A Path Worth Retracing
by kawaiisuzu
Summary: Fate is cruel when it pulls Kagome back to the Sengoku to reclaim what she should never have lost. But now,the era is a fallow land under a demon's rule.Old friends may swear new allegiances and familiar faces could come to tug at one's heartstrings.
1. Prelude: Hiding Secrets

**Disclaimer- No, I don't own Inuyasha or the Chinese folktale I will use in this chapter…it used to be a tale for the moon festival, and I might have left out some parts for my own purposes. **

**Suzu- I hope you all don't mind that I have started yet another fic before I finished 'The Woes of Hollywood'. But I felt lonely with only one fiction out and running, so here I am, starting another one. **

**Recently, I've been feeling an urge to write an angsty story about Kagome, with a child, after they've abandoned the Sengoku Jidai because of unspoken memories. **

**About Kagome's diary entries:**

**After the night they separated, Kagome starts a journal pouring out her unspoken feelings and darkest fears, all into one diary. This diary comes at the beginning of the chapters, and that is when we get a really deep look into Kagome's thoughts and the memories that truly haunt her. Some of these entries might analyze the contents of the chapter, where all the action and dialogue is going on. Some entries might give you an insight as to the significance of the events into the chapter. Some entries might just offer some memory that readers might want to know. The entries of the diary might be written after, before, or have no correlating time connections with the main contents of each update. **

**Did Inuyasha join the bad side, you ask? Well, no, not really. **

**What had happened to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and supporting cast? Um… that is yet to be told. **

**Of course, this starting plotline has been used many times, but I'll do my best to spice things up a little, and add some twists. **

…………………………………………

**Prologue **

…………………………………………

_Dear Diary, _

_Five days ago was the night I left him forever. I know I can't return there anymore. My job as a shard detector is done, and there's nothing that could have convinced me to stay any longer. You know my life is here, in the modern era, with Gramps, Mom, and Sota. I must finish school here…I've only a few more months now until I graduate and leave my younger years behind me. It's not a time to reflect and look back, yet, my heart yearns for only that. _

_Perhaps…may my heart hold as I say this…he did love me, for a time, at least. I could have sworn that all those times he'd looked at me with what I deemed to be sentiment in his eyes. Maybe those golden orbs are just too deep to guess the true meaning under each glance. After spending three and a half years with him, my time there, I had hoped, might have done something to him, changed his nature, even. But now I am thoroughly convinced that everything was only as sand in the wind, for he'll never settle his heart with me. Not when it already belongs to her. _

_Yes, her. Does not a single twinge of jealousy pull at my heart every time I think of Kikyo? Even though I would like to think of her with open contempt, to think of her as an enemy, I know that that description does not suit her well. Can one learn to truly hate her mirror image, especially an image that has endured so much suffering that its reflection's life is but a pale and weak comparison to hers? Well, I vow to never think of it again. It should not worry me that he is with her, wherever the two may be at the moment. I had already said goodbye and surrendered my ability to love that night. _

_I still remember it all so clearly. The images haunt my head with shadowed thoughts and lurking horrors. That night when he had relinquished all the connections that had held us together…except for one. That night when Kikyo had finally told me the bare truth, which I had desperately tried to keep far away from me…that Inuyasha and I can never be together. _

_Still, the nights before that had been so…magical. I had thought that our eternal vows to one another would hold out until the end of time. But that thought was ethereal, and the completion of our problems couldn't come with just that. I thought he'd love me forever…or at least would come to protect me always…but that was not to be. _

_A puddle of moisture comes to my eyes as I write this, making the page blur before me. No matter, I do not want to see the words anyway._

_The memories of that night clash and then fade away again in my head. This dramatic theatre plays itself over and over…until all I can do is be consumed by it once more… _

* * *

"Kagome…" Inuyasha breathed her name into her ear slowly, letting heat consume all other thoughts. She heard herself gasp slightly when his hold on her waist tightened, and she shivered in response. Inuyasha had given her no warning when he had embraced her fiercely just a few moments ago. Kagome dismissed it as impulse, and her heart leapt wildly at the thought of all the other things males did on 'impulse'. But Inuyasha wouldn't try to hurt her, she was sure of that, and leaned up to meet his mouth with hers. All emotions and thoughts hung in the air, as both of them cuddled together in sensuous lethargy. There was no need to go further that night.

When the night stretched on, and the stars continued to light up the sky absently from afar, too important to come down and greet the love struck gazers, Kagome rose from the damp grass. She smiled shyly down at the hanyou, who was gazing up at her with a mixture of adoration, love, and desire as he looked upon his goddess, surrounded by the celestial lights of the heavens above. He smirked at her too, and groaned loudly as he hoisted himself up from their spot on the cozy little hillock. She giggled at his mutterings, and their hands slid together as if attracted by a magnetism that neither understood.

"I heard a fairy tale once, Inuyasha, about two lovers…" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was staring back at her intently, too engrossed in the feeling of completion to make any snide remarks. She continued. "The man was but a mortal villager, and the woman was actually a goddess who had come down from heaven to come seeking an earthly thing she had heard of known as love. When she and the man met, they fell in love, and years passed by as they raised a family together. The man did not pursue the fact that his mistress was immortal, and they lived happily."

"Pretty pointless little tale if you ask me," Inuyasha huffed. Still, Kagome caught a smile that he'd unwillingly let play on his lips and shushed him softly. "Inuyasha! Will you just let me finish?" He put a look of hurt on his face, which Kagome just laughed at until she returned to her story.

"But love between mortals and gods were unheard of, and when the brother of the goddess heard what had transpired between his sister and the villager, he stormed down onto earth in a fury and snatched away his sister and the children she had bore. Rising up into heaven, he did not heed her tears and the children's wails, but placed her on the moon and made her live there, separated from the man she loved." Kagome's eyes blinked rapidly as she looked up at the bright moon and took a shaky breath. Inuyasha squeezed her hand for comfort.

"When the birds on the earth saw all that happened, they were filled with sorrow for the lovers. Building a bridge with their forms, it created a pathway that linked the earth to the moon. Thus, the goddess and her children would come to meet the mortal man at the halfway point on one day of the year." Inuyasha's nose sniffed the scent of salty tears, and he extended a clawed finger to wipe at the drops that were sliding slowly down her face. No, he didn't want to see her cry, no matter what the cause. He made no remark on how she always got so emotional at the smallest thing. Wanting to protect his mate, Inuyasha wrapped secure arms around her, and cradled Kagome like a child. Smiling softly, Kagome snuggled into the soft folds of his hoari, seeking his warmth, asking him to be there for her.

Suddenly, a new scent invaded the space that was his and Kagome's. His eyes opened wide at this new presence. "Kagome," he said in a low tone, telling her with one word that it was unsafe, and that he needed to protect her now. She reacted immediately, and slid out of his hold regretfully. Looking around, she too sucked in her breath when she saw the figure of the priestess before them. A look of uneasiness and worry crossed her features as she looked at her reflection/twin soul. The white and red Shinto garb, the snowy pale skin and ebony black hair, the smell of grave soil and the aura of death: Kikyo. However, Kikyo shouldn't be in this world anymore. Only the grave soil, a piece of heavy black magic, and dead souls kept the priestess roaming these lands. Her mind swam with unbidden possibilities that seemed to pounce whenever she thought of Kikyo. What was she doing here now…had she come for Inuyasha?

"What is it Kikyo?" Inuyasha's tone was wary and uneasy, which mirrored Kagome's own feelings. Her heart stopped thumping hard for a second. Maybe he wouldn't run away with her tonight…like all those other times he had gone to her. She felt a shred of jealousy claw at her heart, and she cringed at the horrible thoughts running through her head and the unpleasant memories plaguing her soul.

Kikyo looked unconcernedly back. "Inuyasha, I need to talk with you. It's important." She stated simply, and left that statement hanging in the air, knowing it would draw Inuyasha's curiosity. Then he would come to her. Already she saw his face tighten, unsure if it was all a trap.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, who tried to smile weakly at him, but it ended up like a grimace upon her face. "Important, you say?" He'd seen all the things Kikyo could do, and all the ways he could manipulate him. Yet in the end, he still hadn't figured out if she wanted him out of love or hatred. She had saved him, had shot at him, had smiled and relayed her thoughts to him when he saved her. He felt himself being drawn towards her words, and the old guilt of her death knocked upon his chest again. But what…what about Kagome?

Kikyo's face remained stoic. She could see that the effect she usually had on Inuyasha still remained, but…he seemed more _attached_ to her now as well. Still, the guilt of her death played heavily in his mind. Good. It would help her carry out her intentions.

"Kagome, stay here." Inuyasha's voice betrayed hurt and guilt, but he couldn't look back at her, couldn't bear to see the crestfallen expression on her face. Still, for his safety, and for hers especially, he had to find out what was so important. What if it was a new enemy? Had that bastard demon Naraku spawned another wretched offspring? "I'll be back soon." He assured her as he started to trudge up the slope where Kikyo was leading him.

"…" Kagome didn't say anything. She couldn't see the backwards glance he shot him because her face was turned the other way. He didn't turn back to tell her it was okay, to assure her, because he couldn't see the tears that were pouring down her face in a flood of sorrow. Kagome's thoughts all turned towards one feared conclusion…that Inuyasha really didn't stop loving Kikyo. Kagome was there for him as a convenient lover, but in the end, he would always abandon her for second. She would always only be loved in the background, whereas Inuyasha would always drag around the eternal memory of Kikyo, his first and foremost love.

There…that was the end…she recognized that her love for Inuyasha would never be requited with the same intensity that she had for him. Her hand reached down to cradle her abdomen, and she pitied the life that was forming there, unbeknownst to the father as of yet. Kagome had wanted to surprise him. Even she hadn't been sure if she truly was holding a new life, but now a motherly sense gave it away, and she knew instinctively without a doubt that her child was there. It was as if she could feel a twin sorrow that rested in her abdomen that too mourned the loss of its family that was never to be.

* * *

"Inuyasha, this is where we will be conducting our talk." Kikyo looked solemnly at the hanyou, whose eyes were glaring at her warily, but behind the glare, the dead priestess could tell he was still wrapped up in the emotions of fifty years ago. There was guilt, the hurt of betrayal, the uneasiness of being tricked by an enemy, but the love wasn't there anymore, and it pained Kikyo that this was the way it had to be. Now, all she wanted to do…all she needed to do…was set things right in the Sengoku Jidai and then perhaps lay to rest when Naraku was well gone.

Inuyasha's arms crawled by the way he had spoken his name: so different from the friendly enveloping warmth that came to him every time Kagome spoke it. But Kikyo…Kikyo had been his first love…and he couldn't deny her his duty after she had been pulled back from the dead because of him. Taking a deep breath, he growled, "What?"

Kikyo smiled a fey little smile. "I think the time has come when my reincarnation must go back to her own time." Her smile stopped there, the curves of her pale lips falling down into a thin straight line. Her eyes narrowed as she spoke. "Naraku's tainted ways slowly come to rest upon many creatures of the land, some of them who are willing to fight an all out war against you and your traveling band. When that army comes, do you think you will be able to protect Kagome from every one of the monstrosities that have set their eyes on her and the shards she carries?" Kikyo let the realization sink into Inuyasha; she knew the hanyou would do anything to protect his mate.

"I…I" Inuyasha's gaze rested on the ground, his face withdrawn and shaded. His hands clenched and unclenched as he realized the truth in her words.

"Listen, Inuyasha. This is what I have come to tell you about tonight. In her place, I will carry the jewel shards and fight the demons that will come this way. I am trained, and my spiritual ability knows many techniques and counterstrikes that will be fortuitous in battle." Kikyo's voice drifted off as her senses caught another one at the edge of the clearing…who was listening intently on the conversation. Good, this was what Kikyo wanted. However, she seemed to have noticed Kikyo's awareness, and darted away quickly.

Inuyasha was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to hear or smell her properly. Finally, he muttered out, "But what about the time where you gave most of the Shikon shards to Naraku? And…I still need Kagome."

Kikyo frowned slightly. "Inuyasha…trust is a thing you and I will have to develop. I too hate Naraku from the bottom of my lost soul. Although you should know, what you don't need is Kagome wounded…possibly dead from the demons Naraku sends. Think about this Inuyasha. Give it a chance."

Treading soundlessly through the underbrush, the dead miko disappeared into the night of the forest as the leaves rustled at the passing disturbance. In the pale light of the clearing, Inuyasha sat down on the mossy floor and cursed.

* * *

Kagome ran as fast as her numb legs would take her. Every twig and branch she snapped was magnified tenfold and she prayed fervently that no one would hear her. Grimacing when a particularly large branch snapped underfoot, she ran on even faster. The conversation of Kikyo and Inuyasha still rang clear in her ears.

"_In her place, I will carry the jewel shards and fight the demons…" _

Kagome clenched her teeth. Why did Kami-san always disagree with her? A tear ran down her cheek unbidden. This was the last time she needed to be here. She felt it in the deepest part of her gut. After a few more missteps, she reached her destination. But a too familiar presence was there as well. Quickly, she masked the look of hurt and anguish on her face.

"Kikyo… What is it?" she asked dully, suddenly feeling very tired as the trees and ground beneath her swirled in a complex pattern of light and dark. She closed her eyes for a few moments and grasped her yellow pack to steady herself. Maybe this was all a dream…in the morning, she would wake up…be with Inuyasha again…and…and Kikyo wouldn't be there at all.

Still, the voice of the priestess sent her back to reality with a pang of coldness that felt like an unbroken wave of cold water. She shuddered against the feeling as goose bumps rose under the fabric of her sleeves.

"I presume you already know what I'm talking about. You were there to hear Inuyasha and I speak." Kikyo's face showed no sign of emotion; she spoke in terms that revealed the barest truth to Kagome's unrelenting mind. Kagome flinched again when she thought of the conversation.

"…_In her place_…"

"Don't think that I do not love Inuyasha also. I will not harm him while you're gone." Kikyo spoke again in monotone, allowing just a bit of sorrow to coat her words. Kagome almost wouldn't have believed it. She would bet anything that Kikyo could manipulate words and emotions to play together in an act that would be undistinguishable from the real thing. Still, the sorrow deep in her eyes, and a pang of envy too, chilled Kagome with its depth and truth.

Kagome brought up her strength to speak. "What makes you think I will be gone?" She tried to speak with the same drabness, but her voice only shook terribly, making it obvious that she was afraid-too afraid-of the reality.

"You know truth from false information as well as I. Don't hide from it until it's too late." Kikyo's tone shook Kagome, as if she was rebuking her like a little child. Well, considering the age differences, she was like a child compared with Kikyo…a little, spoilt…brat. She clenched her teeth against the onslaught of words as the priestess spoke again. "I have only one place I truly need to be, as do you. But this coming time will bring changes that neither of us may be able to completely fathom. Have you noticed the darkening of the sky? Of course not-- it has barely reached this village yet…but it will soon. Kagome, this is not the time to stay in this realm. Go back to your own time to live a good life there. Go back so that you can raise the babe in your womb!"

Kagome's hand froze over her abdomen. How did Kikyo know…well, she was a powerful miko. Tears slid out and down her face again. For the baby…

Kikyo continued after looking sympathetically at Kagome. "I never had a babe. My heritage made it difficult. But I chose a family over my powers because I had found the man I wanted to be with…before fate tore it from me once more. In the land of the dead…do you think I wanted to come back and face this horror again?" Her face shone with suppressed emotion. "No, I didn't. But I had come back…and I force myself to believe to this day that I came back for a reason. Kagome…no mother wants her child to have war as their home lawns, demons as their neighbors. Do it for the child. It is not you which Naraku holds a grudge to."

Kagome's tears were flowing freely now, dripping unbidden onto the dewy grass. Neither of them made a move to stop the flow. Kikyo's hand went to the lip of the well. "I can feel Naraku's will to suppress the well. If you don't go now…it will close forever. Inuyasha's heart will always be divided. Do it now so that your own heart may have peace!" Kikyo forced herself to lie as she stood watching the younger girl shed tears to the ground. Slowly, though, Kagome began to rise, pulling her pack behind her.

Kagome propped herself on the lip of the well with effort as sweat beads dotted her forehead. Squeezing her eyes shut, she jumped into the solacing darkness of the Bone Eater's Well. As she disappeared into the shadow, Kikyo whispered softly, half wanting her reincarnation to hear, half not wanting Kagome to hear and return:

"_When you get home, I will not seal off the well. It is up to you how to decide your fate." _

With that, the priestess stalked off into the shadows to tell Inuyasha the news. She would heed him to not try to get her back…and that might just be the end of their relationship. Jealousy tugged at Kikyo's soul as she thought of Kagome's babe, wondering how it would be birthed, and what it could do in the future to come.

* * *

**Suzu- Not the longest chapter…but it's the prologue. To all my readers of 'I Still Want You by My Side', did you notice that I started this fiction approximately at the time where I left off with that fiction? No, it's not a sequel, though. I don't really have enough people asking for epilogues that it'll be worth it to write one…so…well, we'll leave that so to you guys. **

**Also, I'm so sad that The Woes of Hollywood gets a lot of hits but almost nobody seems to review. (Although, my other fiction gets the same treatment) Should I leave more cliffhangers for the readers to mourn over? (Contemplates that thought.) I can't force you to review if you didn't like it…but if you have any suggestions or thought it was okay, could you please leave a little note? All you have to do is to hit the little purple button to the left side and write a little blurb. **

**Well, I'm a little tired recently but I'm happy to start another fic. Ja ne, and with lots of love, I wish all my readers a happy summer. **

**Suzu-**


	2. My Mother's Obsession

**Disclaimer- No, I don't own Inuyasha. What is it like to not own Inuyasha? Well, lonely and sad, but full of adoration for the person that does own Inuyasha! (Points at Takahashi-san)**

**Suzu- Welcome to the first legitimate chapter of 'A Path Worth Retracing'. I hope you enjoyed the prologue, and I will continue to update and do my best with long chapters. So…here you are. **

**Thanks to the readers that have already reviewed…but since it's a bit early in our story, I won't do reader responses as of yet. Step one: get more readers. :b **

……………………………………

**A Path Worth Retracing: **

**Chapter One **

……………………………………

_Dear Diary,_

_Kami, it was hard. _

_The hours of waiting in the walls of faded pink and white, the bright electric lights shone into my eyes, as if trying to blind me with their glare. The cold nurse's hand would come to brush my sweat soaked hair out of my eyes every few minutes. 'Don't worry', she would say robotically. 'Don't worry, it's coming soon.' _

_I had nodded back faintly, most of my energy still focused on the quickening contractions of my swelled midsection. Was this what each mother went through to have a baby? In school, I had always heard that pregnancy took nine months. I only had roughly five months to prepare. School was like hell, dealing with all the looks and gossip about my swelling stomach every day. Not only was a teen pregnancy abnormal in my high school, but a belly that swelled so fast caused aroused suspicion from my classmates. _

_I would have dizziness spells, black-outs, and fainted quite a few times. Each time it happened, I had to be taken home, only to be attacked by the mental demons living inside my head. Still, I had managed to graduate with honors. Walking across that stage with a swollen belly may have been the hardest thing I've ever had to do…no, not the hardest…the hardest thing happened a few months before. _

_My mother and grandfather were understanding, but had brought up the subject of abortion when my morning sickness got worse on days. I hadn't told them whose it was, but I think they've already guessed, and know it in the subconscious depths of their minds. Sota…he's still a healthy boy, thank goodness. _

_But the actual labor was so wracking on my body. Ever since that night, my body had been in poor condition and my health lagged, despite all the presents that Hojo still showered upon me. It took fourteen hours in total, and the baby arrived. Head first, shoulders next, and so forth. Nothing unusual except for the thick white hair matted upon the head. The lighter hair color was dismissed as a trait from a blonde foreigner…hair that would eventually darken. I hadn't known what to do about the ears, but the doctors were uncaring, bums…and hadn't checked. I don't know why I thank them now. _

_I recovered pretty quickly, and my swollen midriff went back to normal. It's been a week with my little baby now, and I am pressured by a whole new set of flashbacks._

_He looks so much like him…his father. _

_Luckily, the ears hadn't popped up to the surface of all the hair when he was just born. But after a few days, they've begun to show. The hue is grayish black, a darker color than his. But it's the amber orbs that bother me the most. I love this child with all my heart and soul, but my spirit is chilled whenever the golden eyes stare at me lovingly…a child's adoration for his mother. Right now, he is the only thing that reminds me of my other life…the one in the Feudal Era, the one I had promised to leave behind forever. _

_So I choose to forget, simply forget all my powers as a spiritual miko, simply file away the memories of that life in the depths of my soul. I have no need of them in this modern age. _

_But first, I will need to conceal the child's demonic features…using powers and knowledge that I plan to let loose for the last time. _

* * *

Mother was doing it again.

Itashi stared his mother with concerned violet eyes. Her raven locks flicked back up as she snapped back into reality. "Huh?" she mumbled, and glanced quickly at Itashi. She was incredibly young looking for a woman in the early thirties. In fact, when Itashi had snuck into her room and found her high school photos, he could have sworn that she hadn't aged since then. But…she was different than the pictures of fifteen years ago.

"Something wrong, Mom?" He asked, a little worried by her blank expression. She shook her head pleasantly and patted him on the head. Itashi scowled. See? That was the problem. Every single time he would ask if she was okay or concern over her little zone out moments, she would just flick him away as if he were a little boy. It worried him that his own mother wouldn't tell him something…or was hiding something that she thought he just wouldn't understand. Sometimes, she would stare past him like she was seeing an entirely different person and scene. He'd had that uneasy feeling ever since he'd grown old enough to understand some of those grown up things.

At fourteen years of age, Itashi had curious violet eyes and a darkish gray colored hair that reached below his ears. He never bothered to comb it, although his mother had gone nuts over the locks when he was a toddler, but the strands still managed to fall into perfect harmony with each other. It gave him a cool, neatly disheveled kind of look that was quite in style nowadays. Nobody questioned the color…it just looked 'swell' on him. Some the guys at school called it natural good looks, and had eyed him enviously. He shrugged it off, not caring much about looks.

When he had reached an age of six, his temper had started to grow, and he would lash out at anyone if they rubbed him hard enough. Luckily, he had also inherited his mother's calmness at moments, and didn't blow until others hit a sore spot. The only people his temper didn't reach were his mother, grandma, and great grandpa. He and Uncle Sota also had an understanding, in a way.

Having a calm but stubborn, 'I don't care' attitude most of the time seemed to appeal tremendously to the girls at his middle school, but he found them seriously creepy as well as 'mobbish', that is…even creepier in a mob, so he avoided girls. He would never admit this to anyone, but he kind of just froze whenever a person of the opposite gender invaded his personal bubble. People would also tell him he was more mature than most kids his age, but in a way, he was also a lot more childish. He didn't fuss over the normal things a fourteen year old boy would fuss over (ex: what girls they liked, the latest concert obsession), but had a most stubborn, head clashing attitude in the grade. Oh well, not that he much cared.

Kagome leaned over to wipe something from Itashi's cheek, rubbing with her handkerchief until it his skin turned red, partly from the physical abuse; partly from the way he treated her.

"Mom! You don't have to do that, I'm fine!" He shielded his face from her and started to back away.

Kagome frowned. "Not with that smudge on your cheek. Were you eating curry flavored ramen at home again?" She put a hand on her hip. "You know what obaa-chan would say. She made a big meal for today's visit at the shrine too."

Itashi looked away, only half guilty at being caught. "But I was hungry."

Kagome shook her head warningly. "No, you weren't. You, my dear son, just wanted the ramen because it tastes good. Try having something healthy once in a while."

Itashi just snorted. "You know I'm perfectly healthy." She knew it too. All of his teachers had gawked and remarked on his amazing physical ability. But his mother ignored him and walked on. Turning the corner of the block, she and Itashi faced the steps of the large Shinto grounds.

Itashi knew this was where his mom had lived as a school girl. He liked coming here to visit every two months. Just being near all the nature calmed his senses. The Goshinboku sent a chilling feeling of deja-vu up his spine…a feeling that got him shivering with pleasure at the intensity. He felt a sense of connection to the old tree that he was sure no one else had, except maybe his mother. Both the tree and he seemed to share a rare and obscure connection with the very flow of the ages. He smirked oddly every time he felt the rough trunk under his hand.

"Itashi, don't!" Kagome sent him a warning note as he remarked. "What?" Looking down, he saw that he was about to spring. Somehow, nature had granted him amazing agility and ability to leap great heights. He just guessed that it was because he was physically fit from being around the shrine and helping his single mom.

It's not like they were poor or anything, far from it. They lived in a classy apartment in downtown Tokyo. From what he remembered, he and his mother had moved out of the shrine to live there when she'd gotten a job as a historian expert and he'd been around four years old. He'd gone quietly, climbing down the steps away from the shrine like a good boy. Now he wasn't quite as good, but still had a fairly active conscience.

"Don't leap over those stairs twenty at a time." Kagome rolled her eyes, but Itashi thought he could see a little pang of remembrance behind her will to mask her face with annoyance.

"Why not? I can, and it'll go faster that way." He huffed and took a leap that scaled one fourth of the steps without breaking a sweat. Grinning, he waved at his mother from up there. But she remained stoic still, and he peered down at her. His mother's face seemed to be contorted into an expression of sadness and regret, but she snapped out of it a moment later.

Kagome looked back up at her son, complaining in a fake cheery tone to try and forget the image of a red hoari clad figure scaling _all_ the steps in one effortless leap, carrying her bridal style as he did so with a 'feh'. "Don't do that and leave your poor mother in the dust!" she called playfully.

Itashi rolled his eyes, and walked up the rest of the steps normally, stopping now and then to wait for his mom. You would wonder if his ability was just a fluke accident or if his father had been a _really_ athletic guy. His father…the thought never meant much to him. He'd wondered once, and asked his mom, but the look of hurt in her eyes made him feel so bad that he hadn't waited for an answer. He hadn't asked since, and just assumed that his mother had accidentally gotten laid by someone. (A/N: Oo / eep!) By someone _very physically fit_…probably passed on the genes to Itashi. Suddenly, the curiosity hit him again full force. What kind of person had his father been like?

He looked back at his mother, who was a few steps behind him, her high heels clicking smartly as they hit the steps one by one. No use asking Mom, she was too zoned out…but maybe Grandma would know. He felt satisfied with that, and leaped ahead again only to race to the house, ignoring his mom, who was doing her best to run in the heels behind him.

* * *

Racing into the kitchen, where he knew his grandmother would be, he plopped down on one of the chairs at the table and greeted his grandma. "Hey Kyoko." He'd started calling her that ever since he'd turned eleven, much to Kagome's disapproval. But it fit that he should call his grandmother by her first name, since Kyoko Higurashi still didn't quite fit the image of a grandmother. Still, the first name was a term of endearment for Itashi.

Mrs. Higurashi turned around from her frying pan and smiled. (A/N: Kagome's still a Ms.) "Why Itashi, I'm so glad to see you here. Where's Kagome?"

Itashi cocked his head to the door leading outside when it suddenly swung open, revealing a sullen looking Kagome. "ITASHI!" she glared daggers at the boy, who shrank into his seat. No need to say this, but his mother was creepy when she got mad. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN." Kagome finished, then turned pleasantly to her mother and gave her a warm smile. "Sorry we're late."

"You…" Itashi murmured, but Kagome caught it, and gave him a comical icy look. After five more seconds of chilled glares in a freezing subzero temperature, Kagome ceased her absolute zero smile and slumped down on the table to massage her feet.

"Whew. I've always hated high heels while walking, but I wore them to work today, where I sit at a desk and complain to other people." She grinned. "And somehow, they all grovel to my every whim. But I have Itashi here to snap me back." She gave Itashi an affectionate hug, which he reluctantly grimaced into.

He loved his mom, he truly did. But with fourteen years of experience living with her, he also knew she had and kept a secret. Something that she kept hidden at the bottom of her heart so it couldn't be brought back out into the light by anyone, not even herself. Only at times would Kagome show her son her true self, and that was becoming increasingly rarer and rarer as the years passed on. All that Kagome ever did nowadays was just a struggle of effort: an effort to be cheerful: an effort to keep the family happy: an effort to keep her own body functioning as a normal body should.

After ten years as a historian and respected advisor to the city, she had gained social status through hard work and much knowledge of the Sengoku Jidai. After getting the job, she pointed out many errors in history, and after much research, it were her hypothesizes that turned out to be correct to the last detail. Kagome Higurashi now a respected keeper of the readings and lore of the vast historical library, and captured the fantasy of many learned historians from the country, as well as many bachelors who had their eyes on her youth and looks, especially that high school beau, Hojo.

Despite the successful career, Itashi knew that Kagome was actually a woman who secluded herself from the world most of the time. Every day when she returned from work, she would give her son a systematic 'hi' and cook dinner. After that, she would promptly shut herself in her room, never coming out unless it was to take a shower or to a business meeting. At work, the fourteen year old couldn't help but think that his mother was trying to isolate herself among the records and history of five hundred years ago. It was like something was wrong with his mom…something so wrong that she had to isolate and enclose herself from the rest of the world to keep a little shred alive.

But that wasn't it. It was more that Kagome was forcing herself to build connections and networks in the modern life so she and her son had a place to be. She had engrossed herself in work and occasional, painful dates with other men as if to protect herself from something she did not want to think about. When Itashi had been seven, he'd gone into his mother's room after supper to ask her a question about his homework when he'd caught her writing, eyes boring with such intensity into every word she'd scrawled into a little book, presumably a journal. Just the way that the faded look that she had in her eye disappeared every time she was writing kind of scared him. It was like she was reliving something; going into another world that only she could see and hear…a world of her own that was the only thing keeping her true soul alive…but barely.

But in the morning, when she came out of her room to brush, that faded, unreal look was back again; locked securely into place as soon as that journal book shut with a snap the night before or maybe even at dawn in the early morn. Itashi knew that his mother wasn't like all the other women who'd birthed some of his classmates at school. Everything about her seemed so cautious, so perfect and meticulously planned out. It was as if her soul didn't have any energy to truly live and enjoy the life around her. It was as if a small part of her, the true part, had already long died.

That was why Itashi always felt a strange reverence mixed with pity for his mother…as if she was a woman who, if you examined too closely, would destroy you instead with just the complexity of her character. He sighed; sometimes he felt that his mother was just trying too hard. He brought back the image of Kagome's desperate look as she wrote into her journal. She was clinging, clinging to the edge of the world; but most of her had already slipped down into the darkness.

Itashi ate the food set before him without a second thought as he heard his mom mumble something to grandma. Gramps was here too now, eyeing Itashi proudly, like a doting great grandfather. Even though the shrine keeper was his great grandfather, Itashi always called him Gramps anyway, just like he always called his grandmother Kyoko. He scoffed down more food, and set his utensils down.

Was his life interesting? Hell no… Complicated, maybe? Not as of yet. Itashi excused himself from the table absently, thinking about his life and family. He didn't really mind his mom, his grandma, his great grandpa now. Yes, he loved them and would always protect them, but he just couldn't control the way that his mother's obsession was taking its toll. All he could do was try to bring out her true feelings once in awhile, and they'd laugh together, tell stories together, and dream in their own little worlds, lulled by the thought of family.

Leaping up the stairs into the room in which he would be staying for the night, i.e. Uncle Sota's old room, he thought he caught a pained glance his way from his mother. Wondering what that was all about, he climbed the rest of the stairs, not daring to make his mother shoot him another strange look.

* * *

Kagome's head hurt again as she caught Itashi leap up the stairs.

Ulgh…that throbbing.

"Kagome, dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter with concern. "Maybe you would like to retire to bed for the night now."

Kagome forced another cheery smile to grace her face. "Oh no, Mom. We'll talk for a while before I'll go upstairs. I haven't seen you in a while." Mrs. Higurashi smiled warmly and shook her head understandingly. Offering nothing but support, Kagome's mother knew her daughter had paled during the years. Her mild eyes had lost some of its vigor, and strain lines could almost be seen every time she smiled. And it didn't have to do with aging either…

Gramps gave a cough as he fingered the television remote in his hands. "Itashi…that boy seems to be young and strong. Very good, I should say."

"Mm."

Itashi…Kagome couldn't give in to her body now. She wore down fast these days, not really physically, but emotionally, until her physical body started to feel weak and tired as well. But, she had to take care of him. Be there when he needed her…it was her duty.

She cursed inwardly as another pang throbbed inside her head. She clutched at the necklace around her throat…a portion of the Shikon No Tama that she had brought back with her from that era. It was so hard to keep herself from falling unconscious on the night of the second week in this month. It was the nearing the day of the year when the well had been used for the last time…and probably sealed by Kikyo too. All her old emotions and jealousy threatened to burst through her very skin. Is this how Kikyo had felt when she had found out that_ he_ had betrayed her, only to die following after him?

Every day, the emptiness threatened to eat at her soul. She couldn't make herself smile anymore, nor could she laugh and truly _feel_. It just hurt too much. And when the emotions inside almost killed her, she would take solace in her diary…by pouring out her emotions into it.

That was how each day passed, slow and painful. Sometimes seeing Itashi hurt so much, but it also brought great joy to the deepest core of her soul, only to have the emotions come throttling at her mind again.

Everyday, just looking at the surroundings of her life, a little bit more of her soul died. But what else could she do? It was the only world now for Itashi and herself.

Tired and aching all over, she quietly asked her mom if she could be dismissed to go into bed.

* * *

Itashi thought he heard his mother climb up the stairs. Yep, no doubt she couldn't hold up tonight. He sighed. Had his mother always been this weak? He sniffed into the pillow indignantly. Well, just made things easier for his father, didn't it? Dim ghostly light spilled onto the floor of the room as a cool breeze wafted through the open window. Itashi sighed at the way things were working in perfect harmony around him, yet he really had no clue what was truly going on in his own life and before.

Mom was a great historian, right? Why couldn't she tell him a little history about how he was conceived?

Taking out his frustration over the unanswered questions on the pillow, the teen finally settled in by carrying his blankets to the corner of the wall and sitting upright over there. It always made him feel better to sleep that way, for some reason. He could see everything around him that way.

Looking up at the pale moon, Itashi could've sworn that the moonbeams were directing all its light upon an old shack in the distance known as the…um…whatever.

'_Pay more attention to Gramps next time_'. With that, his head fell forward and he nodded off to sleep.

His last half conscious thought was, '_Wait, that's the Bone Eater's Well'_.

* * *

**Suzu- Well, now we know Kagome has some serious inner demons, don't we? While her heart longs to be in the Sengoku Jidai, she knows the only place for her now is in the modern era. As she lives here, playing a fool's game by trying to work, date, and raise a child; she's killing off a little bit of her soul at a time. **

**Well, review please. - I hope to see you in the next chapter! Hmm…glimpses of the Sengoku Jidai might be coming soon…I don't know if I should… **

**Ja ne! **

**Suzu**


	3. Lose Yourself

**Disclaimer- No, I don't own Inuyasha…wow, it didn't take any coaxing today! **

**Suzu- Having a nice summer, everyone? Well, summer shall soon turn to autumn as I have already spotted some red on the trees! Oh ho, not THAT was unexpected. Anyways, days are drifting lazily by as I'm going to GO TO HIGH SCHOOL SOON! Usually, I'm so unresponsive it's creepy, but when I got an orientation mail in the mailbox, I almost felt like bursting out crying. Time flies when you're…um…having fun…at school? Well, I can't say I hate school. Ninth grade will be fun, I'm sure, and I can't wait to see some of my friends again. **

**Alright, review responses are at the bottom author note, so enjoy everybody! **

……………………………………

**A Path Worth Retracing: **

**Chapter 2- **

……………………………………

_Dear Diary, _

_Do you remember the day I started writing. It was exactly one week from the day the well closed. Somehow, I feel as if my only lifeline to my sanity is you. The feeling of emptiness and turmoil roils my soul until I'm too battered to think anymore. But all I have to keep writing, or else they might consume me. _

_I've tried so hard to keep a normal life for me and my family. I've been working as historian for five years now. They've raised my position twice, so now I'm pretty much chief advisor when you ask about history. I never thought I'd have something like this as a job, but it works, doesn't it? My knowledge comes from experiencing everything firsthand. _

_Somehow, I feel comforted by the ages of history and material that surround me in the little office. I can almost pretend that I'm not in this world anymore, but then, I open my eyes and I see the rose cherry wood desk, the black lab top, and I know it's too good, too unreal, to be true. _

_I feel as if I need to be back somewhere in the Sengoku Jidai, but I know I can never go back there and still feel normal. I would surely suffocate from the memories. And all the bad things that have happened there, I can't face them like I am now. I know I've changed. It's just that my body and mind feels so drained. _

_Because of my career, I've now moved to a part of Tokyo where I can easily get to work everyday. I've kept up that lie for anyone who asks me why I've moved. Well, I'll tell the truth here, just once. It's because I can't bear to see the shrine grounds all day. I can't look at the Goshinboku without flying into hysterics. I did that once during my pregnancy, and blacked out five minutes after. Mom said I was trying to bang my head into the trunk. I cannot be near the well either, lest I spend my whole life trying to get to the other side, jumping and jumping. I've never tried that, though, it would be too much if I failed to get through, which I know would happen. _

_It feels I'm a complete mess. The Kagome Higurashi of now bears no resemblance to the old Kagome, just Kagome. The old Kagome is buried deep within me, and I won't let her out. I don't know how to let her out. She's still a young teen, upset over matters of the heart. As much as it upsets me too, I know there's no room for heart aches in my life now. So Kagome of old lies dormant, and I try to forget about the person I once was. It's just not worth remembering. _

_But Itashi is so cute. He brightens up my day. I've let his hair grow to resemble his father's, but it's starting to make me feel uncomfortable. Even though, the tried to change the color to midnight black, it remains a bit gray. Soon, I think I will have to cut the hair to a more normal style, for he will be going to school soon. I'm happy when he calls me 'mommy', but my heart aches for him, that he will never have someone to call 'daddy'. I had my father for a little while, at least. _

_I don't know why, but suitors still come to ask me on dates, and, to my distress, ask for my hand…in marriage. Hojo, the naïve boy of old, has grown steadily more mature and better looking than even before. However, his heart is still very young and tricked easily. He came to ask for my hand when I graduated, but I declined. He's asked last year too, and I almost accepted, but then I told him I was still remembering someone else. _

_That is not a lie. _

_However, I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to live alone. I just want to rest somewhere, and live in solitude. I don't want this life anymore; I would have forfeited it long ago if it wasn't for the boy. Maybe Hojo can give Itashi the influence he needs to become a normal young teen. I look at Itashi's young face and ache for him so. _

_But deep down, I know I'm fooling myself. Hojo could never take care of Itashi. The boy is too strong willed. Even now, he's starting to show signs of aggression to my beaus and clings to me tightly. Itashi has a soul that is totally different from Hojo. The latter could never come up with the authority and spirit to earn Itashi's love. So in the meantime, I try to dump all the suitors, yet they keep on coming and asking for more dates. _

_Itashi once uttered a clumsy sentence when he was three. "Mommy," he said, "You're so young." I laughed at him and said that I would grow old soon enough. Funny thing is that I haven't seen any signs of physical aging at all. Maybe all the aging went directly to my soul. Maybe the males want me for my looks, although I've never thought much of them when I was younger. _

_Or maybe they want my position. Being promoted to a high historian level in the city, I sometimes get invited to meetings the mayor goes to and such. My salary is rather on the high side, true, although most of it goes to pay for the new apartment. Still, I must keep resisting. _

_While I'm still walking, talking, and eating and sleeping, my heart is somewhere far away. I don't know if I'll be able to gain it back, somehow. It seems too late. I'm reduced to an empty shell of a body. _

_The only thing left for me to do now is to live in the past, but force my physical being to stay in the present. _

_I admit it; I'm scared._

* * *

Kagome Higurashi, a bachelorette up for grabs on the city's eligible women list. Well, actually, she's been on the list for quite a while. From recent stories, she was very charming, and you wouldn't know she was in her early thirties if it smacked you in the head. In fact, she looked about 'almost twenty'. Best thing was, she didn't even use those expensive aging creams. Her son, once at a more flexible toddler age, was now in his early teens. That upset several eager bachelors, but when they found a picture of him, their greedy hopes soon soared once more.

Itashi was a handsome young man. When he grew older, perhaps a modeling agency would contact him, or an acting career job might come up. Yes, there were many things a would-be-father would do to earn a buck and some fame. Of course, a celebrity coming from a historian was a little tough, but with looks like that, it was a shoe in.

Therefore, Kagome Higurashi was still on top of the list on (A/N: ahem, not actual site, at least not one I'm aware of. I made it up.

But one queer thing about Kagome was that she got sick quite easily during her middle and high school years. The worst kinds of rheumatisms, joint aches, and pox always targeted her. And most of those ailments were commonly known as 'old man illnesses'. Fortunately, she seemed fine now, for the most part, and was in excellent health, to the common eye.

But looking in the mirror and examining herself on Saturday mornings, Kagome knew she was not fine. Far from it, in fact.

And that is how she found herself on a certain Saturday while applying some foundation.

Kagome looked into the surface of the mirror only to recoil in shock. '_That's not me in there! That person's Kikyo!_' An icy, pale ghost of a face stared back at her, eyes widening the same time as hers in a horrid expression.

Her mind fogged with terror. On impulse, her hand reached for a nearby object, in this case a mug, and slammed it into the mirror to block out the image. Oh, the throbbing… In a flash, she realized what she'd just done when she found glass shards all over the counter and a red oozing cut on her palm. Breathing heavily, she examined her face in the broken remains of the glass. With her face flushed, the color a little redder, Kagome could indeed tell it was herself in the mirror, and not anyone else. She breathed a sigh of relief when the door slammed open.

"Mom! Mom, are you okay! Woah…the…mirror…" Itashi speech stopped when he ran over and examined the glass pieces lying around the counter of the bathroom. "Mom, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

Kagome's mind snapped again. That voice, just like his… Her eyes widened as she whirred to stare out her son with a desperate, pale face, bloody hands clenching his shoulders. "I'm not a replacement for Kikyo! Tell me I'm _not a replacement for Kikyo_!" she cried frantically over and over.

Itashi was seriously a little freaked now. This kind of thing only happened two times in his life. His mom didn't snap like this…usually, and not in front of him anyway. Trying to console her, he put an arm around his mom's trembling shoulder and led her to her own room, where she plopped on the mechanically made bed lifelessly. "Mom, it's me, Itashi." He made his tone very clear. First thing first, make sure she still knows where she is. "We're at our apartment."

Kagome's hazy russet eyes stared back at him clueless, her whole frame shaking. Finally, things seemed to settle in and she hung her head, and then closed her eyes for a while before finally looking up at him with a sad expression. "Mom, it's me." Itashi repeated with renewed hope.

"Itashi?" she whispered breathlessly. He nodded back at her, and his mother gave him a little squeeze before sitting up again. Her shaking had stopped. "Oh my, I don't know what came over me, Itashi. Are you alright?" She looked at him with concern, then looked at her bloody palm and the smudge on the white T-shirt he was wearing. "Is that blood from me?"

Itashi nodded again. "It's okay, Mom. I'll just go change. You go treat that hand okay?" he stood up as well, and trudged past his wavering mother to his own room. Kagome stood there shaking her head for a second before walking to the bathroom again.

After examining the mirror again, she determined that she indeed still looked like herself, although the pale skin made her look a little more like…Kikyo. She wondered why Itashi hadn't asked who Kikyo was yet. Or did the world want to condemn her to guiltiness by keeping silent? Washing her hand in the sink without feeling the pain at all, she ignored the little broken pieces of glass and monotonously wrapped the wide gaping cut with some gauze. Good thing it wasn't deep, she reminded herself.

After applying some powder and blush, Kagome outlined her lips with a little lip gloss to hide her colorless lips. She didn't look very healthy nowadays, did she? Wincing when her injured palm touched the counter, Kagome absently picked up all the pieces of glass and tossed them in the trash bin. It took a while, and she was surprised to find that Itashi had made breakfast already, and set it on the table for her and him to have.

Raising an eyebrow to voice her disbelief at his unusual behavior, he shrugged absently. He'd changed into a gray T-shirt with a logo on it. Kagome sat down on the table after her son and chuckled inwardly when she saw what he had prepared.

"Ramen again, Itashi?"

He shrugged again. "I can't make anything else worth eating."

Kagome laughed outwardly this time, and Itashi noted that the sound wasn't as full as it used to be. His mom was a little pale today. "Hey Mom," he said, fiddling with the steaming ramen. "Maybe you shouldn't go see that Hojo something today." He heard her sigh.

"Itashi, you know I'd love to stay home, but we've been going dutch so much this past month that I'd feel bad not showing up to this one. Besides, it's just a quick lunch at a café and then some pointless sightseeing." Kagome mouthed the word 'boring' with her lips.

Itashi smiled at his mother's antic. "You know I hate that guy. He's a walking moron with an abnormal amount of brain cells." he added, but then silently cursed himself after he said it, knowing he'd gone too far.

"Young man, at least try to accept him for a friend of your mother." Kagome had set her chopsticks down and stared disapprovingly at Itashi, who looked at his ramen instead.

Kagome pushed her chair out and walked to the kitchen sink, where she set the bowl and chopsticks down and rinsed them a little, not bothering to put them in the dishwasher this time. She needed some time out, even if it was with some lame high school guy without common sense.

Giving her son a quick smooch on the cheek, she added, "You're right, though. He isn't all that smart, but he means well. Just…just try to tolerate Hojo and all those other guys. In the end, you're still my favorite little man." She gave him a sly little wink as she emphasized 'little man' as she opened the entrance to the hallway.

Itashi groaned after slurping the last of his ramen. "Little man? Is that supposed to be insulting?" he called after her, but she was already out the door.

* * *

Kagome shut the door quietly behind her. She would never fall for any of the men in the modern era, she knew. Her heart was already gone, stolen by someone else. Shaking her head, she realized 'stolen' wasn't the right word. She had given it away herself so many years ago. Kagome's lips twisted into a sad little smile. It was better this way. He was the only one who should have her heart, even if she hadn't captured his.

'_Marriage is a powerful tool. Love is just a giveaway._' She reminded herself stubbornly. She couldn't have love now. But she could still use marriage.

Walking to the elevator, she was surprised when a voice came out to greet her as the door opened. "Kagome, I've been waiting!"

"Hojo!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to pick me up at the front entrance." She wiggled uncomfortably when Hojo put an arm around her shoulders in a friendly way.

"Well, Kagome. I couldn't wait another second for my date, so I decided to go directly to see her." He smiled in his absent naïve way at Kagome, who fake-grinned right back with practice. It was kind of romantic, what he did, and it would have worked on any other girl except her. Kagome let herself slump in his hold, not really caring anymore. Just smile and nod and get this day over with.

She'd been telling herself that a lot recently.

"Kagome? What's wrong, you look out of it." Hojo looked at the youthful woman standing beside him anxiously. "Are you cold? Let's go get a coffee together today, okay? I know just the place in town."

Kagome smiled un-genuinely at Hojo. It was probably some fake European café that just opened in the best part of the city. Hojo had made it big in the last years, partly due to his great inheritance and the preset job his father had for him. With a little dumb luck, which Hojo had a lot of, it had gone pretty well for him for the last few years.

"Super, Hojo-san. Let's go, then."

Hojo's happy face drooped a little. "Kagome, you know I don't like it when you use those formal terms on me. I thought we were past that stage a long time ago." Kagome grimaced inside, wanting to blanch.

'_You thought, huh?_' Kagome couldn't hold the sarcasm out of her thoughts. Sometimes, she wished for a person that she could have an actual conversation with…on matters that mattered. "Okay then, _Hojo-kun_" she started, emphasizing the 'kun'.

"No, no, just Hojo. Really _Higurashi_, we're not kids at school anymore." He teased back lamely, using his old name for her.

'_Yeah, only I wish we were'_ Kagome was having inner conversations with herself anymore. Urgh, how could she date a man who forced her to have inside conversations with herself to keep her awake from the boring conversations outside? She desperately needed some coffee right now. Hugging her light coat closer, she moved away from Hojo to the elevator door. When it opened, she sprang outside like an animal out of it's cage.

"Okay, let's go then!" she called enthusiastically, trying to wake herself up more than anything. Hojo led them to the car parked outside on a meter, and remarked on various things outside, none of which Kagome paid the least attention to.

"Kagome, look, notice anything different?"

Kagome snapped awake from her half-doze. "Huh?" she offered.

Hojo laughed it off. "My car, Kag-chan. I got a new car." He pointed at a sporty looking red convertible while Kagome's mind scolded him mentally at calling her something as strange as 'Kag-chan'.

It was a nice convertible, Kagome noted as she sat down on the easy black leather seats, but it didn't suit Hojo at all. She glanced at him, who grinned cheesily back. '_Oh boy. Yep, doesn't suit him. He looks like a little kid trying to play in the big leagues._' Realizing her train of uncomely thought, she scolded herself. When did she become this picky of men?

'_Ever since you started loving one man_' her mind offered. She blushed red, and her head throbbed uncomfortably. The wind whipped her hair into her eyes as they drove down the street and passed several lights, Kagome lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

Itashi typed absently on his IM as he scanned the lines of nonsense written by his friends. Modern inventions were nice, but it was rather sad when kids used them for rather stupid and unrewarding things. The Einstein who invented this stuff must sob away at the gibberish that popped up on screen every five seconds. Not a single whole sentence in sight.

A message popped up on the screen directed to him again.

**Luvlygurl8- I luv u Itashi-kun. **

Little side comments popped up instantly, all whooting and whistling in internet language. Itashi groaned. She hadn't even bothered to use his screen name. Muttering angrily at the girl who called herself 'Luvlygurl8', he strained his memory thinking of all the females in his grade, one of them who used that name. Problem was, he couldn't really remember which one of them had told him her screen name was Luvlygurl8.

Typing back, he wrote a short blurb.

**Timetrvler42- Who r u? **

(A/N- sorry if the names are a little weird)

This comment was backed immediately with a line that popped on stage.

**Luvlygurl8 has signed off**.

Itashi fought to not snort with laughter. He knew he was going to get it on Monday, but what did he care? It didn't particularly interest him when a random girl got mad at him. In fact, they usually came asking for renewed friendship the next day. It wasn't as if Itashi was a mean guy or anything…he just didn't seem to care that much about the normal things.

Not sticking around to have all the other guys from the grade call him a 'Dumbass', he logged off immediately after that. Pushing the swivel chair in, Itashi hopped back on his rumpled bed.

Wondering how his mom was doing with her love life, he silently wished that she and Hojo would have a terrible time together, on Hojo's expense.

* * *

Kagome sipped the hot coffee on the small round table. Hojo sat opposite her, staring at her face. She squirmed uncomfortably, and finally set her cup down.

"Hojo, what is it?" she asked.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you look today." Hojo smiled dreamily at Kagome, sending unpleasant shivers up her arms.

"Er…thanks Hojo." Kagome forced her lips to curl upwards, but it must have ended up looking like a grimace, because Hojo quickly bent over, looking worried.

"Kag-chan, is the coffee not very appetizing?" he asked, leaning over with a napkin. At this moment, Kagome suddenly spurted out all her coffee onto Hojo's black jacket at the mention of the nickname.

Hastily wiping her mouth, she exclaimed, "Oh, Hojo! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Hojo was looking down at his expensive designer coat with dismay. Kagome handed him a napkin, which he kindly declined.

"Oh no, Kag-chan. The man who sold this to me said it does not wipe very well. Only wash with cold water and blow dry, he said." Hojo explained. Kagome's hand had already long zipped back to her side when he'd uttered the words 'Kag-chan' again.

"Maybe-maybe we should leave now." Kagome sputtered uneasily, noticing the stain on Hojo's clothing more than ever now that it smelled of strong coffee. Hojo kept on reaching inside his coat to a spot right below the stain, and it made Kagome feel bad.

Hojo looked up. "But we just came. I'm alright, Kagome." The girl laughed shakily. "But don't you want to go sightseeing, Hojo? I mean, maybe the wind will do that coat good."

Hojo smiled brightly in return. "Kag-chan! You're a genius. Let us set off immediately." Kagome grimaced as he pulled on her arm and led her back to the red convertible.

Once they were in, Hojo got on the road and asked Kagome while they were waiting at a red light, "Where do you want to go?"

She shrugged. "Anywhere you like, Hojo-kun." She earned another goofy smile with that one. Hojo was still glancing nervously at that same spot on his coat.

The air currents whipped Kagome's hair out from under her coat again. She closed her eyes, imagining a scene of long ago. The sky had been a beautiful light baby blue, and fluffy whipped creampuff clouds had drifted lazily across the sky as her hair had been whipped even more fiercely than this.

At that time, it had exhilarated her, and she had held on tighter to the figure below her, her savior, her love. She had giggled and laughed happily with each leap he took. She remembered his haughty but compassionate voice.

"Feh," he'd say whenever she'd squeal and hug her head to his back when they went down.

"Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes snapped open immediately and she looked down immediately to see only her handbag. Realization came crashing down on her as her head throbbed warningly again. Smiling weakly, she looked at Hojo, who had opened the door for her to get out.

Kagome's smile grew a little wider when she saw that they were on a cliff overlooking the outskirts of the city. Nature surrounded them, and birds were heard in the shrubbery behind the car. She stepped out to the edge as Hojo followed her.

Letting the wind play with her hair and skirt, Kagome scanned the expanse below her. Trees and grass…and, her eyes narrowed, buildings more to the horizon. No, it still wasn't the same.

She turned her back on the scene, disappointed, head throbbing more than ever now, to find Hojo kneeling on the ground. Her heart froze as he began to speak.

"Kagome, I've loved you since the first time I saw you in middle school. You've always been cheerful and given support to me. I'm a lucky man to know a beauty like you."

His hand reached inside the coat, the very spot he'd been eyeing uncomfortably on the trip. Reaching out, he held out a little velvet box, which he opened to reveal an exquisite diamond ring wreathed by sapphires and a gold band. It was an expensive looking piece, and Hojo continued.

"Kagome Higurashi, I ask again, will you marry me? I promise I'll take care of you forever, including Itashi."

Kagome's eyes blanked out as she tried to choke out some words. Her throat felt so parched. And the thumping in her head raged until her mind felt ready to burst. Every word he said seemed so far away. Her head focused on one thing…a faraway image of a white haired figure, dressed in a fire rat hoari. Her heart belonged to him…but marriage…

"I--" she choked out.

Itashi…he would take care of Itashi…

Her whole body ached now. She was unloved…no one had been there to hold her at night, comfort her in the morning… on rainy work days there was no one to talk to…

"I— "

A hand went to her throat when she began to gag out a bright red liquid. Hojo's eyes went wide with fear as she continued coughing.

_Throb, throb, throb._

"I- cough…I-"

**_Throb, throb_**.

She fainted right there, toppling over on the ground like a lifeless puppet.

* * *

**

* * *

Suzu- Er…would you call this a cliffhanger? Um…gomen? Well, it's like Kagome's inner conscious won't let her answer, right? So, that's the end with this chapter. I'm sure you're all feeling a little unsatisfied, so my only suggestion is to try really hard to get me off my bum and make me update.**

**School's starting soon, so I'm sure you'd all like one more fast update before it starts. So…er…I worked hard on this story so far. I hope you guys all review. **

**It will be greatly appreciated. This chapter was near 5,000 words, so I'd be thankful if you guys left some comments. Please REVIEW, guys (even a short 'update already' is accepted, although I love questions, comments, and suggestions too), and have a great summer. **

* * *

**Responses for my Dear Reviewers: **

**candy617- Wow…thank you for being so dedicated. Your reviews sure got me to keep writing and not lag. So I hope I'm not too late. Here's your update! Enjoy, and don't suffer too much. **

**priestessmikala- The name Itashi came out of nowhere, actually. I wanted a name that began with an 'I', but not 'Inu' since it would hurt Kagome. So 'Ita' came to mind. Afterwards, my mind just ran over little word fragments until I paired 'Ita' and 'Shi'. There you have it! Total creative nonsense! I should have checked for Japanese meanings to find a name, though…although I didn't want anything too common. **

**MagicV- I am seriously very happy that you enjoy my work. I strive to write well so my readers will be happy to read it, and I'm so glad that it's coming out okay. Enjoy the chapter to its fullest, MagicV! **

**Isisoftheunderground- Yay! I thank thee, my first reviewer of this story. I was so surprised to find that my first reviewer was one whom I don't think has read any of my other work. Thank you! It's always good to meet the new people who are reading! **

**first-aid- Wanna see what happens? Read the chapters, of course! Arigato so much for supporting this story and your compliments. I hope I'll continue to entertain the readers, he he. **

**Fanficluv7Inu-It's great to get reviews from anonymous readers. I feel like fanfic can reach out to those who haven't signed on yet too. Oh, and if you're just not logged in…whoops. Thanks so much for reviewing, and I hope you tune in the other chapters too, okay? -**

**Tairoru-Chan- Eep, I am so sorry that I won't be writing glimpses to the Feudal Era. But I promise you will get to know how Inu reacted. (Don't we all want to know.) Very soon, the well will be employed once again, and the Sengoku Jidai will be read about again, but this time…well, read and find out next time, right? **

**Shdw-Oh, thank you so much! I hope my character's will continue to act sane, well…let me rephrase that. While I don't mind OCC too much, I feel that Rumiko Takahashi's characterization is beautiful as it is. Here's your update. I hope you continue to enjoy this fiction! I will do my best! **


	4. No Regrets, No Hesitations

**Disclaimer- I'm going back to school soon, I it's basically a giveaway that I don't own Inuyasha and that I'm not Takahashi-san. **

**Suzu- Welcome to the fanfiction again, everyone. I hope everyone enjoyed the other chapters and are happy to see this one posted up before break, ne? I thought that since everyone's been so nice, it wouldn't hurt to do something nice in return and update. The plot is coming up fast now, and Itashi's going to experience the Sengoku Jidai first hand, heh. **

**So here I am, about to type you up another chapter to 'A Path Worth Retracing'. **

…………………………………………

'**A Path Worth Retracing': **

**Chapter 3-**

………………………………

_Dear Diary, _

_Hojo proposed yesterday night while we were out for dinner_. (A/N: This is a year ago from the last chapter's current happenings.) _This is the second time, only it was different. The refusal was harder now, because I have Itashi. Whenever I look at him, I just can't tell if he's really happy in a world without a father. _

_It's too late for me to adjust, since I've always heard in my youth that adults just aren't flexible that way. However, Itashi's still pretty young. A teen, at thirteen years of age, might still have the longing to blend in with the environment. In this environment, most kids have mothers and fathers. I want to make his life fuller than anything else._

_For me, that's my everything… _

_Maybe Hojo or some of the other men could watch him, be like a father figure. They would give him the heritage and inheritance of the family, and he would take the blessings of the first son. That would give Itashi a place in this world forever, so why didn't I accept?_

_Do I have an answer for myself? No, I don't. My common sense even tells me now that I should have said yes. _

_This is so terrible…I don't even know if we'll get another chance. _

_I might not be the best mother in the world, but I'm going to do my best to give my child the best I can offer…an easy lifestyle, a worthwhile education, and lots of love and wisdom. I hope a fuller family can offer that too. Gramps is already a little too old and we couldn't possibly accept anything from him and Mother. Sota has his own family to care for. I couldn't strip him of the things that he would bestow upon his own children and wife. Still, sometimes, it's so hard to just be a kind mother to Itashi…especially after that incident. _

_I still remember it like yesterday. _

_He'd asked, 'Mommy, everybody at school for parents day had their mommies and daddies come. When only you came, all my classmates asked where my daddy was. I had to say I didn't know, and they all laughed at me.' He had pouted angrily. 'Where is my daddy?'_

_I don't remember much of what had happened right after the above comment made by my blissfully ignorant son. All I remember is the thrumming of my head, totally overwhelming the insane beat of my heart at that moment. I must have cried, because Itashi was sniffling in my arms and his head was a little damp. Trying to strangle my own throat to form words, I had let out a hysterical little laugh, and Itashi had looked at me with those violet eyes and squirmed uncomfortably in my forced embrace. I needed that embrace more than he. _

'_Mom,' he'd said. 'Mom, stop, it hurts…' _

_I didn't let him go; I only hung on tighter, too afraid. But luckily, words came after that. 'Itashi,' I'd mumbled. 'Daddy was different, and he couldn't be with you because he had things to do. Wherever he is, your daddy loves you. Your daddy loves you.' _

_He'd just nodded stiffly, still suffocated under my encircling arms. I'd cried some more, and he'd joined in too. Our tears had flowed down to the mopped wooden floors too. _

_What a lie that had been. It would have been the truth to say, 'Itashi, your daddy doesn't know you exist.' _

_Then why didn't I give Itashi a chance to have a new daddy? _

_No, I can answer that question. Itashi could never have another daddy except the one he doesn't know about. He is not of this time. _

* * *

**Last time- **

"**Kagome, I've loved you since the first time I saw you in middle school. You've always been cheerful and given support to me. I'm a lucky man to know a beauty like you." **

**His hand reached inside the coat, the very spot he'd been eyeing uncomfortably on the trip. Reaching out, he held out a little velvet box, which he opened to reveal an exquisite diamond ring wreathed by sapphires and a gold band. It was an expensive looking piece, and Hojo continued. **

"**Kagome Higurashi, I ask again, will you marry me? I promise I'll take care of you forever, including Itashi." **

**Kagome's eyes blanked out as she tried to choke out some words. Her throat felt so parched. And the thumping in her head raged until her mind felt ready to burst. Every word he said seemed so far away. Her head focused on one thing…a faraway image of a white haired figure, dressed in a fire rat hoari. Her heart belonged to him…but marriage… **

"**I--" she choked out. **

**Itashi…he would take care of Itashi… **

**Her whole body ached now. She was unloved…no one had been there to hold her at night, comfort her in the morning… on rainy work days there was no one to talk to…**

"**I— " **

**A hand went to her throat when she began to gag out a bright red liquid. Hojo's eyes went wide with fear as she continued coughing. **

**_Throb, throb, throb._ **

"**I- cough…I-" **

**_Throb, throb_. **

**She fainted right there, toppling over on the ground like a lifeless puppet. **

* * *

Itashi's hand reached for the phone while the other balanced a steaming kettle with a wet towel on the handle to save him some burns. 

"Yes? This is the Higurashi residence." Itashi mumbled while he scowled at the heavy tea kettle and his bowl of ramen that was not yet hydrated. He was just about to get to the good part, too. The best kind of ramen is made from the hottest, steamiest water, you know.

"Hello, is this Miss Higurashi's son?" An elderly male voice came on the other end. Itashi nearly blanched at how the word miss and son in the same sentence didn't fit each other that way. He also grimaced when kettle started losing some of its steam. It figures that a young man would try to get his mother, but an elderly senior. Uh uh, I don't think so.

"Hey, hold on okay? I'm going to take care of something, then I'll come answer the phone." Itashi growled dangerously. Yeah…take care of the ramen noodles waiting on the coffee table. He almost put the phone down before a slip in the wet towel made him hug it back to himself just in time to catch the next phrase. It made his blood run cold.

"Well, I'd just like to say that Miss Higurashi is in the hospital."

Itashi's kettle dropped with a deafening sound onto the hardwood floor.

"NANI?" He practically yelled into the receiver. Somehow, the cold blood still provided enough oxygen for his lungs to issue a blow of air out of his trachea. A large blow.

"Er…she fainted on her date with the young Mr. Hojo Tome. Seems that her body wasn't that strong to begin with." The man's voice seemed a little rushed and a wee bit phased by Itashi's outroar. Who wouldn't be when a supposedly nice brought up teenage boy started growling at you?

"The main hospital in Tokyo, right?"

"Yes." The man replied shortly. "But please don't--"

"Well, then I'll be right over." Itashi slammed the phone down with all his might, hoping it wouldn't break. He didn't even give the poor doctor a chance to finish his woe begotten sentence.

* * *

"Kagome, the doctors are doing all they can to make sure you get back to health soon, okay?" Hojo peered at the pale ghostly face which stared at him from the colorless white sheets, propped amid the thick quilts. They looked as if they might suffocate her fragile body. After removing all her makeup and artificial color, the doctors had noted how considerably white she'd looked. 

Hojo noted how his Kagome looked so pale and elegant even though she could enter a tan less, pale and sickly contest and win first place. Her colorless lips were tucked on top of each other in a small pout. Even devoid of all color, her skin was devoid of all flaws and mars. Ebony colored hair wove in and out of the lumpy pillow her relatively small head was propped upon.

A large tubular needle had been stuck into the back of her hand. An IV: because Kagome Higurashi wasn't looking so good. Hojo sighed forlornly as he fingered the ring tucked back into the folds of his coffee-smelling jacket as nurses and doctors began to assemble into the room, each carrying a clipboard and wearing solemn, fake-happy, or concerned looks. Hojo eyed them wearily.

"Hojo-san, I would say that your girl friend is in severe danger. We can't say it's totally malnutrition, although she is on the thinner and unhealthier side. So…eh…as you can see, we've given her a needle that will transport all the nutrients back into her bloodstream. Not that we know what the results will be." The first doctor that had trooped in casually said in a rough voice. He adjusted his spectacles as if out of nervous habit, and rubbed them on his white lab coat nervously. "Is she depressed, would you say she has been suffering some kind of clinical depression?"

Hojo recoiled in shock. In a naïve tone, he answered back with uncalled for casualness. "Kagome? Oh no, she was never the type to be depressed."

The nurse next to him had course brown hair that she wore down and uncared for. She rolled her eyes as if expressing her opinion that this bumbling idiot clearly didn't know what he was talking about. Exchanging a brief nod with the doctor for a chance to speak, she spoke in a crisp tone. "Hojo-san, have you seen your girlfriend look dazed, often confused looking…ah…let's say, 'out of it' recently?"

Hojo played with his collar nervously. "I don't think so, why?"

The said nurse and another of her colleagues exchanged practical looks again. Yep, this one was a _total_ washout. Poor young miss, to get stuck with one of these. Other women in the small room all looked at one another and exchanged secret female messages too. The men in the room raised their eyebrows as they tried to commune back…with very aggravated looks stating: 'Surely I'm better than this guy.' The women would look back saying, 'Uh huh, you wish, hon. Maybe just a little.'

Now, that we've understood the language of women and men, nurses and doctors, let's move on, shall we? Hojo was still fiddling nervously with the coffee stain on his jacket when another doctor spoke up. His hair was balding, although kind crinkles lined at his eyes whenever he smiled. He was the type who liked to laugh, love, and rub things the right way.

"Now Hojo-san, please… No need to get upset. I would deem that Miss Higurashi has been very stressed lately. It's not her fault, and it's not yours either." He glanced around the room and made no comment at the stifled laughter at this part of his little speech.

Rubbing his temples with his chafed thumbs, the doctor came up to observe Kagome's sleeping face. She looked very pale, and dignified, but she wasn't content, even in sleep. Her mouth wasn't placed just right for it to be a peaceful sleep, the doctor noted. Should he tell the washout boyfriend? Nah, why bother?

"Actually," a female doctor piped up, looking from Kagome's face to her colleagues. "I believe that this young woman is suffering from some sort of stress related disorder that has made its toll on her physically. I think-" She trailed off.

Suddenly a young looking receptionist burst into the room, disrupting the obscene silence. Panting, she hugged a clipboard to her impressive bosom until she caught her breath. "A…visitor..." She stood up, embarrassed, but knees still wobbling.

A teenage boy with flashing violet eyes and grayish black hair stepped out from behind her. A look of contempt masked his worries, but not his stunning features. The assembled legal adults all looked curiously at one another until it was registered throughout that this was Itashi Higurashi, the son of single parent Kagome Higurashi. Of course, normal paramedics would look upon this and frown, but once again all the women in the room gave themselves a round of looks and forgave Kagome for being caught up with such a good looking delinquent with dominant genes.

Stomping over to his mother, Itashi sucked in his breath when he saw her face. It was ghostly, worse than even this morning. Clenching his hands into tight, shaking fists, he muttered through gritted teeth. "What…happened?"

The closest person who heard this question answered quietly, afraid to let the tightly wound tension snap like a string, perhaps wrecking chaos on a nearby object. Quick, sharp, but forever painful.

"I don't know," the young doctor whispered. "Ask Hojo-san over there. He saw the whole thing, I believe. We heard your mother just fainted. She'll be fine." He continued hastily, trying to apply some honey over the teen's obvious rough spots. A hand reached up to smooth his dyed hair.

"I'm sorry-" the elderly man with gray hair, who'd first spoke about Kagome Higurashi's condition, chimed in. Better not let the boy snap at the total washout boyfriend over their. The doctor grimaced…no question the fight would be over in ten seconds flat. He looked at the bumbling Hojo. Then there would be injuries to tend to on the other end. Oh well, at least he would get some well deserved pay. Deciding on this note that it wasn't worth defending Mr. Hojo, he stepped aside and let the boy grab Hojo by the jacket collar.

Hojo whimpered. "Don't…Itashi-kun…you may do something you'll regret…later…" he breathed out, gulping for air. Itashi's grip only tightened at his friendly term of use for him. The doctors and nurses all walked out slowly, not wanting to see what happened next. They all blamed Hojo for whatever had happened to Miss Higurashi. Her son had a right to take it out…er…family business…or interfamily business.

"What…did you…fuckin' do to…her?" He growled dangerously, eyeteeth flashing abnormally. At fourteen, Itashi was already almost as tall as Hojo, who hadn't really grown over the ages. Re-enforcing his grip on Hojo's Swedish collar, the teen growled again, and glanced over to see his mother's deathly face surrounded by hospital pillows.

"Itashi…I didn't do…anything. Your mother…I …love…mother…yours." Hojo tripped clumsily over the words as he choked in Itashi's hold.

"Liar…you coward…" Itashi seethed, but then looked sharply at his mother's stirring bed. Kagome's eyes fluttered and a sweet chocolate hue came into view as Kagome's pale eyelids flipped open. She took several gasping breaths, and then turned to see Itashi lifting Hojo about an inch off the floor. Her eyes widened into shock at the site, and she sat up hurriedly and painfully, back straight, leaning off the bed.

"No…Itashi…no," Kagome gasped desperately. Tears leaked down her pale cheeks as the deathly silence ever since her awakening stretched on. Her glossy raven locks splayed down her back and onto her shoulders naturally. Part of it was matted on her face, but she still looked very pretty, even in her hospital pajamas. The glistening tears were rolling down her chin now, and Kagome had made no move to stop them. She just stared, and whispered 'no' as the droplets coursed down freely.

Itashi stiffened. He let Hojo drop onto the ground, where the suitor stayed and rubbed his neck silently. Rushing over to his mother's bedside, Itashi stood about a foot away from his mother's form. Going any closer to watch the tears course down, the pale face look at him in pain, and the chaffed lips mutter was going to break his heart.

"Mom…" he whispered. That seemed to break her out of her spell, and Kagome's back slumped again. Her eyes grew hazy, and her hands flew to his face, touching him…making sure he was real.

"Itashi" Kagome's tears trailed a salty line down both cheeks. "Don't do this…don't…" His father had used to do this…he was overprotective also. But she didn't want this…any of this. She had just wanted him to stop risking himself for her. Kagome's hands came up to wipe away the tears stubbornly. She got back her voice after several efforts.

"Itashi," she said in a soft, reprimanding tone. "Don't do that to Hojo-kun." She didn't even bother to look at the man sprawled on the floor. Her russet eyes pierced straight into Itashi's, unflinching, yet unbelievably sad. Itashi flinched. He hated it when his mother did that: it was as if she wanted to let him understand, and getting lost in those unbelievably deep eyes of hers would make him stop doing what was causing her pain. A well of anger rose up. Didn't his mother even care that Hojo was some loser who was worth no more than a fly, a stupid maggot?

Didn't she even care that he worried about her? He didn't want to see his own flesh and blood get so upset over a piece of trash.

"Hojo, Hojo! That's all I hear now! Don't do this, don't do that! MOM!" Itashi pointed fiercely at the man in the corner. "He's not worth you! Why do you even stick up for him? WHY?" His voice rose uncontrollably as pain and regret clawed at Itashi's innards. He dismissed them. They would be dealt with later.

Kagome stared at her raging son calmly. Inside, she was in turmoil too. The thumping in her head had started again. She looked away at her pale hands. "Itashi," she forced anger into her tone. "Go home." She didn't look back up. Inside, her heart mourned. She wanted to pick him up, hug him; tell him that she loved with all her heart, that all the love she wanted to give him was there…just not able to be realized. This was best for now.

Itashi gaped. What had come over her? "…Mom…" he whispered softly as his eyebrows drooped. She actually chose to defend that Hojo-moron instead of him? He stood there in shock as his mother still wouldn't look at him.

"Go back to the apartment, Itashi." She forced out again. The thumping was getting louder and louder. It threatened to consume her. Why was she doing this to her baby, the one who mattered most?

That was it. Itashi turned around and started walking towards the door. The room was deathly still as his sneakers hit the hard floor with barely a soft 'pap'. "Fine," he stated simply as he strode into the hall and veered left, towards the elevator.

Kagome looked after him, and as soon as she couldn't see him anymore, she burst into tears. Sobbing uncontrollably, like it was the end of the world, Kagome's hands flew up to her face to cover it was droplets splashed all over the sheets and hiccups and bawls were muffled into the blankets. Scrunching up her face, she let her mask drop and bared her emotions to the world. The thumping stopped mercifully, but only to give her a clear head as she analyzed what she had done.

Itashi…what had he done to deserve this? He was only worried, and she was such a horrible mother. Kagome wrapped the blankets around her and wept into them, not bothering to hide her problems and plagues, not bothering to cover up the imperfections of her heart…of her soul. She didn't even bother to do anything when hacking coughs racked her spine and throat, and bright blood stained the white sheets. She didn't care and pushed all the people who tried to help her away.

It was all over…

Why had she done this to her little Itashi-kun?

* * *

Itashi sprinted down the street, defying the cars and traffic lights that came to his path. He wasn't going back to the apartment. Hair flying, light coat whipping his face, Itashi Higurashi ran down the streets of Tokyo, not caring for anything anymore. 

He'd banged into several people once, and he'd bruised his face and eye on a wall when he didn't watch where was he was going…which was all the time. Running blindly still, Itashi gulped down air when he looked up to see a familiar road.

Frowning heavily, he caught his breath as his mind clicked to where he would go.

The shrine…

The grounds…

They always soothed him.

Running along the street he'd chanced upon, he soon crashed into the first stair into his Grandfather's shrine. Muttering curses under his breath, Itashi took a wild leap and scaled half of the stairs at a time.

His mother…always trying to subdue his wild nature…never letting him run free…well, it felt good to be doing this again…right?

His knee slammed heavily onto the step and he tripped. Muttering all the more as he brushed himself off and wiped away the blood, although it would take time for it to scab, Itashi took another leap, scaling the rest of the stairs. Exhilaration coursed through his veins as the wind took hold of his hair and whipped them from his face. He smirked, although not out of pure happiness.

Running through the lawns with intoxicating elation, Itashi stumbled into the God tree just in time. He panted and knelt for a while before standing up, sides heaving. He'd ran here basically non-stop. He wouldn't really think it was possible for a human to sprint that far. Airing out his T-shirt, Itashi walked up to the Goshinboku and ran a hand along it. The familiar feeling of calmness and soothing didn't come this time, instead, a rush of emotions caught up with him.

**How could his mother do this?**

**Why would she? **

**Didn't she even care about him? **

**Couldn't she tell that Hojo was obviously a loser with no guts? **

**He was so worried, why couldn't she just relax once in a while and smile for real? **

Exhausted, Itashi stepped back from the huge trunk in reverence and peered at the huge towering mass of branches and leaves. The wind breezed through the many little leaves and the sun glared overhead. Itashi's head spun, and he angrily looked up at the bright sky.

The tree's huge shadow towered across the shrine grounds. The huge looming shape stretched farther to the other end of the grounds. Itashi's weary eyes followed it to an old little shack at the end of the shadow. Intrigued, but also trying to get in the shade and beat the heat flaring inside of him and out, Itashi went to seek out the confines of the little shack. The wooden little hut roused his curiosity and sense of adventure as he stepped over to it.

Going up close, realization hit him that this was the same house that he'd seen that night when they'd come to visit this month. Glancing at the wooden house wearily, Itashi slid the door open and peered inside. Dust tingled his nose as he spotted vast arrays of spider webs and dry wood inside the little shack. 'The Bone Eater's Well' he realized, remembering the name he had salvaged that night while looking at the luminescent moon.

A platform was all around a deeper square area inside. Little illumination was inside the place, and what came to light the area spookily shone through the cracks in the flat wooden ceiling. Shadows were cast mysteriously into the dent of the center. Wondering what could be in here, Itashi stepped down the rickety stares as his mind went back to the thoughts about his mother and his life surfaced again. Why was his mom this hard to understand? Sheesh…

He spotted a wooden rectangular structure in the middle of the space. Over the top was a heavy looking board plastered all over with wards and sutras. Itashi snorted as he thought of his Great Grandfather's useless sutras.

Gramps' sutras and instincts never worked, for all his bragging and vows. Why, if Itashi was a demon, he'd bet Gramps couldn't tell the difference. (A/N: heh…oh my) Itashi started taking out his anger on the little pieces of paper. They stuck on, unyielding and only adding to Itashi's temper.

Picking at them with his hands, he was dismayed to find that the glue stuck to his nails. A little annoyed at the sutras, very annoyed at his life, Itashi jumped on top of the board. It stayed in place, but he could feel it wobble under his feet.

Displaying all his anger at the world in a single fist, Itashi punched down desperately at the wooden board beneath his feet. It gave a loud crack as the rotting wood gave way. The pieces came crashing down into a vast blackness underneath. Itashi sucked in his breath at the site, and didn't have enough time to prop his legs by the sides of the well…so there was a well in here. It was pretty big, though. The only thought that came to his head as the board was crushed apart by his punch was that, '_I don't know my own strength.' _

But he wasn't expecting to go pummeling in after the useless broken wooden pieces. So Itashi let himself be consumed by the darkness inside the inner mysteries of the Bone Eater's Well.

Although he did let out a pretty girly little 'yelp'.

* * *

**Suzu- Ha ….sorry for leaving you at a rough spot in the fiction. But hey, now the plot thickens right? You guys are finally gonna get a taste of Suzu's new and improved Sengoku Jidai now, right? Hee hee. **

**Kodaku- It's not good when she smiles and laughs like that. **

**Suzu- Ah Kodaku, you know me far too well. **

**Kodaku- Alas, if it weren't so. **

**Suzu- (Ignores Kodaku's comment and the negative waves bounce off her) So everyone, if you want to see what happens next, make sure to drop off a comment in your review. **

**Also, since the plotline is finally starting, I would ask that no one starts hysteria attacks when the Sengoku Jidai is shown to you. The chapters are all a pretty good length if you ask me, so please now do your share. **

**REVIEW, everyone, and have an awesome summer and start of the school year. Don't stress out, and I'll do my best to update. **

* * *

**Reviewer's Responses: **

**anime02131- Oh man…uh…dude…THANK YOU! Er…so anyways, I was going to update before school started again, so here you are. Please do check up once in a while, and I thank you sooo much for your dedication. Don't worry, I'm an impatient person too. I hope you'll continue to support this fiction. It will be continued. **

**LilDoggieDemon-Poor Kagome is right. She can't help all the stuff she's doing, and you could call it trauma or overprotective-ness. She doesn't want to hurt Itashi with the past, and wants to be the one to take in all the sorrow in his world. You know how it is…parents. But we do our best to understand and love them, ne? -**

**priestessmikala- Haha, sorry…I know, weird way to come up with a name. I guess I just didn't feel like researching, although I might some day. It could actually mean a lot of things, depending on how you pronounce it or what kanji characters you use. I guess I was going for angst, but we all need a little at a time, right? **

**Peridot-chan-Er…tie me in a dark room and force me to write? Well…might work. Although my friends did try to lock me in the boiler room once. Of course, they never did do it, like that time with the idea to go to a tattoo parlor and get ear piercings. They're really quite normal, it was my beloved Kodaku who had the idea for the boiler room. In the winter, the school is quite cold and the boiler room is quite warm. Thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope you continue to do so and support this fanfiction. I definitely need support, it cheers me up and motivates me. Doesn't it do the same to us all? **

**Furea/ToshiIshimi- Thanks a bunch. I can't wait to write the part where Inuyasha and Itashi meet either…although it might not be as you expect. Well, hang in there, right? All will come in good time, LOL. I hope you enjoy the angsty chapter…not really that angsty though. **

**Krystalic- Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this update as well. I'll do my best to keep up the writing process. There will still be many adventures to write in this story, and it's not even close to developing to its highest peak. Much, much more to go. I hope you like adventure, some angst, and drama. Ooh, and don't forget romance. **

**The Painted Lady- Interesting…I'll have to go check what other songs fit. But you know, I always felt that good songs could almost always fit into some aspect of a well written story. Of course…I'm not positive if this little fanfiction is that well written…but we'll see how it goes. I'm doing what I can for a fanfiction and looking at the updating time. **

**GuardianAmy- Thank you so much for enjoying my writing! Arigato, and I hope to please you with this chapter as well. Of course, it isn't as soon as possible…but it wasn't such a long wait, ne? **

**Kitty Nikki Chow- Augh! LOVE! Thanks for always sticking with this fic, and please do not fear, because I can't say Kagome's going to have it easy, but she won't die that easily either. Here's another update. **

**Tairoru-Chan-Funny, my violin teacher told me the same thing. Of course, all of us have a shred of laziness in us, it's just that we have to overcome it and get working. Thanks for reminding me, Tairoru-Chan! I do hope that you will continue reading and reviewing. **

**candy617- Ah, here's to a very dedicated reviewer. I hope that this fic isn't totally driving you nuts…that's not healthy. Take it easy, and I hope you enjoy this update. Your reviews really do get me up and at it. I'm glad you like this story so much, so just to tell you, I will continue it. -**

**Isisoftheunderground- Ooh, thanks so much for your support. I look forward to always seeing your name in the little box of the people who reviewed. Thanks for the consistency and dedication. I'll do my best to satisfy and become motivated a little more easily. Of course, writer's block is something we all have to deal with. **

**forgotten angel- Arigato for all the compliments! I really hope I'll continue to write in a way that will be pleasing and satisfactory for my readers. Of course, I do my best to write nice, detailed chapters...but for a fanfiction...I don't think I'll worry too much about 'super alined plot retracing'. Er...I won't explain now, but THANK YOU! I hope you come read and review again. **

**

* * *

**

**Ja ne, Suzu **


	5. Living a Dream

**Disclaimer- Suzu says that she does not own Inuyasha. **

**Suzu- Hi everyone, and welcome to 'le fanfiction de Suzu'. Er…I just had to write that comment, gomen. I just like mixing languages like that. I hope you don't mind. It's one of my…erm…special traits? **

**Okay, so that leaves me with lots of other eccentric traits…but anyway, I'm sure you're all dying to see what happens in this fiction now, ne? Itashi has finally broken through the well. Can you guess where he will end up? LOL! **

**Finally, I'll reveal a bit of what I've been smirking over throughout all the other chapters. **

**Short diary entry today. Enjoy everybody! **

………………………………………

**A Path Worth Retracing- **

**Chapter 4- **

……………………………………

_Dear Diary, _

_My spell didn't work fully. _

_Actually, the results showed fulltime the first day. His hair was midnight black, his eyes a deep average color of chestnut. I couldn't hide the face features, and now it still gives me a shock to look. My heart drummed in my chest and my hands were covered in sweat as I poured my spiritual powers to my baby boy, trying to push away all the youkai in his blood. The day before was hot and sticky, and I performed this in the dark storage room of the Higurashi shrine, alone and unaided. Some materials and rituals I needed were there. Heck, there were as many fake writings there as real ones, I'd discovered. _

_Pushing away youkai blood takes work. No wonder 'youki' has always been regarded by humans with a weary and reluctant tone. The demonic background runs strong and exists in far harsher situations than the human gene. I sort of suppressed the performance ability and let the human blood dominate. Still, suppressed youkai traits perform just as well as human ones, if not still a bit better. He can walk and even run a little at only one month and a little more. _

_Of course, the main thing was to suppress his looks. I managed to push away the golden eyes and snowy white hair, as well as the youkai ears that come with being part inu-youkai. _

_But I didn't manage to suppress it all the way. _

_Exactly one day after my spell, his true hair shade started leaking through. So now Itashi's hair is sort of gray, not gray hair as in some of it being black and some white, but a pure shade of dark, dark gray. It's lighter than my hair, but it can still pass as being natural. I despair at this a little, but he still looks so cute with grayish colored locks. I love combing it every day. It still grows so fast. _

_His nails haven't been formed at birth anyway, so taking care of that wasn't hard. Of course, his nails are abnormally long for a boy's; slender, and very tough and sharp. As long as he doesn't find a way to brandish them, it shouldn't be any trouble. _

_His eyes are a different matter. _

_The chestnut left the eyes immediately the day afterwards. Now, as I look at them, they are a pure violet hue, bright and gleaming with an unlikely human brilliance. They scare me so much. They look exactly like his eyes in human form. I can't bear giving him some of those new color contacts, and I can't bear trying to change the color again. I'll have to be satisfied with this, as long as it isn't a bright brilliant gold color. _

_I love Itashi so much, and I wanted to keep his original looks, for those were his features that he should wear proudly. But in this era, that's impossible. He'd be shunned. _

_But sometimes I wonder…who would shun him- _

_His classmates, the city people? _

_Or me? _

* * *

**Last time: **

**Displaying all his anger at the world in a single fist, Itashi punched down desperately at the wooden board beneath his feet. It gave a loud crack as the rotting wood gave way. The pieces came crashing down into a vast blackness underneath. Itashi sucked in his breath at the site, and didn't have enough time to prop his legs by the sides of the well…so there was a well in here. It was pretty big, though. The only thought that came to his head as the board was crushed apart by his punch was that, '_I don't know my own strength.' _**

**But he wasn't expecting to go pummeling in after the useless broken wooden pieces. So Itashi let himself be consumed by the darkness inside the inner mysteries of the Bone Eater's Well. **

**Although he did let out a pretty girly little 'yelp'. **

* * *

"_Kyaaaa!" _

Itashi fell on the thin layer of soft dirt covering a hard compact well floor. He fell _hard_.

"Kuso!"

Itashi grumbled under his breath as soon as a dirt bottom came to break his fall. The blackness had been unusually long, and he'd felt a strange tugging sensation rushing through him, as if pushing him along eagerly…to what? But it'd hurt when he'd fallen on his buttocks. Itashi reached up to rub the purple swell on his eye and the bruises on his face. Stupid people not watching where they were going…stupid telephone poles that didn't move out of the way at all…

Strangely, this bottom of the well seemed different from the black shadow it had been before, but Itashi's mind couldn't place the difference.

His nose tentatively took in a breath of air, expecting it to be musty and old, instead, however, a crisp windblown breeze wafted through the rectangular space on the bottom where he lay, dazed. Itashi had never known why, but his senses had always been especially sharp. Suddenly, a foul smell evaded the clean breeze. It carried hints of ashes and other fire-evoked remains.

After a few more moments of wondering what on earth was weird about this whole thing, Itashi sat up and patted his khaki trousers. His violet eyes flashed as they adjusted themselves to the new lighting, and looking up, he finally noticed the thing that had stumped his senses. His heart thudded noisily with excitement.

A bright mid-afternoon sun was overhead, shining fiercely into the open top of the well. It burned with a red scorching touch, and angry looking gray clouds could be seen overhead. It didn't look normal. It was almost bad, sinister, and the sky gave of sad premonitions of all the bad times to come. This wasn't like the blue lazy, however populated, Tokyo sky he'd last seen.

Itashi's mind whirred with confusion. But something was missing…er…well house! That's it! Well house, well house…where did the well house go? His thinking process was running unusually slow right now, as if his mind refused to register to this whole bizarre thing. Thumping his head with a hand, Itashi blinked several times until deciding to sit back down and meditate upon this.

Scraping up several clumps of dirt with his hands, Itashi forced himself to stay calm and try to decipher reality from this fictitious dream. Closing his eyes, blocking out the red heat of the bloody sun that both terrified and sent shivers through his arms, Itashi tried to forget all he had seen at the bottom of this strange well.

Where the heck was he getting these strange ideas for this strange dream?

* * *

'_Ringringring!' _

"Hai! Coming!" Mrs. Kyoko Higurashi rushed to pick up the insistent ringing of the phone. Upon reaching it, she fumbled briefly with the receiver before tucking a piece of raven hair in and bringing the end to her ear.

"Hello? Higurashi residence." Mrs. Higurashi smiled lightly into the receiver.

"Mom…oh my goodness, mom…" The person on the other end had a soft, shaky voice, and took several raspy coughs before continuing. But Mrs. Higurashi recognized her daughter's voice right away.

"Kagome! What's wrong? Are you okay, honey?" The elder woman asked worriedly into the phone. "You're not coming down with something again, are you? Cold, fever, flu?" Mrs. Higurashi twirled the phone line busily.

"No Mom, I'm alright…but is Itashi there?" Kagome's panicked voice gave away her true plight. Itashi was missing, and Kagome had no way of finding him.

"Kagome, dear, where are you right now?" Mrs. Higurashi asked in a soft tone.

"I'm at my apartment. Itashi isn't here, I told him to go home, Mom. I told him _to go directly home!_" Kagome's voice rose to uncertain heights, scaring Mrs. Higurashi a little as well. It quavered and shook until a raspy sigh was heard at the other end of the line.

Mrs. Higurashi could tell that her daughter had been shaken to tears. More than anything in the world, the elderly woman knew when her daughter was suffering. All those tears, fake smiles plastered on a pale face with no color of emotion, the blank eyes devoid of spirit and will to live. Kagome had always been one with ambitions and will to please others. Now, it was as if her daughter truly didn't care about herself anymore. Serving other people…Kagome had the wrong idea. All the people around her just wanted Kagome to have a good time and live happy…but Kagome wasn't doing that.

"What? How come? Were you out today?" she asked inquisitively.

"Y-yes…I went to the hospital after my date with Hojo. I'd…fainted." A muffled sob escaped Kagome's lips to be heard at the other end.

"So the boy didn't know? And when you went home, he wasn't there?"

"No…not like that…" Kagome's sniffles were becoming increasingly frequent as her mother's chiding words forced the story out of her.

"Explain, then, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi cooed softly, trying to let her daughter relieve her stress and explain to her about the dilemma.

"H-he came, Itashi did. Then, we argued…I told him to go home…to the apartment. But now he's not there…not, hic…there." Kagome's rapid sobbing came in long gasps, and wracking coughs hacked their way through her body again. Mrs. Higurashi waited for them to stop, starting to catch on to the situation now. The calm exterior of the woman did not crack, but her insides felt a pit gut feeling that only a tremor of true grief and angst could turn on.

After the coughing stopped, the elder woman delivered her judgment. "Kagome, come to the shrine right now. We'll talk this over together, and figure out what the best thing to do is just about now." Mrs. Higurashi spoke with firmness rarely released, emphasizing each syllable with equal importance.

"I'll…uh…okay."

The phone clicked.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, and stared out the window to spot the great looming figure of the god tree. The green leaves bristled and told of an ominous future that it would watch over…just like it had watched all the other centuries go by…slow moving time corroding all the things around it.

What had the years done to her Kagome?

* * *

Itashi moaned unpleasantly. The red sun was starting to set now, and he'd been sitting here for hours, trying to regain his consciousness and snap out of his dream world. However, reality refused to come to him, and his senses kept on taking in the new environment keenly, as if it were a real setting.

_As if_…

He shrugged his shoulders and massaged his neck. Man, they were cramped up really bad after sitting in a Buddha position for more than four hours or so. At least, it'd felt that way. He'd been trying to close out all the surroundings and envision himself back at the musty well, surrounded by darkness and cobwebs. Darkness and the well house refused to come, and he'd opened his eyes several times to check if it had worked, but to no avail. The unfamiliar smell of sharp grass and wild nature, not to mention ashes, kept on coming to tickle his nostrils.

'_Shoot, this is nuts…why the heck am I dreaming for this long? What was this place, anyway?_' Itashi hurriedly corrected himself. '_No, it isn't even a real place, you lunatic! It's definitely some creepy hallucination…like one of those dreams that never end until you start to meet some danger. In the morning, I won't even remember it.'_

Deciding that the only way for him to truly wake up was to meet some insane danger that would threaten his little imaginary dream life, Itashi rose hesitantly from the dent he'd made in the soft layer of dirt. After sitting there for hours, Itashi regretted leaving the little spot he'd become familiar with…the little spot where he'd tried to seclude himself in to block out all surroundings.

That sounded an awful lot like his mom's situation, didn't it?

Patting the caked dirt off his dark army colored pants only got his scratched hands dirty as well, and brown dust clung to his nails. Inspecting them, Itashi was shocked to find a small piece of white sutra paper still stuck there. Woah…this was the only remnant of his sanity from the other world…wait, don't think that! It was just a weird dream that fed off his confusion and memories!

Cursing rapidly, Itashi set off to explore around, like people always had to do in order to fulfill the absurd rules of a dream. He extended a grubby hand to pat the well sides, muttering about when the stupid dream had started anyway. Finding the sides rather too smooth to climb out of, he was satisfied when he saw a vine dangling just into the well. Problem was it was too far for him to reach it. Itashi groaned in defeat, but an idea suddenly came to his thoughts.

In dreams, you always did some crazy thing…and your actions rarely failed, if you tried hard and long enough. Itashi summoned all his energy to his feet, and leaped to take hold of the dangling vine, mocking him while hanging limp on the well wall. He was amazed when an unknown sort of strength came to him, and gave him this incredible sense of potential energy just waiting to be released. Smirking, Itashi leaped for the vine.

He missed.

Itashi's unknown strength lifted him clear out of the well instead.

"Damn, that wasn't bad", he laughed aloud. He quickly stopped the sound when the only the rustling leaves of his surroundings answered him. Looking round, he found himself in a small clearing of a vast, green forest. He couldn't detect any normal small animal life here, though, like rabbits and such. Instead, the evil stench returned.

Itashi spotted a giant tree not far off. Its rough barked trunk belittled the size of the other trees, and a huge top rose over the clearing, forming a lush canopy. Looking up, Itashi couldn't see any rays of light shine through. Instead, a deep blue of an evening peaked through the leaves. Indeed, Itashi had been in that well for awhile. The sun was no where to be seen in this dark, silent forest.

Itashi came up to the tree, thinking it looked familiar, but nothing clicked yet. He saw a white scar about the size of a full grown man's torso in the center of the trunk. Reaching up to touch, he recoiled in shock when a familiar feeling tingled up his arm.

The Goshinboku, his family's god tree…

Hastily trying to regain clear senses, he grimaced when he realized that it was another strange twist of his dream. Indeed, this nightmare was feeding on his memories. Putting a hand to his forehead, Itashi forced his breathing to slow down again as he headed for the edge of the area where the clearing collided into forest again. Walking through the forest floor, he soon found the underbrush annoying when his sneaker laces caught in it every five seconds. The dark shapes of vegetation around him leered menacingly, and Itashi glared right back. This was weird…

All around him, the figures of trunks, leaves, ferns, and wild grass and weeds sprung up. Yet, he hadn't spotted a way out yet. The absence of daylight was also pressing, and Itashi felt an urge to get out of here as fast as he could. Muttering and stomping on the growth of weedy ferns in front of him, the upset fourteen year old crashed on noisily through the strange dream forest. He had to get out…get out.

It was as if the trees were breathing their own rhythm into him, and a slow uneasy feeling dawned on his arms. This forest held much more than just trees and other plant life; it held something mysterious, secrets that wouldn't be given away so easily to the likes such as himself; deep and dark, sad and painful, memories that left an etch on the flow of time itself. He shivered, and continued walking. He didn't want to know them, whatever the tragedies and age old hushed words had been.

Stumbling now and then, the time stretched on as Itashi focused on walking in a straight line. This dream probably just wanted him lost in this forest forever…not that he much cared. He'd wake up eventually. There was still school, sports, clubs, meetings at WacDonald's, and he didn't even have a chance to find out to 'Luvlygurl8' was. He hadn't been punished or scolded, wooed or called a heartbreaker yet.

The forest mocked his futile efforts. It called to him to stop and look around, listen to the stories it had to tell, but Itashi would not stop, he knew he should not stop. So deep and full, holding much more than it appeared, the forest mocked him with its ethereal knowledge that he himself couldn't understand-just like his mother's blank eyes.

His thoughts drifted as his feet kept on walking. Soon, a waft of fresh air came to his attention. It drifted a little to the left of a further area up ahead. Ecstatic, Itashi moved ahead. Running at what speed he could manage, the teenager who was supposedly still dreaming took on a new demeanor of determination. He'd get out of this dark, shady forest if it was the last thing he did in this stupid, crapped up dream.

With no warning, he stopped when his feet reached a grassy hill sloping down sharply. The trees lay behind him, bidding him farewell, telling him they would tell him their dark secrets one day, and he'd have to find out.

Itashi ran down the windblown hill at that, heart racing as well as his feet. He didn't want to know! He didn't want to know…

Huffing and gasping, Itashi raised up his head when he came to the edge of a dusty looking country road that he saw in storybook pictures. Scuffing at the powdered dirt and rocks with his now muddy sneakers, Itashi gasped when he saw the land before him.

The darkness of the night now clamped itself over the land. The stars twinkled brightly, faraway and sad. Deep black ominous clouds still obstructed a part of the sky, evil and unhealthy. You could make out swirling shadows in the sky, deeper, smokier than the serene night sky. But the more evident destruction and more ill-boding signs lay before him, on the ground.

It was a wasteland.

Old rotting plank boards, half destroyed houses, propped up only by a creaking foundation. Forgotten well remains, farming hoes, rough weaponry, pitchforks lay broken and lonely, spread over the terrible landscape. Bones of animals, perhaps livestock, littered the ground. Old fields, once good with planted seeds, lay deserted, barren. Plants had been ripped up, torn down; crops were broken and rotting in small clumps.

The dirt was caked and not very fluffy and rich, it almost had a reddish hue to it. Large mammoth remains of creatures Itashi didn't recognize were scattered over pieces of old rooftops, thatches with straw and hay. But most of all…Itashi looked away…was the large towering mound of earth in the middle. Little pieces of dried flowers lifted in the breeze in front of the mound. It was large enough to almost resemble on the little shacks here. Worst thing was, there were white, pale bones peeking out of the caked dirt. Itashi did not doubt they were human remains. The evening breeze blew over all of this, mourning them.

Itashi's knees brought him down. The stench of ashes…this was where it had come from. He could no longer make out too much of the smell of rotting flesh, this battle had occurred a while ago, it seemed, and wasn't recent at all.

Running a little way away from the horrid litter, Itashi knelt down and blanched all over the ground in front of him. It didn't help, and just left him thirstier and hungrier than ever. Itashi realized, with a jolt, that he hadn't eaten since breakfast that day. He groaned. People weren't supposed to worry about their stomachs in dreams. But Itashi was getting spooked now…it was so real, and the agony of this past slaughter haunted him.

Standing up slowly, he ambled without reason for a while, only to look up to find a small cottage in front of him. His heart thudded, this cottage wasn't broken. It was old, and a little battered, but not rotting away like the others. His heart rose. It lay amid the barren wasteland like a sanctuary, watching over the dead.

Itashi stumbled up to the cottage, not caring if some strange dream witch invited him in to eat him up. He just needed to rest, to forget all he'd seen. The small dirt path leading to a humble wooden door only took a few strides to cross, but for Itashi, it now took many of his wobbled steps. His hand reached out in front of him to touch the wall of the house, but all of the sudden his vision blurred and he fell to the ground, knocked down by an unknown force.

"What are you doing here?" a voice hissed in his ear. Itashi looked up to see a slender shadowed figure brandishing a pail glare down at him. His position and the spinning in his head made it impossible to see her clearly, but it sounded like a feminine voice. Angry waves radiated from the stranger towards the exhausted teen.

"Demon," she added nastily.

* * *

**

* * *

Suzu- Oooooohh! Now who could this new arriver be? I'll give a special thanks and a virtual cookie to the person who can answer that question. Test your brains and we'll see if you're right, ne?**

**Now that you've seen a little bit of the ruined village, what do you think happened to wreck it this way? Any guesses? But I still have a lot more to write for you to question about and guess at. More drama and sad history waits to be revealed, and meanwhile, Itashi is still thinking that it's all a dream. Heehee, what will snap him out of it? **

**Meanwhile, a journey of discovery, adventure, and drama is about to unfold, so stick around! **

**Oh, and please do REVIEW. They make me very happy. I updated pretty fast this time, ne? Take your chances guessing at the questions posed above. I look forward to offering my congratulations and writing more tales that are about to unfold with a bang.**

* * *

**Review Responses- **

**candy617- Oh no! I love receiving your reviews! They're so sweet, and I'm very motivated to make your day. Notice how fast this chapter came? (hint hint) I don't think this story will be finished that soon, but I do wish you a happy few days with your dad! Tell him Suzu says hi. This story is not near finished, but I'll do my best, and when it's done, I will hope that you enjoy every moment of it. That's sincere, from me, Suzu. Oh, and you can still predict what will happen. That's always fun. LOL. **

**LilDoggieDemon-Wow, that's so true. You've said it so briefly, yet captured every meaning. Kagome doesn't know what to do with her son! She has no real sense of what to do with her life now, either. Well, I'm sure we all hope she gets better soon. And trust me: her entrance to the feudal era is on the way. Try answering the guess game questionnaire quiz above, and eep on supporting please; it makes me very joyful to know that I have people backing me up on finishing this fic. **

**Isisoftheunderground- Yay! I'm happy you've enjoyed every chapter so far…er…have you? Would you take a guess at who the new arriver is? Meanwhile, keep tuning in to each chapter, Isis! I'll be updating with what I can muster! Hai! **

**Priestessmykala- Oh yes, she will. (Grin) I'm sure we all can't wait, so her tumble down the good old well has been planned by me. It ought to be exciting, but as you can see, the Sengoku Jidai isn't as it once was. Can you guess why? Strange how no one asked about Inuyasha when the Sengoku Jidai topic came up. **

**Peridot-chan- Alright! Now I'm revved up to start writing again. Er…I also hope your keyboard gets fixed. I'm routing for you, keyboard! Anyway, thank you so, so much for all your support. Arigato, Peridot-chan. I hope you tune in to see what I've got planned. It ought to be exciting (grin). Meanwhile, take a gamble at the above questions. **

* * *

**Ja ne! -Suzu**


	6. New Hopes in the Making

**Disclaimer- For the thirty-seventh time, I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Suzu- Hello, my good readers. Welcome to the fanfiction whose name you've probably long figured out already. Now, we will finally find out the truth about our mysterious young figure. And look for the diary entries that are more recent now…yep, the different strands I'm about to weave shall soon intertwine…er…never mind…I haven't even woven them yet. Can you believe we're up to chapter five already? **

**Kodaku- Totally. **

**Suzu- Uh huh, and when did you show up? **

**Kodaku- I flew here via internet from my lab top in Illinois. **

**Suzu- I'm sure you missed me, Jules (real name). **

**Kodaku- …let's get on with it. **

**Suzu- And GIVE IT UP FOR….DRAMATIC TENSION! **

**And here comes the awaited update for 'A Path Worth Retracing'. Ooh, I'm so excited about writing about this new stranger. Can't wait! On another note, it's creepy how I'm getting happy about writing about my own characters. **

**Oh, and a treat to my readers. In Kanji, if you pronounced it the Chinese way (Chinese and Japanese are kind of similar, especially the writing, for Kanji consists of original Chinese characters), these are the meanings for Itashi name. **

**_Itashi_- It could mean something like 'he is my will' or 'he is my meaning'. Of course, in Japanese, you might sound it out differently. I believe you would, actually. Hmmm…my dad can read some Japanese, I could ask. **

…………………………………………

'**A Path Worth Retracing' **

**Chapter 5-**

…………………………………………

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm writing this now, midday, because the throbbing is too much to ignore. I have to relieve some tension now. Every second that passes by closes my throat up tighter, makes my hands shake with an unknown tension. _

_Itashi disappeared. I can't believe it. I've already phoned all his friends, but to no avail. Besides, I didn't want to give away that he was gone. If I did, who knows how much attention that would draw? I don't want attention, not at a time like this… _

_Fourteen years…and nothing like this has ever happened before. He may leave for a while, but he would always give me a note. _

_Did I truly harm him this time? _

_Let me explain what happened. The throbbing in my head was so thunderous, it blocked out every other living thought. As soon as I opened my eyes, I saw him…picking Hojo up by the collar of his shirt. That was when the throbbing came again. He came over to me, and dropped Hojo down by the floor. That was one of the happiest moments in my life. My heart relaxed as he let go of the fight. Maybe he'd come for me. Maybe the well hadn't closed totally. He…you've come to take me home! _

_But the thudding continued, and Itashi said 'Mom'. _

_It was never going to happen. The well was sealed, and most of all, 'he' had already made his choice. But now as I look back, hadn't he already decided so long ago that he would choose Kikyo? That was still early in our journeys, but he'd conveyed that it was no time to think of happiness, romance, a future…not when Kikyo still walked the earth, passive and yet filled with unholy thoughts. But he'd let me still be with him…we could still be together…and once in a while, we would think of lighter days. _

_I thought all that would change when we conceived Itashi…but that weight was still there. It will never be taken away…_

_No matter, these are all things of the past…right now, I have to find Itashi. Itashi…the only one who is still keeping me alive…well, maybe not the only one. Who am I kidding, I'm sure the Kagome of old still has thoughts…deep thoughts that I block out. I want to tell her that it's okay, that we'll survive, but I really don't know if that's true. _

_I need to be strong… strong for Itashi. It hurts so much as I write this. A dull thudding in my head and tremors in my heart. My vision is still blurry, and the doctors said my health was not well. I knew that long before them…the so called experts. I left the hospital myself, and told Hojo to go home. He didn't mention the proposal again…we both know that it will have to wait. I took the subway to my apartment. _

_And that was when I couldn't find him. Maybe it was wrong to send Itashi home when he was so full of anger and worry for me. Well, of course, looking back now, I know it was wrong…a foolish and brash idea. Where is he? _

_There's still a place I haven't checked, and I'm phoning Mother right now. _

_I pray to Kami-san that he will not be at the shrine grounds. That is the last place I need to be right now. _

………………………………………………

**Last time- **

**Itashi stumbled up to the cottage, not caring if some strange dream witch invited him in to eat him up. He just needed to rest, to forget all he'd seen. The small dirt path leading to a humble wooden door only took a few strides to cross, but for Itashi, it now took many of his wobbled steps. His hand reached out in front of him to touch the wall of the house, but all of the sudden his vision blurred and he fell to the ground, knocked down by an unknown force. **

"**What are you doing here?" a voice hissed in his ear. Itashi looked up to see a slender shadowed figure brandishing a pail glare down at him. His position and the spinning in his head made it impossible to see her clearly, but it sounded like a feminine voice. Angry waves radiated from the stranger towards the exhausted teen. **

"**Demon," she added nastily. **

………………………………………………

"I-I" Itashi stuttered out. '_Demon? Where?_' His vision was so hazy now…he couldn't see anything in front of him but a shadowed blur. The voice sounded far away, and he shook his head vigorously. This was a dream…a dream! His hand reached out to lean against the aging wood of the house. It was slapped away, and Itashi fell on the ground again, wincing painfully. This girl was strong!

Wiping away some dirt and blood on his mouth, an idea hit Itashi. This was his first foe! If he got himself in a position of near death, he would definitely wake up. Of course, he already felt near dead…but that wasn't the point. He had to get her to scare him, to hurt him bad. Itashi winced as he tried to get to his feet.

The pail hit him again.

"Keep down, you vermin!" The voice spoke up again, this time it cracked a little, out of anger, annoyance, and a little…fear?

Itashi's new position on the ground was not much better than his first, but that blow cleared his vision. He looked up at the figure. The person was still pretty much shadowed, but some starlight shone down to illuminate her dimly. A pair of flashing gray eyes glared down at him angrily. It was indeed a girl, pretty average by build, although the blow she'd dealt him earlier suggested otherwise. Dark chestnut hair hung down her back, tied loosely at the end. Determined eyebrows were set close to the said gray eyes out of frustration at Itashi, which themselves were fiery judging by the way they glowered at him. Her expression of great dislike didn't budge, and full rosy lips were pursed in a thin line.

Her clothes matched the surrounding well. A rough obi tied around a traditional girl's yukata. She looked about in her early teen years, same as Itashi. Her clothes were worn and faded in the dim light…used for work. This girl seemed accustomed to a harsh lifestyle. Itashi wondered if she lived alone in the wasteland. Another bop to the head by afore-said wooden pail cleared his thoughts to the present predicament.

"Stop staring, demon! What do you want?" Her eyes narrowed contemptuously. Her voice was sharp, a little husky, but held traces of a mild undertone beneath the anger.

Itashi gulped. She would have looked pretty if she didn't scowl so. But demon? Demon? How did he resemble a demon? "I don't know…" he swallowed hard in between. "What you're talking about."

Dreaded pail came down again, and Itashi ducked hurriedly. The pail swung into empty night air, whooshing past Itashi's ear.

Her lips went up in a satisfied smirk. "Ha! See demon? You show your true colors at last. No human could dodge that fast! Now what do you want?"

"Why do you think I'm a demon?" Itashi put his arms around his head in self defense. This girl was violent. Also loony. Better watch out.

She squinted with her eyes and leaned forward, one foot stomping into Itashi's personal space. "Why shouldn't I?" she seethed. "No human comes around here." She stood straight again and swept a hand at the deserted landscape and perked a definitive eyebrow. "Why would they?"

Itashi gulped. She had a point there. Still…he wouldn't rest his case this easily. Getting beat up and waking up from this dream was one thing…getting knocked out by a girl and her pail was another altogether. He pointed at himself. "I-I'm not a demon." He tried to stand up and prepare his little speech of self defense that way, and this time she let him. He was exactly half a head taller than her. "Demon's don't exist."

At this the girl leaned up to examine his face. Itashi flushed a little, and stepped back. She crossed her arms, but the pail still dangled there. "Well, I'm starting to have my doubts. You are pretty stupid for a demon. Not to mention totally clueless." Putting her hands on her hips at Itashi's shocked and insulted expression, she mimicked, "_'Demon's don't exist._' Oh yeah, great excuse, you _baka demon_." Nevertheless, she lowered the pale onto the ground with a soft sigh.

"Well, gonna introduce your fake identity, demon?" she asked sarcastically as she waved a hand at him to walk towards the door. He gulped again. "M-me?" Itashi asked stupidly.

"Who else?" she snapped back. "You really are a baka. I don't even know if you're smart enough to be human, although after all I've seen…" her voice trailed off, and Itashi thought he caught a glimpse of sadness in those big grey eyes as she turned away. She opened the door carefully, and it creaked on its hinges nevertheless.

Itashi rubbed his sore head. "Well, I'm Itashi…call me that." The girl ignored him, and led the way into the rough one story hut. It actually had more than one room though, Itashi saw, since walls separated corridors. It was sparsely furnished, and dull wooden walls stared blankly back at the empty space. It was a lonely house. The strange maiden turned around again, and spoke to him brusquely.

"I'm taking you to my dad." She explained. "He's a monk, and will be able to tell if you're a demon or not." She held him with her icy stare. "Try anything funny, and I'll kill you, understood baka-demon?" Her hand patted a silver sheen at her waist sash. Turning around, she walked briskly into another room. Itashi followed without complaint.

She stopped at a corner in the rough wooden wall, and stopped in front of a space which was roughly the size of Itashi's own room. "Esteemed Father, I've brought someone. A demon, trying to sneak into our house." Itashi made an effort to defend himself…he wasn't trying to _sneak_ into the house…but she shot him another warning glance, and he shut up.

A man with raven hair captured into a little ponytail at the end turned around from his woven mat on the ground, where he was working with what looked like ink, brush, and tough scroll paper. The man was dressed in black and purple robes, and held Itashi with a piercing glare to rival his daughters, although it was a little softer. His face wasn't old or wrinkled, but it was his glassy indigo eyes, full of sadness and understanding, that took Itashi aback.

Seeing him, the monk's violet eyes widened, and his mouth opened and closed in a quick flash. The violent girl, as Itashi had dubbed her, caught it too. She rushed by his side. "Father, is he indeed a demon?" But the moment had already passed, and the monk's face settled down into a humorous and languid expression. He smiled at Itashi, and Itashi could tell that, in younger days, he was one with much charisma and charm. Those eyes remained sad, however…reminding him of his mother. Why was it that everything in this dream reminded him of his mom?

"No, no…Shizu. This is but a mere boy with, it seems, many talents and great strength. In fact, he reminds me of an old friend." The monk's voice was rich and welcoming. Itashi began to relax. He liked this guy better than vehement and way sadistic Shizu.

"Father, you're too soft." Shizu scolded gently, but Itashi could tell that the girl loved her father too. The monk laughed pleasantly, and let her sit down on an extra mat. He waved Itashi over too, and he hesitantly approached.

"Tell me, boy, did you journey far to come here?" The monk scanned his clothes, then his face, with an intense gaze. Itashi nodded numbly, which earned a brief grin. The man seemed to want to ask something else, but stopped himself and went on to a safer topic instead.

"My name is Miroku, and this is Shizu, my daughter, whom you have already met. What is your name, lad?" The monk's violet eyes pored into Itashi's own, making him a little fidgety. Shizu scowled harshly when he didn't answer right away, and turned to her father.

"His name, or so he says, is Itashi, Father." She told him. "He's a baka and I say we throw him out right now. He could be a demon—" She silenced herself when her father gave her a warning glance.

"Shizu, don't be rude to our guest. Please, fetch some tea." Shizu scowled again, and then relented. Standing up, she shot Itashi another look of suspicion before she left the room. Miroku turned to Itashi again. "Ah, Itashi-kun, don't misunderstand. Shizu is wary of all figures that try to intrude in our house. I will not tell you her sad history right now. You shall be patient. Perhaps one day, she will tell you herself. But I will tell you other things. You must understand that this land is dangerous."

Miroku's eyes scanned his unfinished scroll, and he sighed and laid it aside, talking to Itashi as he carried it to the other side of the dull room. "I suspect she accused you of being a demon, ne?" Itashi nodded again. This man seemed to know everything he was thinking.

Miroku sat back down with a sigh. "And you were confused?" Itashi nodded in response. This was creepy. Were demons real in this dream world? And how did Miroku know everything that ran through Itashi's head? He really wanted to go back now, to his own life…now would be a good time.

The monk asked no more probing questions. Instead, he proceeded to explain the situation of demons in the land, as if he knew that Itashi was new in this surrounding. It scared Itashi even more that he would do this.

Unlike Shizu…who called him a baka and said that 'There are no demons' was a lousy excuse, this Miroku believed the fact that Itashi didn't believe in demons, without Itashi actually telling him in the first place. Itashi shook his head resolutely. His blood grew cold at the odd strain this nightmare was giving him…it seemed too real…too probing of his thoughts…knowing his every weakness and yet not taunting him purposely. Urgh…This was just a stupid dream trying to creep him out! But that thought was growing old…

Miroku smiled, and he chided Itashi to come closer. The houshi studied Itashi's face patterns, the weary and confused look, and thought of old times, where that look had graced the face of another so like him. But the young one still had much to learn, and Miroku would do whatever necessary to teach things to him. The sound of his voice awoke Itashi from his thoughts.

"This Japan is currently a warring era with lords fighting and little outside villages waiting to be claimed. But apart from that, there is also the demon empire. Most demons are wild, lowly rascals who can be defeated by specially trained humans. However, some demons grow more powerful, and these have special abilities. These demons can have the normal mental capacity of humans, maybe more. They will hire and employ other demons. Mostly, they leave most of the human population alone." Miroku stopped to see if Itashi was following, then nodded and continued.

'_This sounds like Japan's history, the history mom studies_,' Itashi noted.

"Humans must always be wary of demons who are trying to steal livestock, land, or just kill for fun. It may be the common wild rat demon, or a much more capable demon that you should be very afraid of. The demon upper-society and humans do not mix much, mind you. There may be powerful demons who call others to allegiance. Most demons are very independent, with simple societies of anarchy. Sometimes there's a monarchy, like in the west, at least that's all I know of anyway. Most humans don't meet much more than a horde of wild demons that come to wreck havoc in their lives." Miroku said 'most humans' as if he didn't qualify. Itashi listened, and played with the tassels on the mat.

"But sometimes, relationships get complicated." Miroku stared down and touched a sort of thin clothe cast wrapped around his left arm. He sighed and continued. "Sometimes humans can turn to demons, or harbor demons, or become cursed by demons. Also…humans can fall in love with demons." The houshi looked up and stared intently at Itashi at this last remark, forcing the boy to meet his intense gaze. "Do you know what it makes…if they conceive a child?"

The monk's eyes scanned Itashi over again. They seemed to land on his human ears, then to the top of his head. Itashi thought he caught the monk whispering, 'can't be', but couldn't be sure. This guy stared into the depths of his soul. It was as if there was some sort of stifled yearning inside, and it was starting to come out upon seeing this new guest. It was as if he was testing Itashi…seeing if he was good enough. This brought ominous thoughts to the teen's head.

Itashi nervously laughed at the question. That stare seemed to probe his thoughts. "How would I know?" he asked hastily. Miroku glanced away, and Itashi relaxed as the tension broke. Itashi thought he heard Miroku mutter '_I see' _before he continued with the long lecture. "When they have a child, that child isn't full demon, nor is it full human. It's called a hanyou. A half demon. Every time this happens, the demonic blood and the human blood mix, and children with a mix of both are often shunned by society." Miroku seemed to look long and hard at Itashi at this, but Itashi pretended to not notice his stare.

Silence invaded the room, and anxiety and unspoken words lingered in the air. Itashi could almost taste the thick uneasiness that clouded the place, but he remained quiet, scared to speak up and disturb the deafening hush.

Shizu returned to the room now, balancing a tray of steaming tea. She mumbled angrily and set down the tray on the wooden ground, covered only by a thin bamboo mat. She poured the tea in front of them, and Itashi drank it gratefully, glad to have the bitter taste wash away all the tension and bile. Miroku sipped delicately, and Shizu returned to eyeing Itashi suspiciously. Itashi noted on how he'd never been this happy to see an annoying little violent girl before. She had broken the uncomfortable tension, and that was all.

Miroku spoke up again. "Shizu, it's late. Take Itashi to the room next to yours and lay an extra mat there. The night is not young, and you two need your sleep. I'm sure Itashi-kun is very tired. We will ask more about him later. I also need to finish making this scroll that I was preparing when you so hastily barged into the room."

The violent girl Shizu was taken aback. Her cheeks pinked at her father's scolding. "Father! I don't question your authority, but you have not tested whether he is a demon or not yet! I'll bet he's demon through and through."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Are you so determined, daughter? Then let it be so. Itashi…" Miroku gathered a scroll that was already finished and placed it in front of the fourteen year old youth as if this was all planned beforehand, and Miroku knew exactly how to deal with this predicament.

"Itashi, touch this scroll. This is a demon revealing sutra. Any demon that touches it will be revealed instantly and pierced by the words inscribed upon it." Miroku leaned back and waited, face blank, only slightly amused. Shizu glared at him menacingly, waiting. Itashi gulped. The tea rolled in his stomach. Dream…dreams…he would wake up now…this was it…the impeccable moment.

His hand reached out, and Itashi closed as he waited to touch paper and then be transported back into reality. Apprehension filled the room as everyone stared at Itashi's hand snaking towards the scroll.

His hand made contact.

Itashi waited to snap out of the dream. Bye Miroku, bye Shizu, bye lonely house on the prairie.

Shizu's gray eyes were fixed on Itashi's hand and the scroll.

Miroku looked hard at Itashi's face.

A sharp spark shot up his arm.

Itashi's face contorted with pain for a split instant. It was like static electricity…was this reality?

Miroku's violet eyes flickered in that instant.

A fleeting grin played upon his features. "See, Shizu, my dear? He is not demon through and through, like you said."

Shizu sat back, disappointed, but aware of the truth. She sat up. "Fine Father, I'll go make the bed."

Itashi opened his eyes with a groan. No…he still hadn't woken up! The moment probably wasn't dramatic enough. It wasn't like he really was a demon and risking death. Cursing, he stood up and followed Shizu through the mats.

"Good night, Esteemed Father."

"Rest well, Shizu, Itashi."

"Fuck this place." Itashi said wearily.

Shizu turned to Itashi, curious, and a little slightly less hostile. "Is that a respectable greeting in your land?" She tried to smile, and Itashi knew she was trying to make peace. He flushed. Greeting indeed…he felt guilty all of the sudden. These people…even if they were part of a dream…they had worked hard, did their best…and were offering him hospitality with no demand of anything in return.

"Er…no…not really…goodnight Miroku-sama." Itashi said hurriedly, and followed Shizu out of the room.

A lonely figure sat in the room alone now. Blank empty walls stood guarding his solitude, his misery, his loss over the years. Most might say the ages had not been kind to him. It had given him many curses, starting with the horrible inheritance he had been granted upon his birth. Hope had been given to him eighteen years ago, but it ended a few years later. The land was getting more and more ridden with demons, all pledged under allegiance to a certain someone. Old friendships had broken and snapped…become twisted and distorted.

Now, after so many more years, the spark had returned to him.

Because Miroku had made a discovery…

There was still hope…because of another glitch in time…the mystery in Inuyasha Forest was not dead like everyone had thought.

The monk laughed, the first real laugh in thirteen years. A rich sound, echoing through the cottage, through the wasted land, torn by blood and demons.

He had seen it. The single spark that traveled up the lad named Itashi's arm in that instant, the fleeting look of pain his daughter had missed. He smiled, and his eyes glinted. There would be a new tomorrow, more beautiful than the last…

He vouched for it.

Chuckling, he went back to his work. "Why didn't they tell me?" he laughed to himself.

_Not full demon…not human either…it was perfect…the perfect new beginning. _

* * *

**

* * *

Suzu- That concludes the little foreshadowing of the future…or at least a prophecy. Like? Daisuki desu? This isn't the best, longest chapter…but it's an important catalyst. So I bet everyone knows who Shizu is now, ne? But we still don't know what exactly happened in her past, and what exactly the situation is, so new guesses are always welcome.**

**And now…recognition for our winner! **

**I'm so surprised that many people offered Kikyo as an answer! I didn't even think of that! But of course, I have Kikyo and Itashi's meeting planned in my head. It might be tense…and of course, let me tell everyone that I plan to add a few twists to this story that you've all probably never read before. Repeat of stories isn't much fun now, is it? **

**Also, just as I suspected, many people guessed Sango...basically all the people who guessed put Sango in the list, but gomen, 'tis not Sango. Now that you've not seen her in this chapter, I'm sure you're all wondering what happened. Care to take another wild guess, ne? Don't worry; Sango is an important character in our plot that's just in its early stages so far. **

**So who is the girl that threatened Itashi? It's Miroku's daughter, Shizu! Her mother's fate? Revealed soon! **

**Now, only one person guessed this (I predicted at least two), and I'm proud to say congrats to _Furea/ToshiIshimi!_ Congrats, congrats, congrats on playing our guessing game. Here is a virtual cookie for you (Hai!) and my great appreciation at your reviews. They were pretty funny, especially Kikyo doing the asexual thing…haha…kinda creepy too. Arigato! (Hug) Good job. **

**Of course, that's not to say I don't appreciate every single one of my reviewers, and all the people who have reviewed in the past. I have to say, some guesses were quite impressive. Arigato to every one who supported this fic and all my silly little rantings. I hope you will continue to read, and leave comments. I swear I appreciate every one of them. It makes me SOOOO happy. **

**Notes on confusing subjects- **

**1. Itashi still looks the same as in the modern era: darkish hair, human ears (reviewers glare menacingly), violet eyes, modern clothes. **

**2. It is Kaede's village that Itashi stumbled in upon. **

* * *

**Review Responses- **

**branchoftreela- OMG! Finally someone to bond with! Thank you so, so much for your kind reviews. They made me so very happy. It's true that sometimes people read every chapter, and never leave a single review. I don't want to condemn them, it's their choice, but I feel sort of bad inside. A perfect example was my first fic, which bagged over seventy reviews in three weeks, but was kicked off because I put an author's note in. After reposting, my chapters still all got over a hundred hits, but around an average of three, four, five reviews. It got a little better, but that was at the last two chapters or so, with roughly 10 reviews each. Can't totally remember. Anyways, you win some you lose some, right? I want to thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope you continue to support this story. Oh, and I love bishonen too, who doesn't? And no, Itashi still looks the same way he does in the modern era, although instincts might be kicking in soon enough. I have a rough draft idea planned for Itashi's makeover undone chapter! **

**forgotten angel- (squeal!) I really, really, really, really enjoy reading your reviews also. Does that make us about equal? LOL. Thank you so much for your dedication on checking for updates even though it must be kind of tiresome to check and find nothing, then read the fiction over again. I used to do that one week before I decided to join fanfiction. Still, thanks so much for sticking with me. It might be tough to update during school, but I promise I will do my best to finish this fic that I started. If you need news updates, visit my profile. If you'd like to read more when I'm not updating, check out my other stories. I'd be very happy if you support them as well. Good luck with the new semester. I'll need it as a freshman! **

**Elenion-Ancalima- Oh yes, I'm sure we're all a touch impatient. But it's a virtue, trust me. I've had to live with it for fourteen years. I promise that their will be many new problems, adventures, and dramatic moments. I do like to twist stories, so I can't say this is an original plotline. I skewed around with the details a LOT. So, tune it to see what happens! Thank you for reviewing and sticking with the program, I hope you continue to do so. **

**LilDoggieDemon-Ha ha, 'quick and painful' attack method is right. Maybe Shizu got it from someone, no? So here's the update, and I hope you'll stick around to see what happens. I have a lot more planned for all my readers. We're all rooting for Kagome, Itashi, Inuyasha, and those other people together! ;)**

**Furea/ToshiIshimi- Once again, CONGRATS! I can't believe you were the only one to guess it! Although, maybe it's because all the other fictions have Sango and Miroku together. But anyway, thank you, and I will do my best to write more fluently in the future. It's just that I type them out so fast, with ideas going everywhere that I guess I don't really notice. Maybe I should get a beta reader…anyways, thank you from the bottom of my heart, and I hope that this chapter is pleasing! **

**PriestessofNottingham-Yay! I'm so glad that it keeps you wondering! It's a great thing to become caught up and wonder, don't you think? I really look forward to you coming back to read more. This fiction is just starting! And thank you deeply for your review. **

**KittyNikkiChow- Ooh, one of my reviewers from early on in this fiction. Thanks for dropping by again. I hope that you'll continue to come and check it out now and then. Updates will keep on coming, that's my promise! Check my profile if you're wondering what I'm doing being lazy and not updating, if that happens. Surely not, though, with my wonderful reviewers! **

**candy617- I'm so glad you reviewed again! I hope this chapter is satisfactory to your pate, candy617. We'll all suffer with Kagome together, ne? Don't weep for her too much, good things will come…and I'm sure everyone's just dying to know where the heck Inuyasha is. Will I tell? In good time, candy, in good time. LOL. In the meantime (pun?), enjoy. **

**Isisoftheunderground- Haha, thanks for recognizing that the plot thickens. It'll thicken far more, though. I have some things up my sleeve that I'm not ready to reveal yet. It will be a hard and long journey, but you'll be there to enjoy every moment, hopefully? I hope that you'll stick around like you have so far and give me motivation to write more and keep updating…I trust the last chapter came out fast enough? **

**Tairoru-Chan- Oh my, Tairoru-Chan! I'm so glad you're back! I've missed you in the last chapter, but I hope that you've had an awesome time out of town. LOL, I left for my mother's high school reunion in the Smoky Mountains, so I guess it was a wait before you saw another chapter, ne? Gomen. Thank you for virtual cookies, and I hope that you'll continue reading and reviewing. Arigato… **

* * *

**And so, autumn rolls around soon… **

**Ja ne, everyone… I hope to recognize even more of my readers soon. **

**Suzu **


	7. Shifting Winds

**Disclaimer- Do I look like I own Inu to you? Huh, huh? Well, look closer! (Gets mad, then realization strikes!) Wait, you can't see me… er…I don't own Inuyasha…there, I got it over with. **

**Suzu- Well, school has now officially started (in some places sooner than others). Actually, school starts next Tuesday for me…but we already had orientation. Now, I'm a freshman in my local friendly town neighborhood high school…whew. After all the resolutions I've made to achieve academic and social success in high school, I'm kind of overwhelmed. **

**Oh, and for all the people who would like to see artwork displayed featuring Inuyasha characters, please visit my account at a small anime fan art web…simpler to navigate than deviant art if you're new to the whole process. **

**The site is forget the three w's in the front. **

**Once you're there, go to the 'search' in white words at the top of the page. It should be to the right hand side. **

**Type in these keywords to look at some of my posts: '_Reflections_'; '_Reach_'; '_Hatsuharu, Prince Yuki, and Kyo'_; and '_Remember When_' (a pic of Sess. and Rin).**

**These are the ones up so far. Go leave a comment and rate the piece with stars, plz? I don't think it'll be a waste of time… **

**For those who want to visit my deviant art account, my username is exactly the same as this one. I haven't uploaded as many pieces into that account since dialup service is so tedious when you're trying to get around in a site like deviant art…although I recommend it for artists tremendously. **

**Okay, so I was listening to Kelly Clarkson's "BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES", and I realized that this was a great portrayal of Kagome's situation. Indeed, in the modern era, she was just hanging on to her 'pretend' self. And then the lyrics are 'here I am, once again'. This could be used to portray her thoughts when she goes back through the well once again. She's afraid of being torn to pieces by all her memories and she's also afraid of the one who's caused all this (although it wasn't REALLY Inu). Go listen to the song and think, ppl. LOL. **

**Alright, now let's get on with the main plot. Excited? **

…………………………………………………

**A Path Worth Retracing: **

**Chapter 6- **

…………………………………………………

_Dear Diary, _

_Many nights, I dream of my old comrades. I wonder…what has become of them?_

_Miroku, such a lecherous yet wise monk, foolish in his bravery and independence. I still remember the time when his kazaana had widened. The wind tunnel was in dangerous state, having been cut by a demon. He had left us to go back to his foster father, Mushin-Sama. Later, we'd found out this was a plot by Naraku to kill Miroku once and for all. But good came from this…Miroku learned to lean on us, and open himself up to the group. I was glad… _

_Sango too, she is so strong. However, she's suffered so much. Coming from the demon exterminator's village, Sango has always learned to live with honor. When her friends and family were killed by her own brother, Kohaku-kun…her whole pattern of life changed. Naraku kept playing mind games with her…testing her loyalty and good intentions against her love for her own brother. We all hate Naraku for forcing Kohaku to work for him through a Shikon shard. That's why we must gather all the shards. _

_Shippo…his father was killed by the wretched Thunder Brothers when he was just a little kitsune kit. Still, he dared to collect the shards to avenge his father. He keeps his chin up, and offers quiet joy and innocence to the whole group. I'm so indebted to all of them…they're all so strong. _

_And…and him…he taught me to be strong. He opened my eyes, showed me strength, let me…l-love. At such a young age, he was shunned, and he never knew his father. His mother…died early in his life. His first love…ended in tragedy. Always, love ended in betrayal for him. But he always protected me…tried to change things so I would be happy…_

_Why does my hand wobble so as I write this section? _

_They all support me so much. Every one of them has their own story…and inside, I'm sure they're souls are always crying softly. _

_I was the only one who had a happy, ignorant life. Compared to them, I was so spoiled…so weak…I'm sure that they were all trying to protect me…to retain my happiness. Why were they all there for me…when all I did was become the target for the preying demons? _

_They all said I was strong…and appreciated what I could do, which, I'm sure, wasn't much. I'm sure it still isn't much. But…I just really want to be like them, always looking forward and stepping with confidence. But now…look at me. _

_I'm broken up deep inside. I've shed so many tears, lied in bed and punched the pillow. I've let my health run away with me, spit blood, fainted. And once again, others have to come to my rescue. Why is it I'm not strong enough to help others instead of it being the other way around? _

_Even though Itashi is only nine years old…I've worried him. He always looks out for me… _

_So like his father… _

_I…I just wish… _

…_That I can be strong too…when it's so hard… _

* * *

"_Noo!" _

Mrs. Higurashi dragged her daughter to the Goshinboku, the sacred God tree. Kagome's face had gone incredibly pale, and had collapsed in her mother's arms, desperately clawing to find a way out. Out of her lips came long, mad, wordless wails as her eyes grew wide with each foot that was reduced in the distance between her and the Goshinboku.

"Kagome! What's wrong? We're having our talk there, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi looked down at her daughter's face, so full of terror. She sighed as her hair fell into her face out of exhaustion. Even though her daughter had become so light in the past years, she still put up a good fight and was still kicking for her life, stirring the dust off the floor and soiling her own clothes. A muddy streak ran along her face. Scratches and bumps colored her face from when Kagome had tried to cling to a doorpost and bang herself unconscious.

Kagome's white blouse and pale red skirt were filthy with stains from the grass and particles of dirt and mud. The fine material had been ripped in several places from her own struggling. Early morning dew dampened her clothes.

Kagome screeched again, a high pained note, as her face contorted in absolute terror.

When Mrs. Higurashi had finally dragged Kagome in front of the tree, her daughter ceased struggling immediately. Instead, her arms went slack and her whole body seemed to shut down. The young woman who was shrieking and wailing a second ago turned into a lifeless puppet.

Tentatively, Mrs. Higurashi knelt down to look at her daughter worriedly. She'd had a feeling that Kagome would respond in this way. But a few minutes before the young woman had arrived, Mrs. Higurashi had knelt before the tree to offer incense and pray. T

The message had been clear and piercing…get Kagome to the God tree.

As much as it had hurt Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi had always been very respective of the forces from above and their wishes. She knew, after all these years, something had to be done about Kagome.

Now both mother and daughter lay beneath the ancient Goshinboku. Mrs. Higurashi knelt next to Kagome, propping her limp body up. Kagome's eyes were closed, and her incredibly pale skin worried her mother. Mrs. Higurashi brought up a hand to her daughter's brow to stroke her bangs away from her eyes. Deep inside, Mrs. Higurashi was so worried for Kagome. This problem had gotten to extreme levels now. Kagome hadn't stood near or even looked at the God tree or the well house in ages. As to why…Mrs. Higurashi had indeed a faint idea.

Kagome had delayed the meeting until the morning after Itashi's disappearance. She'd claimed the sky had been too dark, and that health was lacking. Mrs. Higurashi knew the latter to be true, but she also knew that Kagome was just afraid of the possibilities and all the things that might happen if she saw the shrine grounds in this condition. So now, early in the morning, as the sun was just rising, Kagome had paid her visit.

Kagome remained silent and comatose-like as her mother crooned soft notes to her and stroked her hair underneath the shelter of the Goshinboku's branches.

* * *

Itashi was urged awake by not-so-gentle hands at morning. He'd been sleeping peacefully, too exhausted to dream, when a rough jerk pulled him into consciousness. Eyes snapping awake, the adolescent rose grumpily from his slumbering position, blankets rolled comfortably around his form.

This was morning…and Itashi had school today…he was definitely going to get it from his male classmates this time. Wait 'til they all ganged up on him and forced him to talk.

Rubbing his eyes, Itashi shifted on the bed, only to find a nagging little detail that didn't seem quite right in the morning. He shifted again, and felt cramps on his midsection. Groaning, he rubbed his pelvis, only to find that shifting position again sent another prick of un-comfort up his spine. Damaged springs? He could use one of those new Temperapedics.

Still…he doubted it was that. Finally, slamming his fist down into what he registered as his spring-damaged bed, he found the problem.

"Shit!"

He flailed his bruised hand around, fully awake now. Looking down, he found a thin straw mat covering a hard, rough wooden floor. Suddenly, images from the night started drifting back into his mind. A barren wasteland…a solitary house… psychopathic monk…violent girl… Realization slowly dawned on him before his eyes had a chance to seek out the true answer looking around at his surroundings.

"Oh Kami…"

This couldn't be happening.

A sarcastic, female voice confirmed that it could. Itashi couldn't bear to even look. His eyes stared unmoving at the floor and the unfamiliar blankets.

"Well, well, what are you doing? It sure is a sight to see you look so 'enlightened' in the morning. Made my wake up chore pretty worthwhile." The voice contained a hint of humor as it mocked Itashi lightly.

Finally admitting defeat, Itashi blinked once or twice and looked at the figure. It was indeed Shizu…the girl that had hit him with wooden pail so many times last night. Her face didn't really hold any more hate and suspicion, just an annoyed look of amusement. Her dark eyes glistened disdainfully at him. The same straight long chestnut colored hair was let down loosely at her back, reaching to the small of her back. Dressed in a different yukata as yesterday, Itashi couldn't help but think that this dream was really taking up his creativity cells.

"Well? Talk…" Her moment of softness towards him last night had faded. It seemed that she'd gone back to teasing him scornfully. Ah well… Itashi grumbled as a pit feeling settled in his innards, making him hesitate about leaving the warm comforts of his little blanket burrow.

He'd slept in his clothes last night, and now they were rather wrinkled and rumpled, but Shizu didn't seem to notice, so Itashi played along. Pushing aside the blankets, he looked up at the girl, now standing and offering no help whatsoever to push him up from the mat.

Grimacing at his cramps, he stood up as well and peered dazedly at the girl and a small square in the empty dark wall that served as a window to the outside. Light rays shone through, although they were weak and diffused and dim. It was still early morning. Itashi groaned again, thoroughly defeated.

"Don't just stand there, baka! Get up and wash up by the little spring over at the edge of the forest. C'mon." Shizu gripped Itashi's wrist and pulled him along, out of the room, and through the halls, only to run into her father. Both teens halted at once and Itashi bumped into Shizu clumsily.

The monk looked perfectly refreshed…and different from last night. Itashi couldn't quite put his finger on it, like all the other things that puzzled him in this realm. He didn't know if it was the morning light or the rejuvenating sleep…but the houshi-sama named Miroku looked younger, more lively and confident. He positively glowed with inner light or something. Holy Buddhist light, maybe? It reminded Itashi of all the fairy tales and fantasies he'd read.

Of course, this was clearly a dream derived of those substance stories back from his real life. Still…Itashi had never had a dream that was this real…and made him feel so many fresh, vivid emotions. Dreams had always been hazed over, but this felt real and plain.

The monk's charismatic voice broke through his thoughts.

"Ah, Itashi-kun! I trust you had a refreshing sleep?" Miroku grinned from ear to ear. "I have some things to discuss right after you liven up a bit for the morning ahead." He chuckled and winked at the two adolescents as he receded into his normal room.

Shizu scowled after her father. "Father seems so giddy today. I hope he wasn't drinking or something last night. I'm pretty sure he doesn't like sake that much." She shook her head and muttered something under her breath, but Itashi caught it.

"Almost as if Mother was still here…"

Itashi's senses perked up, but he said nothing. He remembered Miroku's words last night on how Shizu would only speak when she felt like it. Now seemed like a too-hasty time in their…er…not so great relationship. He concentrated on following her out of the house.

Cold morning air greeted him and sent pricks up his arm, clearing his senses. The winter chill flushed his cheeks a rosy color; and Shizu's as well. She walked ahead of him, leading by two paces, as he shuffled behind, warm breath drawing misty puffs in front.

The morning fog and dew almost made a serene scope out of the horrid land he'd seen last night. The ruined village looked like a floating mist apparition, and the mound seemed shrouded as if from different dimensions. Itashi shivered in his T-shirt, and stuck his hands in the pockets of his khaki pants.

He spotted a green black expanse of woodland up ahead, looming and ominous. The black clouds from last night tinged the edge of the sky in the direction opposite of the forest, as if the evil looking clouds were afraid of edging near the dark forest. Itashi could see why, after all he'd gone through underneath its looming branches.

Itashi heard a soft bubble at his feet. Shizu was already drawing clear spring water with the same wooden pail he'd seen last night. She had a piece of soft linen tucked under one arm as well, which she handed to him with a grumble. He accepted it with a nod, and then kneeled down to the spring to wash his face.

The cold spring water was fresh and clear, as well as icy on his face. Itashi rubbed his face clean and wiped it with a dry part of the towel linen. After he was done, he rose up to see Shizu balancing the pail, now filled with water, on her hip. She turned to leave, and Itashi scrambled after her in silence.

While the two were passing the desolated village again, Itashi dared to strike up conversation. The land sent unpleasant and haunting prickles up his arms and legs, and curiosity roiled in his head. Maybe this had something to do with Shizu's mother.

"Er…Shizu-chan?" He stopped mid-sentence when she sent him a warning glare at the friendly term he used. Gulping, he continued hurriedly. "Shizu, then. What happened over there…it looks like there used to be a village around here." He indicated the barren fields.

Shizu's face was stone hard and unyielding to emotion. "Why do you want to know?" She asked gruffly.

"Uh…just curious. I don't mean any harm, really. I don't come from around here, remember? So I just wanted to learn some things." Itashi gibbered out. Why was she so wary of him?

Her expression was still hard, but she opened her mouth to explain. "This land was where demons and humans waged war," she said simply.

Itashi knew that this whole scene couldn't be explained so simply. "How many demons? Were they strong?"

Shizu shot him another cruel glance as the two trudged along. Suddenly, however, she changed course, and walked toward the misty village instead. Itashi followed without complaint. She stopped in front of the broken huts and the mound. Mist flowed around them, on the ground, and Itashi's uncovered arms felt frozen in the midst of such sorrow.

Her voice was laden with hurt as she spoke. "They came by the hordes. I was just a babe, but I still remember the red sky." She looked up and indicated for him to follow her gaze. "These black clouds…they covered the sky up to the tip of the forest. The villagers fought their hardest, but even the weakest demon is usually more than an untrained human can handle." She said 'untrained' like it was a curse, and aye, it probably was.

"So they didn't stand a chance? How did you survive, then?" Itashi asked, and was startled by another fierce expression on Shizu's face. Her voice cracked as she angrily spilled out words.

"_We had a chance_! If only _he'd_ fought…we would have won. Aye, won easily! But that cursed being wasn't there that night…he didn't even come to visit-" She stopped herself suddenly and clamped a hand on her mouth as if she had treaded on an unsafe topic. Finally, Shizu continued sadly, shaking her head. "Instead…all the villagers perished. The demons…" She choked back a sob. "They kept on coming. You have no idea of all the consequences there were."

Itashi was silent for a moment, awed by the bitter tones. Who was 'he'? After a few moments of floating in the lonely fog, he whispered.

"But you're still here, Shizu…"

"You underestimate my father, stranger." She wouldn't look at him as her feet started walking back toward the house. Stopping by the front door when they reached it, she turned around one last time, although she wouldn't meet Itashi's eyes.

"Do you think I've not suffered my losses as well? You know nothing."

With that, the girl huffed and walked into the house. Itashi didn't say anything, and was glad when Miroku came rushing out to greet them. Seeing his daughter's face, he glanced at Itashi, who remained quiet. But the monk decided to drop it, and let his daughter walk stoically into another room. He walked up to Itashi and led him to a small cupboard in another room.

"Itashi-kun, you must be hungry, ne? Come, come. I believe we still have some mushrooms and jerky left over from fall." Miroku led Itashi away. The boy contemplated this family's situation quietly while the houshi chattered on.

There was more to the story than Shizu was willing to tell, that was for sure. He would wait, and when it was time, he hoped she would learn to trust him and talk. Itashi had already treaded on dangerous memories during that talk in the graveyard, and Shizu had nearly spilled.

* * *

"_Kagome…Honey, please get better…be strong… _"

Kagome's mind drifted in lazy circles as a dull thudding beat rhythmically in her head. Who was talking to her? Her mother…that's right…her mother and she was laying near the—

Kagome's eyes snapped open when realization hit her. The thudding boomed in her head as old memories came rushing to her…the tree…the tree…where she met…she met…him…him…Inu—

Mrs. Higurashi was startled as Kagome leaped up from her lap with an insane look on her face. Her eyes were wide and she clutched her head. Kagome's eyes finally landed on the Goshinboku, and in a flash, her daughter had flung herself on the trunk.

The wailing started again. This time, though, Kagome was holding on to the tree like it was her dear life. Kagome's hands searched the surface of the tree blindly, as if looking for something.

"Honey…"

Kagome seemed not to hear. Upon her face was a stricken look, and her eyes were large with terror, anguish, and disbelief as she circled to tree, hands searching the rough bark as they become dirty and scratched. Mrs. Higurashi rushed over to comfort her daughter, but Kagome acted as if she didn't exist.

"I—I can't find him…where-where is he?" Kagome's look of desperation only increased as she started banging her head into the trunk once more, just like so many years ago. Mrs. Higurashi panicked as she tried to hold her daughter back. But Kagome's weak fists kept on pummeling the tree with an insane force and extreme terror.

* * *

_Flashback _

"_Kagome, honey, no!" _

"_Noo! **Noo!** **Where…is…he**?" _

_Her daughter was banging her head upon the ancient trunk of the God tree. Already, there were trails of blood upon her face, and bruises on her eyes, cuts and chaffs on her lips. Yet, Kagome didn't stop. Out of her bloody lips came a long, held cry. _

_Mrs. Higurashi held her daughter best she could, but Kagome kept kicking. It was hard to hold her daughter by the midsection when she was swelling so fast. At four months of pregnancy, Kagome's belly looked to be about seventh months pregnant. _

"_Honey…don't…the baby." Mrs. Higurashi tried to talk sense into Kagome. But her daughter kept on screeching for release, saying that she couldn't find him… _

_Gramps came rushing from the house with a pail of water. "Kagome! Listen to your jii-chan!" His old voice yelled above her wails. _

_Grimacing, her grandfather dumped the bucket upon Kagome's head, spraying Mrs. Higurashi, who was holding her, as well. But Kagome stopped flailing all of the sudden, and was limp. _

_End Flashback _

* * *

"Kagome! Stop now!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted at her daughter desperately, but failed to drown out Kagome's own ruckus.

Kagome's coughs had sprayed blood upon the grass, but they had stopped her from banging on the tree as much as she would have. Every few seconds she would fold and red would spray the green grass. Her mother couldn't bear to watch. Thinking quickly, Mrs. Higurashi went to get a bucket to fill with water. She ended up with a metal pail, which she filled at the garden hose on the other side of the shrine.

Praying that Kagome was still okay, Mrs. Higurashi ran in her heels back to the Goshinboku, only to find Kagome coughing up a bloody mess. Hysterical herself by now, Mrs. Higurashi dumped the water on Kagome, splashing her daughter thoroughly.

Kagome looked up.

Kagome seemed to be staring at her mother now, but not at her face, rather, at what she was holding in her hands.

The metal pail.

Kagome's eyes widened again as she snarled, scaring her mother. Her daughter came rushing at her, only to grab the bucket from her hands and fling it at the ground and start stepping on her own reflection on the surface in a frenzy.

"Kagome…don't!"

No response; Kagome had destroyed the bucket by now. But now thoroughly exhausted, the young woman, bloody, muddy, cut, and bruised, collapsed on the ground. Mrs. Higurashi burst into tears at this, and rushed to pick up her daughter and carry her back into the house to recuperate.

Was this what the forces above had wanted?

* * *

Itashi, Shizu, and Miroku were sitting in the monk's room now. After a breakfast of wild berries and fungus, Itashi could hardly complain when the hospitable monk led him to his room. He'd taken the last stores in the little shelf, and Miroku had eaten barely anything. Itashi wondered if Shizu had had breakfast at all. The monk had called Shizu to the meeting too, and she sat stiffly by Itashi, as if nothing had ever happened.

Miroku cleared his throat, and grew serious. Shizu seemed to be curious, and Itashi was rather weary of what the houshi had to say.

Empty walls stared back at him when his gaze traveled the space around him. This dream…it had played uncontrollably in his mind. No knowing when it would ever end now…Itashi had almost given in… The afternoon had brought an onslaught of black clouds, and now they threatened to cover the whole sky.

"Ahem…Itashi, Shizu…as you can see… the clouds are starting to invade the space we have here. A powerful demon lies behind the working of these clouds, and I would think it best if I informed you two that we will be leaving this area for a little while."

Shizu erupted. "What? Father, you've always said that the forest would be able to drive the clouds back? Why should we leave our home now!" She shouted defiantly.

The monk stared at his daughter long and hard, and she seemed to back down under his intense gaze. "Shizu," he said firmly. "It's different now. For just a while, we need to be on the move. The demons have more reason than ever to come at us now…the winds have shifted; I can feel it."

Itashi shivered. Winds shifting? Evil demon lords with more reason than ever to hunt them? What was this all about? He noticed the glance Miroku sent him when he'd said 'reason', but it all didn't make sense.

Shizu was stubborn. "Father…why must we leave? You were always so firm on staying before, even when the clouds touched the tip of the forest and the sky was red--!"

She was silenced by Miroku's warning glance. "We will leave when I say so, Shizu." His tone softened, and a weary look came to his eye. "This is hard for me too. But this journey won't be forever. I know much about the land, and I used to be a nomadic monk, traveling from town to town. I gave that up to be with your mother…but now the urge arises again. We need to go."

Shizu's eyes grew wide at the mention of her mother, and Itashi's ears listened hungrily for any more information about their past.

Miroku took his daughter's silence as a 'yes'. "I'm declaring this for all of us, Shizu, my daughter. Our food has run short." Itashi grimaced guiltily at this. "At least, if we go to some villages, I can use my talents and you can use yours to raise a good meal. We'll leave this evening. Pack all supplies and what food we have left."

The monk rose up from the mats. Shizu followed suit and went to do his bidding without another word.

"These are hard times we fall upon." He whispered gently to his daughter. "Itashi will come too, of course, since it is our duty to protect wandering travelers. But you will earn your keep, will you not?" Miroku stated this more to his daughter than to Itashi.

Shizu nodded softly and left the room.

Itashi turned to leave as well, but before he went through the door, he caught Miroku staring at him long and hard.

* * *

**

* * *

Suzu- Whew…I hope you liked this chapter. This one was pretty tough to write, as it was a major start to the plot. And for all of those waiting for Kagome to jump through that well, don't worry, it's coming, and you'll see how things work out.**

**I thank all of my readers for reading and reviewing. Review responses are at the bottom, as always. The mystery of Sango is not to be revealed just yet, but I bet we all have a better clue as to what happened now right? **

**The mystery of the night where the sky as red…well, I'm sure we will have more stories about that in the future. **

**Until then, I would really appreciate it if all my readers left a REVIEW urging me on. If you have suggestions, comments, er…even flames. I've never gotten one, though (I would like to keep it that way, but it could be interesting LOL). Thus, I will also do my best to weave the story to your liking, ne? **

…**Especially now, when I need feedback to stitch together the little pieces of plot floating around in my head. Join our…erm…happy community? Yikes…sounds weird. **

**Thank you everyone. I am eternally in your debt. LOL. **

* * *

**Review Responses: **

**Reality- Ooh, thank you. Please keep coming back and reading more as I do my best to update. Hope this chapter is to your liking as well! (Hug) **

**candy617- Arigato SO much, and I'm very glad to hear that things are back on track for you. I hope that you'll always have time to relax…and that you'll have a wonderful season at school! Just don't forget about me, trying to write up chapters for you…lol. Usually I look in my email and find your reviews, and I think 'hey, I better update soon!' It is truly helpful… Continue reading plz? (heh) **

**Furea/ToshiIshimi- Double hurrah! (hugs back hard) I missed you too! Love reading your great reviews. And yes (unrolls a banner that says 'Go Miroku x Sango'), how can you not pair them up together eventually? LOL… Great guesses on Sango, although maybe there are a few more clues to her whereabouts in this chapter? The truth will be revealed in time, so stick around! LOL. (No, the cookie was from my homemade batch. It didn't give you food poisoning, did it? My friends and family call me cooking-disabled… but as long as I follow the recipe and my mom supervises, it shouldn't cause too much harm). **

**Kyasumi- Eep! Thank you so much for the compliments. One of my closest friend's name is Nicole…er…but that's beside the point. I'm so happy that you enjoy it, and though it's not much, I do hope you will like this installment as well. Continue reading and reviewing, Kyasumi! I look forward to writing more soon (lol). **

**Elenion-Ancalima- One of my friends is a total LOTR fan. We have a site called 'the fellowship of friends'. My elven name is actually Tittalisse…I'm not sure if the two dotted 'e' will show, so this is without the pretty dots on the 'e'. I love writing twist stories (although this might be my first very 'twisty' fanfic…hmmm, that didn't sound right). Please continue to offer you support, I'll be looking forward to it. Thanks a bunch… **

**Tairoru-Chan- Good, good! I personally love Miroku myself (although I'll choose Inuyasha to be mine…mwahahah). I'm happy I finally got him out. His wind tunnel is…well, you'll just have to read and see, right? Thank you for all your words of encouragement. They're really ENCOURAGING… (Well, duh). Come and read more, 'kay? **

**Isisoftheunderground- Yay! I'm glad you're back again, Isis. You're username is a bit long, so I decided to shorten it. I think Isis is cute, so please don't take offense to me playing with your name. LOL…anyways, interesting guesses about Sango. No one's totally hit it on the mark yet, but this chapter has been a little enlightening, hopefully? Enjoy, Isisoftheunderground (I'm so tempted to put spaces in there!) **

**Rurouni- Oh my… (Reality dawns on face) OH MY! NO, DON'T DROP DEAD! NOOOOOOOO! Not now! You still have a lot more to read (lol). But seriously, ha ha, don't drop dead, 'kay? It can't be healthy for you, I'm fairly sure. Here's your update, and are you still breathing? I hope you enjoy it, and leave a comment…maybe another one about you dropping dead…hmmm…it sure got me riled up. **

**LilDoggieDemon- Whoo! I wouldn't know if it's good news that you're hooked (good for me, what about you?). It is strange to see Miroku so old and wise…uh…old? Well, his playful flame is coming back, count on it. But meanwhile, I need him to take charge for a while and be a wise figure who can teach Itashi about the feudal era and calm his daughter. Trust me, I plan to have Itashi and Shizu get along a little better at least…but making Shizu tease him is SOOO much fun! Heh, please keep supporting this fic? **

**PriestessofNottingham- That's very true. Shizu does have energy (like Sango!) Yes, Kagome's fate is sad…did I say fate? I meant momentary operation…lol. Things might get worse, and then get better. Prepare for a rocky ride, please. Oh, and I hope you enjoy this chapter and come again to read in the future. I do very much enjoy your support. **

* * *

**Thank you so much everyone. **

**May the autumn winds blow joy and knowledge to your doorstep… **

**Suzu **


	8. Wait For Me

**Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own Inuyasha. In fact, I'm starting to get used to the way of the world… **

**Suzu- Wow, I can't believe we're already up to chapter seven of this saga; that would mean eight whole installments! Surprised, anyone? Anyways, I've gotta find some time to start working on 'The Woes of Hollywood', but it almost seems as if that story's on hiatus… **

**Very sad, but hey, can I help it if no one reads it? Or, to say more correctly, everyone reads it and don't bother to review… **

**I've been so into 'Naruto' lately! My favorite character is Gaara! Oh my gosh, I LOVE YOU, GAARA OF THE SAND! Little Gaara is sooo cute! You will be mine forever, mwahahah. The first time I saw Orochimaru, however, I thought… 'Hey, what a sexy beast!' To this day, that thought bothers me…ha ha. Especially when I saw what a weird dude he is in volume nineteen. **

**Just to note, please do not jump to conclusions on anything so soon, although some guesses are right…and good job, but remember to keep an open mind. **

**Enjoy this chapter, guys (whoops, and girls). **

…………………………………………

**A Path Worth Retracing- **

**Chapter 7: **

…………………………………………

_Dear Diary, _

_Maybe he knew…knew from the beginning that our relationship wouldn't work. _

_Maybe I knew…too. _

_Him…I remember that night…three nights before the time that I was forced to leave him. I'd remembered his hard, amber orbs as they glassed over, but remained firm under. He let me in that night…told me the truth. I was so happy to know what he was thinking; so happy to know he'd accepted me. _

…_So happy to know that there were no more secrets. _

_Yet so sad at the same time. _

_Love is such a fickle thing. Can you bear to give over your heart when you know that it would only result in sadness and hurt? The human heart is selfish in the end: it will always want happiness for itself…herself…himself. I used to believe…that people could change that. I used to believe there were people in the world who could love purely and wholeheartedly, asking nothing in return for their affections. _

_Now I'm not so sure. _

_Can those humans ever stop the onrushing pain whenever their heart is treaded upon? Can they look on and see their affections being thwarted…and feel only kindness and more love towards that? Can they? I want to know. _

_I'm sure…love is the only thing that can truly make a difference in people; in this world. _

_Hate…it's nothing without love. If you'd hated someone, would they even care if they didn't hold any love towards you? Would it even matter if you didn't care about them either? Hate…it might only be a leftover feeling of spoiled love. When the love disappears, you get the leftovers…hate—weaker than the original feeling it fed upon. If your love wasn't strong, would your hate? _

_Still, how can emotions ever reach another if there wasn't love to begin the whole cycle. I believe, now, that there aren't any bad feelings that haven't branched off good ones. In the end, only intense good feelings can mark the surface of time. _

_And the human heart…I'm sure they'll always be sadness to couple with unreturned love…maybe not hate, but always sadness. _

_That's how I felt when he told me…he told me that he couldn't bear losing me; he said he'd protect me forever. Can I help but doubt that forever does not exist? He even explained his situation with Kikyo, and…and I think he implied that he would have liked to choose me instead. That was both the happiest and saddest moment in my life at that time. _

_These were his words…I remember them faintly. I'm always afraid that I'll forget them, distort them, and confuse the whole meaning. I'm writing them down before I lose those words. _

_He said: 'Back then, both Kikyo and I needed someone to stand by us…so we took solace in each other. It is true that we were very alike, and that made two lonely people attract. But in the end, we would have probably just stayed that way, two people alone, still living in misery, just having an extra person to share the pain with. _

_The pain would still have been there.' _

_I wonder so much now…_

…_does that mean that he would have wanted to be with me? Maybe…could I have healed the pain? Could I even try? _

_I daren't hope. Hope is just another form of sending out love. _

_If I love, who knows how much it would hurt all over again? _

* * *

"_Mom…I'm…I'm sorry."_

Mrs. Higurashi nodded as she wiped Kagome's cuts with a damp towel. The bruises were still there, yellow and purple, blotting her face with ugly marks. Her raven locks were matted to her pale, sheet-white face as the mother tended to the more prominent injuries.

The red oozing cut on her cheek stood out so clearly in that pallid face. Lips devoid of color continued moving, spelling out words unspoken…thoughts that needed to get out so badly.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed as she dipped the towel in a basin of cold water again. Skilled and slightly weathered hands wrung out the extra water, and gently touched it to a wound. She was careful to choose a plastic basin over a metal one this time, just in case Kagome would go mad over seeing her reflection once more. Mrs. Higurashi daren't take any chances…the world was full of them, and every risk would send her daughter teetering over the edge.

She didn't want that to happen.

"Kagome…" the elder woman murmured softly. " Tell me what's wrong, love. I just can't bear to see my sweet daughter like this." Mrs. Higurashi's movements were still routinely slow and unhurried, but a tight edge to her voice made Kagome's heart twinge in guilt. She didn't want to hurt her mother…it wasn't intentional.

Not knowing what else to do, Kagome bowed her head again, the gesture cutting off Mrs. Higurashi's attempts to clean the scratches. Her mother paused and looked at her patiently. Kagome took to the only thing she knew how to do nowadays.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, don't be. Kagome--" Mrs. Higurashi reached out a hand to lift her daughter's chin up. "Kagome, sorry doesn't cut it at a time like this."

A pair of chocolate brown eyes welled with tears at this moment, and two dirt-covered hands hastily went up to rub them, leaving a muddy streak upon Kagome's face. An equally choked up voice muttered out, "…I …don't know what else to do."

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head sadly as she leaned back to wet the clothe again. "Kagome, Kagome…" she mused. "Your grandfather would tell you the same thing if he could be here right now. He's busy tending to the shrine, and I make my life here," Mrs. Higurashi looked around at the painted walls in the bathroom on the upstairs floor of the Higurashi house. "…minding the housework. We are both happy doing what our individual jobs are. It fulfills us." Mrs. Higurashi left a little smile flit across her weary features.

Kagome's eyes widened when her mother locked her gaze again. She wanted to say something, to argue in her own defense, to apologize again…do anything to make it all better, but the words wouldn't come. Instead, the dull thudding in her head had started to drift into consciousness again.

"Kagome, when you were just in high school, you found a job of your own. It was different from your grandfathers…different from mine…I daresay different from anyone living on this earth right now." Mrs. Higurashi's eyes softened as she reached over to take Kagome's soiled hand in her own worked ones.

"But you were fulfilled…" she whispered at last.

Kagome's eyes grew teary once more as her hand went numb at the comfort her mother offered. No words came out of her open mouth as her mom continued.

"Kagome…are you fulfilled now?"

A single tear tread its way down the course of Kagome's cheek.

Mrs. Higurashi acknowledged her daughter silently from a foot away as new tears splashed on the tiled floor. Kagome…she was a strong child. Her only daughter would most certainly get through with this whole ordeal. She wouldn't lose now.

Kagome sniffed uncontrollably as sobs wracked her frame. In between hiccups and salty tears, she muttered out phrases. Kagome didn't want her mother to see her like this…she had failed to be strong…failed everyone she'd ever cared for. Her mother was probably looking at her in silent pity now as these wretched tears continued to freefall.

"I—I bet…you think I'm weak now, huh?" She half said, half sobbed hoarsely.

Mrs. Higurashi finally moved now. Enveloping her first child in a warm hug, Mrs. Higurashi lent all the comfort a mother could give to a child to Kagome at that moment. Kagome whimpered softly as she clung to her mother's soft sweater, wishing she could just disappear underneath all those warm folds.

"Kagome…" The elder woman held fast to her daughter as she stroked her raven locks tenderly. "Don't ever think crying makes you weak," she whispered into Kagome's ear fiercely.

"Mom…you don't know… I've been so afraid…so insecure these past years." Kagome held on to her mom for dear life as she cried into the embrace. "You don't know how weak I am."

Mrs. Higurashi choked on the sad feeling of misery and loneliness that radiated from her daughter's words. What kind of hell had Kagome faced…all alone? Mrs. Higurashi kissed her daughter's head as she murmured soothing words.

"Kagome…Kagome my foolish daughter…**_you_** don't know how strong you are inside…"

* * *

The dark room was empty, and no voices or IM bleeps interrupted the silence. A messy, rumpled bed sheet was tossed carelessly over the floor, and T-shirts were draped over the computer chair. 

Kagome tiptoed into Itashi's room, almost reverent of the silence. Ever since Itashi had gone missing the afternoon before, Kagome had avoided going into this room. But it was time to take action. Stalling for answers…for fate to intervene wouldn't work.

After her visit to the shrine, her mother had sent her home with a worried look. Kagome had declined her mom's offer to ride to her part of the town together. Insisting that she would be fine on the subway by herself, Kagome had come back to her apartment so she could post a few online local messages and emails for any local residents to read.

The desktop computer was in Itashi's room, so Kagome had back here to access it. Her work office was farther away from the shrine, and Kagome had left her lab top there at the end of the week, so it was currently pretty much inaccessible.

Switching on the electric lights, Kagome walked silently across the messy floor. She glanced at the room…everything reminded her of Itashi…the posters…the bed…the rumpled T-shirts…even the impressive dent he'd made in the wall when he was nine years old.

Sitting down in the swivel chair after removing the shirts, Kagome felt an old pang of worry as she wondered about her son's safety. Itashi…Itashi…where was he? Clicking on 'internet explorer', she started to get to a post message site when a familiar little ding in the computer caused her to look to the bottom of the screen. Kagome watched as a message popped up on screen. It was a little classmate's blurb to Itashi, and Kagome read it nonchalantly, a little curious about what kids discussed online these days.

**Hikaru90- Hey Itashi, why weren't you at school today, buddy? **

Kagome dismissed this as normal childhood curiosity. Didn't she already phone in that he was sick? She sighed, and went back to her original intentions of posting some messages to locate Itashi's whereabouts. Another little bleep was followed by a message that invaded the screen again. Kagome was about to 'x' it out when her eyes fell on a single word.

**Hikaru90- Yo Timetraveler42! R U in there? **

It made her blood run cold.

'Timetraveler…_timetraveler_…**_time traveler_**…'

The truth-- it hit her smack dab in the face at that instant.

* * *

Itashi, Shizu, and Miroku had packed all their travel necessities in packs that they could carry along the way. Or rather, they had packed almost all of their belongings. Not that Miroku and Shizu had owned much, anyway. Itashi didn't have anything with him but the clothes on his back, so Shizu made him carry some sutras of her dad's instead. 

Of Shizu's own pack, there was a strange bulge in it that caught Itashi's attention. She'd caught him eyeing it, and had cut of his curious stare with an icy look.

Now, all three travelers stood overlooking the barren plains in the distance. The evening wore on, and as it was winter, the dark would come fairly soon. The sky was already a deeper blue, in which areas you could see it peeking through the ominous clouds. The house was still visible, but it looked tiny now compared to the vast wasteland surrounding its territory. Itashi had noted that they traveled in the direction of the black clouds instead of opposite it, but he trusted the monk's good judgment. He could see why, though; maybe Miroku didn't want to enter the forest either. It still looked dark and foreboding, even in the distance.

"Shizu, Itashi, I know that this might be hard for you two. However, I hope you will trust me when I say this is necessary for our survival. If you have any questions, please ask me about them, Itashi. I do not wish to hinder your knowledge about this land." Miroku spoke without much emotion, but Itashi could tell that the monk was regretful about leaving his home.

In truth, Itashi had grown fond of the little house among the wasteland as well. It offered him shelter and comfort in the midst of the big surrounding structures. Looking at the unfamiliar area around him now, stretching on for miles and miles, Itashi felt both a chill of nervousness and the thrill of new adventures.

Shizu still wore her normal sullen expression. Still, she did what the houshi told her, and seemed to honor her father's choice. There was still one thing bothering Itashi, though.

"Miroku-sama, how will we get by on the road? Do you have money?" Itashi had no clue what kind of currency these dream-people used, but he assumed that the humans he'd met so far were sophisticated enough for a coin value system.

"Yeah, father." Shizu chimed in all of the sudden, face taking on a dark look. "We don't have many coins at all. I doubt we have enough to claim a meal at a village inn."

Itashi nearly keeled over at this comment, but Miroku just laughed it off and assured them there was nothing to worry about.

"Don't worry, you two. I used to always be on the road, remember? I can perform exorcisms; provide sutra protection, chase out demons, and much more. In return, the people I'd met from my journeys had given me much ware and meet my lodging needs." He grinned cheesily again, although Shizu still looked at her father angrily.

Itashi just nodded, and the three walked on.

Silence pervaded their gait. Itashi looked over at the monk, who was on his left. He seemed perfectly happy and content by the quiet and the shuffling of feet on the rough path. He looked to his left to see how Shizu was doing. She had a grim determination etched on her face, her jaw set into place firmly. He sighed heavily at the people he was stuck with traveling.

Instead, Itashi decided to pose another question.

"Houshi-sama, is it true that we will meet many villages on our journey, even though we walk through the territory of the black clouds?"

Miroku looked at him with amused violet eyes. He looked thoughtful at his question, and rubbed his chin.

"You're very observant, Itashi. It is true that we're walking towards the area of the clouds. That is because of two reasons. One, the clouds pervade most of this land now. If we hide under them, the less likely that the enemy will guess our whereabouts, since most people do live under the clouds. That leads us to our second reason: the main, larger towns are located in this direction. If we want ample pay for our services at their villages, we ought to pay a visit to the wealthy ones that can afford it, ne?" Miroku chuckled.

Itashi nodded in response. That made sense; Miroku's reasoning settled well. But there was still one thing that didn't bode well with Itashi. He was about to ask who the 'enemy' was when, on second thought; he remembered that it was all just a dream. Of course a silly dream like this would have some evil fantasy enemy.

The road was mostly gravel and dirt, with grass poking through the main path now and then. Grassy land, weeds, shrubbery, and a few scant trees were on either side of the path they now treaded.

The sky was getting ever darker, and only a few hues separated it from the grayish black clouds in the sky. The clouds were very still: unmoving, it seemed, as if the very color of them made them far too heavy and dreadful to move an inch in the sky. Itashi had gotten used to the heavy bulks floating in the sky now, and dismissed them as an ever present figment of the sky in this world. Had there always been clouds here, though? He hurriedly dismissed it as just a creative touch in his dream: black, evil clouds instead of white.

After walking for a few minutes, Itashi voiced one more question.

"Shizu, what have you got in that bag? It's shaped quite oddly." Itashi commented, and he immediately regretted it when Shizu gave him an annoyed look.

"It's none of your business," she spat.

* * *

Dull pounding echoed in Kagome's ears. So far, she'd been able to keep herself in check, although her expression must have been terrible. Taking the nightly subway, she'd met with a few students back from their clubs, some traveling business men, and a few homely looking women presumably back from shopping. 

The Tokyo subway was jam packed pretty much every hour of the day. However, night rides were so much better than mornings. Rush hours usually resulted in police men standing operative to keep the flow of people coming in and out. Now, electric lights illuminated the inside of the subway as Kagome held on to a rail handle above.

Sitting close to her were an elderly looking Grandpa, a young man in his late teens, two girls seemingly back from school -as they were still in their uniforms-, and a gruff looking middle aged man. None would give up their seats, even the ones that were younger. (A/N- It is polite to give up your seat in many Asian countries to an elder or someone seemingly very tired than you.)

Kagome cursed herself as she caught a glimpse of her face in the window of the subway. Dark shapes sped by quickly, and she could see her reflection illuminated on the glass from the electric lighting inside the subway. The thudding in her head increased as she desperately tried to push it away.

That girl…staring back at her in the window, she looked as young as a twenty year old, maybe younger. That floating image…it looked exactly like the ones she'd seen for the last fourteen years.

A young man pushed by gruffly, making many people curse at his rudeness. He pushed Kagome to the side a little, and she winced as a bruise on her shoulder from that afternoon hit the metal rail nearby. The male seemed to notice, and reached out a hand to steady her. Kagome only flinched again at the touch.

"I'm sorry, miss. Are you alright? Those bruises aren't from me, are they?" A pair of dark chestnut eyes probed at her expectantly.

Kagome shook her head and straightened again, trying to avoid eye contact as she grimaced into her sleeve.

"I can't help asking, which high school do you go to? I don't think I've seen you around the halls anywhere." He asked, lowering his voice as to not disturb the elders dozing nearby. He reached for a rail handle next to Kagome's.

Kagome heaved a sigh inside. Deciding not to reveal her true identity, lest she be bombarded by comments and questions, she lied.

"College."

The young man nodded. "Oh, that makes sense."

Kagome nodded, and turned her face to avoid any more conversation. But the guy persisted, oddly reminding her of Hojo in his high school years.

"What's your name?"

Kagome didn't even bother looking back while answering.

"Chiharu Miya."

* * *

Hojo turned in his swivel chair as he flipped through an album in his lap. Polished wooden bookshelves stocked with decades of business profits and records framed the rich office that his father had bestowed upon him. 

He ran a hand through his kempt light brown hair. It was often that he got extra time to relax a little at his job, and he did spend a lot of time just happily dozing off at his own will. Now was a perfect example of this, as he was flipping through an album containing pictures of his school years.

A boyish face that hadn't changed over time smiled up at him from a photo taken in elementary school. His mother had taken the picture in his first week of third grade, and he had smiled foolishly at the entrance of his school, heedless of a group of girls that were walking by at the corner of the camera.

Hojo took time looking at the girls now, as he was currently dating one of them. Fingering the faded photo, he looked at the raven hair that flowed freely down to the girl's shoulders.

Kagome Higurashi…he'd had a minor crush on her even in elementary school. They'd been in the same schools for so many years, got selected into the same high school (although his dad had to do a little maneuvering there), and Hojo was planning on going to the same college as her too, before Kagome got pregnant.

Hojo sighed. He would get his father's company to sue that guy if he ever found out who had done this to Kagome. He'd insisted on a couple of dates that she run a DNA test on her child, but she'd refused with a rather urgent look on her face.

Flipping over some pages, Hojo laughed when he saw himself in middle school. It was his turn to sweep the courtyard, but he'd tripped and injured his ankle walking to the stairs that led to the janitor's office. Unable to complete the task, Kagome had been the one who'd offered to do it for him. He'd sneakily got a picture of her sweeping, although why she was looking in his direction with a hand to block her face was always a mystery.

Ever since that day, Hojo's minor crush had deepened, and he'd had hope that Kagome would love him back.

After all, who wouldn't? He was smart, good-looking, and wealthy. The years had given him tremendous fortune, and a good lineage would secure his insurance for many years to come.

Hojo smiled as he though back to his wonderful life. The only thing missing was his bride to be, and he was positively set on it being Kagome. This time…she would definitely say yes. Hojo just knew it.

* * *

The grass…had it ever seemed so gray? 

The stars…had they ever been that distant…?

The moon…why was it so…distant and distorted?

Warped feelings drifted in and out of her head as Kagome walked closer to her house…or the Higurashi residence she had lived in for about twenty years.

Each step shook and wobbled as Kagome's throat caught at each gasp she took in an effort to take in air. Actually, the moon was out tonight, clear and beautiful. Stars twinkled insistently as the contrast in the dark night sky brought out their illumination.

Bile came up her throat again, but Kagome swallowed. No…she couldn't stop now. A violent shaking had started and coursed through her whole body.

_It was as if every cell in her body was screaming for her to stop this insanity. But something deeper inside…something she'd nearly forgotten all these years…it fought back wearily. _

But Kagome took no notice of anything other than the dark edges creeping into her vision. The pale silhouettes and shadows of the night heightened her sense of isolation and seclusion. The rhythmic pounding was becoming uncontrollable. It threatened to shut off her systems before she could take another pained step forward.

Forward…she had to get to the house.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as she saw a figure come out to stand in the bright doorway of the house. She walked up to it, panting and sweating from the intensity of her headache. The house swirled and blurred in her eyes before the image adjusted itself.

Her grandfather held out a musty yellow backpack to her.

The great weight almost lifted off Kagome's shoulders as her heart warmed with gratitude. She didn't know if she had the strength to pack that herself. Already, her face was flecked with blood, sweat, and still purple with bruises. Every step that she took invoked a pounding in her very soul that drained her muscles of all their willpower.

Her eyes blurred over again, and she felt her knees give out.

_Was this it? She couldn't bear to go back after all? Good, then…and…bad. _

She smiled a little as the thought flitted through her head…no more pain, just a life of happy ignorance…she could forget this whole ordeal—but a hand steadied her.

Looking up, she saw a wrinkled face and felt gnarled hands as they wiped away the sweat off her brow. Grandpa's voice came through, and Kagome's head pounded again at the clarity of it.

_Ah…so this was reality. It hurt so much… _

"Kagome, take this. I packed some things for you."

Kagome looked up again, and the effort nearly blackened her world. Her Grandpa's kind eyes looked down, urging her on, although she could tell he was concerned for her well being.

_Do they all know? _

"I-I" Kagome's voice came out raspy and unrecognizable as she tried to comfort and explain everything to her Gramps, but he patted her head fondly to silence her.

"Go face the ancient world, my granddaughter."

Kagome smiled, a genuine smile this time, as the elderly shrine keeper helped her to her feet. Leaning on him, both figures made their way to the well house. The pounding grew insistent, almost forming a buzzing background in her head.

Kagome's teeth clenched and her hand tightened on the mustard yellow backpack, its weight linking her to the conscious world. She couldn't let go of the pain, the hurt: it was all part of her now. But she would chase it away in time, or at least learn to live with it.

Step followed step as dull pounding and sweaty droplets paced the rate at which they edged closer to the well house. The two had to stop at the door as another set of hysteric coughs and tremors threatened to stop the journey. After Kagome had coughed up a considerable amount of bile and blood, she whispered hoarsely to her jii-chan.

"Gramps…please stay here. I need to do this…alone."

Her grandfather only nodded solemnly, but his face betrayed an onslaught of emotions: anxiety, worry, wistfulness, and pride.

"Stay safe," he muttered as Kagome stepped inside.

* * *

The dark shack was musty smelling and the air was heavy. It was either her imagination or years of confinement, but the heavy air seemed to not want to move as Kagome took tired steps towards the center of the shack. 

She gasped when she saw that the wooden plank was indeed broken, little chips were scattered on the lip of the well.

The thudding in her head continued, drowning out all other thought.

But Kagome didn't need to think. She'd done this before…so many times that she'd lost count.

She just had to do it again…after fifteen years.

As she defiantly stepped up to the well, a surge of bile rose in her throat as her vision blurred again. Blanching, Kagome deposited the remnants of her last meal…and a very small meal it was. After it was over, Kagome had head enough to think a little. She only hoped that it could get no worse.

Her clothes soiled and damp, her face bruised, and her hair disheveled, Kagome thought back to her past…brought her thoughts onto the present…and turned to look at her future.

She started sobbing.

'**Crying doesn't make you weak. You don't know how strong you are.'**

_I'm coming…they were all so strong…each had their own story…now it's time for me to face my own history. _

Tentatively, Kagome stood with quivering legs at the lip of the well. Just one more step…

_I'm not ignorant anymore…and it hurts just as much as their pasts did…I know it did. _

'_I want to be strong for them…for Itashi…for him'… _

With that thought in mind, Kagome jumped.

'_I'm coming…so wait for me, okay?' _

* * *

**

* * *

Suzu- Because I'm really tired, I hope everyone will bear with me if you find faults in this chapter. I have a terrible cold at this moment of update. I started the chapter about more than a week from now...eh...gomen nasai! But I strive to keep the reader's happy, even through a headache...be grateful? **

**Did you like this chapter, though? I think the last part might have been a bit rushed, but hey, I'm sleepy! Oh well, now the hardest part is over…semi-hardest, actually. **

**I can finally move on to spread some news about Inu! I'm sure everyone is dying to know more about him! (Reader's go to the edge of their seats) Haha, gomen about not putting much about him earlier, but I thought the delay might stimulate. **

**Alright, thanks to everyone. If you want to find out what happens next (I have much in store) please review by clicking the cute lavender button to your bottom left. It says 'go'! So go review, people! Please don't just 'read and run', as an author so nicely put it. **

**Notes-**

**Many people guessed on whom the 'he' was that Shizu was talking about. Well, everyone will find out soon enough…although the guesses were right on cue for the identity! **

**

* * *

**

**Review Responses: **

**candy617- He he, you will see what happened to Inu in the next chap or so. Or, at least, you'll hear of it. Lot's of poor Kagome scenes to be written, I believe. But it's all for the best… And Kagome went back this chap, right? I can't reveal everything in this review response, gomen, but I can give you clues or notes on when they might be revealed. I hope that is satisfactory. Please keep cheering me on. Thank you so so much. XD**

**Branchoftreela- Me? (Looks horror stricken) Why, no! I would never kill anyone off! (Or I don't think so, lol). I guess your powers worked, because I did start writing this chapter about one hour after I posted the last one. Enjoy, please, and I hope you visit to read the future chaps. I'll be very pleased…arigato for your reviews! -**

**LilDoggieDemon- Oh, but I love long reviews. Keep it up! Nope, word of Inu is coming in the next chap or so. Kagome is still hanging on the brink, she's one of our main character's…we mustn't kill her off so soon now, eh? Thank you SO much for your reviews and support. I do what I can to make the reader's get into the story (or at least read it and have a clue as to what's going on). Please do keep up your great support! **

**Furea/ToshiIshimi- Yay, thanks for the review again! Actually, my original intention was to keep off too many Japanese honorifics in this, but then I realized that it would really help with the relationships between characters. So since I really wanted to insert some 'chan's' and 'sama's' in there, I kept them to some degree. However, I didn't want to write 'san' for almost every line they use to address each other (since many people are pretty much at that level in real life), so I pretty much let just the names work for 'san'. I guess it's just a way for me to be lazy… … arigato for your suggestions, as always. ;)**

**Tairoru-Chan- Yay! I love your reviews as well. Nope, I did not kill Sango. She'll be appearing late, though, I believe. Whoops, I just gave that away. Oh well, let's make everyone read my response to you now. I guess I just cracked from all the questions. Did Inu betray…hmmm…read the note I added. Don't worry, stick around and all will be revealed! **

**Kyasumi- Thank you, thank you, thanks to you. I'm so glad you like so far…and though you might be thinking I killed Sango off, I, in fact, did not. Please read Tairoru-Chan's response above. (Sorry Tairoru-Chan. Lol). Please continue your awesome support? And while you wait for me to review, you might want to check out some other fictions of mine. He heh, would you mind leaving one of your awesome reviews as well? I recommend 'The Woes of Hollywood' if you like humor. And my first fiction's plot is set in the Sengoku as well, although it's not of Kagome with child or going back to the era. It's called 'I Still Want You by My Side' (plus, it's completed, although I had to repost in the middle).**

**PriestessofNottingham- That's great! Are you going on senior this year! Our school has a senior walk, and it's rumored (heavily) that anyone other than a senior really shouldn't go there. Our tour guides let us walk through it, though. It was nice. Even they warned us to not go during school, haha. Oh, that's right. Thanks so much for your review. I hope you're here to see what happens next time -! **

**Maddycat2000- Oi,OO ... I'm so sorry that you're getting depressed, but as I've said before, the suns shines ever more brightly after the storm... Actually, I'm very happy you reviewed, and I love that I have your support. However, if you get too sad, I suggest you check out another fic of mine, 'The Woes of Hollywood'. It's lighter, more chatty, and somewhat humorous,especially as itprogresses.Nobody reviews, though, although more people read it than this fic. Isn't that strange? **

* * *

**Ja ne, and please leave a review, (I'll update faster, ppl)**

**Suzu **

**(oh my goodness, that rhymed! W/out the parentheses above, that is) **


	9. A Piece of Gossip

**Disclaimer- Own Inuyasha? No, actually, I don't. **

**Suzu- Welcome, hi, how are you all…yada yada. Just a note- I was reading Naruto translations, and…well, Sasuke is pretty evil of late… And Naruto…oh my goodness, he starts attacking with tears in his eyes. I'm a girly-girl at heart, so emotional scenes get me crying inside. **

**I was so shocked when I found out I won the inuyashaworld fanart contest for August! Who picks the entries, anyway? Oh well, I just want to thank the world and the judges. Arigato (although that piece wasn't the best). So being in a bright mood, I've decided to update! **

**Meanwhile, for our little fic, one word only – INUYASHA!**

**It won't be first hand, I'm sorry, but I'll spread word…you'll see. Now I'll let you all lap up the fun and excitement in this installment. Enjoy! **

**Oh, candy617, this update is especially dedicated to you. Please enjoy it… XD**

……………………………………………

**A Path Worth Retracing: **

**Chapter 8- **

……………………………………………

_Dear Diary, _

_I've finally found a perfect apartment closer to my work in the city. It might be a little busier, but the floor in which the apartment is situated is lovely. I can't say it's cheap, but because of my promotion, I've been able to raise enough to afford the bills. _

_Situated at the heart of the upper city, its neighborhood is a busy, tycoon plaza. There are many hotels, cafés, and malls. I've found a school for Itashi to go to when he reaches the age. Things might be hard, but I'll do my best to protect him. _

_Itashi is just a toddler, but I know he already has a strange attachment to the shrine grounds. Maybe it's some kind of bond that a baby forms with its surroundings, maybe something more. Itashi loves it when Gramps takes him up upon his shoulders (much to my disapproval…Gramps is getting old) and lets him feel the bark of the tree. _

_I've forgotten the touch. I daren't go to that space anymore. The ancient tree haunts me…just staring out at it makes my head spin uncontrollably. That's why I've decided—it's time to move on. _

_Surrounded by folklore, legends, and the old keep, I'm not sure I can take it much longer. While I would have liked it if Itashi grew up at the same grounds as myself, I know that it's impossible for me to share in his joy. These grounds, once my home, my joy…_

_Well, everything's grown cold now… _

…_I can't stand this place. _

_Just looking at it makes me sick. _

_I'm sick with the trees, the grass, and the old, fond memories…almost every relic that reminds me of… _

_Most of all, I'm sick of myself. _

_That's why I have to get away. I can't go back, never will go back, so it's better if I didn't yearn to go back at all. _

* * *

The afternoon sun hit Itashi full in the face as he peeked a look.

The full, black clouds looked a little gray and wispy as they'd traveled further along the road. This morning, when he'd asked, Miroku had said it was an illusion to keep the people ignorant. Itashi hadn't understood fully, but he'd accepted. He would never say it aloud, but he'd almost relinquished the thought that this was all a dream. He just…didn't really care what it was anymore. This world provoked an onslaught of emotions in him: happy, sad, afraid, embarrassment, even sensations that man had yet to give names to.

Last night, Miroku and Shizu had built a camp in the dense trees along the side of the gravelly road. At first, Itashi had been hesitant to enter, remembering his past experience with the forest that he'd come from the first day, but this forest was nothing like it.

While there were more trees here, they didn't cast mysterious shadows, and the underbrush didn't seem to tug at him, pulling on his every step. It seemed like an ordinary forest, sort of like the ones that his class had gone hiking through on their class trip to Tateshina.

The camp fire had roared cheerily, although their moods were quiet last night. Itashi was too busy worrying about his old life…he meant, his real life. Mother…Great-Gramps…Grandma…what the heck did they do while he was living through this bizarre scheme of things?

Shizu had been sneaking around in their makeshift sleeping bags, polishing something. Whenever Itashi had gone near, she'd hissed at him warningly. It was dangerous…a woman on end. Itashi had a good idea why those park rangers kept telling you to give mother animals and their cubs their space.

Feeling a bit lonely for the company of home, he'd woken up early without a word. And here the three were, back on the road. They hadn't passed any villages yet, and Itashi had lost count of the swerves in the road.

"Do you have any idea where we are going, father?" Shizu pouted, repositioning the pack on her shoulders.

Miroku smiled apologetically, although still managing to look superbly content at the same time. "Ah, Shizu, my dear, think of it as a road trip. I would prefer you didn't pick at your old man so. You didn't inherit that from me, I'm certain."

Scowling at his chuckles, Shizu bopped her father on the head. Itashi grinned lopsidedly at the conversation turned argument. But Shizu had a point…

"Miroku-sama, are we stopping at any populated village along the way?" Itashi hadn't seen any people in this strange world except for Shizu and Miroku. Seeing the dead corpse bits didn't really count. He was itching to find out what normal humans did in this place…he was pretty sure Shizu and Miroku weren't all that 'normal'.

Miroku raised a playful eyebrow and glanced at Itashi good-naturedly. "Actually, I was pretty sure we'd run into a village this morning. But since we haven't, I'm now guessing that we'll find a larger village sometime soon…" Miroku craned his neck as the staff that he had carried with him ever since last evening jingled merrily.

"Keep your eyes peeled, kids." He added.

They did. It was then that Itashi spotted a road merging with theirs farther ahead. The trees had cleared out, leaving hilly plains and a gentle wind. Mountains over to the west loomed distant and unthreatening. The road, he reasoned, came from that way.

"I see an intersection up ahead. A new road is merging with this one." Itashi announced. He was surprised to see shocked expressions on Miroku and Shizu's faces.

Shizu's turned into a scowl before Itashi could realize she'd been surprised. Miroku faced kind of relaxed in an expression that almost spoke '_Oh, that's right. How could I be surprised?' _Shizu addressed him for one of the first times that morning.

"And how would you know? I can't see _anything_." She snapped.

"Er…it should be coming up." Itashi was at a loss for words. Miroku had glanced at him sharply for a second before scolding his daughter gently.

"Don't be so un-courteous, Shizu. Itashi-kun seemingly has amazing eyesight." Then the monk winked mischievously at Itashi, like it was all a joke.

Itashi laughed nervously, and was relieved when Shizu didn't attack him further when the intersection actually did appear in the road up ahead. Once they'd come to it, Miroku led them along the route that was formed from the merging of the two little roads.

Tracks and animal prints dotted the wide, level path. It seemed that this was well traveled, in fact. Miroku had happily announced that they would be arriving at a lovely town in no time.

Just when Itashi thought he saw a distant town up ahead, a loud panting behind, plus a pattering of feet, made him, and Miroku, turn around expectantly.

A man in seemingly his late twenties was running up along the road, kicking up dust as he went. Puffing and panting, a shiny sheen on his shorn head indicated a long run to the town had been exhausting. Seeing them, he nodded happily and ran even faster to catch up.

Miroku and the young man exchanged nods and greetings cheerfully. Looking closer, Itashi noted that the man's clothes were also pretty old style, with a homely touch of hand-sewn material. His voice was happy and energetic.

"I just came back from the town at the foot of the mountains, kind houshi-sama." He nodded vigorously, indicating the scrolls and sutras Miroku had with him. "Visiting some friends, you see…but my village…come on, let's pick up the pace now."

Itashi, Shizu, and Miroku had stopped in the middle of the road to wait for the youthful male, but he seemed intent on rushing onwards, and hurried their gait.

"Well, I live in that village up ahead. It's larger and more prosperous than the one I was visiting, but I grew up by the mountains, see. Came here few years ago, seeking my luck. I still visit some old friends, though." He added bubbly. Itashi nodded politely when the man paused to catch his breath.

"What excites you, then, fellow traveler?" Miroku asked, curious.

"Oh! I heard the best piece of old gossip in a month yet! I heard…I heard that…" he lowered his voice for this, and ushered Itashi, Shizu, and Miroku to form a crude little huddle around him.

"I heard that the demon—yes, _the_ terrifying demon that wields the mighty sword—that he'd roaming the mountain foothills near the village!" He nodded solemnly as his eyes shined with some sort of excitement.

All of them leaned back and continued walking. Shizu had nonchalantly gone back to walking ahead, and Miroku followed with, Itashi noted, a new guarded look on his face. This left Itashi in the back, with the new arriver chatting at his heels.

Interested, Itashi asked. "What demon? A sword? Is he powerful?"

The man, though only looking a few years younger than Miroku, nodded, seemingly happy that Itashi had asked. "Oh aye," he whispered reverently. "One of the most feared demons of the land. They say his magic sword can kill one hundred demons with one swing!"

"Oh…" Itashi muttered. Who was this guy?

"But you see… it's the mystery about him. This demon has been roaming the land for many years now. I was just a lad about your age when the rumors started. Practically every village has heard of him somehow, because this demon travels much. But the thing is not just his strength and wandering that makes us afraid…"

"What are you afraid of, then? Does he eat people?"

The young man looked a little annoyed. "Of course not! Er…at least I haven't heard that he does. It's not just him alone that draws gossip about the demon. It's the demons that follow him." He whispered.

"Huh?" Itashi allowed, lamely.

"Don't tell me you haven't at least heard. We folks here hear it often since he seems to favor these parts of our lands for his wanderings. See…this demon rarely shows himself in the open, on exposed land. But when he does…or when we catch word of him…all hell breaks loose." The man seemed a little subdued now, and ran a hand through the black stubble of his scalp.

"You see, wherever he goes, hordes of demons sent by some unknown force follow to try and kill him. Those demons that follow him around, huntin' him are what makes us people afraid. Those barbaric hordes destroy land, crops, and sometimes, aye, they carry away loved ones."

Itashi remained silent. Were the people in this world so miserable—having to fare demons and worrying about being carried off every day?

"Anyway, some of the younger men, including myself," The young man grinned happily again now. "Some of us excitement spectators just like to watch for any signs of battle. For when the demon hordes find him, they usually fight. And oh, I heard those fights were worth watchin' from a distance." He whispered dreamily from his reverie.

Suddenly a new voice pervaded the silent little quiet that had settled between Itashi and the villager.

"Don't fill Itashi's head with all that gossip."

Itashi looked up to see Miroku looking a touch angry at the man beside Itashi. The young man hung his head, but Miroku nodded and shook off the stern tone again.

"Look, just don't mention the local small gossip to us anymore."

The man looked as if he was about to defend himself and the news he carried, but he gulped it back down.

"Now…" Miroku spoke gently this time. "Allow us to travel into town together. Perhaps, honorable villager, you may lead us to the mayor's lodging so we may have a word together."

Miroku pulled the now reassured young man to walk up front with him, leaving just Itashi in the back of the group to ponder all he'd heard just now.

* * *

The mayor's house was a large mansion situated at the center of the bustling town. Carts, carriages, and people on foot hurried along the middle of the streets. Vendors and merchants had set up along wider dirt roads to advertise their wares. Women were squabbling for bargains, children were running around barefoot, and livestock was either tethered to posts or wandering aimlessly across abandoned children's games scratched onto the dirt ground.

The main door was wide, and a few steps elevated it just a little off the road. A servant was currently standing in the doorway, conversing in light tones with Miroku. A guard was picking up gossip from the young man who'd traversed with them into the town. It seemed that the excitement of the traveling demon was not a lie. Meanwhile, the other guard standing at his post was eyeing Shizu up and down, while she glared at him with an icy death look.

Itashi picked up bits and pieces of two conversations at the same time. Miroku and the servant's talk consisted of negotiations for a visit with the mayor himself, while the guard who was talking with the young man, whose name, they'd learned, was Takeshi, was currently emitting a series of 'ooh's and 'ahh's.

Finally, the servant retreated inside the framed double doors and Miroku approached them once again. Itashi stepped up to him, curious about what he'd have to say. Shizu broke the fierce staring contest with the guard and walked up to them as well.

"Okay, it seems the mayor of this town has use for an exorcism or two. He's quite willing to pay the price as well, and this town seems nice enough. I'd say this mansion is as good as any for a night's lodge." Miroku smiled at the two teens, flashing white teeth.

Itashi nodded slowly. "So you're performing an exorcism, and then we get food and stay for a night?"

"That's right."

Shizu chimed in. "Father, what will we do during the time that you need to perform--" She was cut off by another servant, who bid them to enter the halls of the inner mansion.

Miroku nodded at the servant, and then at Takeshi, who nodded back and waved heartily. Itashi smiled back. He was glad to know such a cheerful person from this world. It made him feel a lot more secure and human, to know that there was innocence here somewhere.

As they stepped into the halls, Itashi looked around at the screens and gleaming wooden floors of the mansion. It was all very clean and arranged ikebana humbly adorned the crevices of whitewashed screened walls.

The four walked through the main entrance and a few rooms, only to emerge at the heart of the mansion. The clean air swept into Itashi's lungs as sweet perfumed flowers showered scents upon his nose. A wooden way was all that elevated the four about a foot from green lawn and garden. The space was square and probably about half an acre. A little trickling pool was at the heart of the lawn, and a man sat upon a rock near the pool, in meditation pose.

He beckoned them over, and Miroku stepped down and walked over to the mayor of the city to bow once, and then sit upon the grass. Itashi and Shizu followed suit.

"Greetings, Lord Monk. We are honored to have you among us." The mayor looked to be about sixty years old, and a kindly face and black and gray hair that was balding at the top added to the peaceful, quiet-life look.

"Ah, the pleasure is all ours…trust me, we wouldn't know what to do if we hadn't chanced upon your prosperous town." Miroku smiled politely back, the image of a Buddhist monk. Itashi was impressed.

The mayor looked at Itashi and Shizu, and his brow wrinkled.

"A monk's son and daughter?"

Miroku laughed. "No, Itashi-kun here is just a close friend's son, and Shizu here is my niece."

Neither Itashi nor Shizu argued with the disguise as the mayor nodded and he leaned down to pat his knee. "Ah, yes, you are still young in years. But you are experienced, ne?"

Miroku smiled. "I couldn't boast of unsurpassed skills, but I am indeed sufficient for your needs, lord mayor." The mayor nodded, and his face was downcast as he spoke his next words.

"My town…I was here way back when it was still just a little village. Actually, my younger brother is of high position in the village not far from here. I believe he is the one in most need of your assistance." The mayor paused to sip some herbal drink that sat on the rock next to him. After quenching his thirst, he spoke again.

"I've heard tidings of the terrible demon hordes that come to seek the sword-wielder in the mountains. My brother's village as well as mine is afraid of what destruction the hordes could bring. We need defenses and a preparation of sutras and scrolls, of course."

Miroku only nodded, his face hard. Shizu sat quietly by as Itashi contemplated the news. So Takeshi's prize gossip had not been the first word of this demon.

"I will go around the mansion to perform small wardings, and then I will prepare scrolls and necessities for the days to come." Miroku spoke.

The mayor smiled. "I thank you, honorable houshi. I have accommodated you with rooms in the mansion. Please, in the morning, will you go to the village of my brother to secure his defenses?"

Miroku only grinned back to reassure the old man. "Of course, lord mayor. What has Kami-san put me on this earth for?"

* * *

Shizu was currently digging in her large, oddly shaped pouch. Itashi had been wondering what was in it for quite some time now, and was anxious to find out. He remembered the conversation Shizu had had with her father as he left to perform a few simple wards.

"_Father, should I use my skills to earn us some coins for the road?" Shizu questioned with a raised eyebrow as she dumped her stuff onto the matted wooden floor of their two, connected rooms. _

_Miroku looked back, surprised. "So you did bring it? Alright, but tell people you're my niece. Call me 'Esteemed Uncle' from now on. Or don't use a title at all. Just avoid our relationship out in the open. A monk isn't supposed to raise a family." He laughed. _

_Shizu scowled again. "You laugh too much. Surely you know hard times when you see them." _

_Miroku's smile didn't fade as he stalked into the other, connected room. "Of course, Shizu. But sometimes, it's a favor to us all to try and pretend that everything is still okay." _

"_Don't be gone too long, and take Itashi with you." He added as his voice drifted along the corridors. _

Shizu finally took something out of the bag. "Ah ha!" she exclaimed as she extracted lengths of chain. Itashi turned to see what she was holding in her hand. He was surprised to see it was a weapon-like bone shaped like a sickle. A rope of metal chain was attached at the end. In her other hand she held some black garments and multi-colored plates.

"What is that?" Itashi pointed to the sickle-bone in her hand.

She turned to look at him. "Oh, you mean this? It's a chain-sickle." She explained briefly. "Be right back." Getting up, she stalked behind a screen with the black clothe and armor-like plates.

Itashi wondered what that was all about. In about five minutes, Shizu emerged from behind the screen again wearing a tight fitting black suit. At several places, the multi-colored, tough looking armor plates covered the suit's black. Shizu's hair was swept into a tighter ponytail at the nape of her neck. In her hand, she expertly twirled the chain-sickle.

"Well, any words?" She asked as she tested the sickle with her hands.

Itashi gazed in marvel. He'd never seen anything quite like it. This was like it was out of a fairy tale or something. Ninja-robed women…that was made for the legends.

"Er…nice ninja costume?" He offered.

Shizu's happy fazed dropped into an angry look again. "It's a demon exterminator's outfit, you baka! I was trained in the exterminating arts when I was younger. I can master this chain-sickle pretty well. It's my main weapon." She had a sword and a dagger in her sash as back-up weapons, Itashi noted.

"C'mon. Let's go find some jobs around town." Shizu motioned for Itashi to follow as she walked around in the halls to go to the main door again.

Itashi followed, bursting with questions. "Wait, what does a demon exterminator do?"

Shizu continued walking without changing her brisk pace as they stepped out into the sunlight. The street's sounds flooded back into Itashi's ears.

"What do you think, idiot? We exterminate demons!" Shizu rolled her eyes for dramatic effect.

Itashi thought about that. "We?"

"I'm not sure how many of us are left, but there should be some." She said casually as she stepped down the stairs and into the bustling street.

Itashi followed her as she went up to talk to several merchants. Many of them complained about rodents and demonic rats, so she offered to clear them out for a few coppers. Itashi stood back as she talked.

"Yep, those rodents'll be the end of me." The shopkeeper complained as he fanned himself in the afternoon sun.

"Okay, I'll clear them out. It seems their nest is at the foundation of the building, so I'll build a special smoke there. Demon's are sensitive to it, so they'll clear out for sure."

The shopkeeper nodded, thankful as Shizu went around the shop to the back to do her work.

Itashi watched as she built a fire by the wooden foundation beams and grinded a powder to burn over it. A heavy smoke filled the air as several, rather on the large scale rat-like things scurried past. Shizu hit the rat demons with her sickle expertly, letting the chain fly to its target.

Suddenly, the smell reached his nose. Heavy waves of it rammed into his senses as his mind reeled. Pungent and sickly, the smoke pervaded his senses and made him feel faint. The light mask Shizu had given him felt like it wasn't there at all. Clamping his hands over his nose and mouth didn't do anything to ease it, and Itashi had to retreat to the inside front of the shop, with the shopkeeper.

Shizu glanced back curiously to see why he was leaving. The smell wasn't that bad…

Oh well, a few more minutes and it'll be time to collect her fee.

Meanwhile, Itashi had made his way to the front of the shop. He still felt faint, but the smoke basically didn't reach here. The shopkeeper laughed when he saw Itashi muffling his nose.

"Can't stand the work, laddy?" He chuckled pleasantly.

Itashi mumbled something about the smell…he wasn't a sissy who was afraid of the rats!

"The smell? Hm, funny…I didn't smell so much as a medium smoke when I was back there." The shopkeeper rubbed his chin and continued.

"Anyways, that's a mighty capable miss over there. Say, you traveling with her?"

"Yeah." Itashi murmured in response.

Miroku could perform exorcisms; Shizu could exterminate demons…he was just…just an ordinary human boy in the midst of them. They all had special talent, what did he have?

A strangely sensitive nose?

* * *

**

* * *

Suzu- Oh ho! Itashi doesn't know yet, ne? Well, it will all be revealed soon enough. Meanwhile, what became of Kagome? Well, she'll come sometime soon, so don't worry about that either. You're all welcome to guess, to leave comments, yada yada.**

**In the meantime, if all the people who read every chapter could leave a little comment, I'd be delighted. Remember, every reader counts! It's not like I can force you, but a big mass of silent readers who stay silent and yet come back to read every update make me frustrated, not the ones who drop by a little review at least once. **

**To those who write blurbs every chapter, I love you guys even more. I'm seriously very grateful that people like the fic so far, and I would appreciate the motivation. **

**So REVIEW, please. **

**To my Readers/ Review Responses--- **

1. candy617

This chapter is for you! Thank you sooo much for all your dedication, candy! In tough times with my writer's block, you support me. Although of course, my toughie times are probably nothing compared to some out there. Let's all keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best! Always, okay? I sure hope that things will be going better for you. Maybe we can start an email chat, if that'll make things better.

2. Isisoftheunderground

ISIS! OMG! Evil phone company strikes again! Um…I'm not dissing your phone company or anything; it's just that I totally understand. My internet connection is AGONIZING! Welcome back! I was actually wondering where you went off to! Missed you sooo much! XD !

3. forgotten angel

Oh my! Thanks for being so dedicated! It makes me feel much loved! Erm…did you like this chapter? I notice that the updates might be getting slower, but there's a lot going on with violin, high school work, extracurricular activities and all. Whew, but I'll still find time. Promise…

4. inu-babygirl

I won't forget! Here's your update! Heh, I hope none of my readers are mad about the wait. You're not mad, are you? You're perfectly fine and happy, right? (Stop dreaming Suzu, I'm sure the readers were ready to kill me already). Er…anyways, I'm always glad that people are reading and reviewing. Keep it up!

5. Angel

Hey! A new reviewer! Thanks a ton for taking the time! Meanwhile, I'm sure you're anxious to find out about the next chapter too, right? Well, you can always keep tuning in. I plan to reveal some information soon enough. Keep supporting this fic!

6. Mimi (a.k.a Seriously Weird)

Kikyo…snogging? GROOOOOSSSSSSSS! I guess that means that there's no snogging Kikyo's in this fic, huh? Arigato for reviewing, and I'm so glad you like the story so far. But wait, didn't you review in my other stories? Gasp; are you an old reviewer that followed me? OMG, THANK YOU! By the way, I used to have a best friend named Mimi…hmmm…is that your, like, real name. OMG, the like disease is back. Excuse et moi!

7. PriestessofNottingham

Mm, that's a great career goal. I kind of want to be a teacher too…although I'm still deciding. Meanwhile, we'll all work hard and make sure we graduate with honors! Wait, is that only in college? Sorry, I'm oblivious…heh heh. Thanks a bunch for supporting this fic. I will update…gotta remind myself…don't laze off…etc…

8. LilDoggieDemon

Ovaltine? Hilarious…thanks a bunch for your reviews. They definitely refresh me… (Aah…refreshed and restored). Meanwhile, I'm glad you told me to hurry up and update, I'll try to stay on my feet. By the way, I plan to let Itashi gradually slip into accepting things, although the real wake up call might have to be when Kags shows up…oop, I revealed too much.

Kyasumi

Don't worry. Looking back at my first fic, which was only a year back, I tell myself that I've grown a lot. I guess its part of our brain's functional 'grow up' cycle. Can we stop it? Heehee, I hope you continue to motivate me Kyasumi! Trust me, I'm not that great, it's my readers who display some pretty witty comments when they leave a comment.

Furea/ToshiIshimi

Oh…wow…(shock)

I LUV YOU! That response was, like, oh my, so nice that it brought back the dreaded like disease! About stress…erm…I guess I've been feeling that for a while. Today, on the weekend, I decided to sleep in, right? Since I went to bed very late the night before, I had totally wanted to get some rest, since high school started at seven thirty homeroom every day. That meant having to get up at, hopefully, a little before six. And I'm not one who likes to sleep in early at night… So, deciding to sleep in, I did my best to rest easy. That's what I did, and in the morning, when I could rest no more, I woke up to read a little. Only problem was that it was only around seven thirty.

Okay, so before I bother you too much with my life, I'm so grateful for all your comments! Don't worry; my cold is pretty much reduced to sniffles. Every time I get sick, I eat fruit loops. It started when I was a little kid with a stomach flu that kept me up vomiting (I know, yuck). Now that I've digested some fruit loops and assorted cereal, I'll be fine.

PS. Since I'm a total Gaara rabid fan now, I will say this. "I LUV U, GAARA!" The part when he shows up to help Rock Lee against the bone guy had me in tears. And that was the part where MSN groups would only let members view the pages. Joy joy…anyway, I have fulfilled my duty as a rabid fan.

Maddycat2000

Yah, he did. Although, Miroku's pretty secretive so far. I won't reveal all he has to offer so fast. Thanks a ton for reading and reviewing and sticking so far. I hope those tears were…erm…not angry tears? I'll…um…update to salve my damage? Ah well, too late, the damage is probably done. But this update should cheer readers up, ne?

priestessmykala

Exactly…I'm still thinking up how to portray it as humorous, though. While I may not have added much so far, keep looking for future 'haha's! Rumiko Takahashi-san said she'd love to insert more humor into her original manga as well. So…it is time to strive—to be a little more diligent. Don't we all wish? Anyhow, I hope you keep motivating me! Arigato!


	10. Fiery Reawakening

**Disclaimer- Nuh uh, I don't own Inu. **

**Suzu- Hello everyone! I'm sure that school has started pretty much everywhere already. So high school life has indeed been stressing, down to no classes with my friends and the sophomores in my classes. Although, there are perks. **

**Three or so days out of a week, I go out for chai or smoothies at the café near the library. It calms the nerves (Ahh). Since no one's home after school, I have to walk to the library with a bunch of friends when I have clubs. **

**So, my violin lessons have been pressuring as well. As you progress in these kinds of things, it takes a lot of dedication and seriousness to keep up the pace. My teacher is really getting me to play, so that's a factor in recent stress. **

**Not to mention homework, upcoming tests, projects. I don't know if it's the classes I've picked or anything, but they are really fast-paced. Ah well… **

**My friend has also started a club called 'Tolkien Club' for LOTR fans. A dear sophomore friend wants me to join her club (which is in my range of interest.) Also, while I'm talking about clubs, I'm even more worried about GRADUATING with multiple HONORS! **

**A little early, right? That just shows you how out of whack the whole thing is… **

**GRRRRR! **

**Gomen nasai for troubling all of you on and writing like this is my personal journal, but hey, you can just skip this part if you like…heh, I won't be offended (that much LOL). **

**Suzu- Alright, as for our story progress. This chapter will be very special, I tell you. Enjoy it, and don't forget to comment (I've gotta know what you think about this chap. You've all been so patient…er…more or less. Lol. ). **

**NO DIARY ENTRY TODAY. INSTEAD, A SPECIAL LITTLE SCOPE! Actually, there will be a lot of little scopes today, and some revelations. CHEER FOR THE TENTH CHAPTER OF 'A PATH WORTH RETRACING!' **

**ENJOY IT THOROUGHLY! **

………………………………………

**A Path Worth Retracing- **

**Chapter Nine- **

………………………………………

_There are those among the living who so happen to have the talent to manipulate and twist things so that whatever they wish come to them just like that, no matter if the company resent it or don't feel any which way. No one may rebel for fear or helplessness. _

_Then there are the true masters and manipulators, who get what they want and perfect agreement on the topic. They can play with your feelings until you adore them, for whatever reason…and they still get what they want in the process. Those are the masters. _

_But then there are those who don't care anymore. They've achieved such a level of perfection that it's all meaningless to them. Rather than to just have perfect control over the course of events, or even the perfect control over other's emotions, they have the perfect control over something else entirely. Something even the master's don't always achieve. _

_Those are the ones who have perfect control over their **own** feelings. So good that even their own emotions can be manipulated to better their choice of action. Total and absolute control… Those, I say, are the true and perfect masters…_

_Whether they're among the living or not is another matter…_

* * *

"Please, lord monk…we beg of you."

Miroku blinked at the mayor and his servants, who were crouched on the floor before Itashi, Shizu, and himself. After one night, Miroku and company had tried to leave the mayor's house to continue their travels. Shizu had stocked up on coins, Itashi had gained a little common knowledge on the era, and Miroku had gotten some hearty meals.

But this was not according to plan.

Originally, Miroku had decided to wake up secretly at the break of dawn and leave with Itashi and Shizu. That way, they wouldn't be pressured to help the villagers. It wasn't that Miroku was a heartless fellow, far from it, in fact. It was just that he knew staying to deal with the rumors, especially to the town involved near the mountains would lead to …complications. Especially for one member of the group.

Miroku couldn't afford to risk the haunts of the past right now.

They would have woken up and just left, but then the breakfast aromas came. So Miroku had decided to stop for a few bites, but hey, who knew the mayor didn't forget Miroku's promise and would stop now to crouch on the ground and beg him, along with a whole household of servants?

It really wasn't his fault that this was all happening to them, you know.

"Please…" the mayor's voice trailed off as he lowered his heads to his hands again.

Miroku sighed, exasperated. "Fine, fine…bring us the escorts and we'll all leave for the town right away."

Itashi was watching all this with subliminal interest. Why did Miroku seem so hesitant to help the townsmen of this and the other village? From what he could piece together, the mayor had wanted them to help prepare for the demons that were supposed to come and trash the town by the mountains.

And all this because some other demon wasn't being careful running around, and had been seen in the wilderness of the mountains? Oh bother…

Shizu was examining her nails. Her eyes narrowed and her lips frowned a she stared at her dirty nails, coarse from all that demon exterminating. Itashi found it a little hard to believe that she was doing something even remotely feminine seeming, but when she lifted her head and caught his stare, she quickly tucked both hands behind her back and looked the other way. Surprise, surprise…

The mayor had gotten off his knees and was now thanking Miroku profusely in a new sense: by bowing repeatedly. It must have hurt his back, though, because after the first ten bows, his hand flew to his waist, and he had to be ushered out of the room by some servants.

Miroku had dismissed the company, saying that they would get ready as well. Walking over to Itashi and Shizu, he muttered shortly.

"Get ready, you two. I fear this will be a long day." His brow was creased like he was actually worrying about something too big for others to comprehend. Itashi had no clue as to why this was the time that Miroku's bright side would wane. What did he have to hide?

"Father…" Shizu muttered, reaching out a hand. "What's on your mind?"

Miroku gave a worried smile. "Nothing, Shizu. Just promise me that you and Itashi will be on the alert."

* * *

"_Unngh_"

Low, exhausted moans came from within the well of the strange, looming forest that had been known as Inuyasha forest by some of the neighboring villages in earlier years. Well, some of the neighboring villages weren't quite there anymore, so there was frankly no one to tell the story of the old, hearkened trees.

"_Aaaa**ah**_!"

Sometimes the noise would rise in intensity until a wordless cry would come out of the wooden well for about five seconds before it waned and dipped again. Not that anyone noticed except the random animal. In fact, there weren't even that many animals who ventured into the forest anymore.

Actually, inside the well, there lay a women's body. Not dead, most would say if they'd been here to see it, but not fully functioning either. The noises were her faint moans and tosses in endless daytime and nighttime dreams.

_The world…the scent of ashes…the foggy swirl of darkness to sun and fog to shade…nothing made sense anymore…_

The entire earth seemed to sway in slow, chaotic shapes as Kagome's mind reeled at all the things around her. Coughs and hacking phlegm had kept her awake the whole night. Unable to fall into sleep, she's gone into and out of stages of foggy gray.

_The light…where is it? Where is my reason? _

Out of black, there came the slow shades of purple, magenta. Out of light, there came the blinding realization that she was alone in this world with no one to aid her.

And that was how reality found her at the bottom of the well the next day.

Kagome's arms quivered and shook wildly as she brought her torso from the dirt floor. Her entire face must be smudged and gross right now, but who was here to see it? Her mouth felt dry and ached dully. Her head was sore but she felt pretty much emotionless. An empty, yet vibrant world stood out before her.

Kagome felt detached—maybe the world had forgotten about her, at the bottom of it all, lost, afraid. Maybe it would be better to fall asleep once and for all. The only problem was her body and every cell in it probed her on. She couldn't leave it at this.

Struggling, her breath coming in slow, raspy gasps, she found control of her legs and stood up. Kagome didn't even need to look up at the well opening to know what to do next. A pregnant silence had pervaded the forest as soon as she had been transported to this world.

Memory filled in the gaps of her head and heart. Kagome let it trickle down her soul, slowly, letting it fill her being. It wasn't that she really had a choice…she didn't. Forcing herself to cooperate, Kagome took in a deep breath as she scaled the well walls.

Every ledge for footing came back easily for her. Although her weak self trembled and protested, she really didn't mind anymore. She would find Itashi, and keep him by her side…she would protect him. What happened after that was up to fate itself.

Over the years, Kagome Higurashi had learned to not fight the course of history. What happens will happen. Nothing more can contribute to that, no matter how hard we yearn, long, or hope.

Grasping the section of her mind that she had tried to neglect for more than a decade, she felt the memories flood out of its flimsy, artificial containments and fill every part of her until each was in its proper crevice. They kept on coming, and Kagome let them.

The young woman felt her senses rise, and her body nearly blanched again to rid itself of the keen spiritualism it had had years ago. But she forced herself to keep it down, and she allowed the slow, tangible forces to creep up her fingers.

It was a long way from the way she used to be, but it was a start. While Kagome would never go back to being the naïve, giddy girl of before, she could move on to leave her lies behind her as well.

The reawakened miko walked through the great forest, and its green tendrils parted to make way for her.

* * *

"Alright!" Shizu wiped her brow as she put in the last armored plate. "That's all of them!"

Itashi's eyes widened at the sacks and loads of provisions, armor, weapons, and clothing that the servants and villagers had accumulated. It seemed that almost one quarter of the village had relatives who lived in the neighboring villa. Many of them all crowded to make the mini pilgrimage to their families to aid them in the time of need.

Itashi, having never seen a demon, did his best to imagine what the destruction and havoc the hordes of demons would create once they came. Would he get to see the sword wielder? An image of Godzilla came to his head as he tried to imagine the demons that would be coming.

Everyone around him was working hard. Women made sweets, buns, and dumplings for the road. Children ran around helping their parents or watching the livestock and mule that were hitched to the wagons. It looked like they were all ready to migrate or something. Men were getting the loads on board either private or public wagons, fixing harnesses, or talking with neighbors. Some of them had on solemn expressions, while some seemed excited. Itashi thought of Takeshi, whom had talked about the local boys being excited over seeing a fierce battle between demons. In just one morning, he'd heard all kinds of rumors about the fearsome demon sword. Some said it could shoot diamonds the size of pillars.

Sheesh, pick up one of those babies and take them back to the normal world…well, happy retirement! Itashi smiled. If only he knew how to end his hallucination. Only…he was starting to grow attached to this place. Seeing Miroku's sly little smile, Shizu's timely scowl, the villagers who'd crowded around him.

The crowd grew thicker. A sea of heads surrounded the twenty or so wagons that had lined up at the edge of town. Itashi scanned the rows of people. Miroku was somewhere up at the head of the line, talking to the mayor. He and Shizu would stick somewhere in the middle, in the midst of the village people. Sure, Shizu was good company, but Itashi kind of wished he knew some more faces.

Suddenly, he felt a bop at his shoulder. Whirling around, he looked into the smiling face of Takeshi. The young man had changed, and was carrying an even fatter pack on his back. On his face stretched a big grin as he recognized Itashi.

"Hey! You were traveling with Houshi-sama yesterday!" His face bobbed up and down happily.

Itashi sweat dropped at his cheerfulness. "Uh, yeah…just call me Itashi."

Takeshi laughed again, and put a hand on Itashi's shoulder. "Well, my friend, it seems that news travels fast. We're getting ready to prepare for the demons." He winked. "And the big fight. I just know that it's going to happen. I've been waiting so long to see this. So have all my pals." He nodded towards a group of males and boys alike crowded to the left.

Itashi nodded. "I was hoping you'd explain it all a little more. Actually, I've no clue about demons or whatever." He smirked. "But I too wanna see this. I guess the atmosphere is contagious."

"Oh, no arguing that. The village under the mountains will be grateful to receive us, I'm sure." Takeshi motioned for them to take their conversation to a nearby wagon. Itashi followed willingly.

Takeshi propped himself up on the haystacks and bundles of crude shields. "Actually, I've always wondered about what I should do with my life. I've been born an ordinary guy, in an ordinary farming community. However, I want to seek my fortune in the world. I want to stand up and fight, to travel and take down enemies." Takeshi's eyes shone as he smiled into the crowds surrounding the area.

Itashi looked over at the grinning young man. In his mind, Takeshi was more suited for peace than war, but he didn't feel like dashing his hopes. Instead, he laughed. "No wonder you want to see this demon's fight in action."

Takeshi nodded earnestly. "Yes, even though he himself is a demon, I know that he's probably not all evil. Rumor has it he has dealings with humans."

Itashi sighed and propped his aching arms on the hay. The morning of carrying cargo to wagons and loading them on had been fine at first. But then, Shizu had noticed that the smaller loads seemed to not exhaust Itashi at all. It was after that she had directed him to carry two bags of men's plate armor to each of the wagons instead.

Thinking absently back on the morning's excitement and activity, the bustle of the whole village, he murmured. "I guess we all don't know what will truly become of us. I doubt that the demon planned to be wandering all his life. I bet many of these men here didn't even know they were to settle down and raise families. I bet it must be hard, a harder life in settling down and looking after someone than traversing lands, carefree and always conquering."

Takeshi looked a touch surprised. "You speak with wisdom past your age, Itashi-kun."

Itashi shook his head. "Nah, it's just that my mother has worked so hard. I wonder what ever became of my dad…maybe…maybe he's still out there, somewhere. Would you think he's looking for us…for Mom? I just don't know." Itashi sighed heavily and sat up again, brushing off the little pieces of straw that clung to his T-shirt.

Takeshi nodded understandingly. "It must be tough, then. But you could always build your home here, if you ever need to. These people, including me, would welcome you. I even noticed a few young lass' glances in you direction while you loading some armor back there."

Despite everything…all the odd things happening, Itashi not even feeling like himself, he managed to blush. "Thanks."

Nodding again, Takeshi looked up at the blue sky. Some sparse gray clouds drifted above. "Itashi-kun, I'm sure you'll find your own. I may sound like a sissy saying this, but I'm sure you're meant for something great." Takeshi looked at the younger boy again and grinned lopsidedly.

"The first time I saw you, I knew."

Itashi grinned back. "I sure don't feel that way right now."

"It's alright. Look, there's your cranky friend calling you over." Takeshi jumped down from the wagon with Itashi as Shizu made her way over to them.

"And what" she started with an eyebrow raised "Are you two doing here lazing off?"

Takeshi laughed pleasantly in an apologetic way as Itashi tried to find an excuse. "Um…we were…er…counting the pieces of shoulder plates we have?"

She rolled her eyes at them. "Yeah yeah, save it, Itashi." With that, she walked away huffily, indicating for them to follow, muttering 'men!' in an exasperated way.

Itashi looked on dumbly for a second. "Do you think she'll ever forgive us?"

Takeshi stared in spot too. "I doubt it."

The two grinned at each other as they hurried through the crowds to catch up.

* * *

The sun glanced off glossy leaves and vegetation that sprouted wildly on the mountainside. Wild vines and rocky ridges dotted the clearing, making it impossible for any human to live there comfortably.

Red flashed now and then between green, slick leaves. Only the faint rustling of underbrush would ever give away that a figure was passing through at an uncanny pace. Suddenly, the passer stopped. He wasn't new to these areas, actually. A month ago, he'd decided to travel along these mountainsides. There was game here, if nothing else.

But curse it all! He never should have wandered so close to the humans' village. They would report him and those filthy hordes would come searching for him again. He'd have to show himself. There was nowhere to hide or run under the trees. Just a dead end…besides, he needed space for the fight.

A bitter laugh rang through the trees. It'd been four years since he'd last shown himself in front of humans, but it looked like he'd be stuck giving them a little show again this time. That last time had been when Naraku had sent a particularly devastating demon to tear up a village.

"Kuso…" He stamped his foot down and broke some twigs. After promising himself he'd never deal with society again, he'd gone all soft to kill the demon and return to hiding again. Even though the fight had lasted exactly ten minutes, and it was in a basically deserted and destroyed town, he still felt it had been too much to risk. Old, unwanted feelings had almost risen up because of that.

After a pause and stillness, the figure rushed on to continue his trail, knowing it wouldn't be long before he would catch the first scent of hostile youki.

* * *

"Halt! In the name of our village!"

A heavily armored guard shouted at the twenty wagons and crowds of people and livestock that crowded around the place. His face was solemn, but Itashi could make out the relief in it when he recognized the mayor.

Miroku stepped down from the leading horse-drawn wagon to meet the attendants that had rushed forth. Itashi didn't need to hear to know that Miroku was urging them to let all of the wagons and people in quickly. The attendants, however, had different plans.

"We will, honorable monk. But you of all esteemed personages should know that in this time and age, we can't just let anyone in, especially since the demons are coming soon." A fat attendant said slowly and calmly.

Miroku looked agitated. "Don't tell me that this little village has adopted the ways of the eastern villages…"

The man nodded happily, his chins bouncing. Several new posts had set up a large stand near the gates of the village. Sutras and strange looking scrolls had been set up on the platforms.

The mayor stepped forward. "Please…" he ventured. "Will my brother see me?"

The attendant smiled. "Of course, Token-sama. Please, though, I urge you to try our new fool-proof system that we have adopted from the east. Very smart people, they are. These sutras and wardings cost us a fortune, but not wrongly spent, I assure you."

The mayor was ushered forth to stand by the platform. Itashi watched intently for something dramatic to happen. Instead, the mayor touched a large, leather bound sutra, and then was congratulated heartily by the attendants there. The plump attendant nodded happily again as he exclaimed for all to hear.

"Please, everyone has just to touch this scroll. This is a fool-proof system to test whether one is a youkai or not. Anyone with even the slightest amount of non-human blood in them will instantly be revealed. Their true form will be shown to us before our eyes! It is also good to reveal the holiness and spiritualism of many individuals. Many of you young ladies might become future mikos! As soon as you have touched it and passed the test, we will allow you inside our hospitable walls!"

Itashi noticed that Miroku's face had gone very white at this. In fact, he could have sworn that Miroku kept glancing his way. The crowds were all rushing forward now; young men and women especially clambered for a turn to touch the magic sutra.

"Come on, Itashi-kun! Maybe the sutra will make me out to be a fearsome warrior of legend." Takeshi urged Itashi along.

Itashi really didn't have any big expectations. He just wondered if the sutra would sting like Miroku's had.

* * *

Takeshi was up next. And after that would be Itashi. They'd hurried to get in line, and had gotten a pretty fair spot at the middle of the crowd. Now, after no mikos, warriors, or even demons had been foretold, Itashi was getting rather bored.

Miroku had gone and touched the scroll carelessly, and the attendants had said that though his spiritualism seemed quite low, he was sufficient. Still, the monk had seemed a little out of it and was glancing worriedly in Itashi's direction.

Shizu had gone a little earlier. Snorting in disdain, she had slapped the sutra hard before walking off towards her father. Miroku had smiled casually at her, and was squeezing her hand as he kept looking a little worried.

Now, the monk was walking towards them as Takeshi finished his testing. Itashi had walked up to get his turn, but Miroku had blocked his path. The monk whispered urgently into Itashi's ear as the attendants looked huffily on since their line was stalled.

"Itashi…fall down, pretend to faint…do anything!" Miroku's voice was calm and soft, but Itashi could sense it was urgent.

Although, he still didn't understand. "Wha-?" He said out loud before an attendant interrupted the hushed conversation.

"Ahem…excuse me, Houshi-sama. But you are holding up our inspection."

Miroku shook his head in apology. "Oh, I'm sorry, truly, but please, Itashi-kun needs to retire to sleep _now_. He's been moaning all morning."

The fat attendant came and narrowed his eyes. "Surely not now, after he seemed just fine waiting in line."

Miroku nearly glared back. "He's very tired, I'm afraid."

A small crowd had collected now near the argument. The attendants insisted that Itashi just touch the sutra, and rooms would be arranged quickly, but Miroku insisted that he go to rest quickly.

Takeshi watched on, a little confused. Some people in the back of the line shouted for Itashi to just touch the scroll and get it over with. Miroku, however, refused to budge. Shizu was staring from her father to Itashi, wondering why he was lying like this. Itashi wondered too. Surely, just touching the scroll to stop holding up all these people would be fine. Even if it stung?

Really, why shouldn't he?

With that, Itashi reached a hand out to touch the lingering edge of the sutra. Miroku didn't have time to slap his hand away, tackle him, anything…he only whirled to see what was going on as the fat attendant huffed in approval.

**What could go wrong-**

As soon as Itashi's fingers touched the surface of the scroll, his whole body felt aflame. The surface of the sutra felt like touching the fiery fires of hell… wrapping around him. The struck faces of the crowds and multitudes of people watching seemed to fade out and focus, bright red, orange, yellow fire enveloping all his senses.

**-With a single touch? **

The world grew aflame, and swarms of buzzing, keen new sounds enveloped his hearing as his vision blurred.

**The world as I knew it collapsed**

Shizu's eyes widened in shock, Miroku just looked grimly on, and Takeshi was watching in confused fascination. All the people just watched as the boy was enveloped in golden fire that had transferred from the scroll. Mutters, cries of horror went up all around. But the most horrible noise of all was the high keening sound coming from the sutra and the fire. Dust picked up and swirled around and around as chaotic energy played around the teenage boy.

Loud shouts and cries of pain came from within the fire. Itashi couldn't think. He could only see fleshy colored pinpricks as the people staring, eyes wide with horror. High pitched ringing boxed his ears over and over again. The half-tangible energy fire filled his being, forcing something out of hiding.

Slowly, a sense came to well up underneath his skin. He allowed it to surface, a long forgotten friend, coming back because it was time… Nature had planned this…it was all okay…

**Don't you know? **

A curious new perspective filled every cell of his body. New, unbidden instincts rose as he clawed blindly at the fire. Itashi felt different, stronger, and more confident. Whatever it was, it felt like he'd been missing out his whole life…

**I was made this way… **

For far too long, he'd been wandering blindly, stripped of the very essence that made him what he was…whatever that was. The golden glow faded from view.

**It's in my blood**

The spectators all gasped as the fire slowly waned, showing them what it had tried to hide moments ago.

**My genes **

A low rumble came out of Itashi's throat.

**My DNA **

The villagers screamed.

* * *

**

* * *

Suzu- Alright, ppl. I missed out on walking to the library and some opening clubs to go home, relax, and then get off my butt and type this for you guys. I hope you like it. While the drama may have been a little weird, I'm sure you all love the fact that a lot of little glimpses were attempted in this tenth chapter.**

**First of all, whoever can guess who the first, italicized little portion at the beginning was describing; I'll commend and do something nice to. **

**Secondly, aren't you all rejoicing that INU is in this chap? **

**Thirdly, LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED TO ITASHI IF YE AREN'T BLIND AND ILLITERATE! **

**Okay, so I guess a lot of things got said in this short time. Kagome kinda tumbled out of the well alive as well. **

**Since this chapter was already pretty long, I'm not adding review responses this time. I'm sorry…but I promise I will next chap! Actually, I have sad news to announce. Due to school activities and stress, I don't think weekly updates will be as often. Probably once every two weeks, three weeks, a month, two months? It's a big range, I know, but at the VERY latest two months. I mean, I'll post a blurb if I have to keep my two month challenge. **

**Hmmm, how about I pose a challenge? Actually, it's not really a challenge. **

**If I reach- **

**120 reviews- Well, I'll sure darn gosh be happy. Maybe I'll make the Inu/Kag drama sooner… **

**140- Gasp, I should seriously send letters to all of you guys! But since I can't do that, I'll do my step up the pace of the story for ninth grade and start planning and writing a lot sooner than one month from now. **

**160- Okay, for those who think this is way out of whack, it isn't. Actually, if everyone who hit this page reviewed, we'd pass this mark easily. I won't tell you what I'll do for this, but it should be good. **

…

**But this is just my challenge. All those who step up; yayers! If not, it's not like I can force you. I'm just trying to see if I can make people participate more. **

**I still love all my reviewers and readers, whether you review or not. But still, since we're already at chapter ten, let's all step it up a notch 'kay? **

**I'm starting to face writer's block challenge. I don't really know how to make it transition smoothly, but let's all just hang in there, kay? **

**Ja neee! I hope to hear from you all! Bunches of love! **

**Suzu **


	11. Agreement

**Disclaimer- For the love of…Urgh! I don't own Inuyasha! **

**Suzu- Hello everyone. Always glad to post another chapter. I'm very sorry for the delay. Here are the reasons. **

**Homework**

**Social Life (I know, hard to believe. Lol)**

**Writer's Block**

**Okay! Since I'm feeling okay right now, and I have a commitment to fulfill, I guess I'll start writing. **

**By the way, the diary entry from below is on the day that Kagome was hitting herself and injuring herself looking for Inu at the Goshinboku. She was pregnant at that time, too. Remember, from chapter seven? The flashback? At those times, Kagome tended to hallucinate, go into hysteria, or develop temporary amnesia, as in the diary entry. **

……………………………………

**A Path Worth Retracing-**

**Chapter 10-**

……………………………………

_Dear Diary, _

_I am so confused. _

_Please…tell me. Where is he? I tried looking everywhere for him, but he's not there. Did I make him mad, upset him? Did he leave? Er…was he ever really here? Spasms of pain course through my body. I wonder…what's wrong? _

_Something feels different. I feel heavier, especially dizzy, and really drowsy. I think I may be coming down with something. _

_Mother and Gramps are looking at me weird today. They gave me funny expressions all throughout the evening. Even worse, I can't even remember what I did to earn that! In fact, I don't think I remember what happened all of this afternoon. _

_They wouldn't let me out of their sight for such a long time. Mother kept telling me something about being more cautious, especially since I have to worry about more than one life. I have no clue what she means. Does she want me to take care of him? _

_I can't do that, though. Surely, she must know. He wasn't even stuck to the Goshinboku today. I checked. _

_Um…or did I? _

_My belly hurts again. Cramps again, I guess. Something definitely feels out of place. Rather, like something is extra. Just looking down, a see a visible swell in my midsection. I…_

_Wait, what was I just talking about? _

_I forget. _

_Anyway, now is the first time I have to come back up to my room and write in you. It's a secret, and I can't let anyone know that I'm keeping these entries. You must excuse my inability of eloquence today, though. I think I really am coming down with something. _

_Oh! Gramps is calling me downstairs. Mom says that dinner is ready, and she wants me to come down to bath my bruises and take my medication. _

_I have injuries? _

_And what's the medication for? _

_Oh well, better to just heed their advice rather than face Mom's wrath. Heh, you've yet to see her angry. _

* * *

**Last time- **

What could go wrong-

**As soon as Itashi's fingers touched the surface of the scroll, his whole body felt aflame. The surface of the sutra felt like touching the fiery fires of hell… wrapping around him. The struck faces of the crowds and multitudes of people watching seemed to fade out and focus, bright red, orange, yellow fire enveloping all his senses. **

-With a single touch?

**The world grew aflame, and swarms of buzzing, keen new sounds enveloped his hearing as his vision blurred. **

The world as I knew it collapsed

**Shizu's eyes widened in shock, Miroku just looked grimly on, and Takeshi was watching in confused fascination. All the people just watched as the boy was enveloped in golden fire that had transferred from the scroll. Mutters, cries of horror went up all around. But the most horrible noise of all was the high keening sound coming from the sutra and the fire. Dust picked up and swirled around and around as chaotic energy played around the teenage boy. **

**Loud shouts and cries of pain came from within the fire. Itashi couldn't think. He could only see fleshy colored pinpricks as the people staring, eyes wide with horror. High pitched ringing boxed his ears over and over again. The half-tangible energy fire filled his being, forcing something out of hiding. **

**Slowly, a sense came to well up underneath his skin. He allowed it to surface, a long forgotten friend, coming back because it was time… Nature had planned this…it was all okay… **

Don't you know?

**A curious new perspective filled every cell of his body. New, unbidden instincts rose as he clawed blindly at the fire. Itashi felt different, stronger, and more confident. Whatever it was, it felt like he'd been missing out his whole life… **

I was made this way…

**For far too long, he'd been wandering blindly, stripped of the very essence that made him what he was…whatever that was. The golden glow faded from view. **

It's in my blood

**The spectators all gasped as the fire slowly waned, showing them what it had tried to hide moments ago. **

My genes

**A low rumble came out of Itashi's throat. **

My DNA

**The villagers screamed. **

* * *

The sun glared at him clearly and brightly, unperturbed by the midday clouds. Heat radiated into his face, and he put up a hand to stop the glare. Coughing as dirt came up in puffs from the shuffling around him, he squinted at the world from his new perspective. All golden fires that had covered his body before were gone now.

'_I'm dreaming…it's all a dream…_'

People ran, shouted and moved in fantastical blurs in front of his vision. He couldn't believe it. Everything seemed in sharp focus, the sights… the smell…the sounds. It all bombarded his senses in a hundred new ways.

'_What the-?' _

Reality distorted itself in such ways that Itashi could hardly think it was real. But the images sharpened instead of blurred; all his senses become more private and acute. His brain wracked for answers in the midst of the turmoil around him.

Yet, he felt whole. His being welcomed the new sense of acuteness. He felt a little more confident, a little more fearful; a little fuller.

The people around him ran and screamed. At the chaotic-ness of everything around him, Itashi nearly drowned as his own fears leaped wildly again. What was wrong? He sought the answer blindly by looking around, trying to find the reason. Everywhere he put his gaze; people glared, screamed, or looked away in a hurry. Little kids started bawling while women backed away with their younger children. Men started shouting, and Itashi's ears picked up each tremble of their vocal chords. The rough sounds hurt his ears. What they were saying next hurt his feelings. With his new amplified hearing, he could discern all the little tidbits of the crowd as they kicked up dust.

"Aaiii! It's a demon, that one is! Plannin' the doom of this village, no doubt. Let's burn it!"

"Let's drown it!"

'_Are they looking at me?'_

Itashi winced. They seemed to be all pointing and shouting at him. His eyes scanned the crowd. Takeshi was staring at him with a dumbfound expression, unblinking. He couldn't find Shizu or Miroku as of yet, but the fat attendant was looking smugly down at him with a mixture of contempt and disgust. Itashi's feet just stood rooted to the spot instead. No matter how he tried to move, he just stared dumbly in one spot like a dazed spectator of his own surroundings. Others in the huge crowds that surrounded him either ran in the opposite direction or stared with hostile expressions.

"Give him to the houshi!"

At 'houshi', Itashi turned to where most of the people were pointing to, other than at him. Miroku's eyes were staring unblinking at his, facing him, not turning away or flinching like the others. Miroku accepted whatever the heck was going on. His head thudded shamefully as the expression on Shizu's face betrayed anger, hurt, rage.

He winced again. Itashi figured that it was indeed him who was drawing all this attention. He looked down at himself, his hands coming up first within his gaze. What he saw left him speechless.

Claws…there was no other word to describe them…ten perfectly sharp, elongated versions of human nails, except tougher, stronger, deadlier to the point, protruded from his dusty fingers.

He'd been clenching his hands to begin with, and bloody nail marks were oozing in his palms. He stared blankly as the cuts seemed to heal themselves before his eyes, clotting and scabbing in seconds.

Perturbed, he reached up for his head, ready to smack himself if need be. _'My hair'_ He found it had grown a little longer and fell into his face. Looking at a lock, he caught a breath as he found it was a snowy white. Meanwhile, something felt missing, relocated perhaps. He touched the side of his head tentatively to find _they _were gone. His _ears_!

Something twitched at the top of his head as if in response to his thought. Reaching up, he felt two, furred animal-like ears on his head. He would have groaned giving the circumstances. They felt a lot like one of his classmate's dogs. Sniffing, he almost gagged to find that everything had a registered smell in his head now. He could identify limitless new things with his nostrils.

Using this new sense, he picked up a trace of Shizu's scent again, and looked in her direction. Her eyes were slightly narrowed, as if hurt and wounded. Slowly, she shoved through the bustling crowd to join the other women and children. Itashi's heart fell as he watched her go. Miroku stayed, however, quietly staring and looking a tidbit forlorn.

"Seize him!"

The fat attendant was stalking towards him, a bunch of paper wards in hand. Itashi recognized them to be demon wards. His great-grandfather made those, though they never worked. With a sinking feeling in his gut, Itashi was pretty sure those wards and exorcism spells would. But…why on him?

"Here, demon. I don't know why you chose to come here, but leave at once!" The attendant's voice shook slightly as he brandished a piece of paper. Itashi picked up a scent of…no, it couldn't be…fear? Looking at the man, his eyes confirmed the same thing.

It took a minute for the words to sink in. People were all muttering it in hushed voices around him now. Itashi's head started to spin dizzily again. '_What did he say…what did he call me?' _

The word plunked in with dreaded clarity.

'_Demon'_

An indignant cry ripped out of his throat before he could stop it. "I'm no demon!" He raised his arms to try and defend himself, but the fat attendant just stared. In his eyes, Itashi thought he could see all the hate and malice in the world. No one had ever looked upon him like that before. A bead of sweat came down the man's right temple as he lumbered closer with a menacing glare.

"You are, demon. I will see to it that you shall be removed at once." He slurred heavily.

Itashi wanted to scream, shout, anything to prove he wasn't a demon! He'd been an ordinary guy all his life…and now they were accusing him of being something as ridiculous as a fairy tale monster?

Miroku's head blocked his view as the houshi stood in front of Itashi protectively. His calm, clear voice rang out through the crowds.

"He's no demon."

At this, the people stopped muttering all at once, and turned to stare at Miroku, probing answers. Miroku didn't back down. He just stared calmly back at them. Itashi added his stare to the swarm of villagers. Why was Miroku doing this? Why did he think different from all the others here?

"But houshi-sama, the evidence is all here." The attendant whined. "Look at the monster. He's demon through and through."

Miroku just repeated his earlier statement. "_His blood isn't all youkai. _

Clearing his throat, he added. "_He's only minority part demon." _

* * *

A damp, dark stench pervaded Kagome's senses. She breathed into the torn and dirty folds of her sleeve instead. What she saw next nearly froze her blood.

The landscape before showed no evidence of the calm and peaceful village of roughly a decade and a half ago. Carcasses of animals and what Kagome knew to be demons riddled the area. Kneeling, she gagged and coughed out more phlegm. After she was done, with shaking knees, Kagome shifted herself to touch a bare patch of soil. It stank with old blood.

A sudden panic overwhelmed her as her senses told her to purify this place. Kagome's eyes blurred and grew teary as the full meaning of this place hit her. _'Sango…Miroku…Kaede…Shippo…'_ A sob tore its way out of her dry and aching throat. '_Inu—him…' _Aghast at her last thought, she carefully masked her face again to regain some composure. She couldn't let herself be distracted so easily. She could not think of things of the past right now. Desperately, Kagome tried to tug out some power to purify the soil, but she found herself devoid of energy. This battlefield was too large, the malice too strong, and she was too weak and tired as of now.

Rising up again, she scanned the large mounds of torn up earth, the broken down huts, and the fields. Her even stare nearly broke as she caught sight of the huge mound of earth, meant to serve as a general burial.

Walking over to stand in the midst of the wreckage, she mourned silently over the loss. Her eyes were dry, however. It was too much for her to take. She had no more tears to shed for this world. Kagome turned her head aside as she mumbled words to comfort the presences that clouded this place.

She forced her breath to be even. Her mind was cold as she tried to sort out what might have happened here. Looking at the sky, she glared coldly at the angry black clouds. This place…it stank of evil.

She had no more tears, no more unwanted emotions to give… Yet the world had so much more harsh things in store for her. So many more harsh truths…

Straightening and numbly walking on, she noticed a few battered old bows leaning against a torn and broken shed. Walking over, she tested each one. Some snapped cold and brittle when she tested their suppleness. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome summoned a small bit of courage to her as she thought of Itashi. Warmth spread to her fingertips as she transferred it to the only worn and battered bow left. Slowly, the old, rotting wood began to come to life.

Kagome smiled weakly, allowing a little satisfaction to come to her. Picking it up, she strung it on her back along with her pack. After scavenging the area, she found a few arrows and arrowheads lying around. She could make some crude arrows out of them later.

As she rose up to leave this place, she was surprised to find that her eyes blurred again. Without any further thoughts, she watched as a single tear fell onto the red earth. She would allow herself to shed a single tear for this place. Deep inside, Kagome knew that she was crying softly. It hurt. She didn't know where her old companions were. She didn't expect to ever see them again, either.

But she would find out what had happened here. She would also find and rescue Itashi. Walking away, Kagome wondered where she would stop when night came on. She had to find a nearby village. Her memory rushed with new pictures and information as a twang sounded in her heart.

'_Feh, wench.'_

'_Inuyasha, osuwari!' _

Shaking her head sadly, Kagome willed herself to be pulled out of her reverie. She remembered his words to her so clearly. She could almost picture a haze in his form standing next to her. But the cold, charred dismal village remains won through.

Trudging on, Kagome wondered what had really happened to the Sengoku Jidai in the time that she had left.

She wondered even more if she could set it right now that she was back.

* * *

"Stop it. Itashi doesn't need this abuse right now."

Miroku's voice rang out strong and clear in the midst of the roaring crowd. People scrambled over themselves to get a glimpse of the part-demon thing. Takeshi stared with fascination and some worry now that the truth had settled in. Shizu was still nowhere to be seen. The fat attendant and some people next to him glared uncertainly.

"The demons have spawned this boy!" The attendant shouted. Another guard agreed with vigor. Several men clenched their pitchforks or spades.

Itashi stood there, awestruck. Part-youkai? Him? Even if he was mostly human, he still had a bit of demon in him. His thoughts whirred uncertainly as he readily absorbed the truth. That would explain so much…

"Let's tie him up!"

Miroku stepped in front of the advancing group of angry men, spurred by the danger they felt in having a demon in their midst, scared at the prospects of their wives and children.

"Please…everyone, calm yourselves. Itashi has been with me since we traveled from the north roads. He is of no threat."

This only caused the fat attendant to point an accusing finger at Miroku now.

"Spawn of the devil! You're no monk to travel with demons! You're a demon yourself!" He shouted, spittle flying out of his mouth.

This caused Miroku's face to harden. He stared with unyielding intensity at the man, daring him to go on. The man's face paled and his words were cut short. Miroku took the time to talk.

"I'm a monk. My family was an honorable line of houshis. And you—how do you know that all demons and youki is evil?" He asked, commanding attention to the subject.

The attendant clenched his teeth as more sweat poured out of his skin.

Miroku continued. "Your precious scroll…it showed me as no demon, but one with spiritual powers, or so you say. Do you accuse me now and go against your previous judgment?"

At this, the attendant faltered, while the men and crowds surrounding him all looked around, confused, and whispered among themselves.

Then, Itashi was surprised to see Takeshi step forward. He could tell by the dampness of the young man's face that he was nervous. But he got the words out, nevertheless.

"Itashi-kun…he's not evil! I don't care if he be a demon or not, he's an honorable young man!" Takeshi gritted out, daring anyone to oppose him.

Itashi felt a vast sense of relief and thankfulness towards Takeshi at this moment. He could be brave, when needed.

Miroku nodded. "Aye, Takeshi-san is right." Takeshi smiled winningly at that.

At that moment, much to everyone's shock, the mayor of the town that had welcomed Itashi, Miroku, and Shizu stepped up, accompanied by a man who resembled him greatly. Itashi guessed it to be his brother, the mayor of this village.

The attendant, seeing the man, paled again, and pointed agitatedly at Itashi. "Token-sama! Beware; he is a demon's child!"

The mayor looked quizzically at Itashi, examining him. Itashi took the chance to examine the mayor back. He had strong features and warm laughter lines around his mouth. This was a man who made decisions and took responsibility but still loved to enjoy life at a laidback pace.

The mayor nodded when his brother whispered something into his ear. Turning to Miroku, the mayor of this village addressed him politely, but in a serious tone.

"Houshi-sama, you know times are tough these ages."

Miroku nodded his head and looked down, as was respectful. "Aye, lord mayor."

The mayor nodded again. "We cannot just let anyone in at any time, but we cannot overlook the decisions of fellow village folk and honorable monks who come visit and help us." He paused. "If we let Itashi in, he shall still have to be supervised."

Miroku looked up to meet the mayor's old eyes unflinchingly. "Then let us do this, honorable mayor. This is a time of war and constant danger. When the demon hordes come to meet the one who wields a sword, let us be prepared. I will make scrolls, sutras, whatever you ask. To further our safety, let Itashi, who has demon blood in his veins, fight to protect us also. In return, let him into your walls as a sing of trust and treat him as you would a human lad." His eyes implore. "Please."

The mayor's dark eyes narrow. "Houshi-sama, how do you know demons will fight on the side of humans? Would they nod rather fight with their brethren?"

Miroku's face contorted in pain, as if remembering something. A spark of curiosity flared in Itashi. '_That look again…'_ Finally, he answered softly.

"I've had experience. There is no doubt in my mind that youkai are no more good or evil than man."

The mayor looks thoughtful. He looks towards his brother, who nods. Itashi's heart soared in his chest. "All right. Itashi will fight on our side. We shall fight demon with demon. We will also let him into our walls, and we shall trust him with our lives."

Takeshi laughed and whooped, coming to pat Itashi on the back. The crowds around him carried mixed feelings, some smiled wide, some looked a little nervous, and some smiled shyly back. The majority looked as if they'd accepted the idea. The fat attendant looked stunned.

Miroku grinned. "Agreed."

The mayor's face cracked into a smile. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's prepare for siege."

* * *

**

* * *

Suzu- Okay, so ends chapter ten. The village is preparing for the oncoming of demons that will be presumably sent to attack Inu. Forgive the cheesiness, heh heh.**

**Ppl guessed it was Inu, Kag, or even Sesshomaru I was talking about at the start of the last chapter. Nuh uh, it wasn't I'm still open to guesses, so anyone wanna try again? **

**Good luck! **

**Oh, and even though we didn't reach 120 exactly, I don't mind. I'm just happy ppl who did review did. I hope that you guys all enjoyed this chap, and will still leave a little note or comment, though. **

**Meanwhile, toodles. Luv and hugs all round!**

* * *

**Review Responses- Due to time issues, I'll keep them short. **

**Tairoru-Chan- Thank you so much! I'm glad you decided to drop by! Missed ya! Hope you like this installment! **

**Candy617- Wahh! SO sorry I haven't updated in a while. But hey, I kept my time limit. Meanwhile, keep your chin up. I hope things go better. **

**Sarah H- Oh ho, you pose many good questions. However, all will be revealed in good time! Thanks again, and I hope you keep checking for updates! **

**forgotten angel- Hey, good guess! However, it wasn't him. He'll be in this fic though! Just you wait! **

**inu-babygirl- Yes! Someone asks about Kikyo! Haha, makes you wonder, right? Thanks for the review, and just keep asking great questions! **

**Sakura Minozuki- Luv your name. And I'm working on finishing my story, I really am! Just keep checking for the updates. Did you like this one? **

**Isisoftheunderground- Hey Isis! Thanks for the review. Always happy to know you enjoyed it! Like this chap? **

**hanyouwitch911- Hmm…your name strikes me as familiar. Hey wait, you stuck with me from my old stories, right! That's great! Hope you'll continue reading and adding comments for this one. And about Shippou…well, I'm really glad you asked. (smirk)**

**LilDoggieDemon- Yea! I'll celebrate with ya…lol. Hope ur neighborhood is alright with all that celebratin'. Inuyasha will appear again soon! **

**Peridot-chan- Nice guesses, but not on the money just yet. Wanna guess again? I'll give u a hint…think about the last line. **

**Maddycat2000- Nope, no random killing going on in this fic. Oh, and Kagome and Inu are pretty far away at this point, but they'll meet up soon enough! **

**Kira'sNewfoundAngel- Great! I hope you luv this chapter too? Was it okay? Lol, thanks for the review. **

**Priestessmykala- Thank you! I hope u enjoy this one too, although it might have been a bit cheesy…**

**Kyasumi- Oh, thanks for your devotion. (hugs) Don't worry, Kag and Inu moments will be here no matter what:3**

**Mimi- Hey, thanks for the tip! Lol, I'm happy internet connections on again. Whenever I move (cough, which is often), it gets really boring the first few weeks. I hope ur hangin' in there! **

**PriestessofNottingham-Thanks! (smile) A dance with porcupines and teacups? Ooh, teach it to meh! Lol. **

**Oh, and for the ppl who reviewed last chapter… **

**anim3obs3ssiv3-er…I think ur the same person as Sakura. Whoops, ha ha. Am I right? **

**Inu-girl- I'm so happy you like it! Please do continue your support. :3**

**Furea/ToshiIshimi- XD! Thanks so, so much! I don't think I'll be able to type a big blurb today, but your support is great! Arigato once again! Sadly, I can't watch Naruto since I don't have cable. Oh well… **

* * *

**Ja ne once again!**

**Suzu **


	12. Faithful

**Disclaimer- Insert witty comment about me not owning Inuyasha here. **

**Suzu- Hey everyone! I have to say, my readers are so funny and pretty intellectual to boot! Arigato for the sweet comments. **

**I'm sure everyone's wondering what characters will be in here, when Kagome will meet up with you know who, when Itashi will find out the truth, what happened to whom…blah, blah, blah. Don't worry, I'm fastidiously (as fastidious as I'll ever get) working on it. **

**In the meantime, I won't keep you from this chapter! **

…………………………………

**A Path Worth Retracing- **

**Chapter 11- **

…………………………………

_Dear Diary, _

_I buried all my spiritual talents today. _

_I guess I just couldn't take it all. You can say I was never deeply in touch with my supernatural powers, but to really tap into them is a feeling all too real. My childhood had been a complex series of jokes and games to avoid Gramp's favorite phrase: 'The legend of this is-' _

_It was never really an alien feeling. The extra weight of the mind just sort of clicked with me. I guess you could say it felt like any human could fire an arrow and have it blaze with contained energy. I would say it felt the same as throwing a ball, with the same concept of willpower and thrust. It was always me who directed all that power. _

_But now, this gift, as most would call it, is my curse. I can't purify something without flinching. It hurts my head and puts aches in my heart. All I can think about when I try to purify or use the spiritual energy is the memories that come linked with it. I don't want the whole package. _

_And now, in this world, I can refuse to take anything at all. _

_It's not like I need to exorcise evil demons in modern Japan. Grandpa plays with his fake sutras and no one can tell the difference. If someone without powers can pose as someone who does, then surely I, someone with powers, can pose as someone without them. _

_What can be so hard about that? _

_I'll just learn to forget. Slowly, with practice, or, I should say, without practice, my miko senses will fade away. That's what I'll do-- I'll wait for it to fade away until my skills are so blunt they're not there anymore. _

_I can do that with my feelings too. _

_I'll wait for them to fade away and be cut off until nothing is left anymore but a dull sensation. _

_Soon enough, even that feeling will sink into my ordinary life as an ever-present, unthreatening force. _

_I doubt I'll ever need my past again. _

* * *

Itashi tugged on the tinted armor that had been piled for the men to use. The sacks of steely plates had been left in the village marketplace road for everyone who needed them. You would find your own size among the strewn pieces, and claim them as your own. Seasoned men picked warily, while boys ran around picking up random pieces with a shine in their eyes.

Takeshi waded in armor beside him, sweat pouring down his temples as he kept glancing nervously at a towering pile of helmets that seemed as if they would crash down on him any second. He cursed when a sharp edge cut his leg.

"Kuso!"

Itashi grinned as his newfound friend tried to kick the plate that had cut him, only to bang his foot into a tricky little strap and have it stuck there.

"Takeshi, do you need help?" He offered a hand towards Takeshi, who was hopping up and down, trying to dislodge the hunk of metal.

Takeshi looked up and stared incredulously at Itashi before his words finally seemed to register.

"Oh! Oh…sorry. Uh, I just can't get over how your looks have changed. Not the base features, that is. It's just that you look so…different from the rest of us." Takeshi said the last part in a reverential tone.

Itashi snorted as Takeshi removed the strap with a curse towards his ill fate. "I haven't even seen myself yet. And still, people are looking at me as if I was a science experiment gone wrong at the circus or something."

Takeshi picked up a shoulder pad and added it to his collection. "Huh? Cir-kus? What's that?"

Itashi mentally hit himself. Of course they wouldn't know what a circus was. This whole scheme of events seemed to take place centuries ago. "Let's just say that it's as if I'm being displayed as a freak."

The sweating young man ran a hand over the black stubble of his forehead. "Nah, Itashi-kun. Sure, you look…intimidating. You're not really a freak, though. Still quite good-looking, in fact."

Itashi contemplated the thought of himself as not _really_ a freak.

"So, what do I really look like? The differences…that is." Itashi questioned.

Takeshi shrugged, and tossed a shiny metal scrap over. "Look for yourself." He bent back to his work as Itashi examined himself in the makeshift mirror.

The most prominent difference seemed to be his hair, which was a dirty kind of white. Two gray triangles that must have been ears (Itashi made them twitch) sat atop his head in a very animal-like fashion. But what caught Itashi by surprise were the piercing eyes that stared back at him. His eyes were no longer a violet hue, but a fierce molten gold. They were striking next to his other features.

His whole look definitely completed the image of what could be a demon. Itashi's glance fell to his hand, which was holding the metal piece. His inch long claws could have easily dented metal.

Itashi winced. How very demonic…

"Takeshi, what do other demons look like?" Itashi had been surprised by the fact that demons existed in this world, but so far, he'd only seen the minor ones which lived in people's floorboards. From what he'd heard, there were bigger fry to the demonic world: like maybe that sword demon.

Itashi was only part demon, yet he had retained the knowledge that Miroku had passed on to him that first day. Demon's had class. Rat demons and such were in the lowest blood line. Itashi wondered what blood he had flowing in his veins. Moreover, he wondered what kind of blood that sword wielder everyone talked about had.

Takeshi tossed Itashi a shoulder pad set. "Here, put that in your arsenal." He stood up and rubbed his back. "Well, some demons just look like demented versions of animals. Others, though…well, I've heard they look very human. The human-like ones are usually more powerful and deceptive. You should watch out for those, if they come to attack this village."

Itashi contemplated this a bit as he finished stacking some plates in his personal pile. Takeshi, by the looks of it, had gathered quite an impressive array, and was ready to start putting them on and getting weapons. The men were told to report to the local smithies and the mayor's home to collect bows, swords, and such.

If he looked quite human, yet had demonic blood, did that mean he had powerful demonic lineage or just human features due to his human blood? He caught himself before he thought any further. This was just a weird fantasy world, where nothing was exactly known as reality, and he happened to have a little touch of fantasy and make-believe in himself as well.

Typical dream material, right?

Still, he couldn't help but miss his mother. Would she be dreaming good thoughts in her own room, or having nightmares, like she usually did? He fingered the T-shirt he still had on. It was his only link to reality, and he wasn't taking it off—even for war.

Takeshi motioned for them to start lining up at the mayor's house. Large, collective lines and crowds stood there, waiting to shed tears for worry or to bear arms for fellow village men. Itashi ambled under the large weight of the armor.

"The demons will come soon, Itashi. I can feel it. When that time comes, I will fight honorably to defend the village folk. Of course, I will leave time to sneak peeks at the sword wielder, if he shows himself. It is a 'he', from what I hear."

Itashi looked at Takeshi quizzically, noting the rapt expression on his face as he trudged to take a place in the line. Itashi ran to catch up. He nearly knocked over several people before he reminded himself to slow down.

When his demon side was exposed, Itashi had been pretty nonchalant about it all. He still was, since this was all a fantasy hour and all. But he'd found this dream fervor to be quite nice. Itashi could run with quick, almost gliding motions. His great speed made it hard but also easy in such a large crowd. His hearing and other senses, especially scent-wise, were also magnified. Flexing his free hand, he marveled at the deadly tips on each end of a digit.

Takeshi fiddled with his breastplate as Itashi settled in line next to him. "Where do you think Miroku-Sama is?"

Itashi grinned. "Oh, that guy? Probably at the mayor's side making sutras, scrolls, wards, and what not."

"And your little friend…er…Shizu-san was her name? Feisty one, that girl."

Itashi chimed in heartily, although he felt a pang of sorrow at how she'd looked at him with disgust written all over her face. "Yeah, don't even know if we have the right to call her a girl."

Takeshi shrugged. "I'm not courting her, thank Kami-san. Poor guy who ends up with the task, though. Did you see her demon-slaying outfit? Take, the shopkeeper with rat demons in his foundation, said she could pack a punch with her chain sickle thing. Looked deadly, that weapon did." His tone lightened jovially as he craned his neck. "Speaking of weapons, when's the line ending, eh? I'm going to be an old man and unable to make my fame and fortune by the time I get a sword."

Smirking, Itashi shrugged on the pads, and found them too big. "Man, these things keep clanging together." After struggling to get on the suit of armor, it was just his luck that the line moved considerably faster as soon as Itashi had the knee pads stuck at his ankles. He had to hop up to the attendants, much to Takeshi's amusement.

Takeshi got a medium length sword that was rusting at the edges, but still proved usable. They gave him a short-hilted dagger next, and sent him on his way. When Itashi stepped up, the attendants made motions to shoo him away at once.

"No, please. You don't need these."

"Huh?" Itashi was at a loss. They expected him to fight without weapons. "I can't fight without weapons!"

The men laughed. They each wore a jaunty gray hat on their head. Bristly black hair coated each head in an identical hair stile. One man pointed at Itashi's long claws. "Those are better", he laughed, "than any sword".

He then motioned to his own teeth. For the first time, Itashi noticed his own eyeteeth were considerably sharper and very canine. "Your bite," he said, "would hurt more than the sting of our arrows."

Itashi was a little offended by how the man had implied for him to bite the enemy like a rabid dog, but gulped the retort down. Hey, he had a point. No pun intended… Grudgingly, he stalked off to follow Takeshi.

"Man, they want you to fight like you are?"

Itashi nodded a little numbly. "Seems like it, doesn't it?"

Takeshi smiled, a little sympathetic. "Well, I've got to go get the rest of my supplies and learn my posts in case the assaults come. You go find the mayor or something, okay? I bet he's got something special planned for you."

"I'll bet." Itashi watched as Takeshi ran to follow a young man carrying a katana, then turned around himself. Pushing through the crowd, he found the steps to the mayor's mansion, and asked to be let in. The servant disappeared for awhile, and then came back out to open the door for him. The door creaked as he opened it a gap for both of them to squeeze through.

Itashi clanged after the short little man, wincing at each loud clunk of his too big armor.

* * *

"_Are they due?" _

_A ghostlike little girl shook her head slowly, soft wispy bangs swaying in the heavy air of the room. Her glassy eyes looked at nothing and at everything in the polished surface she held. _

"_No, Master." _

"_When?" His tone was had a carefully placed, urging edge in it. _

"_Half a day's march in the least."_

_The tension in the room thickened as swirls of noxious vapors sent the musty air tingling. The girl in white didn't say anything; didn't even wince as his dark stare narrowed. _

"_Why so long?" _

"_The humans…they will not walk so fast. Even if I pushed them with the mirror, their energy would break before they reach the village. They are still alive; not like the dead puppets used before. If my sister were still here--"_

_Her voice was cut off as, indeed, this time, she winced in pain. Her master had punished her with a sharp squeeze to her heart. _

"_No talk of your sister! Do you wish the same fate as her? You saw and watched as she received her chastisement." _

"_I know, Master. I'm sorry." _

_He relaxed and allowed himself to get absorbed into the chaos of his mind again. "Just make sure the demons we sent aren't swallowing any of those mortal fools. They were foolish enough to get captured so easily by the mirror." _

"_I'll make sure of it, Master." _

"_You always do, Kanna. You always have served me faithfully." _

* * *

"Itashi-kun!"

Itashi grinned as Miroku looked up from his inkwell to greet him. It was good to see the monk again.

"Where's the mayor?"

Miroku waved his hand dismissively, motioning for all the attendants surrounding them to move out of the room. They did.

"Ah well, Token-sama has things to do. I believe he's off with his brother arranging the defense around the village."

"Oh." Itashi shuffled his feet. The movement made the metal sheets on his knees clang horribly.

Miroku seemed to notice, and his eyes widened as if he saw for the first time the full armor set Itashi was wearing. His face frowned, although Itashi could see mirth tugging at the corner of his pressed lips as well.

"What are you wearing?" Miroku voiced it as if it was a ridiculous notion to wear armor to a fight.

"Uh…they told us to wear these." Itashi fidgeted impatiently as he sought to readjust the plate on his left arm.

Miroku laughed this time, and Itashi couldn't resist but grin sheepishly along. The houshi stalked up to him and tugged off the loose armor piece that Itashi had tried to readjust.

"They didn't tell _you_ to wear this. Or, if they did, then, I'm not surprised. A bunch of incompetent villagers, I tell you. Take it off."

"Huh?" Itashi offered dumbly.

Miroku started tugging off the plates on his right arm. "I said take it off. What do want to wear it for anyway? It'll only slow you down."

Itashi realized the monk was right as he felt each weight being taken off and watched Miroku throw them on the floor with distaste. He hadn't noticed until Miroku rephrased it that the plates were indeed making it hard for him to travel and move at his regular, abnormal, if demonic, speed.

"Er…but what if I get hit in combat?"

Miroku smiled charmingly as he replied curtly. "Well, you'd try to dodge first. It should be easier to dodge with your reflexes than for normal men. And if that doesn't work, then I think you'll heal pretty fast." He shifted the leaden pile on the floor with his sandaled foot.

"Those plates will only make you a sitting duck…or a sitting metal rock, if you prefer that. No way to inflict damage with those claws of yours, no way to evade attacks should they come, and no way to do anything by watch demons dent your precious metal plates." He concluded grandly.

Itashi laughed. "I guess you're right. But how'd you know they were only keeping me down?"

Miroku smiled that knowing, remembering smile. A faint sad shadow crossed his face.

"I have witnessed demons battle before. I've probably witnessed some of the best fights between demons that occur." He grinned as he pointed at the armor again. "And none of the demons, mind you, wore armor larger than themselves."

Itashi was still wondering about how Miroku would know when the monk interrupted him with a stern look.

"Have you seen Shizu yet?" Miroku looked at Itashi, pressing for the answer.

Itashi answered easily enough. "No, not since I…you know…_transformed_."

Miroku nodded, and then walked back to the pile of scrolls he was working on before Itashi came in.

"Just to tell you, Itashi, don't push her at this time. She'll be taking this badly, no doubt."

Itashi stood there, rooted to the spot. He thought about what could have possibly made Shizu just disappear like that. They were practically friends before the incident happened. He flinched when his memory drudged up an image of the look on her face when she looked at him, in his demon state.

"Now, now. Don't just stand there. Go out and have some fun. I hear this village has some pretty, eligible young maidens, you know." Miroku winked. "And I have to be stuck here accompanying my lovely scrolls."

Itashi smiled weakly, and hastened out of the room.

* * *

The sun was late into the evening sky as Kagome trouped up to a small gate of a town. The people there huddled amongst themselves, seemingly scared. She walked in without much security or suspicion among the guards, who were tense and preoccupied by something else, it seemed.

Kagome had noticed that on her way here, the black clouds had bunched to almost obstruct the evening sky. Her stomach growled as she tightened the hold she had on her bow.

Walking up the market streets, she took in the smells of okonamiyaki, dango, and takoyaki dumplings…only a few of the foods that were being sold along the streets by vendors. Kagome wished for something hot and warm, but she didn't have any money to pay, nor any means of getting some money.

She thought back to a certain lecherous houshi, who always seemed to be able to get her old traveling companions some food and shelter. She smiled, allowing her lips to curve up sadly.

It was in her reverie that she nearly stepped on an elderly woman, who was crouched down on the ground picking up some sweet buns.

Waking out of her daze, she quickly bent down to help as a smile need of kindness awoke in her.

Dusting off some buns, she helped fill a basket that had been toppled. "Here's the last one." Kagome put it in and stood up again, smiling warmly.

The woman's wrinkled face almost reminded her of Kaede-baachan. Her gnarled hands reached into another basket she had been carrying and took out a simple red bean cake.

Her kind voice made Kagome smile again as the woman put the cake in Kagome's hands.

"Here, dearie. Eat this and be on your way."

Kagome bowed, thankful, and took a small bite out of the cake, ravenous. She continued walking along the streets, noticing how the women in this town fidgeted with their chores and how they hushed their children when they spoke too loud. Men talked with one another in doorways.

She went up to a woman with a red hair tie who was sweeping her courtyard. The woman nearly jumped as Kagome spoke up.

"Um…excuse me. But what is going on here?"

The woman's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "What? Nothing…erm…nothing is going on, kind stranger."

Kagome gave a knowing smile she'd developed over the long years. "Of course not. But I am a traveling priestess. Please, you can tell me."

The woman seemed to relax her guard, and instinctively leaned closer. "The demons…" she whispered in a hushed voice. "There have been rumors and spottings of demons in the east! Hordes of them! A town near ours has already evacuated to help the village by the mountains, but our mayor forbids us leave the village for our own safety."

Kagome listened intently. This was starting to catch her interest.

The woman's eyes started to tear, and Kagome felt a prick of sympathy. "My husband…my husband was visiting that village they say is going to be attacked. These days…it's almost like the demons have become too bold for their own good." The woman sobbed, dropping her broom to cry into her hands. The surrounding people looked at her with mixed expressions: some seemed like they wanted to shut her up; some seemed sympathetic.

Kagome put a hand on the woman's hunched shoulder. "Tell me, how do I get to the village?"

The woman lifted her tear-stained face to look wide in shock at Kagome. "You mean to go there, miko? It's far too dangerous."

Kagome smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

The woman nodded. "Well, take the road leading out of here towards the ridges of the mountains. The end of that well traveled path should take you to the main gate of the village. They will probably be getting ready for battle there."

Kagome nodded, then turned to leave. But the woman caught her sleeve.

Her eyes were wide as she whispered. "No…miko, no. You might meet demons on your way there. Instead, travel close to the road, where there are plains and tall grasses, even scarce trees. I don't want you to lose your kind soul to the demon hordes."

Kagome felt her heart reach out to try and comfort this woman. She needed to stay and help her sort out her problems. But Kagome knew that was impossible. Many things were. She just had to do her best and see those hordes for herself. Instead, she just replied. "Thank you."

Walking away from the small town, Kagome clenched her bow tight in her hand. The demon hordes…that phrase was so familiar…

Looking towards the fading horizon, she scanned the flatlands with a placid face. Towering a further distance off, there were the looming shadows of the cloaked mountains; each heavy bulk rising out of the mists.

* * *

Itashi was napping by a heavy wooden post when they sounded the alarm.

The full moon in the sky seemed to shiver as torch lights from the fires around him reached up to lick the stars. Carts, wooden planks, and blockades were set up around the walls with a little space for doors along the outer edge of the village. Ramparts reached into the sky as little dotted archers ran to their positions in a hurry.

The black sky and deep, ominous clouds seemed to be the perfect setting for a raid like this. Itashi wondered if he was not living a fantasy as people around him crowded to their posts.

"What happened?" He shouted, hoarse from the effort he made to be heard above yells and terrified shrieks. "What's going on?"

He got his answer from a voice in the pushing crowds a second later.

"The demons! The demons, ye hear? They're comin'; they're comin', no doubt!" A rough male voice shouted for all to hear. More pandemonium arose: chaos building upon chaos.

Itashi's blood froze, and he felt his stomach drop as it sunk in. No sort of warning or preparation can prepare you for the real thing. He quickly sought a familiar face in the crowd to guide him…Miroku…Takeshi…the mayor. His eyes locked on a glimpse of iridescent armor that pushed through ordinary village clothes covered in gray, musty armor.

A desperate thought in his head clicked.

He followed it blindly, and ramming into people in the process. He didn't care as his shoulders banged into heavy plates, some scabbards, or even sharp objects. They would heal in a second.

"**All men! Report to your posts!"**

A voice rang out, shouting orders among the clangs of metal, creaks of wood, and groans. Itashi's fingers brushed the armor plate at that moment, and the person he'd been following swung her long ponytail as she looked back. The fires flickered again, lazily, in the background.

Both pairs of eyes widened at that moment, one in shock, one in relief and guilt.

Chestnut colored eyes narrowed at that instant, and a look of hatred and remorse passed over. Itashi could only focus on the look of detest on her face as people around him shoved to get into position.

"The demon hordes! They're comin'!"

"Get to yer places, you lazy bums! **NOW!"**

Voices tumbled over one another. The fires flared higher as they were kindled by ready hands. Cries of infants could be heard towards the inner village, and it seemed as if no consolation could be given to them.

Itashi just stared at Shizu, clad in her extermination outfit. He licked his dry lips, trying to get some words out. The outside of his vision spun at a dizzying pace, but the focus speared him with a thousand emotions.

Finally, she broke their odd silence, although her words were hard to catch in the midst of the fervor of combat. The stone hard quality made Itashi's gut turn to lead.

"So, Itashi. Are you going to go back to them? Are you going to betray us-like the demon you are?"

With out another word, she averted her gaze, turned around, and shoved her way through the sea of people. Itashi stared numbly as the space she was occupying a moment ago became filled with more rough men with makeshift weapons.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Itashi by the back of his collar. Itashi whirled around to see Takeshi's damp, glistening face. His dark eyes shone with a fiery kind of passion, although his whole facial expression was contorted into one that was akin to fear.

"Come on, Itashi. We're heading to the front gate. I hear they're placing you at the front line of defense. Lucky for you, I'm there too."

"**Get to your places!" **The announcer at the tower rampant yelled again hoarsely.

Itashi's head swirled. The stench of sweat, manure, metal, and fear mixed and filled keen nostrils. It nearly knocked him out, along with all that had happened in the past minute.

"Come on, let's go." Takeshi half dragged, half led Itashi as they were swept up the rush of the tide. Itashi showed no resistance.

Words repeated in his head as his golden eyes drank in the chaos of the scene in front of him. The dark sky roared with the bristling flames, and Itashi could see torches in the nearby planes. Dark, evil clouds roiled restless in the sky.

Itashi wondered if there would be bloodshed tonight. Shizu's words came back to him again, and he whispered them to himself, trying to deny them with his very being.

"_Are you going to go back to them? Are you going to betray us-like the demon you are?" _

Licking his dry, chapped lips again, Itashi pushed up against the rushing sea of people, out to the front line.

* * *

**

* * *

Suzu- So ends chapter eleven. I'll bet you guys all want to kill me for ending at a cliffy, right? Ah well, gomen.**

**Meanwhile, there's a lot of rising action going on here. For the first time, I've added a glimpse of (blank) and (blank). You already know, I'll bet. Some of your guesses are very good; I'm impressed. **

**Umm…please review. It'll definitely be nice to have some new comments and ideas in right about now. Get them in; they'll be appreciated. All you silent readers, here's your invite. :3**

**Many of the readers guessed for chapter ten's blurb again. Everyone basically got it right! It was….dundundun… Kikyo! It's kind of obvious now, but I guess you all thought I was talking about the new changes I put to my characters. **

**I'm not speaking about Kikyo's potential role in this story now, but she'll be playing a pretty darn major role. Ask if you wish…I may give hints. **

* * *

**

* * *

Review Responses-**

inu-babygirl

Thanks! Don't worry. I think I'll definitely have Koga up and ready sometime in this story. Kagome won't travel alone the whole story either…

LilDoggieDemon

Itashi goes demon! True, true! I'm really psyched you like it! Keep your eye out as the real battle begins… haha, picture the roaring ramparts and all the shouting. I guess it'll be tough.

forgotten angel

Oooh! Thank you SO much! I (heart) your reviews! Enjoy this chap!

candy617

Thankee! (Hugs back). Hope you enjoy this chapter too, candy! Keep looking for new updates and little scopes. They'll be comin'

Isisoftheunderground

Oh, whoops, did I? Ah well, that's what I get for typing it all out without reading it over. Heh, sorry. Er…you liked it anyway, I hope? Let's all try and find ways to get me to stop lazing and proofread.

taptai

Whoop! It wasn't my intention to keep you up…seriously. If I don't go to sleep at night, I either have morning hypertension or drowsiness. I'm usually a morning person, but I gotta go to sleep at eleven so I can get up at five something in the mornings.

deludedfreak

Oh my gosh… I'm so glad you like it. And I have to say…wow…you're guesses are really good. However, you never know how the full effect will be like until it comes out, ne? So keep reading, and keep it up with those awesome guesses.

sarah h

Well… I guess you could say that I'm way too much on a schedule to write lengthy chapters. Sorry, haha. However, most reviewers seem to like updates more often more than they like really lengthy chapters. I hope you like this update, even if it's not much longer.

Furea/ToshiIshimi

Yay! Thank you bunches for understanding…I'm really glad. While the schedule is kinda hectic now, I'll do my best to not seriously bother you guys with my life… it tends to get dull around the fifth paragraph. Lol. I'm trying to keep my responses concise, but readers are so supported. Lot's of love!

Oakrock

That's some seriously good insight. I'm glad not everyone thinks it should be a mushy, happy, all good meeting between Kag and Inu. Come on, everyone needs angst once in a while. Thanks a lot, Oakrock! You rock! (Lol, couldn't resist.) Keep it up!

ayamegurl24698

Haha, I'll definitely be encouraging you're randomness. I love it when readers get into the scenes… it makes me happy as an author or just as a fellow spectator. I love that you left a review for this story; hope to hear from you again. XD

Chibisakurablossom

An absolutely kawaii username! I urge _you_ to continue your support. Here's your update. I'll definitely be doing what I can to make those meetings soon.

MidnightFaerie

Haha, here's your update. Of course we'll have to make some Kag/Inu moments. It's only necessary. I'll do what I can. Lol.

Hanyouwitch911

Oh my, rabid fan girl moment, perhaps. Don't worry…I'm sure we all get those. In the meantime, read this chappy. I don't believe I've killed anyone off…although ppl have been telling me I have. Hmmm…

Peridot Chan

Yay! I'm always glad to get technical! It's great that you pointed those out to me; thanks! And I'm uber glad you seem to like it so far. Haha, I'll do my part, and I hope you enjoy, Peridot-chan!

priestessmykala

Oh… good point. Why do I have Itashi look like Inu? Hmm…well, once I scan some pics into deviant art, maybe you could come look at my vision of Itashi. His hair is actually shorter, a little darker, and he has gray ears. Ah well, the story line's still to your liking, I suppose?

kag x inu

Great! I'm glad you like it with a fiery passion. I'm sure we all like something (I like lots of things) with a passion. It's a gift to full of emotion. Always. I totally agree with your username.

The Kit-Kat Bar

Kit…kit…kit! Hmm…I like it! I'm seriously complimented by how you like this fic. It's great to have your support, Kit. I hope you like this chapter too. Hope to hear from you again:3

silver 6

Very gratified… thanks a bunch! Enjoy this update! XD

Sakrua

Great! Here's the awaited update. I really hope you like it! And I'm so sorry about the long line of responses. It makes me wonder when half the chapter is filled with this stuff. But I have to say, it's an author's way of showing some tangible (er…not really) appreciation.

Maddycat2000

Yeah! Pro-InuxKag! I hope they'll be coming to. It's usually an inspiration that tells meh what to put in each chapter…hmm…that might not be a good thing, actually. Oh well, thanks sooo much for your reviews!

Priestess of Nottingham

(Prick. No pun intended.) Painful? Woah… Teach meh soon, I hope? It sounds REALLY interesting just about now. Haha. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Whew…now that everyone's mad at me for ending the chapter and writing so many more blurbs that just don't seem to end… **

**Ja ne! (I'm running away…) **

**Suzu **


	13. Night of Desperation: Part I

**Disclaimer- I'll be scoping for an opportunity to buy Inuyasha in all the nearby malls…however, my great plans have not taken action just quite yet. **

**Suzu- Welcome, everyone! **

_**Firstly, I'd like to say…anyone who wants to see artwork and a visual of Shizu and Itashi, please visit my gallery at deviant art. **_

_kawaiisuzu. deviantart. com **just close the spaces. **_

_**Go around my gallery to check. Click the gallery sign, or browse under my recent uploads. You should see it sooner or later. **_

_**It's a color picture done completely by hand. I just doodled it since I thought people might like to see visuals. Hope you visit and leave a comment, or tell me how you liked it in your review. **_

**On with the story! Don't worry, this story is no where near done, and I don't plan to let everything resolve that easily. Mwahaha. **

**No diary entry this time. **

……………………………………………

**A Path Worth Retracing- **

**Chapter 12-**

……………………………………………

How many years has it been?

A foot stamped down on the mossy ground of the lower parts of the forest. These mountains were forested heavily, each wearing their lush green coats jealously. In the day time, its bounties provided much for the wilderness that took shelter under its deep foliage.

He liked to go there sometimes. Nobody could usually find him here.

But tonight, the dampness of the woods almost permeated a stench of horrid, dreaded fear. The sense had gotten thicker as he'd come down the mountain side. Now, an acute smell of youki and mixed emotions swirled in the heavy air just outside of the shelter of trees.

Nobody could find him here…until a misstep made rumors swirl.

The night air was usually crisp and clean. But tonight, it was filled with noxious vapors and intangible matter that could only be sensed; not heard, sniffed, seen, or touched. It was the feeling that came to him about once every few years.

Seclusion only worked well enough until demons were sent to chase after him again.

He flexed the sharp claws that hunted every few days now. Not that he relished food, he didn't relish about anything these days, he just did what was needed for survival…survival in the most bitter and monotone fashion. These mountains had been a hiding spot for him to train, to run in, to explore until all his thoughts were lost in the frivolous sensation of the outdoors.

He'd wanted to feel like the only one in the universe. There would be no one to hurt, and no one to hurt him.

Physically, he'd gotten tougher. Everyday would consist of the same routines. His heirloom sword, at his side always, rarely left its scabbard to do serious combat now. There was no will left in him to fight, and therefore no will left in the sword.

But tonight, an old flare rose up again, just like the other feelings that came rarely. He took them in, letting them entertain his bored self as he sniffed at the scents from the mortal world.

Grinning, he put a hand on the sword hilt, as if to test its sure weight. After he showed himself, there would be no returning to these mountains for another decade or so. Youki hit his sensed and swirled in deafening waves. They were here, and he would get rid of them as soon as possible.

Just for tonight, he'd let himself return to the world he'd tried so hard to leave alone.

And the rage and longing that filled him gave him a mixed pleasure and weariness.

* * *

"_Are you going to go back to them? _...

… _Are you going to betray us-like the demon you are?" _

Itashi brought back the look of total hatred that had shone through dark, russet eyes. They always glittered so fiercely, filled with liveliness. This time, though, they throbbed with deep, dull turmoil. No matter how much he tried to dislodge the sound of her voice and the look on her face from his head, the mental assaults just kept on coming, sneaking up on him again as he looked towards the hills in the distance.

Torch lights and orange-red fires blazed amongst the ranks. The first line of defense consisted of about fifty plus able bodied men. They were assembled in two rows of roughly twenty five each. The sound of knives, swords, and hoes being clanked together or on the parched earth thudded in Itashi's ears. Ever since he'd become 'demon', he'd been astonished at the vibrations that normal human hearing senses could not dream of picking up on. However, the keen new sense hurt what seemed to be the triangular, dog ears on his head.

"You're sweating."

Itashi turned to stare at the voice that spoke to him. It was Takeshi, whose dark eyes held a feverish yellow-orange glow. He shouldn't have been talking, because his own brow was glistening in the roar of the flames around them. Dull, bulky armor was secured around his lanky frame.

Itashi wiped the mop of sweat with the back of his hand. It was easier for him to move, since he hadn't been assembled in a full array of Japanese war armor. Still, amidst the tight pack of males in the front squadron, it was hard to change position.

"Nice of them to put us in the front, don't you think, Itashi-kun?" Takeshi stared out at the dark hillsides. The night was dark, occasionally, the stars would twinkle, lighting the plains in the distance. The main planes in front of them were colored deep and sandy from the torch lights.

They had been assembled just outside the main front gate. A vast expanse of space and earth was before the first defensive unit. Itashi and Takeshi happened to be near the edge of the line, and this evoked a very lonely feeling as one stared out toward the field where a bloodbath might take place sooner than later.

His golden eyes swept the scene he was in the midst of. Behind and beside him, pale or tanned faces stared back uneasily or unflinchingly. Seasoned veterans and little errand boys alike stood in full armor, waiting.

Waiting for what?

In front of him, the dark rumble of clouds and foggy haze of the deep horizon line could barely be distinguished, even with his enhanced vision. He drank in the spot where he thought the enemy would come from, the main road-smack dab in the middle of the plains.

To the west, a thin forest protruded from the dense green mountains to the back of the village. The thin shrubbery followed the edge of the barren plains and road.

His thoughts went back to the wasteland that he'd seen when he'd first trespassed upon this fantasy. Would this village be flattened like that too? Even though he didn't want to admit it, he'd come to grudgingly let the aspects, the many people, of this place enter his heart. He felt close to them, and in the passage of a rare few days, he'd experienced almost more than the actual span of his real life. Thoughts led to another, and he gasped as another thought touched his mind.

It was horrible, and thus Itashi banished it without a thought.

Licking his lips again, Itashi ached for a drop of water. He hadn't drunk or eaten since that afternoon, before he'd dozed into a blessed nap.

Layers of black made up the endless night sky. It seemed a perfect time for lightening and rain, but it didn't come. Itashi sighed as he squirmed in place.

"**All hands, assemble to the walls!**"

The sound of the voice blasted in his ears, and cheers coming from the middle aged men who'd seem to have fought before echoed through the lines of defense. Younger men cheered too, as if now, the scrimmage between life and death had really begun. Takeshi, beside him, yelled a wordless cry as Itashi watched his eyes glaze.

And then, turning to face the front, he saw it too.

It made his heart skip a beat in dread.

A low, sinking feeling trickled painfully into his gut as faraway torches aflame in orange light came to the other side of the expanse of space that was deemed to be the battlefield. Itashi clenched his teeth. Suddenly, seeing the hundreds of dots in the distance, the horrible thought attacked and broke through the barrier between subconscious thought and conscious words.

'_I might die tonight.' _

Yet, that couldn't be proven. How could one die in a dream? If you died in a dream, would you never wake up again? Or would you awaken fine, only tortured by the fright of surreal memories? However, this place he was breathing the air of seemed to be more than just a dream. It was too complex, too

One look at the sky above the torch lights chased those thoughts into oblivion. Itashi heard men around him exclaim in fear also.

The sky…at least…the opposite end of the whole region in which these tensions swirled, was alive and crawling with nameless horrors, monsters beyond the vision of ugliness, no doubt sinful and murderous, living to play out the role of death and shadow in this era.

Takeshi seemed to tense beside him as Itashi smelled a horrid stench in the air. It might have been from the demons, and it seemed to mingle with something else that radiated from every inch village. It came from himself too.

There was only one word for it.

Fear

Sheer terror could make men blind; make them throw away their honor to run back to ignorance and pretend indifference. Back to Itashi's amazement, no one fled, no one even moved as the swirls of toxic aura came in endless waves from the creatures that drifted in the sky. Jaws that Itashi was sure were made for ripping human flesh gaped open, and eyes that bugged out or sunk in had the same look in every one. He wasn't sure if it was because of their transfixing stare that no one ran, or because everyone was actually brave enough to face them. Itashi would have picked the former.

Those horrors, the very stuff out of nightmares…they must be demons. Itashi stared at his own claws, and wondered if he truly was one of them, a lesser abomination only because of his more human looks. Maybe he was even more of an abomination…a mixed breed. Some demons in the sky seemed almost human at first too. However, one look at their expressions: at their eyes, and you would know it was a wild, senseless force that fed on death and destruction of reason that powered them.

"_Are you going to go back to them? Are you going to betray us-like the demon you are?" _

He winced inwardly again, chewing on the inside of his cheek in frustration. Beads of sweat came down his temples. Itashi felt no warmth or heat from them. They were purely cold sweat. The sweat of fear.

Takeshi's eyes seemed larger than usual. White rimmed dark pupils as his hair was matted on his head. Some of the men wore helmets, and Itashi could see them almost try and hide inside the claustrophobic confines of their headgear.

"Are those demons?" Itashi whispered, hushed, but also edgy in his tone. He had to try to snap Takeshi out of his cold shock.

It seemed to do the trick. "Yeah…" was the reply. Then, a gulp. "Yeah, those are the demon hordes. Terrible…they are. I wonder what manners of creatures are holding the torches."

That question was answered readily enough as the advancing line in the distance moved closer. The same torches that men on this side carried were illuminating the faces of those in the enemy ranks. Their faces shocked Itashi, but not as much as the expressions on them.

They were humans. No doubt about it. Itashi could even vouch that they smelled like the rest of the men that were almost squishing the life out of him here.

What was shocking was that they just couldn't be normal mortals. Old men, young boys, and middle-aged men alike dotted their regiments. Each wore no armor, and carried odd assortments of weapons, such as pitchforks, hoes, cooking knives. All of them wore expressions of no feeling, blank as if someone had wiped off their very essence with an eraser. Itashi shivered. Those eyes of theirs were like dull marbles, unfeeling and hazy, almost like an unconscious man.

"Those men…" Takeshi whispered next to him. No doubt he'd noticed their hollow faces as well. Each man carried a blazing torch that cast their faces in the same exact feverish look each of the men on their own side had. "…They're not normal." He finished.

Itashi nodded curtly, flexing the claws on his right hand. Would he dare swipe at the other men? He'd come here thinking demons would be his only foe. Instead, men and mere boys his age had also come onto the battlefield, on the side he was supposed to fight against.

The mark of the battle was started as soon as a single arrow shot out from the rampart behind Itashi and the men. It sailed across the plain, lonely, and missed its mark completely. It landed several meters away from the front row of men. Nevertheless, it was the start of the siege and defense. Itashi looked back for a fleeting moment to see who had shot it, and he felt a pang of sympathy towards the round eyed boy who seemed frozen at the blunder he'd just made.

Looking a little to his right, Itashi saw Miroku, standing on a ledge protruding from the main wall, alone. His purple and black robes seemed to fade into the dark sky, and his windblown hair gave him a truly mythical look. His burgundy eyes seemed to look at the swarm of demons with a determination and déjà vu sense.

Itashi spun back to face the demons in the sky. His eyes traveled onto the beaten road as he saw the flares of torches coming closer. The demons seemed hungry, insistent on getting to the village and fulfilling their purpose. Itashi wouldn't have known that their real purpose was to hunt down the sword wielder, not prey on some village. Their filmy eyes grew bright with bloodlust, and Itashi could have sworn he saw mucus coming down from the mouths he could distinguish. Nevertheless, and this puzzled him, none of the demons strayed ahead of the human pack of men, who were still advancing in a swarm. Their steps were un-uniform and very much like a small band of farmers setting up for a small hunt.

"Oh shit…" Itashi mumbled as they stepped ever closer.

* * *

"_He's there." _

"_Yes, master." _

_A cold chill passed through the room. The girl in white seemed to cringe without moving at the pulses of excitement that came from her master. _

"_He's finally arrived." _

_She held the mirror tightly, showing him all that she saw. It just made him grin like a maddened monster, drooling almost at the sight of the hanyou. _

"_He'll be showing himself in no time, Master Naraku." _

_He smiled again, and laughed in a frenetic way as his servant, his ever-obedient offspring, watched in muted silence. She waited patiently for the laughs to subside to muffled chuckles. _

_Dark…her master could only be described as so. _

_His voice sent chills as she stared forlornly at the mirror still. He seemed to speak to it, not her, willing his voice to enter through the glass to the world shown beyond it. _

"_Inuyasha now is the time you show yourself to me." _

* * *

Her bow was held securely in hand as she watched the scene.

She'd seen the first arrow shot being fired, and missing badly, from her sheltered spot in the sparse growth by the wide road. A few trees sheltered her just from view, and as long as she didn't step out or do anything drastic, she could stay and watch.

The demons were many, and the humans with them all wore the same look that created an uneasy sense in her. She felt the swarm of unpleasant youki around the area, almost tangible in the air, but she could not sense a single soul from amid the people marching with the demon horde. Looking up, she noticed grimly that there were Saimyoushou in the swarm of demons.

"Naraku…" she muttered. Slowly, she was still trying to piece together all that had occurred during the time she'd been away from the Sengoku Jidai.

All that she'd seen so far did not make the whole picture rather pleasant.

Under the shelter of the trees, she contemplated what to do with a world in which no one remembered her yet.

She was prepared to help these people…if need be. Firstly, it would be up to her to analyze and examine just how much they needed her help, or if her arrows would count for much in this battle. It seemed like the demons wouldn't be in here for the purpose of destroying the village only. After all, why would they hordes have mortals along with them?

It all didn't make much sense.

She cut her train of thought when a fierce wind blew through the area a little to the east of the village mountainside.

This…this youki…

The trees there blew apart, being ripped to shreds as if by an invisible force. Lush undergrowth flew up to assail the men near the village with bits of debris.

**I know you.**

She didn't have to be reminded twice of the blast of familiar youki that met her senses. Not only did her spiritual sense explode at the power that radiated from a common core at this point, the thudding in her head threatened to overwhelm her at that instant as well.

Nearly half the mountain exploded as swirls of ash and dust flew off its sediment base, which had collapsed in a mere second since years of building up.

**But I didn't need to see you again. **

Breathing at a rapid pace, her eyes widened as she strained to see the familiar white hair and red hoari. Her bow bent under the weight she applied to it. She didn't even notice the wood creak.

**But now I know… that I do. **

Kagome let out a wordless yelp of sorrow.

Invisible lines of pain hazed her vision as she saw the person who'd brought her to this point in life, at this situation. She'd been running away from these feelings for so long, and a cough came to her throat as she half gagged, half through up her own bile.

The throbbing seemed to envelop her whole world again. Slowly, however, she let it fade out, and waited patiently for herself to regain the strength to stand up and watch.

**I've seen you again. **

Under the shelter of the trees, not many saw the miko as a million regrets pummeled her mind.

**Do you want to see me? **

* * *

They were showered with millions of tiny pebbles, dirt, and other clumps of vegetation.

Many men roared in protest, and all of them turned their eyes to the mountain side as it seemed to explode before their very eyes. Itashi's eyes grew wide as he watched trees being shredded to pieces as they flew towards the plains in a cloud of dust and ash. The fire torch lights roared and seemed to flicker in dismay at the winds that blasted them with tiny particles. Some of the fires went out.

The demons all seemed to stop in their tracks, eyes looking hungrily at the new entrance. The men under them still seemed oblivious, empty eyes not looking in one direction in particular as they were nearly missed. Still, the advancing lines had stopped.

The smoke cleared only for a second to expose the bare side of the mountain before several things happened at once.

Itashi could hear several exclamations of surprise throughout the rows of defense. Takeshi, beside him, whispered, "_He's here_." He didn't even seem to notice the red cut on his cheek.

On the ledge, Miroku's eyes seemed to widen to an impossible extent as he stared at the spot where the explosion had taken place, before instinctively protecting his face again.

Itashi had no clue how Miroku knew what to do next, but the next blast of wind seemed to shake the earth and the night sky itself. He was assaulted with terrifying winds and pebbles, but the main event seemed to be heading towards the area where the demons were floating in the sky.

All thought was drowned out by the howling tempest of wind and raw force that came to envelop the land. Itashi's keen ears were almost flattened by the rushing sounds of the raw power, and he quivered at the thought of who had enough skill to control such terrible energy.

He heard the demons scream and thrash wordlessly as several that flew too far from the human troops underneath were annihilated. Spears of wind seemed to cut at them, sundering their flesh as if it was no more than thin tissue.

Before his world was completely enveloped by the force of winds and empty white, Itashi thought about how, surely now, his dream would end.

Surely now, he'd be transported back to reality, left only to wonder to what would happen to this village. A shred of his heart ached at leaving Shizu, Miroku, Takeshi, and this place, but the majority of his consciousness was lost amidst the chaotic plays of unrivaled energy that streamed around him.

He thought he heard someone yell, '_Kaze no Kizu!_' as his whole world seemed to tummel into an endless void of raw wind.

* * *

**

* * *

Suzu- Wowee, now who could that person be? Sorry about the rushed chapter. I'm kinda sleepy today. (Leave it to me to botch up an important chapter) The ending was a little un-dramatic.**

**Mind you, 'kaze no kizu' means 'cutting wind' basically. Or, if you care to use the Viz and anime translation, it would be 'wind scar'. **

**Now I bet you all are even more unsure of whom the new arrival is. (Lol) **

**To all my readers, I just want to say now, 'thank you, you pose wonderful questions.' **

**I won't be answering reviews in this chapter, since it's sort of like part of a chapter (did that make sense?) but I will next time. I promise.  
**

**You're guesses are all very good, and I want to say how happy I am that many ppl were all into the story. Also, I want to clear up some very common little worries. **

**Note- Sango is NOT dead! I didn't kill her, but I won't reveal where she is until later in the story. This battle isn't nearly the climax of the story, it's just the opening act catalyst for the real adventure story I have in store. **

**Meanwhile, I'm sure everyone wants to read 'Night of Desperation Part II', so I'll be seeing when I have the time to type up something. **

**In the meantime, please REVIEW. I hope some of the old reviewers can leave some notes, some of the silent readers can add a comment, and that I'll be able to reply all the wonderful comments everyone leaves. **

**Oh, and please find the time to look for the picture of Itashi and Shizu on my deviantart account. Look at the top author note at the front of the chapter for details! **

* * *

**Thank you, I'm truly grateful. **

**Ja ne, **

**Suzu. **


	14. Night of Desperation:Part II

**Disclaimer- Suzu says she DOES NOT OWN INU! (Sob, sob, sob) If some new revelation turns up, I'll tell you guys. **

**Suzu- Hey everyone! You guys are all sooo sweet, and you all seem to hate cliffhangers. Ah well, who can blame you? (Smiles cheerfully, thus earning death glares from her readers) Eh heh he, gomen nasai for the wait, but here's your update. **

**I'm glad those who saw the picture of Itashi and Shizu didn't object to it. I was counting on exclamations of how you all pictured them differently…it's all good, though. For those yet to see, and those brave enough to see the author's original idea of the characters, please visit the URL in chapter 12. **

**Just a little history on the number fourteen…it's always been my lucky number, and it happens to be the number of the chapter in which I got by far the most reader's comments in my other story. I wonder if this habit repeats itself. Even if this isn't really chapter 14…it's the fourteenth installment. **

**Oh hum… I'll stop yapping. Oh! Diary entries will probably be infrequent from now on. **

**Just some notes I felt needed to be added. **

**Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Itashi have not sensed each other (for the exception of Miroku and Itashi) because everyone seems to have bigger problems. Yes, Miroku and Kagome know Inuyasha is here. Kagome has no clue about her son or Miroku because she's too busy worrying about the demons in her view. The hordes and Inuyasha's aura greatly outweighs Itashi's, or Miroku's spiritual aura, for that premise. **

**Inuyasha cannot sense Kagome or his son because their auras are also hard to detect amidst the big, smelly demon horde. **

**Miroku has not seen Kagome because he is too busy worrying about Inuyasha, Itashi, and the demons in front of him. **

**Itashi just doesn't know what's going on. **

**Now, without further ado, please enjoy this chapter. **

……………………………………

**A Path Worth Retracing- **

**Chapter 13-**

……………………………………

_**Last time- **_

**Itashi had no clue how Miroku knew what to do next, but the next blast of wind seemed to shake the earth and the night sky itself. He was assaulted with terrifying winds and pebbles, but the main event seemed to be heading towards the area where the demons were floating in the sky. **

**All thought was drowned out by the howling tempest of wind and raw force that came to envelop the land. Itashi's keen ears were almost flattened by the rushing sounds of the raw power, and he quivered at the thought of who had enough skill to control such terrible energy. **

**He heard the demons scream and thrash wordlessly as several that flew too far from the human troops underneath were annihilated. Spears of wind seemed to cut at them, sundering their flesh as if it was no more than thin tissue. **

**Before his world was completely enveloped by the force of winds and empty white, Itashi thought about how, surely now, his dream would end. **

**Surely now, he'd be transported back to reality, left only to wonder to what would happen to this village. A shred of his heart ached at leaving Shizu, Miroku, Takeshi, and this place, but the majority of his consciousness was lost amidst the chaotic plays of unrivaled energy that streamed around him. **

**He thought he heard someone yell, '_Kaze no Kizu!_' as his whole world seemed to tummel into an endless void of raw wind. **

* * *

"_Inuyasha… Finally, you make your long awaited entrance." _

_Pale white hands clenched the mirror as she let her master talk to the scene playing out inside the glassy surface. The room was heating up now, but in a sickening, slow play of damp and heavy air. An occasional throb would mark her master's hunger for bloodshed, and Kanna remained stoic still as she felt the souls of the men she'd captured swirl inside the inner depths of the mirror she held. _

_None but she could feel the tortured chaos inside the mirror as souls wandered aimlessly with no body to harbor. _

_No one but she would know… _

_Even her master didn't know. His voice drawled out a command for her. _

"_Kanna, show me the rest of the battle. The little village folk mortals, trying to defend themselves, if you please…" He said chillingly. _

_When he was in a good mood, he made it sound as if she had a choice to obey. _

_She did as she was told. Letting the gaze of the mirror wander towards the wooden walls of the village, she heard her master chuckle at the men clad in their thick sheets of armor._

"_Do they think those pitiful, dented plates will protect them? Or will their blood not run red anyhow?" He laughed under his breath, just loud enough for her to hear. _

_The pale demon didn't dare wonder if her own blood was red. _

_She let the mirror's scene slide along several ramparts, and she heard her master laugh again all of a sudden, the room's noxious vapors quickening with his sick pleasure. _

"_That monk…there he is. What a twist of fate, is it not, Miroku, houshi, to feel the blast of that hanyou's wind once more? And all this after your little traveling group has been disbanded long ago?" _

_Kanna swept the mirror lower, hoping to divert her master's attention and settle calm over him. It now showed the front lines of men both young and old, hoping to protect the main entrance front of the village. She fused her eyes with the mirror's gaze, wandering her sight over the terrified faces, some ducking to avoid the winds. It was hard to discern anything from the blinding color, but the winds would recede soon. _

_She focused on the front line, on the terrified faces with black raven strands whipping around their rugged cheeks, hoping to ease her master's mood by letting him see some ordinary men. _

_It was a bad move. Perchance, fate had placed its dark shadow upon her. _

_She saw the white hair and faintly gray ears—the clenched eyes that she had a faint clue to what color those orbs were-- in the same instant the mirror's surface showed it. _

_In other words, her master saw it the same instance as well. _

* * *

White…

Translucent…

A fleeting shade felt

What color is the wind?

A part of himself snapped awake as the blinding whiteness receded an instant for him to spot the burst of red.

Blood…a cut…

Takeshi's cut…

Itashi's fingers reached out, achingly slow, to grasp the forearm nearby as his eyes opened themselves a little to allow the narrowest angle of vision.

"_Hold my hand!"_

* * *

Kagome's view was blocked by the obliterating winds that played fiercely around the fields, shaking the earth as if it were the inside of a snow globe. She knew that to become lost in the aching winds would mean the army of men that traveled with the demons would become dispersed. If _he_ kept it up long enough, their regiment would collapse, and the demons would become vulnerable.

She bit her lip, hard, as a tremor in the earth that blasted off course threatened to tear up some shrubbery that was in front of her. It was like an earthquake. How'd he get so much stronger in the time she'd been gone?

_The time I've been gone…_

Kagome winced, and tightened a hold of a tree branch, trying to steady her quivering feet, which shook and wobbled just as hard when there were tremors as when there were not. Her head still felt dizzy, but a determined thought had come to her mind. It wasn't like she would go to see him…no, not at all.

It didn't matter anymore. Kagome convinced herself it really didn't. The thought of awkward blushes, of pain caused by the slightest thing, of the hurt and embarrassment she'd spent years forgetting…it just wasn't worth it. Her other hand was clenched over her heart, as if to say 'I'm in pain'.

Love wasn't worth it.

Letting the relief of that thought wash over her, Kagome remained stoic still as the tremors in the ground slowly settled. It took a while.

This power…

"Inuyasha…" she tasted the name on her lips. After a decade of not saying it—of refusing adamantly to think of it--, the word was a little awkward. She hesitated, and then finished murmuring to herself.

"Inuyasha…what have you been up to while I was gone?"

Narrowing her eyes against the lashing wind, which was nevertheless dying down, Kagome let go of the branch she was clinging to. Taking up her bow, she notched a ready arrow to fire when the time came.

Soon…soon the villagers would need her help, if, indeed, her guess was correct.

* * *

"_Take it!" _

The form beside him didn't answer, or make any movement.

Frustrated and on the point of desperation, Itashi took Takeshi by the forearm and shook him. Grasping tightly, he clenched his teeth as not to lose focus against the raw wind.

_He hadn't woken up…_

A sense of relief that washed over Itashi left him a little surprised. Since when had he grown this attached? Grimacing against the white bangs that whipped into his eyes, he knew it in his heart that he was glad to still be here…to help, to help whatever way he could in this battle…and many other inner fights that seemed to twist their way into people's lives.

Takeshi's head was falling into his chest as the wind slowly, Itashi thought, was becoming weaker. It wasn't his imagination, the winds were slowly dispersing. It was a relief to see the pale, clammy face before him again.

"Takeshi!" Itashi shook his friend's forearm as his eyes widened when he saw the pale features of the young man. "Snap out of it!"

To his immense relief, Takeshi's black eyes fluttered open a moment later. Blinking, he looked around and uttered a single phrase.

"Nani?"

Itashi's heart soured with relief as his face instinctively fell into a hard scowl. "You baka! Dozing off like that!"

But he couldn't blame the guy. Looking around, Itashi was surprised to find that the whole defense line had fallen apart. Men were straying out towards the center of the open fields. Men were falling back on their buttocks as they tried to crawl back to the wall. All of them wore dazed expressions on their faces as they seemed as mystified as Takeshi by the fierce blast of wind that seemed to have knocked them senseless for moments. The whole regiment was spread out, blank patches with no people to occupy them here and there.

Takeshi took in the scene of shaking, unsteady and armed men and seemed just as surprised. "It was…so white." He concluded, trying to find a reason for his seconds of 'blanking out'.

It was dark all around them as well. The wind had blown out every fire and torch in sight, even the ones on the enemy ranks. Itashi, looking out for the first time at them, saw that, they, too, had spread out and were roaming senselessly over the barren ground. Men were wandering aimlessly, seeming unsure of what to do next. And unlike the forces on the village's side, the armed males didn't seem to make any move to move back into position or relight the torches. Now, however, the demons were wavering over an area of blank space. The men were too spread out for the demons to cloud over each one of them. Itashi noticed all this as torches all around him were rekindled. Those humans walking with the demons weren't normal, not like the villagers…

Takeshi seemed a little better now. The color had returned to his cheeks, and he seemed considerably more weathered and less nervous than at the beginning of the whole ordeal. Although, it seemed now that his friend had a problem with string words together. All he'd uttered for the last few seconds were a series of 'wow's'.

"Wow…" Takeshi breathed again, which earned him another glare from Itashi.

"Wake up already!" Itashi shouted, ready to hit the older youth on the head if need be. His babbling was starting to freak Itashi out…

Finally, as if on cue, Takeshi swallowed hard. Bringing a hand up to his forehead, he wiped off the cold sweat that had gathered there. Takeshi raised his eyes and craned his neck, looking over Itashi's head.

"Where is he? The one who unleashed that wind?"

Itashi was curious now, too. He remembered the yell he'd heard in the midst of the raw wind. 'Kaze no Kizu'? Wind, eh? There was a possibility the one who had shouted was the one who had unleashed the winds.

Takeshi was gibbering excitedly now, a gleam renewed over his eyes. "It was him! I know it was him! The sword-wielder!"

"Where is he?" Itashi was a little skeptic, but hey, he'd beg lessons from any one who could bring down the whole mountain side in a few seconds. Looking around, he noticed several whispers of 'sword-wielder demon' around him. The village men were also pointing with awed faces—and all of them pointing towards the mountainside that had practically blown up to smithereens.

Talk about a grand entrance…

"Kami-san… he's as strong as in the stories." Takeshi murmured while surveying the ruins of the mountain side, although it was too dark to discern specific shapes. The newly kindled torch lights only spread so far. Itashi strained his eyes to look for anything unusual amidst the rubble where the voice and the explosion had come from. Thanks to his heightened sense of hearing, he had traced the yell he'd heard to the collapse of the mountain.

"_Itashi!" _

Itashi's golden eyes widened as he saw Miroku, from the ledge, wave wildly to him. Miroku, his hair disheveled and eyes a little red, but otherwise seeming okay, was pointing towards the expanse of field where the main winds hit.

Itashi followed the area with his gaze, and realized that Miroku was trying to point out what he'd seen only a moment before. The demons and stranger-still humans were still blundering, trying to recover from the shock and the force of the blinding white gale. He could see a few torches on their side were also lit now, as if some of the human men had finally come to their senses about the fact that they could not march in the dark. Miroku seemed to be trying to gesture for a distraction, to stop the march that the humans were now about to resume.

Numbly, Itashi thought about the situation. They could risk open battle, but surely the demons would descend upon their forces. Miroku was still gesturing and hollering something, but Itashi's thoughts were buzzing in his ears. It seemed as if Miroku wanted Itashi to go out: go out and be a diversion of some sort.

He guessed right. A moment later, a shout came from the walls again.

"**All men in the front lines march forward!" **

At least, he thought, he wasn't going alone. But the fear that gripped him was still intense. The people around him protested, too. Men quaked and turned deathly pale. Others refused with a stubborn but frightened adamant gesture. That is, until the mayor of the mountainside village hollered at them.

"**Protect your children! Protect your families!" **

'_I don't have any within the walls_' Itashi wanted to shout back. Holding that thought in chocked his throat as he stared ahead at the monsters ahead of them. Less than a football field separated them at this point. He gulped. It was even worse when he felt his legs begin to march stoically along with the rest of the front line.

Itashi didn't dare sneak a peek at Takeshi. He knew the look he saw there would only be mirrored in his own face. He didn't dare look anywhere but in front of him as he shuffled forward, toward the waiting thought of death.

Numbly, Itashi stared ahead as each step made his chance of survival seem smaller.

* * *

Inuyasha scanned the scene in front of him from the shelter of the sparse trees, or rather, what used to be trees. Still, his angle of positioning would not give away his location to the village folk.

"Shit…there's so many…"

He hadn't counted on so many to be present. All the fleshy pinpricks, their faces aglow by their torch fires, reminded him of all he'd left.

Inuyasha covered his nose. That gruesome scent of minor youki filled the air, putrid with rot and blood. Naraku…that bastard didn't sink any lower these days. His clawed fingers tightened on his unsheathed sword.

Normally, it wouldn't bother him to cut down those demons. They were mostly just substance, sent to busy him and keep him out of Naraku's business.

"Feh…not like I'd want to have anything to do with that guy…" What was Naraku playing at anyway? After so many years, Naraku had been stalking his every move. But when he found him, Naraku would only send hordes of demons…a hassle. It was obvious they'd never even lay a finger, claw, or talon on him. It was as if Naraku was content to just push Inuyasha out to the wilderness, always wandering.

He didn't need to be told twice. For more than a decade, he'd wandered, lost. After a few days of dejection, he'd given up on humanity entirely. Still, there were times when he had to step back into the world he'd wanted to forget about.

Tonight was one of those times.

The Kaze No Kizu had done its trick…only partway. Indeed, the humans that were with the demons were no longer right underneath the demons. Problem was, now those humans were in front. If he dared to attack, it would cut up the men anyway. What he needed to do was get at an angle that would allow him to cut up the demons from the back of the whole swarm. To do that, though…

…he'd risk getting seen.

The blank faces of the men with the demons told the whole story. They weren't dead: they did not smell of corpses, for one, and the wind demon that could make the dead dance was long gone. Still, Inuyasha had matched with these beings before. They were mere mortals, their souls sucked into the demon Kanna's mirror.

There was no way to attack just now. He needed for the demons and humans to separate.

* * *

"_Is it possible!" _

_Naraku was leaning forward on his cushion, red eyes bulging. Kanna held the mirror up, her soul numbed with fear. _

_Although…she wasn't really sure if she had a soul. _

"_Kanna, is it possible?" _

_Kanna didn't know what to say. This white haired young man portrayed in the mirror was among the advancing defense line. His hair was matted, and the dirt that clung to his clothes was every bit as filthy as those next to him. _

_Nevertheless, those ears and eyes were unmistakable. This youth was an inu-youkai, or, part inu-youkai, through and through. His features, Kanna knew they resembled a certain hanyou of before. The one with the sword…the one that gave her master so much trouble. _

"_Master…it's…possible." _

_Naraku's pale lips pressed into a thin line. He was displeased, Kanna knew. What would he do now? Before she knew it, she had voiced her tentative question. _

"_Master…what will you do now?" _

_Naraku's eyes forced her to look up, meet his gaze. Her chin rose evenly, but she cowered mentally against the deep dark holes, limitless in their madness. Her master's gaze was intimidating. Finally, as if bored by her small defiance, he broke the concentration. His face relaxed too, and Kanna knew this to be a good or bad sign. _

_Really…whatever her master did…if it was good for his mood, it was an evil thing for the world. _

"_Kanna"_

_She remained quiet, listening to his whim. _

"_My faithful servant, my offspring…I want that boy brought to me. I want to know his origins." _

_She nodded. _

_Here master's word was the unbreakable law. At least, it was for her existence. _

* * *

Kagome let go.

* * *

Itashi was just as surprised as everyone else when a single shaft of light sped through the dark and seemed to bury itself amidst the horde of lagging demons.

Instant white light flashed, and some demons' bodies burst in a gush of dark blood and flesh. Others, which had not taken the shaft head on, quickly dispersed, leaving a wide gap in the middle. The white, almost celestial streak seemed to bring along the true chaos that this night was destined for, however.

All the things that happened next, many would not live to tell.

* * *

Inuyasha froze. That single arrow. He knew the power that wrapped around it.

Mystical…people called it. It was the spiritual divinity of the priestess/miko that could shoot those arrows. It was mystical…not many could do it.

But who was it? A name raced through his head…Kikyo? Why would she be back?

Another name came to his thoughts first, however. Inuyasha would never admit it; it brought too many silly emotions. Still, the thought came back thudding stronger than ever as his heart quickened its pace.

It couldn't be…but if it only was…Kagome?

Golden eyes caught upon the movement of the humans that were under Kanna's control. They were moving at a much faster pace now, manipulated to the fullest extent. The demons, however, they stayed in place, blinded by the arrow.

Inuyasha brought up Tetsusaiga.

Now was the time.

* * *

The men on the other side charged at them.

Itashi's heart beat quickened as the blood rushed through his veins. Demon blood was there too…he reminded himself. They came closer, and the men of the village rushed out to meet them.

The next few seconds passed as a blur as the battle on ground started. The demonic monsters were no where in sight, and Itashi couldn't help but wonder at the shout of 'Kaze No Kizu' earlier. Takeshi, Itashi saw out of the corner of his eye, almost in slow motion, draw his sword.

The ground seemed to tremor in response to the footsteps of both bulky men and youths as man met man.

To his left, he saw a blank face come rushing at him. Panicking at the bulk of the older man, Itashi instinctively dodged a heavy blow from the man's crude hoe. His bearded mouth was agape in a wordless, soundless cry.

Balling his fists, Itashi kicked at where he himself knew no man would ever wish to be kicked.

The heavy bulk of a guy collapsed, and Itashi let out a rush of air as he jumped out of the way. Nearby, he heard moans and metal clanks. He craned his neck to try and breathe amidst the heaving bodies all around him. It seemed everyone had an adversary, for now.

Takeshi, nearby, was locking swords with a man that seemed older by thinner than him. Itashi rushed over and swiftly landed a punch at the man's blank face. Itashi felt something crack as he grasped Takeshi's arm, supporting his ready-to-faint friend.

"Takeshi…you…okay?" Itashi gasped.

Takeshi gave a cheesy, lopsided grin. Itashi saw his Adam's apple bob up and down as Takeshi shook his head weakly. Itashi grinned back, thoroughly exhausted, as a cloud of red haze spurted to the left of them.

Both youths looked towards the bloody mist as three bodies fell to the ground. Itashi's throat tightened painfully when he saw Shizu, clad in her demon exterminator's outfit, whip her chain sickle out in a blur.

At the same moment, another two bodies fell limp to the ground. Red oozed onto the ground. Itashi felt sick. This wasn't like the time when she was exterminating demon rats at all.

Catching her fierce gaze, he looked away when her eyes flashed warningly. The knot in his stomach tightened.

"_Kongo Souha!"_ With no warning, white wind passed through all the fighting on ground. The men were once again dazed by the blinding gale. This one lasted only a short while, though.

Itashi and Takeshi both looked towards the demons that were floating in the black sky. Itashi thought he saw Shizu's expression turn to shock and confusion before she turned herself around and started running away from them, knocking into people who were immersed in combat.

Itashi nearly blanched when he saw the falling demon pieces from the sky. Each of them had huge, diamond pieces speared through their bodies. Takeshi stared up, lost. Many of the people around them stopped and looked up as well. Some yelled in warning.

_Boom…_

The smallest piece fell a few feet away, raising a cloud of dust and dirt.

Panic arose.

Before Itashi could blink at the large corpse pieces that were falling, however, a yell permeated through the raging night sky.

"_Wind tunnel!" _Suddenly, a huge vortex of wind was pulling the pieces of diamond and demon from the sky. Itashi followed the vortex, ignoring the shouts of exclamation all around him.

He would swear this was the craziest dream he'd ever have when he saw Miroku, the quirky, if not perverted and a little carefree, monk with his right hand stretched out. The great chasm of wind erupted from his palm, acting like a vacuum as the pieces of speared flesh disappeared in seconds.

Roars of outrage rang throughout the demons as well as yells of approval or shock from the men of the village. The determined, and yet strained look on the houshi's face told Itashi it was a strenuous task, keeping out that tunnel of wind.

However, Miroku abruptly withdrew his hand and wrapped prayer beads around it when Itashi noticed some bee-like demons draw near. A large horde of demons now filled the sky, and several seemed to be gathering something close to fire in their mouths.

Itashi shouted a warning that was lost in the clamor. Whatever those demons were doing, it wasn't good. When a tongue of flame erupted from one demon's mouth, Itashi was dragged to the ground by Takeshi. Half his face pressed into the dirt as the fire roared overhead him.

His blood pounded in his ears as he heard several shrieks of anguish from burning villagers. His temples seemed on fire. Numbly, he whispered, "Thanks" to Takeshi, who had pulled him down in time.

"No problem." Takeshi didn't look so good himself. Half his face was covered with a red smear that Itashi guessed was some of the demon blood from the corpse pieces in the sky. Takeshi opened his mouth to say something more, but he was cut off as a fiery wind erupted from the mountains' direction.

"_Bakuryuhai!"_

Itashi pressed himself to the ground again as the endless wind and dry heat enveloped him; half hoping this bloody night would end.

* * *

**

* * *

Suzu- Guess what? Naraku knows Itashi exists! Oh my…I guess this chapter wasn't as long as I originally wanted it to be… oh well. Heh, heh…**

**Firstly, please read the notes I've inserted at the top author's note of the update. They should be helpful in answering some questions. **

**Next, please know that this is all just an opening act. The real deal of the story…erm…it hasn't really officially begun yet. **

**This is the part of the story that will lead to the real adventure drama story I wanted to write. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even though I rushed to get it done. People were getting mad about me not updating. **

**Also, I won't be inserting author's replies in this chapter either, because I'm tired. Another, more prominent reason is because this chapter was sort of a cut up version. I'm not going to name the next chapter 'Night of Desperation Part 3', but it will sort of be like that. **

**So, until I end this night, I don't believe I will have specific replies for you guys. That does not mean I'm not reading, contemplating, and loving every single review and reviewer. **

**So once again, if you please, I would love it if you guys all REVIEW this chapter. It might make me type the next one faster! ;) **

**:3 **

**Read and review, people! **

**Until next time! **

**Ja ne, Suzu. **


	15. Demon, Demon

**Disclaimer- No, I don't own Inuyasha. However, this is getting quite old…**

**Suzu- Hey everyone! Welcome to the chapter 14, or exciting update 15 of 'A Path Worth Retracing!' **

_**Firstly, I'd like to say this. I've put up another picture for this story at **_

_kawaiisuzu. deviant art. com _

_**Just close the spaces. **_

_**This picture is about…Aah! Why ruin the surprise, eh? Go look around my gallery; it should be in the most recent deviations box. Read my blurb in the artists' introduction box thingy. **_

_**I hope you visit and tell me how it is! Shameless plug…**_

**Okay…so, I have, like, a bunch of new people on my threatening adversary list. Whataminute, when did I have such a list? Oh well…you guys know what I'm talking about. **

**I've been called _cruel_…in a joking way, I hope, in these reviews. People have made squishy eyed emoticons at moi. However, please keep the threats minimum. And if you guys do feel like adding an extra threat, keep them funny, and try to make me laugh. I totally don't mind those. -**

**Trust me, that's gonna make updates come a lot faster. Please, guys, I'm a freshman in high school… **

**However, I understand you felt cheated on the last update. However, I had to cut it short, or it wouldn't exactly flow right in the sequence I have planned. **

**Gomen! Sorry! Je regret! You get the idea! ( , )**

**People have been asking about how I say that my story is at an opening scene right now. There have been good questions about just when Kagome and Inuyasha WILL meet. I say, the plot of this story will not be resolved upon the meeting of Kagome and Inu. I have more things planned, and there will, hopefully, be satisfactory twists along the way. **

**So…please enjoy this next installment. Have fun! XD**

…………………………………

**A Path Worth Retracing-**

**Chapter 14- **

………………………………

"_Bakuryuhai!" _

Miroku had told himself to calm down many times since the start of this whole scene. But hearing so many familiar phrases and seeing so many of Tetsusaiga's frightening attacks…he couldn't quite take it.

The fiery heat tornado plummeted over his head a second after he reacted. Pushing the people around him down as well, Miroku winced inwardly as a sharp searing pain grazed his cheek. Another second and he slammed onto the hard floor of the ledge. A million thoughts came to his head as he tried to analyze the situation. The demons…Inuyasha wouldn't be able to get to them all unless he had a clear conscience that no humans were in his way.

At this rate…the demons could not all be killed with a single blow.

Slowly, the tornado of hot flame passed. Miroku didn't lose time for a glance at the demons that were left. He didn't need to know. Some of them, he was sure, had swooped low near the humans at the ground, thus avoiding the Bakuryuhai, Tetsusaiga's original secret assault of reverse power.

Climbing up from the ground, he helped up the people sprawling around him. They gasped and exclaimed in horror at the sky, proving Miroku's theory correct. The demons weren't all gone.

Uneasiness wrapped his mind. That arrow…Miroku couldn't get it out of his mind. Why were so many uneasy things happening, all stemming from the arrival of Itashi to his shack by Inuyasha Forest?

Inuyasha appearing and the demons coming right after seemed just a stroke of coincidence. However, the fact that a mystic arrow bathed in miko purity would soar out of the trees in aid to their cause…it was too much to leave to coincidence. Kikyo…Miroku could doubt that she came back. Why would she, after all that had happened between her and…?

But then, he should take into account the other person he once knew who could shoot such an arrow. Usually, he would dismiss this thought as totally impossible, not just very improbable. However, Itashi…a boy who bore striking resemblance to Inuyasha, had come dressed in mysterious clothes to his home. The well…the Bone Eater's well that was very well rumored by the village's lore…could have opened again. That was where Itashi had come from…and as of his parentage, looking at his inu features didn't leave too much doubt in his mind.

It was all a matter of putting two and two together.

Why…after all…could the well not let another through its gates as well? Perhaps…one who had traveled through that portal so many times before? A certain miko, come in search of her son?

Still…it was just so improbable…the odds against it were there, but everything clicked together so perfectly when you spelled it out right.

"Lady Kagome has come back?" he whispered the words. If she had, it was a good hope for the land indeed. Still…Miroku knew better than to let foolish hopes rein his mind. Standing, he pushed past several soldiers and made his way down to ground level.

His staff clinked in rhythm, almost marking the rushing adrenalin that pushed into his ears every running step he took. A chill came to his forehead, and he prayed fervently for Shizu to be safe. She wouldn't recognize the attacks just yet, he knew, but if Inuyasha decided to show himself, there would be no telling what misjudged angry feelings she might harbor towards the hanyou.

He would go down to ground level, to the front of the walls, where men were intermingled with men and terrorized by demons.

Step followed step…

There, surely he could clear his mind.

Tonight, Miroku knew, was no ordinary night…

His heart pounded…

He would be sure not to miss out on its extraordinary happenings.

* * *

"Give it up!" Itashi whitened even more at the demon that had swooped from the sky towards him. It stared at him, hungry red eyes large and dull as it panted for flesh and blood.

_His_ flesh and blood.

Takeshi was nowhere in sight now, but Itashi had his own problems to worry about. The thing in front of him resembled an overgrown insect with papery wings. Its head was that of a woman, although the red eyes and drooling mouth were horrid on the pale skin of her human face and neck. The resemblance ended there, quite frankly.

A beat pounded in his heart as it drummed out his frustration. A haze seemed to envelop his sight as he subconsciously stretched the claws on his hands.

_Demon… demon… _

He licked his lips in anticipation. He was a demon too, and there was no denying it when an impulse surged through his veins to protect himself. Out of sheer instinct, a low guttural sound came out of his throat as his lips pulled back to reveal snarling canines.

'_I am demon…'_

The insect demon thing crawled forward, twisting her body in coils behind her gray, spidery arms. The paper wings were already torn, and they oozed blood onto the pale skin of her human neck and the small of her back.

It sprang forward, its various legs pulling it forward. Itashi jumped, and he flew a few feet into the sky before the chance came to him to attack.

"_Ya Ahhh!"_ The disgust towards the demon and her horrible scent expressed themselves in a wordless cry that turned pained as he felt his own hand tear into sickly gray and red flesh, ripping it asunder. Whipping his head to one side as the haze of red threatened to overwhelm him, he searched madly for any flesh to hack into smaller pieces. The demon lay unmoving on the ground in what seemed an instant later.

Itashi gasped as he nearly suffocated on the rotting stench that pervaded the dry air. Clenching his teeth, he stared uncomfortably at the red on his hand. Sharp elongated claws stood out rigidly from his digits.

It was a demonic hand… but it was still his own. This was still his hand…the hand of Itashi…Itashi Higurashi, surely. He'd used it to rip and tear…to murder.

He flexed it, disgusted by the red that stained his palm and fingers. The cold gleam of dark red threatened to make him puke.

Not given time to be alone with his thoughts, a large fleshy tentacle whipped out from behind. His nerves nearly failed him as he turned around to face a slimy shape with two dark squid-like tentacles wrapped around its mucus layer of protection. Itashi's stomach turned at the terrible, pungent odor that came from the mucus.

"Nasty thing…aren't you?" Itashi coughed out, glaring at it with as much tired zeal as he could muster. To his great surprise, he thought the thing answered him in great hacking coughs.

"Aye…ye…aye. Hehehe…you just…an impure…breed demon…too. Hehehe…" It coughed again and dark membranes issued out, as well as some black smoke. Itashi covered his nose with his non-bloody hand.

The thing shot out an arm, cackling as it did in a clearer voice, "Capturing you for a reward is too easy! Hehehe!" Itashi jumped clear of it, but the tentacle shot up into the air, following him.

Well, isn't that just cheeky?

It wrapped itself around his leg, and Itashi felt the slime squish against his bare calf. Without another thought, Itashi bent double and ripped the slimy, flexible limb off his leg, not feeling a bit less squeamish than the last time he had tore at a demon. Claw ripped through the mucus and flesh, and Itashi couldn't tell the difference between the two soft substances. This demon was like jelly…

The scent of ruptured flesh made tears come to Itashi's eyes. Seriously, this ultra sense of smell was like a curse as well as anything like a blessing. "You…filthy…" he muttered out before the scent crept up his nostrils and blocked out all thought in his head.

Blindly, reaching out his clawed hands, he leapt for what he thought was the demon's head. At the same time, dark gray smoke issued from the gaping mouth of the beast. Blinded physically now as well, Itashi put all his energy into what he thought was the demon side of himself, slashing with all his might.

'_Demon…demon'_

The demons came by the multitudes. Itashi's head swirled in the dark, ashy fog.

He saw different dark shapes. Tongues and limbs caressed him as he slapped them off hastily, but with a feel that crept up his stomach now. Where did they all come from? Why were they here?

A chill came up his spine as he heard them bicker in high and low shrieking tones.

"_He's mine!" _

"_The boy's mine to take!" _

To take…they wanted him for some purpose. With a slow grudging thought, Itashi ripped at another limb that came his way.

There was no end to them.

* * *

The whoosh of the scythe in the air was heard clearly in her ears. It pounded as another spurt of sickly dark liquid gushed out of a decaying form.

The path the chain sickle took left but a blur; the remnants it left were only the red blood of whoever stood in its path. Shizu let it speed left and right, free in the darkness of the night: occasionally illuminated by a passing torch.

She swore under her breath as another figure collapsed and a tinge of red sprayed onto her cheek. Her eyes glazed over momentarily as she gagged at the demon she had just slew. Its eyes would remain glazed over for eternity, until decomposers in the earth chose to devour its innards.

Better not to think of it at all.

Her hand slid over the rough skin that wrapped the end of the sickle bone in her hand. The dull chains she had worked with since childhood shone dully as the nearby fires cast dim illumination over it and the carcass she had just created. She spat at it, ridding her mouth of the taste of bile.

That one had not lasted more than five seconds against her. It didn't deserve any honor in death. Besides, it was a demon…a nasty youkai spawn.

Shizu tossed her hair over to one side. Strands clung to her wet cheeks. Her mother…she had always told her of how prettily her hair gleamed, and what a pretty color it was. A flush spread across her cheeks as disturbance boiled in her being. Her mother…Shizu didn't wish to think of it.

As if on cue, she caught sight of another youkai flying too low and too close overhead. Smirking, she took out her frustrations on it.

Whoosh…

And that cut of its head.

Shizu glared at the bulk as it fell a few feet away, causing some shouts to be heard from over there. Why hadn't it put up a fight? Why was it these demons were so weak? It gave her some satisfaction to say that she was strong…stronger than any of these youkai. But it also unsettled her to know that it were youkai…demons that had broken apart her family and her childhood.

She needed a challenge. She needed…she needed to feel the pleasure of taking down a youkai worthy of her skill, one that posed a challenge in a fight.

Scanning the dark, clouded sky over again, she was surprised to see that there was an odd clump of youkai in one area. There were dark, smoky hazes over that area, and she found it suspicious that the youkai all assembled there. Maybe they were fighting over a carcass. Her eyes narrowed at the thought.

The anger in her gut boiled over, and she grabbed her scythe fiercely, running over to where the youkai were.

She was getting restless.

* * *

Miroku noticed the demons gathering in one area. He would have gone over to help, but another curtain of Saimyoushou blocked his way. He halted abruptly, looking at the demons wearily, trying his best not to convey his sense of urgency.

Why were the demons gathering in one area? And where were Itashi and his daughter? The thoughts raced through his head as he stared at the demons in front of him. All the other men from the village were grappling one on one with one of the humans on the other side. The other men stayed in groups, taking on any demon that looked weak enough. The tension in his temples increased.

Something was wrong with this whole set up; very wrong. All of the sudden, the demons had come down from the sky. But now, they weren't attacking many of the villagers. And even then, none made any move to seek out a certain hanyou, which, Miroku knew, was their original purpose. Why would they abandon it at this time?

His thoughts spun from Itashi to Shizu…to the arrow, to the Wind Scar; to the demons in front of him…they sent him in a mentally dizzying circle worrying about why the demons were acting oddly and grouping over there…and why the Saimyoushou bees were blocking his way to the odd gathering.

The buzzing in front of him continued endlessly. Miroku fingered the rosary beads around his hand nervously. He kept a lazy eye on the demons that were swarming around him, barring the things occurring on the other side…barring his view. But why?

His mind screamed at him to figure it out when suddenly, it just clicked.

'_Itashi…I haven't seen Itashi since I came down to the field…where is he!'_

Where would he be…except somewhere that was so blocked up, Miroku could not see him? Or otherwise…Itashi could be—_right under that myriad of demons and smoke_.

A shiver went down Miroku's spine as he stared at the demonic wasps. He could guess at a million possibilities why the demons would all change their purpose to find Inuyasha and attack his son instead…but one stood out the most.

His son…Naraku wanted to see Inuyasha's son.

The question was how he would know that Itashi existed in the first place. Of course, seeing the guy, no one would really have a doubt…but how did Naraku manage to peek in on the scene? That dilemma was easily solved as well. Naraku…even a decade ago he seemed to know everything that was going on…anything important or worthy of his note. Now, how many more spies were just waiting around the corner?

Miroku clenched his teeth, fingering the beads again. Itashi…he had to get to Itashi. It would be fatal to let Naraku capture Itashi for himself.

"Go…" he whispered to the swarming demons still blocking his way. "I need to get past you…"

Miroku whispered more to himself than anyone else. He needed to get past them, but at what price? The wasps had him almost circled now. His hand went numb on his rosary. He stretched the hand that bore the wind tunnel.

Miroku needed to end this ridiculous game; every second could mean the worst for Itashi. The Saimyoushou…he couldn't be stalled any longer than this.

Grinding his teeth together, Miroku ripped off the rosary beads that encircled one arm.

* * *

"_Wind Tunnel!" _

Inuyasha picked up the sound before he saw the person.

"Damn it… Trying to get yourself killed again…" Inuyasha's eyes fell upon the man dressed in dark robes, and the wind that played around him. Venom wasps were being sucked into his tunnel, but it was taking a toll on the user as well.

"_You thick-headed monk, I told you not to get involved_." Why did people never listen when he told them to get lost? So many had gotten hurt that way… Stupid mortals. They should have all kept out of his problems.

They should have all left him alone.

"_Feh…_" Inuyasha couldn't quite take it any longer. He stole a glance at the field. Most people were engaged. They wouldn't notice him too much. Grimacing uncomfortably, Inuyasha felt the mountain rock slide under his feet. As soon as he was at the edge, he leaped.

A light breeze wafted through his silver hair. So long…it was so long since he'd felt it. Brandishing Tetsusaiga, the hanyou took off through the bodies and corpses.

Stupid, stupid mortals.

* * *

Itashi's breaths were coming in slow gasps. Each inhale left him coughing out the dark smoke. His eyesight was getting blurry. Both of his hands were stained red now. He was sure his face and hair were grimy with foul demon slime as well.

These demons never learned.

It was starting to tire him out. Okay, so it was already tiring him out…big time. But what choice did he have but to fight or die? He coughed again as his throat convulsed uneasily on the toxic sludge in the air.

Another tentacle shot out at him.

He whapped it away impatiently, body now hunched over with exhaustion. There was no light in this dark atmosphere. There was no reason to hold on anymore.

A clawed foot struck him in the stomach. Itashi felt winded by the blow, and he coughed out some more fetid dark residue. A slow haze crept into his vision. He didn't know if it was him or just the black fog roiling up again.

Two tentacles slid towards him, slow, as if they knew he couldn't resist them anymore. "_We want yooouu…"_ A low moan escaped his lips as his mind reeled at what the demons were saying.

Before the two tentacles ever hit, however, Itashi felt a sharp wind in front of him. A demon roared out somewhere in the gloom. Itashi lifted his head with effort. He heard another roar and shrieks followed after it. A thud was heard plainly as a bulk hit the ground.

A chain sickle shot into the darkness. Itashi's lips felt numb as he uttered a word, "Shizu?"

More demons around him fell. Itashi's head felt a little lighter now, more substantial. He flexed his hands. They were still there. The fog was beginning to clear as the chain sickle danced its deadly path around and around, stirring up the air.

A lashing tentacle coiled around his waist. Itashi tensed, he could feel the desperation of the demon that attacked him as well. "_Youuu're minnneeee_." It hissed.

No… "NO!" Itashi felt his hand rip through the fleshy coil around his midsection. He didn't want to die. Itashi could feel the blood drumming against his head again. He felt alive…he wanted to stay alive.

Suddenly, the last of the fog cleared as several demon corpses and several live demons swam into view. Shizu's face was among them. She looked a mess; her left cheek was stained with what looked like dried blood. Itashi wondered what fighting the demons had done to him by now.

Shizu's face hardened when she saw him. Without a word, she swung her chain again, and another demon shrieked. Turning her head, she got ready to face the jelly-like demon. Itashi straightened, determined to not miss out.

The blood pounded in his ears. He heard the chain sickle slice through air.

* * *

Kagome watched the scene in front of her with hard eyes. The humans…they fell one by one. Her heart reached out to them, but her mind refused to see and believe. Still, they needed her help. As long as she didn't get attached, it should be alright.

But she was afraid. Inuyasha…what if he saw her?

Kagome sighed heavily as she swung the pack over her shoulder. Bow and arrows she took as well. There weren't many trees left standing around her anyway. Stepping out of the shelter, she nearly balked as a demon just happened to snap off a human male's head a few feet away.

"Unngh…" She leveled the arrow to its notch. The energy that filled her sent clarity into the reaches of her mind. It felt good and pure…She let the arrow fly and the bowstring twang.

The demon's flesh was ripped apart in one bright shower of light, sending the man sprawling onto the rough ground, knocking him unconscious in the process.

Kagome's dark hair swung over her eyes as she knelt to touch the man's forehead. Pieces of ick and slime clung to his brow, and she wiped it to one side. He would live, for now.

However, an old desire in her heart burned just a little more feverishly as she straightened and stared at the demons still in the sky and the ones swooping down and attacking the villagers. It was an unfair fight, as many villagers were already occupied or fallen. Kagome's eyes narrowed. Who gave these demons the right to tear human flesh? It was disgusting…

Shouldering her bow and picking an arrow out of her quiver, Kagome let energy pour into the grain of the fine wood. The energy percolated through the shaft of the arrow until she herself could feel it pulsing. Taking her bow, she notched the arrow carefully and drew back the tense string of the bow.

The villagers needed her help… she would give it to them.

Kagome fired the first arrow with a silent plea, '_please hit_'… just like some of the first times she had drawn her arrows and willed them to hit the foe. But now, fluid motions followed one another smoothly as arrow after arrow launched themselves into the sky as blazing shafts of light.

Each imploded into showers of brightness that meant they had hit their mark. Kagome grimaced as each arrow shot out and claimed a demon. Her frown deepened when one would not die by one arrow. She shot another and it was gone.

There wasn't a person around her for quite a radius of distance. Each marveled in wonder at the shafts that embedded themselves in demonic flesh and burst their youki. Kagome mildly sensed their wonder as she allowed her miko aura to extend a little and fill her. The familiar tingle brought a wonder and self-assurance back to her.

Kagome would never return to the old her…she didn't really want to….she wouldn't bother herself to try. Still, it was no reason to not enjoy the blessings in life. It would all be perfectly fine to help these people and be on her way to find Itashi.

She drew another arrow and let it fly to its target and burst along with the last demon in the sky. There were still some on ground level, but she would take care of those as well. The people were all whispering in fear and confusion, in relief and anxiety all around. The feelings pummeled her edge of consciousness as Kagome checked on the welfare of the villagers by their auras.

They were fine, she was fine; maybe Inuyasha wouldn't come see her. She breathed a sigh of relief, but midway, her breath hitched as a sob came out. This was all wrong…she was never supposed to come back.

The breeze wafted her way as the stars began to twinkle through the black clouds above. It was miserable…everything was miserable…nothing went as planned. She didn't want to face any of this again. Maybe…she wasn't any stronger. Maybe it still hurt a lot…inside. "I'm sorry…" she murmured. Kagome would wonder who she was apologizing to in the end…to the world, to Inuyasha, to Itashi, to herself? With a job nearly done, Kagome felt the vast emptiness of nothing to drive her being anymore. A sigh escaped again, and breathing rhythmically, she was glad when her thoughts cleared and rose above the level of emotion.

It was a good thing some of the demons were gone. That was all.

She focused her entire consciousness on the setting around her.

"_Give me back my son…"_ she breathed out the words and let them carry in the passing breeze. Maybe the Sengoku Jidai would hear her and just…

…and just let her be.

* * *

**

* * *

Suzu- Okay, another chapter done! This one, if you notice, was pretty important in its own way. Some things happened. A lot of people noticed each other, and stages were set. Kagome might seem out of character, but bad things happened to her these past years, and you can't entirely blame her for trying to fool herself and trying to get the better of human emotions. She won't be like that for long. She'll come around somehow.**

**I can promise you that next chapter; the _finale scene for the opening of the real plot point will come. The ending of this whole night will come next chapter. _**

**Since this whole thing isn't done yet, the review replies aren't coming yet either. I appreciate all of your reviews, and I hope all readers can leave a comment. I'm always taking into consideration what you have to say. I hope you visit deviant art and view my new picture for this fic as well! The URL is in the top author's note. **

**Here's a short sneak peak at next time's chapter! **

"_**Kagome!" **_

**_The shout behind her reached deaf ears as her being screamed and protested inside. Thoughts tumbled out of place and twisted her soul in agony. Agitated rhythms played inside her head in chaotic frenzy. _**

"**_Give him back! Naraku! Give me back my son!" she screeched. _**

**Please REVIEW. **

**Ja ne, **

**-Suzu. **


	16. Survivors

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. But maybe…if I went and sent my holiday wish list to Rumiko Takahashi…hmmm…**

**Suzu- Well, people. I have to say, it's been quite a delay since I've started this chapter for the story, hasn't it. I bet you're all mad at me now…ah well, here's your long awaited update. It's sort of in time for the holidays. (Yawn) I am soo exhausted. Teachers all want to cram last minute projects into my face before break. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! And happy New Year! Lol. **

**Man…I love the holiday season. I hope it snows on Christmas Eve. **

**Okay, since there's nothing else worth discussion so far, please enjoy to the fullest extent chapter (drum roll, please) fifteen or update sixteen of 'A Path Worth Retracing'! **

**Finally…right? **

……………………………………

**A Path Worth Retracing- **

**Chapter 15- **

……………………………………

"Get him…I want him here…" His voice rose in a wavy crescendo as he stressed his will with lazy importance. "He will come to me--"

Naraku shifted until one hand draped lethargically over his knee. "--One way, or another."

"Master…" Kanna spoke up as she held the mirror stoic still in her master's lingering gaze. "Inuyasha is moving." She paused. "He saw the monk."

Naraku didn't move. "Kanna…Kanna…" he teased. "Don't you think I've gained control over all of Japan's demons for a reason? Don't you think that I, Naraku, could not spare some of them?" He chuckled in a low tone as Kanna stared into the glassy depths of the mirror.

"Send some demons to block him, Kanna. Long enough for us to destroy the monk." Naraku mused to himself as his good mood sent pulsing rhythms through the dark chamber. The paper walls let in some light from the windows in other rooms, but darkness pervaded the area nonetheless. This sort of darkness was not the absence of light…it was just evil…wrong, and foul.

Kanna didn't speak as she tilted the view of her looking glass again. Her pale skin tingled against the smooth perfection of the mirror edge. It was made using the power of the Shikon jewel fragments. Flesh had been sacrificed. Why shouldn't it be perfect?

A streak of blinding white shot through the sky and hit a demon from the coast. Kanna's dull eyes narrowed as realization hit her at the same time as the arrow had shot the demon.

"A priestess…" she breathed hurriedly to Naraku.

This got his attention. Naraku shifted to peer into the mirror as his bloodshot eyes widened.

"What?"

Kanna repeated the words as an emotion akin to trepidation coursed through her. "A priestess, Master. She's there…on the edges of the battle."

"Is it--?" Naraku's voice grew sharp and edgy as his face grew whiter than before. They both knew who he was most terrified off. That undead priestess hadn't been heard of since the time she'd mysteriously left the fight that had ended Mourymaru's existence. That had been a little less than a decade ago.

"No. It isn't her aura. But this power is still familiar. Her spirituality is strong, but it seems unwilling. The mirror recognizes her soul. It's tasted it before."

"Kanna, then who is it? Think back and give me an answer." Naraku glared at her intently, then at the empty confines of the room.

"I…it's…" Kanna was at a loss for words. She didn't want to make her master angry. What if he did the same to her that he did for her sister, Kagura? He'd made her watch through it all. He'd watched with her and chuckled at what they saw through the mirror.

Naraku's own brain was working as his face flushed slowly with anger. A priestess…there hadn't been a pure priestess in a decade. Kikyo…that corpse of a woman had disappeared without a trace. He'd thought that had marked the end of the age of real, powerful Shinto mikos. Well…where had this one come from?

Suddenly, he thought back to the white hair and golden eyes on the youth he'd seen before. His face had edges that reminded him of another miko. One that had been called the reincarnation of Kikyo. There had been no word, no trace of her in over a decade. Her name had been… her name was…

Kagome.

That explained so many things that Naraku silently cursed himself in cold fury. He'd miscalculated for the first time in ages. Why had the boy's clothes…the ones he could see through slime and muck…been so unfamiliar? They were the same style of clothing that had been the garb of that miko, the hopeless, blundering priestess who everyone had believed was a cheap knockoff impersonation of Kikyo. Well…if it was her…she was different.

Why did she come back?

"Master…what is it?" Kanna asked softly as she waiting for direction. She would do anything for her master. No…that wasn't right. She had to do anything for him. She must…her purpose of life was so. She hadn't been brought forth from a warm womb of flesh; she'd been called and shaped from the pottery jar of black flesh and miasma. She had been the will of her master Naraku, the creation of the Shikon No Tama. Her fate…her existence was a sham. Kanna could only hope that it was possible to carry out what her master wished next of her.

"Kanna. Leave the miko. Make sure Inuyasha does not see the youth, and bring the youth to me."

Kanna let silence validate her consent. It was within her power to do so much as try to please him.

Yes…bring the youth…she could do that. It was indeed within her power.

* * *

"Damn it!" Itashi swore as another thick sheet of slime was jetted in his direction. It stunk pretty badly, and the night sky was stretching on for a seemingly endless amount of time.

The sickle whirred and cut through another tentacle as it shot out to wrap around Itashi. Shizu narrowed her dark eyes at the demon, trying to ignore Itashi best she could. Why was she even trying to protect him? He was a nasty, filthy demon who'd lied to her. Her eyes fell downward as she remembered their conversation.

_Shizu's lips went up in a satisfied smirk. "Ha! See, demon? You show your true colors at last. No human could dodge that fast! Now what do you want?" _

"_Why do you think I'm a demon?" Itashi put his arms around his head in self defense. _

_She squinted with her eyes and leaned forward, one foot stomping into Itashi's personal space. "Why shouldn't I?" she seethed. "No human comes around here." She stood straight again and swept a hand at the deserted landscape and perked a definitive eyebrow. "Why would they?" _

She'd been sure that Itashi had been a demon. There was just something about him that was offset, and not right. Oh, it wasn't only his clothes. The other signs were there, so subtle that only intuition and experience could hint at the clues. Only her father's scroll had set her mind at ease for that time being.

"_I-I'm not a demon." Itashi tried to stand up and prepare his little speech of self defense that way, and this time she let him. He was exactly half a head taller than her._

Ha! What a lie that had been.

Her eyes blurred for a second as the wind was knocked out of her by the savage retaliation of the jelly demon. It's translucent, yet heavy, thick arms enfolded her sickle arm. Shizu watched with muted horror as her weapon stopped its dance mid-air and fell to the ground, useless without the graceful movements of her hand.

"Unh…" she gasped shortly as the demon lifted her above the ground just a little. Her legs dangled limply at the sudden loss of solid earth underneath.

"_Perfect…"_ Shizu breathed as she swung up both legs in a swift motion upward. She attached herself to the demons long tentacle, wrapping her empty hand around the sickle handle in the arm that was still entrapped in the slimy tangle of the tentacle.

"_I need you to learn how to use your left hand as well as your right one, Shizu." A shadowy figure would always say in her mind. _

Although Shizu could never quite remember the facial features of that woman in her life so many years ago, the mystery around the lady did not hide the fact that Shizu knew she was someone wonderful…her mother. Dark, long tresses that reached just past the waist, a slim by sturdy figure, and hands worn with calluses were part of the woman who would stroke Shizu's cheeks.

Itashi flew into a rage as he jumped and extended the sharp digits of his hand to tear through the flesh of the demon. At the same time, Shizu, who had been aiming for the demon's head from her higher point of view, came falling to the ground. Her unleashed sickle flew through the air still, but lower than it would have been…

…going right towards Itashi.

Shizu's eyes widened as Itashi turned around to look at her. His dirty white hair whipped around his face as he stepped aside to dodge the weapon flying through the air, due for his heart.

It missed. Instead, Itashi leapt away and the sickle's curved edge raked through the skin of his shoulder. Shizu's eyes widened at her mistake, but her shock was outlived as a coughing, hacking sound came from the demon behind Itashi.

It crashed to the ground, all its mucus and slime dribbling off in layers as it uttered a long, moaning wail. The sickle had gone straight to its center, digging into the slime as dark, potent blood spurted out at intervals. Shizu held back the bile that rose to her throat.

The demon heaved itself to the ground. Shizu pried the unattached tentacle off herself, reeling in the mucus-y feel of her arms. Itashi had limped over to the twitching body of the demon. His white hair fell to his face as Itashi's teeth were clenched in the effort that reflected how tightly his good arm as clamed on the opposite shoulder, which was bleeding and red, not to mention probably infected with demon sludge. His free hand reached down and ripped the sickle out of the demon with a sickening squelch. At the instant the sickle was removed, a fountain of hot blood gushed out, and slowed down to a gurgling cascade of deep crimson down the translucent hue of the jelly demon.

Shizu's breathing was deep and slowed as she pulled herself upright. Her eyes found the dull gaze of Itashi's golden orbs. She held back a gasp at the molten color.

Itashi's lids were half closed, his hair matted and his face covered with soot and dark smudges. Dotted bits of blood clumped at one side of his face, and bits at the odd clothing he insisted on wearing instead of armor.

It was his expression of partly dulled pain that made Shizu's mask of hardness fall. Itashi rasped in order to breathe properly as he dropped the sickle he had in his hand. It fell with a limp thud on the ground. Shizu didn't remember to reel it in.

"I…I" her voice wouldn't obey her as it kept wavering.

"It…S'okay…" Itashi gasped out as his mouth hung partly open. Red blood was pouring out of the hand he had on the shoulder wound. He tried to give her a grin, but it collapsed as another spurt of blood issued from his wound.

Shizu just stood there, unable to decide what to do.

* * *

"Aaaaaa…_aaahhhhh_…"

Miroku's face was white against the darkness of his hair. The saimyoushou were sucked into the wind tunnel in the palm of his hand. It wasn't doing him much good, though. The searing hot pain and cloudiness was beginning to take its toll as sweat dribbled off the grime on his face.

He refused to budge or move as his legs braced himself against the wall of venom wasps. His image doubled, shifted, then tripled. Soon, the world fogged.

As long as he hung on, it would be okay. Just keep the tunnel open. If you suck them all up, maybe the others will have less trouble to deal with.

Soon, the comforting messages of his mind shut down as only the stressed sinews of his legs and arms kept up their work. His body was unmoving against the wind vortex and rush of Naraku's saimyoushou.

Only one simple thought remained in his head.

'_Don't stop…don't stop.' _

The high whining in his brain reached its limits…heck, it reached beyond that. The only reason Miroku didn't collapse was the memory of his muscles, working against the clouding of his consciousness.

"Don't…_stop_."

The sweat poured down cold as it slid down pale, white skin.

Hang on…just hang on…

It didn't work, though, as a sharp pain hit the back of his head and his closing eyes saw a streak of brown and dust.

Miroku welcomed the blackness as sweet nepenthe dulled his searing senses.

* * *

One…two…three…he knocked them all out of the way as he raced to find the scent his nose had been tracking for the past minute or so.

He was losing it…dammit.

Miroku's scent was no longer detectable. In the midst of the crowd, it was two hard to tell where everyone was.

A hint would have done. A clue…

Instead, all he got was an onslaught of the disgusting scent of Naraku's minions.

"Filthy bastar--" Inuyasha started as he dodged and slashed aside the impish demons that assaulted him. "Get off!"

Fuck…he hated this.

* * *

The demons were volleying. Fine, it just made them easier to kill.

"Hngh…" Kagome grunted as she notched another arrow and let it fly with a twang.

One was struck and fell with a loud moan. The other demons chittered around noisily as they buzzed over the fallen fellow. Kagome allowed a triumphant smile as her fingers flew to kill the other demons as well.

It occurred to her that the arrows in her quiver would not last. Gathering her strength, she gazed with satisfaction as a pink glow enveloped the arrow. The swirls of energy bunched around the wood impatiently. All the spiritual force that could seep into the wood engrained itself readily. Yet, there was excess as the pink force overflowed from the ready arrow notched at the demons. Kagome willed the force to stick to the arrow like fletching.

She aimed, she shot.

The aim was true, and the arrow burned bright light upon the gathered group until the demons burst as one in a spark of holy energy.

Kagome huffed as she lowered the bow. Those demons had wanted to go somewhere; she had felt the need vying within most of them. They were chasing a prize for their master…but what was it?

She let her barriers fall down as Kagome sought to extend her consciousness around the field. It swept through. Kagome felt fear, terror, angst, pride, anger, triumph, and bloodlust. Each feeling swept through her, touching her lightly before bouncing off since the emotion did not belong rightfully to her.

A sudden pang hit her as she felt Inuyasha's youketsu. It swarmed with the feel of both Tetsusaiga and the human mix of Inuyasha's blood.

She lingered on the feeling of his strength, reveling dizzily in how it had grown. A small, giddy feeling turned her full lips upward.

No…it was wrong. All of this was wrong. Itashi…she was here to find Itashi and take him back.

Suddenly, she sensed the dying wisps of the wind tunnel. It couldn't have been anything else that would draw substance from this dimension into empty space in such a way. Kagome bit her lip as her eyes widened into glassy orbs.

She didn't need this right now.

Kagome gathered herself together as she scolded herself tiredly for dropping her defenses. Picking up her bow and reshouldering the half full quiver, Kagome ran into the midst of the field, lit only by a few straggling fires in torches both abandoned and held up by men.

It was nearing morning, she noticed. The sky had become lighter, and the stars faded and lost brilliance…at least, what one could see of the stars faded. The black clouds had parted where she'd shot at, but it still wisped above.

She let her strides take her where they would as she looked into the fray with a stony face.

* * *

Itashi's heavy eyelids drooped insistently. An aching hurt in his shoulder reminded Itashi of the bitterness of life and battle. All in all, he felt awful. Still, his spirit stirred within him. He wasn't broken just yet.

Shizu was staring at him with a face aghast. Loose strands clung to the sides of her face with an icky wetness. He would laugh, but that would be the pot calling the kettle black. He'd hate to know what he looked like right now.

He never even had time to turn around as Shizu's face suddenly twisted in horror and he felt a whoosh behind him.

His mind barely registered as a sickening, squelching sound echoed behind him. It seemed far away, yet surround and real. The faded reality of a bad THX job dulled his already drifting senses. As if in slow motion, he heaved his body to turn around.

A batlike gargoyle.

Its clawed hand had ripped through the side of a villager whose back was turned to Itashi.

_Wake up…wake up…_

…_Who's that over there?_

_Everything…everything seems so fake…_

Reality seemed to open up gross and wrong as Itashi's eyes cleared and he stared in horror at the red eyes of the gargoyle demon.

It was worse.

The skewered man turned around to show white, filmed eyes to Itashi. His face had a cut on the cheek, and the short hair was hidden in a dented helmet. The armor had already been ripped off, and Takeshi's mouth hung open as Itashi saw the dried blood trail on the left side of his chin.

_Dead…dead…_

_You know what? _

…_He's dead…_

A wordless cry tore out of Itashi's mouth as he charged at the gargoyle with blind rage. But his world passed in a blur as the demon expertly dodged and threw Takeshi's limp body aside to pick up a struggling Itashi.

Itashi's senses surely weren't working correctly. A scream from who he thought was Shizu seemed muted and muffled. A second, his unseeing eyes passed over her as a second gargoyle swooped down to take her by the midriff and lift her into the air.

The ground withdrew from him as well as the haze of a world shrank. His shoulder throbbed terribly as his white knuckles clenched onto the gargoyle's hand for dear life.

"_Mom…sorry…"_ he mumbled stupidly as he stared into the dark clouds above.

* * *

She saw him before she sensed him. It stopped her in her mid-run.

A frantic lurch shook her inside and out as she recognized his clothes immediately. They were the same as the ones he was wearing when she sat in the bed of the hospital. A wetness came to her brow as Kagome's breath caught.

That is, before her breath came rushing back in one big scream.

"_Itashi!" ITASHI!"_ she screeched as the sound tore itself from her throat in a maddening attempt to send her will to her son. The will that was tearing her to pieces on the spot.

A million, a billion, little poundings in her head rushed through her, breaking every bone and fiber in her body. It killed her…tore her apart.

_I hate myself…_

_I hate myself for losing you…_

The scorching heat within her rose to an unbearable temperature. She ran next to the flying demons, collapsing every few seconds as she coughed and hacked up crimson onto the ground. Dawn's fingers were truly approaching now.

_Thrum…thrum…_

_I'm losing him…_

The throbbing in her head became unbearable as a shiver coursed through her spine. She gagged and wiped the bile from her mouth, but the horrid taste lingered. Without another disgusted glance at her mess, she stood up shakily and started running towards the two retreating shapes of demons. Itashi…oh, Itashi.

Her spirit reached out hopelessly, meeting the youki of the demons. Some saimyoushou joined them in the flying, buzzing hoard. They were getting farther away now. She couldn't think. Her mind was a chaos of ill wishes for those two flying, fleeing demons.

Kagome screamed. She screamed out of fury. Then she laughed, maniacally. Her wasn't even whole to begin with, while should she care if it was broken into smaller bits? She screamed out of despair as she coughed some more phlegm. She screamed because of her own weakness. She screamed to the world.

The world seemed to hear her, but her own heart didn't in its cold rage.

She screamed in an endless, frantic shriek.

* * *

An inhuman wail filled the pale light of the fading night sky.

The sound tingled in the hanyou's ears insistently. His blood ran cold with the thought. He didn't dare to give himself fool's hope, but he was hooked.

From the very first treble of that high pitched screech, he was hooked. He recognized the essence of that sound. He knew who had made it.

He'd dreamed of that person…thought endlessly, and only succeeded in tearing his hair out in frustration. He'd secluded himself for that person's safety. She made him moan, made him cry, hell, made him do everything that he wouldn't have done for anyone else.

Why?

Shit…who knew? Who knew when he was still younger? He took her for granted. A gift from Kami, an unwanted blessing that had ended up lighting his life.

But now he knew. After over a decade of waiting, or hoping with a fool's hope, or shouting at himself because of his stupidity…he knew.

What he felt for her was intoxicating. It left him no choice.

"Kagome…is that you?" he breathed, testing the word in the still air. Around him, straggling villagers and debris rose to hear the empty cries of a bloody dawn. It had been a heavy and weighted night.

No one could shake off something like that just yet. But for Inuyasha, the ordeal was just beginning.

_You promised…_

_Protect her when she needs it…_

_Protect yourself and don't go near her…_

While his mind talked sense and logic, the inner reaches of his head were spinning with its own songs.

A disaster…a disaster was what he was getting himself into.

Heck…she was one beautiful disaster.

* * *

Turmoil…a muddled mess of all the gray shades of the world.

Let me out, let me out…she would scream. Let me out of the sick, little twisted game the Sengoku Jidai was playing with her.

_Let me…OUT…_

She ran a few more steps. She shot another arrow at the two fading shapes in the distance. It missed. She could barely see them through the wetness in her eyes and the fuzziness of her world.

Red…white…purple…the pink strands of her own power twisted through the envisioning of her raw emotions.

Her breaths came raspy and hoarse. Kagome didn't care. She stared desperately, defiantly, at the shapes fly off.

_I hate…_

_Who?_

_I hate whoever is taking my son away…_

_I hate…Naraku…_

_I hate…those demons…_

_I hate…_

_I hate myself so much…_

The building action of her insanity climaxed as she nearly collapsed into another coughing, fit, spraying warm, heavy crimson on the parched ground.

_Who's coming?_

A faraway call, a little hesitant...

"Kagome!"

The shout behind her reached deaf ears as her being screamed and protested inside. Thoughts tumbled out of place and twisted her soul in agony. Agitated rhythms played inside her head in chaotic frenzy.

"Give him back! Naraku! Give me back my son!" she screeched.

_There are these times when…when I can't control myself anymore…_

Kagome's raw agony reached out with her miko's born spirituality. Her power coursed through the expanse and closed the distance between her and the fading demons in the distance.

"Stop it…

Stop hurting my son…

Just…just _DIE!"_

The wave of unrest and discord traveled the distance and struck the two winged demons as it broke the very soul of them. They shattered and fell limp, hostages forgotten. The very demonic essence was stripped away, even though the miko who caused it was too far away to tell if her ravings worked.

A broken priestess passed into unconsciousness as she fell into the surprised person standing behind her, who'd been waiting for more than a decade, and was seemingly going to wait some more.

The villagers near the mountain picked themselves and their comrades up, inspecting damage and loss with a sigh, with weeping, with broken wails.

Thus, this was how the sun crept into the chilled icy landscape, spreading its heat.

This was daybreak.

* * *

**

* * *

Suzu- (faints dead away)**


	17. Under the Foliage

**Disclaimer- Jingle bells, fanfic going well (cough, cough), Inuyasha still ain't minnnee! Wait a sec…Christmas is, like, way over. **

**Suzu- Whew…excuse the horribly bad rhyme above. Anyways, how are you all doing this time of year? I hope another update will brighten your moods. I know eating Swedish fish isn't doing much help for me now…I used to like them so much, too. Here's to the first update of 2006!**

**My birthday is coming up soon, and I'm so anxious! Actually, my birthday marks the end of my midterm exams…whew…last year it was the SAT's in middle school, now this… is there no end to strife?**

**Meanwhile, I'd like to say how anxious I am for the adventure part of my plotline to begin. This story is progressing, although the last chapter wasn't the best. Soon, one chapter of the plot should be closing and I'm going to transition into another chapter in this one. **

**Thanks so much for all your support! **

**Sit tight and enjoy the ride: 3**

**NOTE: the following diary entry is before any of the other entries. This is the first page of her diary, occurring sometime before the events of the prologue. **

…………………………………………

**A Path Worth Retracing- **

**Chapter 16- **

…………………………………………

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm starting this journal today because something happened. Or rather, something I didn't expect happened. _

_Today is the day that Inuyasha kissed me. _

_I can't explain the feeling clearly. In fact, my mind was a dizzy mess of butterflies when it happened. I want to say it was inevitable that this day would come, but that would be an outright lie. I only hoped, telling myself not to hope, that Inuyasha would come to love me in a way slightly more than deep friendship. _

_It all started with and argument. Maybe I was too harsh, pushing the name Kikyo in his face all the time, but I was really mad! You can't blame a girl when she's venting some serious anger. That's when it happened. I'd rather not spoil the moment and write it all down. _

_I've told myself not to expect great things, but the feeling when something special does happen is remarkable. _

_He hasn't even said he loved me yet…maybe it was all just in the heat of the moment. I sure felt warm. Actually, I felt warm and cold at the same time. Shivers from the cold weather were nothing compared to the feeling when he hugged me close. _

_Do I sound silly, Diary? _

_Oh well, I'm sure all girls feel the same when the one they love kisses them. _

_I tell myself he wants nothing more than to protect me, to love me forever and ever. Still, we haven't thought much about the future yet. _

_Inuyasha…Inuyasha. I'll say it five million times fast if I could. I'd write it just as many times before my hand falls off. _

_Can this be love at last?_

_I hope so, Diary. _

_Because **I** love him. _

* * *

Kagome's breaths were uneven as she stirred uncomfortably on some sort of matting. She rolled over and breathed in a warm, familiar scent that caused tingles to develop in her toes.

'_Mmmm…_'

The sensation of lying down just now seemed so right. She hadn't slept this way in so long, and the old feeling started to fill her with a heat that thawed her barriers. Kagome hadn't rested like this in a long while. A nagging started at the back of her consciousness, tickling her with annoying importance. Kagome kicked it away, though perturbed by the warning signals her mind was sending her. This did not seem to be a good time to lie down and dream in sweet ignorance.

Kagome frowned in her sleep. Why wasn't it a good time?

Her spiritual consciousness already felt the live being near her…too near…near enough to hurt her-just a little ways away.

Her barely cognizant self reached out with its aura to touch the presence that was watching her. The person's aura seemed to be familiar, and she greedily reveled in the euphoric feeling it was giving her. Warm…warm and familiar…forbidden, maybe…a part of her had locked away anything to do with him. Without much prompt, her mind subconsciously sent her a series of images that became a floating, sensuous dream from a reality long ago.

_Her hand…it tentatively touched the line of his jaw. _

_It wasn't meant to be anything sexual or erotic. It was innocent affection…just a slow prompt in the beginning. She sucked her breath in when his golden eyes pierced hers with a sad longing; a pair of glowing orbs that entranced her to no limit. That was it. She was caught in his trap. She could never break away now. _

_That was fine with her. Kagome didn't want to break away…didn't need to. She wanted answers to all her questions…rewards for all her efforts. She wanted them NOW. _

_Her slender fingers slid smoothly down the jaw line until it reached the side of the chin. She felt a sting in her eyes as she bit back a soft whimper. _

She had been right to doubt. Inuyasha had only hurt her in the very end.

_Before she could react, the silence and stillness of the moment was broken when he decided to respond to her feelings in his own way. It sent a cold, chilling feeling through her when he traced the curve of her cheek and then tipped up her chin with his hand. It was then that Inuyasha's face leaned down to hers as the warmth in her heart prompted her to lift her head up to his. _

What he gave me was a passing, whimsical feeling of love. That could never last. It only hurt more when my heart…once so full…burst and died because I couldn't contain it. I never knew then that love faded…and once it did…it hurt.

_Inuyasha's warm and comfortingly solid lips had moved against her own, bruising them with his fangs as his longing deepened. She kissed him back with a determined will, asking if he truly felt love right now. _

How could she have been so stupid? She hadn't needed to ask then to know the answer. The memories this sequence brought back chilled her as her forehead grew damp against the soft matting. Her chest felt tight, and, somewhere inside, it ached… It ached with a longing that could never be sated by independence.

She hadn't known any better then.

_The whole sensation was too intoxicating. She'd been waiting for her whole life, and finally…finally, she could be happy. _

'_Love', _she'd thought.

'_This is true love'_.

'Don't blame me…please don't blame me. I didn't know any better.'

Such a perfect dream couldn't last. This dream of hers now didn't last either. Once it knew the feeling of fullness, it could never be satisfied with the emptiness she felt now.

Kagome woke with a start.

Her heart leaped when dream entered the borders of reality at the sight before her.

**Long, white strands of hair**

**Fuzzy dog ears**

**A red fire rat hoari**

**Intense molten gold eyes**

**Kami…she'd waited so long to forget those features…only to come to hard realization that she couldn't. **

Kagome waited for the sharp, stabbing pain in her head whenever she thought of Inuyasha. She waited for the rhythmic pounding of her body, forcing her in physical language to get away…to stop thinking about him. She waited long and hard, sitting stoically upright as she took in the scene around her.

Dark green foliage met her as Kagome found herself amidst the tall trees. Clearly, this was part of the mountainside, the parts that weren't destroyed by the Cutting Wind or Bakuryuhai. Rocky, gritty soil and debris coated the ground. Dank patches of grass littered tree trunk bases. The sun, shining directly above, showed her she'd slept nearly half the day away. The light pierced certain patches of the ground and enhanced the shadows created by the layers of canopy above.

Her gaze wandered to the person sitting in an all too familiar position a few feet away. His body was leaned back against the trunk of the tree, and his sword nestled comfortably at where arm met shoulder.

Inuyasha's white, snowy bangs covered his eyes and most of his face. The off white ears were drooped downwards, and the hanyou's whole figure remained limp. The shirt of his hoari was off, and Kagome's fingers curled of their own accord on the matting that she'd slept on for the last few hours.

She grimaced bitterly when she saw the red hoari shirt laid down on the rough ground to make her comfortable as she slept. Her hand swept over the coarse fabric delicately, and her traitorous nose inhaled the comforting smell of pine that lingered on the shirt.

Oh Kami-san, no…not this right now.

Strangely enough, a sensation entirely different from the harsh thrumming of her ears and the strange dizziness enveloped her mind as she sat numbly on the makeshift bed. Looking down, she saw his shirt. Looking up, she saw him. There was no where to hide…only run. The area in her chest that had remained passive for so long tingled uncomfortably, aching with such longing that she was tempted to start bawling at any moment.

But that wouldn't help. Her eyes swept another lingering glance at the figure seemingly asleep by the tree.

Now was her only chance to get away—get away before she did anything stupid that made that empty space in her chest ache even more. Internally cursing the crunching sound from the ground when she shifted positions, she stood up slowly, defiantly not letting her eyes stray anywhere near Inuyasha as she made her great escape.

**Escape…escape and get away from this awful place. **

Picking up her backpack, and bow and quiver, she tentatively took a step in the opposite direction from the hanyou. She congratulated herself heartily when her foot didn't make a noise that reached her ears when it stepped onto the mountainside soil.

This was it…a few more steps and she would be away from here for good.

Too bad it didn't work out as she planned. A sharp weight seized her arm as her eyes widened in shock. She hadn't made a sound…what had gone wrong? Ignoring the slow, downward trip of her stomach, she didn't move her legs further. The iron grip on her forearm stayed as she felt a dry, tasteless sensation settle in her mouth.

Her mind numb, she turned her head around to meet the molten gold gaze of Inuyasha. It didn't help when her whole body remained dead cold as she felt herself getting locked in the deep stare he was giving her. She felt a chilling tremor go through her.

His eyes…they were so cold.

His voice was even colder.

"_Why?" _

* * *

"U-uuhngh…" Shizu moaned softly into the hardness of the ground.

She lay face down; her hand without scythe drew some dirt into the palm to test it. The ground was soft—there was no way she or Itashi could be dead. The last thing she remembered was the sensation of falling…falling through air and nothing else. Before that…well…Shizu remembered a distorted gray face, leering at her menacingly when she'd tried to punch it. Only…the flying demon had let go of her in the air—and she had fallen.

What about Itashi? Had his demon dropped him too? Shoot…this was not happening to her.

Not…good.

Groaning loudly, she hoisted herself up with her grimy hands palm down. Wearily, the world around her that had been spinning dizzyingly before settled itself. All around her were trees, all of different sizes. The green almost sent her senses whirling round again, but she shook her head to clear all incessant thoughts. Green and yellow grass hung on for dear life to the scarce soil. Mostly rubble littered the forest ground as huge firs and other evergreens towered at different heights above.

The trees must have broken her fall. She just hoped it did the same for Itashi.

A rancid smell came to her nose. Shizu stiffened at the stench of blood. Looking down at herself, she could see some minor cuts and bruises, but it couldn't be possible for them to emit some a smell of dead carcass. Whirling around, Shizu's eyes rested on a figure lying across a nearby tree's huge trunk and roots. A root that had grown partly out of the ground propped up a dirty head matted with what was once, Shizu knew, snowy whitish-silver hair.

"Itashi! Itashi…oh Kami-san, no…" Her eyes widened in shock as the stench got worse when she approached his immobile body, turned on his back. A raw feeling came to her as she stared at the bloody shoulder.

The clothe shirt he had worn was torn and shredded. Red, dripping blood clung to the wound, the rough edges of skin, and the shirt. It had coagulated and clotted messily at places, while it was still running in syrupy rivets of an unhealthy reddish-black out of the center of the wound. It wasn't that Shizu had never seen a wound before. Exterminating and all…she'd seen _plenty_. It was just that…she swallowed the bile that had forced its way up her throat…that she had caused the wound herself.

Itashi's hand had loosened its hold of the wound now, and Shizu could see that her aim had been true. The sickle bone weapon had cut, ripped, and torn—deeply, too.

Itashi's head turned a bit as his mouth pressed tightly together in an effort to stifle a yell. Shizu nearly stepped back a foot; the guilty feeling in her stomach roiled uncomfortably. The amber eyes that opened were hazy and feverish. Itashi seemed to have noticed her presence, however. Shizu remained stoic still, trying not to betray any emotions as Itashi tried to talk.

His voice came out raspy and rough.

"Sh…Shizu, are you okay?"

She nodded numbly, but Itashi continued, as if unseeing.

"Damn…it hurts." Itashi tried to laugh, but it broke up into a hack. After coughing, he resumed. "I didn't think it would turn out like this." He didn't elaborate…and Shizu bit her lip and stared down at the ground. Did he mean his wound, the battle…or both?

"Don't worry. You're a demon. You'll heal in no time at all." Shizu winced when her own voice seemed harsh and demanding.

Itashi smiled grimly. "That's the problem. I'm not healing like I should. It's not supposed to take this long to clot." His eyes squeezed shut again as another pang of hurt from his shoulder seized him. "My…my whole body isn't working."

Shizu analyzed the condition stonily as the feeling in her stomach got colder and colder. "It could be the demon slime on my bone sickle," she concluded in a choked whisper. "I killed a lot of demons with that thing, and the toxic sludge residue must have gone into your bloodstream."

Itashi didn't respond. He just lay there, his golden orbs staring aimlessly into the lush, green canopy above, a sort of peaceful look on his face. The image made Shizu worry nervously. He should have healed more than this in the time that had gone by since the opening of the wound.

"You need to bandage that," Shizu remarked as her brows came together and she bit the inside of her cheeks simultaneously at the grotesque sight of the bloody wound.

She earned no response that time either.

A slow feeling of annoyance was dawning on her now. Why didn't he move? Itashi…that stupid demon boy…why didn't he try to do anything to save himself? Instead, the first words that came out of his lips when he'd woken up were to ask her if she was alright. Heck…she was doing a lot better than he was right now.

"_Sh…Shizu, are you okay?" _

Those first words he'd said, well, they just proved that…Itashi was a baka. She blinked rapidly as her blurring gaze fixed squarely on the ground in front of her. Itashi was a demon, surely, but he was a baka demon too.

Shizu's mind seemed to echo the sound of hollow, empty footsteps on marble as her head recollected all the times when she or her family had been tricked by demons. Her vision swam as another memory tugged at the corners of her mind, insistent.

All she had ever wanted to do was get revenge on the species that had cursed her pa.

All she had ever wanted was vengeance on the demons that had dragged her ma away…

"_Father…Father…" _

"_Yes, Shizu?" _

"_How did you get the wind tunnel in your hand, Father?"_

_A serious expression had dawned on his face at that. "Shizune…my great-grandfather, your great-great grandpa was a traveling monk. A demon he'd met on his travels had ripped a bottomless hole into his hand. This cursed hand…it will continue to plague the male offspring of our lineage."_

_A pout formed on young Shizu's face as she stuck out her bottom lip. Her father smiled. "But Father…wasn't great-great grandpa stronger than that? He was stupid enough to let a demon curse him?" _

_Miroku paused for a second before answering. _

"_Shizu, always remember that the demons are masters of trickery. Don't be fooled by them, and don't play into their traps. My daughter…always be careful when dealing with demons." _

She had agreed, nodding her head furiously, and her father hand laughed at her antics. She had always been one to look at the world in black and white, rarely in grays unless she had to. Black was for demons…they were evil, cunning…therefore black. White…Shizu had learned the hard way, bit by bit, that nothing in the world was really pure white. Most humans were black, just a little bit lighter than demons, though. Her father…her father was one of the people that Shizu had reserved a special shade of gray for.

Itashi…he was demon, right? So he was black…evil…cunning.

He was no good for her. It would hurt if she ever trusted him.

Itashi was demon.

Nothing would ever change that.

* * *

"_Why?" _

-

It was funny how one world could encompass so much. It could sum up all the years of pretending, or broken promises. He didn't need to say anymore to make her talk. They both knew what the question meant…hanging in the air like a deadly weapon, threatening to overwhelm either one of them.

Too bad. Not much could overwhelm Kagome Higurashi these days. She could freeze her insides and pretend nothing was wrong on the outside.

This was the radiant façade she'd been playing for so long.

Her voice came out equally brittle.

"You're fifteen years too late in asking."

The truth…you want the truth? The truth was her insides were hammering. The dryness in her throat and mouth that had caused her reply to be so short lived was all because of his intoxicating presence. Kagome felt her spine tingle as she stared into the molten gold eyes that had haunted her for so long.

Inuyasha didn't move. He just continued staring back at her, like he was absorbing her image…her being. Kagome tried to swallow to ease the dry feeling; only to find out she couldn't.

Inuyasha had changed in the decade and a half. Not only his mental self or his maturity had developed. Physically, he'd changed as well. Somehow, his face had lost its boyishness, and it rather took Kagome's breath away to look into his perfectly smooth and angular face. Silver white hair still hung below his waist, but his eyes…oh…if once Kagome thought that Inuyasha's eyes were deep and entrancing, they were so much more now.

"You're pained."

His simple words rang in Kagome's ears, and they seemed to hit a nerve as guilt stabbed at her soul.

"Pained? Oh, you think so, Mr. Tough Hanyou? Pained by what?" Kagome smirked cruelly. "Pained by you? Don't you think that's thinking a little too positive?"

Inuyasha's eyes seemed to narrow a fraction of a millimeter. "Yeah." His words came out crisp and lingering at the same time. "I think that I've done this to you-

"Should I apologize?" Inuyasha's words rang empty and hollow sounding.

He sounded so _tired._

Kagome's breath hitched as something within her roared to life. "How can you _say that!"_ Her voice rose as anger fueled her. "I don't need pity. Pity is the last thing I need right now!"

_Oh Kami…stop playing tricks on me…_

_It hurts…it hurts so much_.

_I don't know what I'm saying…_

Kagome glared fiercely as a terrible ache filled her whole body, overflowed, and clouded her thoughts. Terrifyingly intense feelings enveloped her and wouldn't let go.

It seemed to form a black, clouded cocoon over her…it separated her from the rest of the world…isolated her from whoever might be able to help.

…**How did it get this far?**

"Inuyasha…"

Kagome was surprised to feel something break in her chest. She thought that her heart had been broken to bits years before. Now here it was, breaking all over again.

"…You're the last thing I need right now."

Each little piece of that organ representing love and goodness was broken off, crushed, and flicked away into the wind as an empty, sunken voice Kagome recognized as her own rang out under the trees.

"You're too late…

…_Inuyasha…you're fifteen years too late." _

* * *

**

* * *

Suzu- Please REVIEW! I oh so enjoy all of your wonderful comments and remarks. Seriously, everyone is a treasure in my book!**

**This chapter is actually shorter than I originally had wanted it to be. As for now, I'll like to say how gratified I am for all the reviewers who've taken the time to write a comment during the last few chapters. **

**Due to chapter length issues and not enough time, I'm very sorry that I'll just be listing the names of all who reviewed. Don't get me wrong, I'm eternally grateful…always. **

**Thanks so much to: **

**Sarah h, LiLDoggieDemon, Krystina, Midnight Faerie, Julia, HI, Isisoftheunderground, inu-babygirl, Captain Applesauce, Clouds of the Sky, metalfire25, Little Baby Blue, Peridot-chan, Miss BinKy, Kartika, SilverStarWing, deludedfreak, lil-kag0m3, Furea/Toshi Ishimi, priestessmykala, ebonyS2, Inuyasha's.Girl.4eva, Long Lost Dream37, Priestess of Nottingham, nekoblue, ayamegurl2468, Maddycat2000, paperback novel, oXChiLLyXo, Kittencutie, Kyasumi, DarkMoon1, soccergirl13, candy617, Ryan, Tairoru-Chan, newaddiction13, inugurl231, forgotten angel, Dark-Black-Wolf, Trance Sephiroth, paperback novel, gothchick74, Fairy of Dark Woods, Elvira-inu-gurl, hanyou witch 911, holly, Hikaru1617, random, Beees, Mimi, Milky Twilite**

**Sorry if I missed anyone, though. **

**From now on, I'm going to announce the policy that I won't be replying to reviews at the end of chapters. Instead, I'll be answering questions in general. If you would like me to reply to your review, or have questions, I'll be sending a reply to your review using the new nifty review reply messages has set up now. **

**If you are an anonymous reviewer, and would still like your review responded to, please note so in your review. I'll be happy to reply to some either at the beginning or end of the chapters. **

**A few notes to add: **

**Character sketches (pencil) might be posted on deviant art sometime soon. **

**Shizu's full name is Shizune**

**Shizu wears her hair down during battle as well. Actually, her hair is basically always in the loose ponytail style. **

**Well…**

**Arigato…with all my heart. You guys are what makes and breaks an author. **

**With much love**

**Suzu**


	18. Murmurs in the Leaves

**Disclaimer- Guess what? I don't own Inuyasha! Wow…wasn't that statement just surprising…**

**Suzu- Okay, welcome to the seventeenth chapter of 'A Path Worth Retracing' (The 18th Update). I can't believe we're so close to twenty already…wow. **

**When I posted the last chapter, I thought: **

**People are going to have mixed thoughts about this. Some might jump for joy that Inuyasha and Kagome even met, some might get really mad because they're not exactly on the friendliest terms, and most reviewers will probably get all anxious because the chapter was not as long as they would have liked. **

**Totally understandable, guys. **

**When I read some of the reviews, I thought, 'wow', I was right! **

**No matter, luv you all anyway. Everyone's very encouraging. Just know that Kagome and Inuyasha are going to be going through some phases in the next chapters, and if you have suggestions, you could always drop off a note in your review. **

**Now, a new character is going to be introduced. She's actually my favorite to write, and her personality is almost the opposite of what the people so far are like. **

**Enjoy!**

……………………………………………

'**A Path Worth Retracing'- **

**Chapter 17- **

……………………………………………

_Dear Diary, _

_Today, Inuyasha and I had a rather interesting talk. _

_I have to go soon, and won't be able to convey the whole thing with detail, but I'd better write down the important parts before I forget. It's hard to get Inuyasha to be honest once in a while. When he is actually honest…_

_Well, it's kind of scary (in the good way) and endearing at the same time. _

_I'd asked him if, one day, he were to father children—really be a father—would he rather have a daughter or a son. _

_At first he just snorted and said it was a stupid question (He always does that!), but then he sort of lapsed into silence. _

_I was feeling pretty peaceful sitting up in that tree anyway. There was a breeze, and the evening breeze felt good against skin. Inuyasha just kept quiet until I thought he'd fallen asleep, although I knew, in the back of my mind, he couldn't have. _

_The moon was so beautiful that night. I was about to leave and come back here to reload for supplies and study a bit before he answered. _

'_A son,' Inuyasha said._

_Maybe it was just the pale luminescence of the moon, but I rather like to think it was a boyish kind of light in Inuyasha's eyes. I didn't have time to ask him what he meant before he snapped at me and nearly shoved me off the branch to go back to my own era quickly so I'd be able to come back to the feudal era soon after. _

_A son…he'd said 'a son'…I wonder what he meant by that. _

* * *

Even the pitch darkness of his mind couldn't block out the searing pain.

"_Uuuugh…" _

An image floated by, distant, ethereal.

"_Yo Lech." _

"_Back off, Pervert." _

"_Houshi-sama, don't you think we should scout ahead?" _

"_Yes, Miroku, yes! I will!"_

If only he could reach out and touch it. Her voice was a treble lost to him, yet he could hear it still as clear as if she were here next to him….but this was all in his mind's eye. He couldn't believe it was real…reality…she was too good for reality.

The sharp tingle in his arm ignited again, and his consciousness rippled shakily like a droplet hitting water. Dark turned to fuzzy linings of gray again, and he stopped struggling to let his head drift back into a dream.

"_She's crying again! Houshi, what did you do now!" _

"_Honestly, I don't know why I agreed to have children, much less twenty. Forget the promise…" _

His life had been condemned by fate before he was even born. Living on earth…it was only a matter of independence and relying on your own strength. The second he'd learned to care for someone else with a passion that exceeded his love for himself…with a spark that blew over any feelings of self preservation…that had been his folly.

People like him had no real right to keep on living.

Even Miroku couldn't help but feel cheated at a time like this.

-

* * *

-

Shizu breathed harshly as she kneeled in front of Itashi's wound. The red blotchy skin was becoming worse, thoroughly infected…and dark blood hung squeamishly to half clotted blood vessels. Shizu tried to focus on the sight in front of her instead of the horrible smell that came raw and full from the toxic wound. Breathing through her mouth didn't help much at all.

Luckily, evening wasn't approaching too rapidly. They would have some time to get the wound washed and bandaged before nightfall.

Through the leaves of the treetops, the pale sunshine floated down in speckles and dots, lighting what they will of the forest floor. Shizu had realized that they were stranded—she and Itashi—at an unknown whereabouts, left only to scavenge for anything useful for survival. The two leathery, airborne demons had dropped them into the treetops below all of the sudden, convulsing onto themselves as they writhed for seconds in silent pain.

That had been that…all of the sudden, Shizu had found herself semi-conscious as she tumbled through the air.

Grimly, she shifted her weight as her hands shakily untied the sash binding she wore at her waist. The dark blue material was part ornament, part belt to keep her short range weapons in hand, such as her knife.

There was more than enough sturdy fabric to rip off of the sheet as she unfolded it on the rough ground. Grimacing at having to rip apart something that had completed her slayer uniform so well, Shizu glanced over at the gaping wound her weapon had caused. '_Think of it as repayment…only for a demon, one would call it something else…_' she thought determinedly.

Deftly making a clean rip through the middle of the cloth, she tied the remaining half of the sash around her waist again, and though it was a thinner piece of clothe wrap now, it would have to do. She took the other part still on the earthy grass and held it against Itashi's wound, sizing it up.

It'd be enough, thank goodness.

"Don't you dare bleed any more than you already have, Itashi-no-baka." Shizu saw him stir and she breathed out, realizing she'd been holding her breath, when his eyes opened. They were still foggy and unfocused, but at least he wasn't about to die anytime soon.

"Hold still," she said again, in a firm voice. It was more to keep herself concentrated than actually talking to Itashi. The guy was already stiff enough without you telling him. Gingerly, Shizu took Itashi's wrist and moved his bloodied hand away. Her head made a mental note of the sharp claws protruding from his fingers.

Rolling up the short, torn up sleeve of strangely smooth fabric shirt he had on, Shizu bound the wound with the thick blue strip she'd ripped. The smell faded for a bit.

Itashi hadn't even made a sound during the whole procedure. She turned to see cold sweat beading on his forehead, soaking what was, about millennia ago, snowy tresses to his head.

Carefully, Shizu propped his good arm around her neck and rose up, making Itashi get off the mossy forest floor with her. He could stand somewhat well. Although his step was wobbly, his knees wouldn't buckle if he kept leaning on her. Shizu took a deep breath and analyzed the situation one more time.

They were hopelessly lost…the forest loomed around them. They didn't have water, provisions, extra clothes…nothing but the things they carried on their backs right now. Which wasn't much. To make matters worse, one of the two travelers was injured with an infectious blow, and was currently fading fast.

Things looking hopeful? Hell no…

Shizu used her free hand to wipe her bangs out of her face for a second. She was sweating hard, and each second ticked by mercilessly.

'_Think of it as repayment…I'll stay with the demon boy as long as he's injured. It was my fault to begin with; I won't lose my honor and abandon him._'

Shizu took a wobbly step forward, half dragging Itashi along.

'_Repayment…no such thing existed when it came to demons…but I'll overlook it._

…_Just this once._'

Shizu could have sworn she heard a girl's giggle behind the trees just then.

* * *

Inuyasha stood stone still as her words washed over him. A twinge of annoyance started to wash over the coldness in his heart. Kagome's lashes fluttered as she held his gaze unflinchingly. Only the hitch in her throat gave her away.

"It was you who went away and chose to seal the well for all that time," he pointed out smoothly.

She recoiled instantly, as if she'd been bitten. "You never came looking anyway. I would have felt a disturbance in the magical seal if you did."

Inuyasha's golden gaze was on Kagome's slender white throat. Kagome had gulped nervously again. He sighed internally and bent down to pick up his hoari shirt. Questions boiled and frothed underneath his skin, disconcerting and urgent…but he could wait for a few more seconds.

"I did wait at the well. I waited for six months before they told me to give up." He offered as an answer to her accusation.

The two of them didn't need to relay exactly who 'they' was. Inuyasha and Kagome both knew. At last, Kagome spoke up.

"I guess you weren't about to jump into the well and get burned by the seal, huh? At least you've matured that much." Her façade was unbroken, and neither was his showing any cracks. But underneath, Kagome's chest was stinging in something akin to a slight pain.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Even if I did make it through, you'd have gotten mad. You were always jumping down my throat when I came to visit you in your world anyways." He paused, as if to give her room for thought. "I thought it would be better to let you come when you were ready."

Kagome nearly smiled, but stopped herself in time. Taking another step back, she drooped her shoulders and readjusted the pack she was carrying. It seemed pointless to run away now.

His next question took her completely by surprise.

"You have a son?"

Kagome's insides froze. How did he know? Her mind rushed wordlessly as a slight fear pinched her nerves, making her body taut as she stood there, unable to look up.

As if to take her silence as his cue to continue, Inuyasha explained, "You were screaming at Naraku's messengers to give you back your son."

Kagome licked her lips, and Inuyasha's gaze drifted to her soft pink mouth. Her creamy complexion hadn't changed over the years, but her hair was a little less wild and abundant, but it still fell in luxurious black waves against her back, contrasting against the paleness of her skin…paler than before, in fact.

Black lashes lifted almost demurely as seething brown eyes stared back at him. "Yes, I do." Kagome's voice broke in the middle. She swallowed again, but it brought no moisture to her mouth. Finally, forcing herself to relax, she spoke up the best she could.

"What's it to you?"

Inuyasha's eyes seemed to flash, and then a passive look came upon his features again. "A modern human male, right? Was it that Hojo, or someone else, that caught your fancy?"

A chill seemed to creep up Kagome's arms, through the sleeves of her modern day clothes. Kami…she couldn't let this continue. It seemed as if ice was encrusting her insides. She had stopped trying to regain moisture by now. Forcefully, she answered with her eyes narrowed,

"_Itashi's yours_."

Kagome could have sworn she saw Inuyasha's amber eyes widen and his face slip into an unusual expression for a brief second. There…the truth was out. She'd come back to this rotten place just to find her son…only to get stuck with his rotten father. She gulped, feeling some of her old girlish weakness rising.

How would Inuyasha react?

But it seemed as if he hadn't even heard. The hanyou fingered the Tetsusaiga at his side, and then shrugged into the red hoari top. Kagome thought she could make out bird songs in the foliage above. It pained the selfish part of her to see the world go on as if nothing had happened. It's true…she had hoped for some devastating effect…some pity or sympathy. Yet, she had received none.

Now she was left with nothing…not even the secret she had kept jealously before. Laid bare, standing there under Inuyasha's molten gold gaze, she felt like the worst creature in the world.

Closing her eyes, Kagome tried desperately to regain her composure as Inuyasha scrutinized her. What in the world had Kagome gone through to make her this bitter…what had the years been like, raising her pup…no, their pup without the knowledge if the boy would ever blend into normal society? Inuyasha stood a few feet away, just contemplating all the rushing emotions in his head…like whispering wind…as Kagome bent down to the ground in an act perilously close to submission and sat down.

Itashi…Itashi…

…He had a son named Itashi.

The thought had never even slightly occurred to Inuyasha before.

A slight memory tugged at the back of his head. A pale moon…a bare tree and…Kagome's sweet voice. She had asked him once…had asked him if he'd wanted…

"_Inuyasha, aren't you afraid we'll fall off? I mean, I've tried my best to get used to sitting up so high, but I don't think I was meant for this." Kagome's voice drifted over from the other branch. It was easy to hear, the wind was blowing from her direction to his. _

"_Feh…it just takes time for mortals." _

"_You say it like it's a bad thing." _

_Inuyasha looked over at her curiously, although it wouldn't look like it, with his eyes half closed and his body tucked up against the trunk. "You mean mortals?" _

_Kagome pouted, her lips curving downward in an absurd fashion that made Inuyasha want to smile. "I'm a mortal," she reminded him. _

"_That's why you're incompetent." _

_Her voice shot up. "NANI!" _

_Inuyasha fought the urge to smirk. Instead, he remained quiet…and waited until she had blown off enough steam so that she wouldn't 'sit' him. _

_Kagome's voice carried over by the breeze softly when she finally spoke up. What she said was even stranger. _

"_Inuyasha…if you were a father, would you want a baby girl…or a baby boy?" _

_He'd nearly fell off his branch. _

"_What kind of question is that?" Inuyasha was a bit aggravated. _

"_I'd like to know," she said softly. "A daughter or a son?" _

"_Stupid human." _

_They'd remained quiet again after that. Inuyasha had spent the whole time motionless on the branch as the wind changed direction and the moon came out. It was pale and full. The sky was rapidly darkening. _

_Finally, the air pregnant with silence, he spoke. It was only loud enough so that she would hear it downwind. _

"_A son." _

_He wanted a son…one that would grow strong and proud, that wouldn't feel the same hostility from humans as from him. Even if he did feel hostility, he hoped that a son would strong enough to withstand it…withstand everything cruel life had to dish out. _

After a short period of silence and moon watching, Inuyasha had kicked Kagome off the branch, with half a heart to drive her as far away as possible so she wouldn't remember all that had happened that night.

He looked back down at Kagome. She hadn't changed physically, not much for a mortal, anyway. Inuyasha wondered sourly if it was because of his love. She'd had demonic essence in her already. It might slow the ageing process somewhat, enough to set her apart from normal women her age.

She was still lovely…and it nearly made him feel the beating of his heart against his chest again, after all these years. She sat on the damp green grass, cocking her pretty head.

Kagome's attitude seemed to have changed to icy, though. She finally looked up, and her gaze was once again steady. A businessman's look…someone who would only give to gain, not the Kagome he'd used to know.

Inuyasha steeled again.

Kagome was ready to make a pact. A drop of wetness had come to her throat again. She looked up, and his golden eyes seemed to darken. Not that she cared…

"Inuyasha…" she motioned him to sit down, nearly drunk on her steadiness. Not like she'd felt a minute ago. She would bargain…bargain back her life, back her son. She would bargain back her ability to not feel helpless.

She swallowed again, and stared into Inuyasha's eyes, which she noted contained rather unreadable and strange emotions, as he sat down a few steps away.

Licking her lips and feeling the satisfying feeling of numbness and walls being built up around her again, she started.

"Inuyasha, let's make a deal."

He stared, and Kagome thought he looked rather intrigued. She continued, regardless.

"It's simple. You help me find Itashi and we'll bring him back to the well. In return, you can ask for one favor off me."

Inuyasha looked at her in a way that nearly sent Kagome's mind tingling again. "Anything?"

Kagome shrugged, back in control now that she was speaking. "As long as Itashi and I go back to the modern era quickly--anything."

Inuyasha turned his head, no longer looking at her. Kagome nearly felt lost by the break of eye contact.

"_Feh_…deal, then."

* * *

Shizu, with Itashi leaning on her side, limped on. The expanse of trees seamed to stretch on without end. She could find no clearing…she could find no water.

No river…no stream…no spring.

Just trees.

And the occasional rustling among them.

Only Shizu's demon exterminator training and her father's constant chiding to be alert could have allowed her to detect such a thing. Every time she heard the soft laugh or near noiseless movement in the nearby bush, she stopped, trying to sense the air around her.

It did no good, though. She was exhausted, Itashi was faint, and they were the normal pair of virtuous vagabonds, about to be eaten and digested by a demon in a dark, scary wood.

Itashi gave a weak groan by her shoulder. Shizu peered over to see that red had soaked through the blue tie she'd made for Itashi's wound. She cursed silently, since she hadn't any breath or moisture in her mouth to waste, and hoisted him down to the ground as gently as she could.

They needed water…they needed to get hydrated fast, or Itashi would burn up with fever, if he didn't die of demon sludge first, and she would surely die of thirst later.

She concentrated on shifting Itashi's body into a more comfortable spread, feeling hot and overwhelmed and stupid as her fingers fumbled and her arms dangled uselessly.

Her sickle could hunt small prey, but everything was no use without water. Shizu's head swam as her stomach gave a sickening squelch. She realized she'd fallen to her knees on the ground beside Itashi again.

She cursed inside her head again for losing concentration. Really, though, she knew it wasn't that. It was just that she was too tired…simply exhausted.

'_I'm dehydrated…I've been walking and dragging near dead weight around for hours, and my stamina's not doing too well._' She thought this dizzily while her mind reeled in near delirium again.

Suddenly, a sound in the trees nearby sent a wave of alert through her again. She was still on her knees. Struggling to get up, Shizu breathed heavily as adrenaline coursed through her joints, forcing her upward.

It was laughter. A high, girly laugh.

The bushes rustled again. Shizu turned around in a circle frantically, her vision clearing by the second.

"Who are you? _Come out!_" She demanded in a hoarse voice, noting that it didn't sound quite as threatening when she coughed at the end.

The sound started again.

A giggle fluctuating into a chorus of melodious giggles.

Shizu controlled her breathing as she sought to find where the sound was coming from. But the demon…surely it was a demon, thought Shizu…moved effortlessly and gracefully through the trees. The demon didn't make a single sound when it didn't want to.

Darn…it was just toying with them.

It probably saw the look on Shizu's face, because the laugh sounded again. It came from the left, and slightly above. Then, as soon as Shizu had located it, it was gone.

"Play fair you…you DEMON!" Shizu shouted into the trees around them. The green leaves didn't rustle again, and the thick foliage nearly blocked out the now very pale sunlight.

The giggle began once more. Shizu felt like grinding her teeth in frustration. The laugh finally ended, however, and a voice rang out from the trees.

"_Fair? I don't think you're being fair." _

It was indeed an even, but very feminine, and somewhat saucy voice. Shizu envied it for its clarity and the musicality of each syllable.

"Just come out, you Monster!" she shouted again.

"_Come out? Monster? …Well, you couldn't possibly be talking to me." _

A rustling in a bush near by started again, and Shizu eyed it wearily, her eyes glued to whatever harpy might burst out of it, trailing slime and goo.

The slender girl that swung onto a nearby visible branch couldn't possibly be it.

Shizu stared. A heart shaped face with a fair complexion. Soft golden tones and golden, almost deep amber hair hung in two parted bangs at the front and almost to her small shoulders all the way around. Blue-green eyes held glints of mischief, however. Shizu stepped back a step. No matter what, she couldn't forget that this girl thing, seemingly around the same age as Shizu, was probably a demon. Her father had told her about demons who seduced for pleasure before. And this girl's outfit was revealing enough.

"Well? Whatever are you staring at, human?"

Same voice. Shizu was aghast. She didn't know whether she should charge and rip that pretty hair out or try to negotiate.

She glanced back at Itashi, who was still pretty much unconscious. Their chances of survival were slim, and Shizu wasn't about to let it get any slimmer.

The girl-demon's eyes stared back at her, shining. She smiled, her full rosy lips curving upward angelically.

Shizu didn't have time to shout at it before the girl-demon spoke again in her charming voice.

"Yes, I know what you're thinking. Go ahead, try and kill me. After all," she bared her small pointed fangs and tucked a bang behind one pointed ear. "—I am a demon."

Shizu gulped as the girl-demon jumped off her branch with inhuman grace, smiled, and spoke again.

"Not a monster, mind you. I was quite offended_. I'm a demon…a youkai._"

--

-

* * *

- 

**Suzu- So, how do you like this chapter? Yes, yes…Inu and Kags are going to be traveling together for a while…learning to trust again. Plus, I hope to elaborate on the tidbit on Miroku (grins). **

**By the way, you've noticed the new character? I'll be posting sketches and pictures of her and the rest of the characters in the next chapter, promise… **

**Fanfiction has prohibited review replies in the chapters, I believe. However, that won't stop you guys from dropping lovely comments, will it? I'll still reply using private messages (the review replies they've installed are like private messages). Anonymous reviewers, I strongly urge you guys to get accounts on fanfic. **

**With accounts, you can add story email alerts (you're sent a link of a new chapter every time an author updates), story faves, and I'll be able to reply to you guys too. **

**My birthday's on the 25th! I'm excited, but midterms are on the day before and on. Still, I typed this anyway. Hope you guys enjoyed and REVIEW! **

**Here's a SNEAK PEEK at the next chap!**

**- **

**Hisa's aquamarine eyes glistened as she bent over Itashi. **

"**Ooh! You're a rather nasty girl, but I wouldn't mind saving him." She smiled, showing pointy eyeteeth. "In fact, he's pretty darn cute."**

**-**

**- **

**Ja ne, Suzu**


	19. Hisa

**Disclaimer- Huh, I was just thinking…what if someone left me an inheritance of Inuyasha in the attic? Better go up and check…hmm…I'll tell you afterwards if the status quo has changed and I, miraculously, own Inuyasha. **

**Suzu- Hello, everyone. I am sooo sorry for the long wait (how long has it been?). I could say it's not my fault, or I could deny that I haven't started writing until weeks after the last update…but, I won't. I'm in a semi-agreeable mood, so why not hit it off okay? **

First off, I've posted more drawings from my looong period of no writing. Some are just doodles, sketches.

You'll find the link on my profile, or in some of the other chapters.

The pictures might be in 'Scraps', which is next to the 'Gallery' tab. Best of luck finding it.

The other picture of Kagome and Kikyo in a new style, in general, is in the recent updated section.

**I'll be posting some new pictures I've drawn (character sketches) soon. They might already be up, considering when I finish typing the chapter. **

** -**

**By the by, it's true that the last chapter wasn't superbly exciting, after all the warlike stuff before it. However, it was necessary. You could say that a book could never get off well on just action or drama. The drabness brings out the other stuff. **

**As for Inuyasha and Kagome's little bargain, well…it's progressing. They'll be dealing with old feelings and trying to rekindle a respect for each other. Inuyasha is a reserved guy. He's not much fun to write, but I imagine this is how any guy would turn out after being through all the stuff Inu has been through. **

**After all, I haven't revealed everything that happened during the 13-14 years that Inuyasha and gang roamed around with no Kagome! And just what did happen with Kikyo? Stay tuned, and you'll find out…sooner or later, anyway. **

**On with the fanfic! **

…………………………………

**A Path Worth Retracing- **

**Chapter 18- **

…………………………………

Shizu stood back coolly, although sweat was dribbling down her temples like crazy. Damp outside contrasted with the dry scratch in her throat. A feverish tinge must have colored her cheeks, and any more time with no hydration would force her to keel over and faint. The exterminator licked dry lips, coaxing away the rough feel of the lip with whatever moisture her saliva glands were still willing to produce—which was next to nothing.

"I can see that you're a _demon_," Shizu seethed wryly. "Have anything better to offer?"

The demon frowned again, but her eyes lit up in contrast as she walked a few steps closer to Shizu and Itashi.

"_Ooh_," The girl demon cooed. "Naaaassty temper."

The other female just glared, trying to portray a figure of menace more than ever. The demon didn't back down. Apparently, she caught sight of the bulk lying on the ground behind Shizu—that is, unconscious and feverish Itashi.

The girl demon's lips actually quirked at her new fancy. Shizu stiffened a bit, and vowed to dump Itashi on the nearest tree once they were rid of this annoying new youkai. Debt or not…it looked as if he wasn't about to survive anyway. The lilting voice brought her attention back to the girl demon.

"So…" she drawled pleasantly, clear blue eyes drooping lazily. "What are you doing in this part of the woods? Surely you know it's not safe." The girl demon stressed each syllable, as if Shizu was a dimwitted girl too child to understand.

The demon continued slyly. "With another very, very sick demon, no less. Although…I can smell it. He's not _full demon_."

Shizu had to stop herself from gagging. Not _full_ demon? Not youkai? Then what was Itashi…a _hanyou_, a half-blood? What human would be forced to mate with a demon? Seduced, maybe? She would slit her own throat first.

Noticing Shizu's shocked ashen face, the girl demon grinned. "Didn't know? From your clothes, I'll say you were an exterminator…not many of those left, though."

The girl demon's face fell and grew clouded as she continued. "The exterminator's are basically all gone. All wiped out…by _Naraku_." Shizu hid a quick gasp when the demon's piercing eyes snapped to and caught her own. Naraku…Shizu could have sworn the name sounded familiar.

"Curious that I would find an exterminator and a mixed breed here. Not many would know everything taijiya (exterminators) are capable of….but I know." The girl demon's eyes flashed dark before she turned her head again, golden bangs whipping back to cover the sides of her face. "I've been here just long enough to know about the time when Naraku grew to power. I've been chased by exterminators too, or…at least, I've watched my sister get chased by them."

Shizu felt her head cloud as the demon continued her story, wholly lost in her own memoirs. The girl demon continued, voice rising above the rustling of green leaves overhead.

"My sister never got caught by the exterminators that went after her, though. She was too good. Instead, she snagged their heads, cut off the hair and wove them into her collection as trophies." The demon paused, cocking her head to one side as she fixed her eyes on Itashi's prone body again. "I always knew Onee-chan was too confident for her own good… Last time I saw her, she was heading towards a village near where the plains and older forest meet. Before I'd had the chance to see her stronghold for myself, I heard she'd been killed."

The girl demon's eyes narrowed, dangerously this time. "…_by a half-breed and a little human girl_."

Shizu's chest tightened considerably. _A half-breed hanyou…and a maiden…a human girl. It was just like her father's recollections. _

"It was her own fault. My sister's name…her name was Yura…of the hair," the she-demon finished. Her aqua eyes flickered over to Shizu and Itashi again. "But what are _you_ two doing here? You look in no shape to be hunting more demons."

Shizu stood her ground, awkwardly still. So this demon in front of her was a hair demon? Then where were her invisible strands of hair? Her father had told her about hair demons. They were tricky if you'd never met one before or didn't know how to handle one. Some with spiritual power could see the strands of hair that the demons harvested…but a scant few who trained with Buddha ever achieved the spiritual sanctification.

The bush rustled around the space between the trees as cool wind brushed Shizu's burning brow. "Your name…" Shizu ventured. "What's your name…is it 'something'…of the hair? You're a hair demon." Shizu kept her eyes level, but…Kami…it was so hard, and her throat was so parched.

The girl demon's expression grew taut as a truly bitter look took over her fine facial features. The voice she used was equally harsh.

"Hisa…you can call me Hisa."

Shizu narrowed her eyes, partly due to her incredulity, partly due to the fog she saw blurring at the corner of her vision. _It was so warm…_

"…Hisa…of-?" Shizu baited.

The girl demon, known as Hisa, smiled flatly. "You're a bothersome one, you know that? … Hisa…'Hisa, Demon of _Nothing_', then. If you have to know the whole title, you might as well become familiar with that one."

Shizu thought she saw a cold look in Hisa's clear blue eyes.

As if reading Shizu's look of curiosity, the girl demon Hisa spoke up again. Her voice rang clear and light, but it was masked. Shizu took a step back, closer to the prone figure of Itashi, still out cold.

"I know you're wondering, exterminator…Actually, I was old enough to inherit my right to get the name 'Hisa of the Demon Hair', but I'd only had it for short-lived months before Naraku stole it away."

Hisa spat the name out like a disease, and Shizu flinched.

Shizu forced her voice out, though it sounded rather like rusted nails, nothing like the feminine tone the demon had. "This has been fun, Demon, but just leave us alone now. _We won't bother you, and you don't come bother us, got it_?" Shizu had to gulp in the middle of her speech due to the unbearable quality her voice had taken on.

Immediately, the playful look reentered the demon girl's face. Her lips curved up sweetly (almost) and she put a hand to her hip as if to remark 'pshh, yeah _right_.'

Shizu couldn't blame the demon girl…her head getting…dizzy…and…oh, by Kami, what was she confessing to, in her own head, no less?

A mocking voice quipped over slyly. "I know you haven't had water for _hours_. I saw how you dragged him around trying to find a stream." Hisa giggled, and Shizu hated her all the more for it. "It is kind of _hard_, I admit, in these woods…"

Shizu felt like disfiguring that pretty laughing face of hers.

"But if you know the way…liiike…_I_ do, it isn't so bad." The girl youkai's grin was full of promising attitude.

In her mind's eye Shizu was already imagining how she could wipe that smirk off Hisa's face. Shizu closed her eyes to relish the thought.

Apparently, it wasn't a good move to close her eyes…even for a moment. When Shizu opened them again, the girl demon was standing behind Shizu, a foot away, looming over Itashi's body.

Hisa's aquamarine eyes glistened as she bent over Itashi.

"Ooh! You're a rather nasty girl, but I wouldn't mind saving him." She smiled, showing pointy eyeteeth. "In fact, he's pretty darn cute."

Shizu's eyes widened as she stepped forward. "Oh NO you don't…just go…away." Shizu muttered through gritted teeth.

Hisa laughed again. "Don't worry. I won't hurt him." Her eyes traveled over the unmoving Itashi, who was breathing slowly and in random bursts at the moment. When Hisa saw the bloody sash, which was now reduced to the conditional appearance of a rag, at best, Shizu heard her intake a little breath.

"Ooh, this is _bad_."

Shizu rolled her eyes as her mind confirmed that this was, indeed, _baaad._ "Yeah, of course I need some know-it-all demon to tell me Itashi's in trouble," she seethed sarcastically.

"So Itashi's his name, eh?"

"…" No response from Shizu as she cursed herself for speaking so loosely.

Hisa leaned down again to inspect Itashi closer, causing the visible part of her cleavage to widen even more, considering it was immodest enough before. She reached a hand down to brush a damp lock of soiled white hair from Itashi's forehead. Shizu didn't even have time to stifle a hiss of rage when the ex-hair demon put a hand on Itashi's forehead to feel for a fever.

Hisa snatched her hand away with a soft sound that sounded like disapproval. "What have you done, you ignorant human?" she cried, glaring at Shizu. "Can't you see he's dying?"

Shizu grew indignant at this. She was at the zenith of her impatience at this moment. "Oh yes…It's clearly **all my fault**," she shouted back with a fake jocular tone.

Waving her hand in the air before rubbing the scalding feeling away, Hisa frowned at Shizu. "I can smell the toxin in him. He's burning up, stupid."

"And you're the one standing here giving your speech and letting us die of dehydration!" Before Hisa had a chance to react, Shizu whipped out her scythe. The two girls, one demon, one human, glared daggers at one another.

"Lead us to water…" Shizu ground out slowly, "Or I'll kill you, demon."

Hisa stared back nonchalantly before reaching down and hoisting Itashi's good arm around her small shoulders. Surprisingly, Hisa made Itashi look like he weighed about a feather's worth. Shizu reminded herself demon's had youkai strength. Hisa sidestepped the exterminator and walked ahead a few steps, into the thickening brush of tree leaves and thick foliage before turning her head to glare back at Shizu, golden locks flaying.

"Look, mortal, you might have some experience about you, but it's still nowhere enough to take me on, even if my inheritance got taken away. I'm saving your life, so shut it."

Shizu clenched her teeth and trudged along behind Hisa, who had Itashi at her side.

She could tell this was the start of a very long hate relationship.

Shizu despised demons…especially snotty female ones.

* * *

"I give it two days worth, if we're heading in the right direction."

Kagome sighed softly as she re-shouldered her pack. Another day she spent with the silver-haired hanyou beside her was another she was at a loss. Her hazel eyes narrowed as she climbed up another hill with the wild grass tickling her knees. Forest was all around them, and Inuyasha had silently insisted they travel where they wouldn't be blinded by the thick abundance of firs and spruce.

She willed her heart to slow its rapid thudding when Inuyasha caught her hand on the last weary uphill step. Kagome might not have looked that different on the outside, but inside, she knew she'd aged accordingly. All the boisterous energy was quite gone.

"Tired already?" Golden eyes scanned her face and seemed to see right down to the somersaults her stomach did whenever he looked at her.

Kagome snatched her hand away from his, and felt an odd pang come into her chest when his hand retreated again and hers fell limp at her side. It was getting a little chilly, and Kagome wouldn't have minded some extra warmth.

Inuyasha's hands were warm enough. They were larger than hers too… and pleasantly calloused, unlike Hojo's hands, which were a little too feminine for her taste. Kagome looked down and pulled her backpack strap closer when an evening breeze wafted by. The cold fire excitement of the battle that lasted a night was gone, but Kagome still got chills of familiarity whenever she looked at Tetsusaiga at Inuyasha's side.

The side darkened: a deeper shade of blue. The air smelled cleaner than the modern era's, with just a hint, in these woods, of the influence that had destroyed Kaede's village.

So much had changed…and so little too.

Inuyasha's fire rat robe still fluttered bold and red in the wind. Kagome carried her old yellow backpack, the road was long and beaten, and the wilderness around them wide open.

But things were different too. Kagome felt a hard leaden weight in her chest, and she knew that Inuyasha and her own feelings were buried deep…their burdens heavier. When Kagome snuck a peek at Inuyasha, her russet eyes met gold in an instant that sent her senses dizzy. Okay…maybe old, forgotten feelings weren't buried _that_ deep. Kagome cursed herself.

Inuyasha's eyes were unreadable. His face was unreadable. Kagome couldn't tell what he was thinking. The old Inuyasha, the moody and loud one of years ago, seemed nowhere in sight. If Kagome could just reach into that thick skin of the present Inuyasha and pull…pull out that old one and stare at his golden orbs until he finally cracked and 'fessed up everything…she would, just out of pure irritation.

"We should set up camp soon." Kagome's eyes narrowed instinctively when Inuyasha turned with his stone cold gold gaze to address her.

"Fine."

Inuyasha's features seemed to soften at her when she spoke that small consent, and Kagome's breath hitched when thought about just how much Itashi looked like his father. If Itashi grew up to be nearly as good looking…Kagome sputtered in her mind, and regained a stony façade. What rubbish she was spouting!

One minute she was thinking about just how much Inuyasha was now like a statue, another minute her heart thudded when he showed some reminiscent of his old self…of themselves, when they were younger and lighter at heart…another minute, and Kagome was berating herself for sentimentality.

The wind swept her black tresses from her face again, and Kagome shut her eyes quickly when thick locks proceeded to sweep back again, into her eyes and mouth. You rarely got evening breezes as cool and pure as this in modern day Tokyo…

"Two more days…"

"…Huh?" Kagome offered an expression of puzzlement at his cryptic phrase.

Inuyasha didn't turn to look at her. "Two more days until I s-- …"

The wind swept away the rest of his soft words, but Kagome thought she heard the fleeting breath uttered of _'…until I see our son…_' She grimaced, hugging herself as she sat down on the damp grassy ground, since Inuyasha had stopped moving at his rapid pace and was staring out into the horizon.

Kagome rubbed absently at the tender spot on her calves. She wasn't quite used to a day long trek, at Inuyasha's rate, no less. Her muscles felt sore and her bones felt heavy and brittle, but hollow on the inside.

Inuyasha noticed her actions when he turned to face her.

"…" Kagome ignored him and continued rubbing her legs.

"Am I going too fast for you?" His voice was light; a fleeting monotone…Kagome hated that voice. Where was the old Inuyasha?

Kagome didn't answer, and the hanyou took her silence as his cue to continue.

"I just thought you'd like to get this done quickly. Surely you want to see your son." That tepid voice again.

'_Our son…Itashi's our son, you bastard!_' Kagome seethed inside her mind, biting down any tears.

"I could have carried you on…my back." Inuyasha spoke to the wind, as if testing the air before placing his words. "But I don't think you'd like that these days."

Kagome laughed testily before commenting, brushing back the loose strands of raven hair. "These days…huh…there are no 'these days' for me, Inuyasha. I live in the future. That's where I belong—where Itashi belongs."

Looking up at Inuyasha again, Kagome felt a little part inside her drop suddenly when she saw a hint of a sad smile in his face. Was she too harsh…? No…she couldn't afford to think like that right now.

Silence reigned between them, solid and uneasy.

"…Inuyasha, maybe…how long will it take to find them if you carry me?" Kagome stopped massaging her tired legs to look up at him.

His face was as placid as ever, calm like a lake. Inside…Kagome knew there had to be some signs of life. He couldn't have turned into another Sesshomaru…he was still Inuyasha…right?

"Less time…I don't know how much less, but definitely less time than if we were to rest and walk."

Kagome digested the information. She could rest on Inuyasha's back. It would be just like---no… not like the old times at all. She was here on a mission, and it was a mission she intended to carry out with no distractions.

"Tomorrow, carry me tomorrow, Inuyasha."

He contemplated that thought silently before answering.

"Fine. I'll carry you on my back tomorrow."

The sun seemed to drop overhead. Kagome couldn't be sure. Everything started to float around her…like an illusion. A non-reality…just an endless existence in a fairy tale time and space… Wind rustling the treetops, a golden light spreading at the horizon, black clouds floating ominously overhead…

It occurred to Kagome that Inuyasha hadn't once addressed her by her name yet. It was always 'you', or an imperative request.

Laughing mockingly at herself in her head, Kagome hoisted herself from the damp grass and started walking.

* * *

"_Augh_!"

Shizu gasped, partly out of delight, partly out of the shock of cold stream water's impact on her skin.

She cupped her hands and dipped them in impatiently, her own head lowering to close the distance between her and the water. She drank greedily; ignoring the old warning that a dehydrated person who drinks too much water all of the sudden will get a stomach ache.

Hisa was dripping the water on Itashi's forehead, dribbling it in his open mouth. Shizu, after satisfying her thirst, and feeling considerably more levelheaded, went over to join her.

Together, the two girls worked quietly in the small shaded space between the oaks and evergreens. The icy spring water was clear and unharmed by forest debris. It had chilled Shizu's burning skin miraculously. Kneeling down, Shizu unwrapped the sash-rag on Itashi's shoulder.

She exclaimed at the condition of the wound softly before shutting her mouth hurriedly, and trying to limit her breathing. The stench was horrible. Hisa's brow creased when she saw the mottled skin.

"Eeew…what happened?"

"Demon toxin…it got into his bloodstream after I hit him with my chain sickle." Shizu lowered her eyes and went to work washing the blood soaked, steaming rag in the stream, trying to forget what had happened in what felt to be ages ago.

Hisa snorted un-daintily. "So after hitting your mark and nearly exterminating him, you decide to bring your foe to the woods and get him water to clean his wound and save his life?" Hisa eyed Shizu, and the human girl only had enough energy to look tiredly back.

"You're totally crazy," Hisa concluded.

Shizu nearly smiled at the absurdity of it all. "We were on the same team." She dunked the blue fabric into the stream again, washing the red away. "It was an accident." Shizu scoured the cloth, pushing into the stream with both hands. "H…He was trying to help me kill the sludge demon." Her speech caught and she swallowed uncomfortably.

Hisa didn't say anything as she unwound her own sash and dipped it in the water before wringing it out and resting it on Itashi's forehead.

Shizu looked at the picture Hisa and Itashi made. Hisa was busy tending to the wound, and her golden hair clung to the girl demon's forehead as perspiration beaded at Hisa's temples. All youkai… part youkai. Shizu's judgement of the world was becoming muddled…mixed up. Blacks and whites were mixing in unprecedented quantities, ruining the righteous vision of how things should be. She gulped before speaking up shakily.

"L-look…Hisa, th-thank…you."

Hisa didn't move as she crouched over Itashi's body, but her shockingly blue eyes glanced up to catch Shizu's own. Pink lips curved up into a smile.

"You owe me one, little taijiya."

A quiet, tranquil peace unlike any Shizu was used to settled in the dark forest area. Shizu knew it was late…almost night…and her body ached unbearably. They would have to set up camp in the woods tonight. She hoped Itashi's fever would break, with the right care, in the morning.

Hisa brushed some damp locks from Itashi's forehead. "Whew…well, it was a close call, but I think he'll be fine in the morning. All we had to really do was clean the wound right and, voila! His own body will take care of the rest."

Hisa turned to grasp Shizu's gaze in her own again.

"The beauty of youkai…" she whispered, aquamarine eyes shining.

Exhausted and glad to not have to work anymore, Shizu nodded and tumbled to the scraggly patches of grass and forest gunk on the ground. Itashi would heal…everything will be just a little better, if not completely.

For once, Shizu would let a statement flattering youkai slip past her defenses.

* * *

-

* * *

**Suzu- I know…I know. This chapter wasn't the most exciting, and I'm very sorry for that, but give a girl a break! **

**I did update…heh… By the way, I'd like to thank my reviewers for your support, encouragement, and advice. I hope you continue to leave lovely comments. If there's a question, I'd be happy to answer.**

**Come on, all you silent readers! This is your cue to step up right now! **

**So, until next update, guys! Toodles! **

**Please read and REVIEW. **


	20. Wind, Miasma, Earth, Mist

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha…me? Why no, dear lawyers, I own no such thing as Inu-Yasha, the story…the characters…etc. Although, I got this disgustingly cute Inuyasha plush doll from my cousin… **

**Suzu- I got Howl's Moving Castle, the Ghibli movie, on the 9th of March. My Friend had preordered it for my January birthday present and I had been waiting for MONTHS on end (before January). I positively adore the original book by Diana Wynne Jones (it's my favorite fantasy/book in general), and I'd read the book just before I found out about a movie too. **

**Sheesh…the English version of Howl is . I –heart- the voice of Christian Bale as Howl (swoon) and the Japanese version was great too. Ha, ha….you gotta love the character Howl/Pendragon/Jenkins/Howell. I was just a little disappointed he didn't have his Welsh nationality in the movie. **

**Now we'll move on from my obsessive fan girl-ness and try to focus (as if I'll ever move on) on matters at hand. I'm coming to a bit of a writer's block since sequences aren't as exciting, but things must be written. **

**Augh…lend me strength, guys. **

…………………………………

**A Path Worth Retracing- **

**Chapter 19-**

…………………………………

"Hey…"

Kagome Higurashi snapped out of her semi-unconscious reverie as a voice called her. She tried to ignore it. Something gnawed at her insides uncomfortably too, like a little demon trying to escape. She tried to ignore that pressing feeling as well.

It comes to your attention that you can only properly ignore so many things at a time.

She batted at the persistent feeling of tiredness that washed over her in waves, and, spurred out of a moment in deep thought, she focused all her attention on the figure she was 'riding' on.

"…What?" she whispered, half to herself, half to the piercing gold that were Inuyasha's eyes, flicked back towards her face.

"Get a grip already." Inuyasha's mouthed tugged at the corners into what could be a smug grin. He turned his head again, looking forwards to catch the wind that blew into both of their faces, whipping his long silvery-white strands into Kagome, while her own ebony locks splayed in a constantly shifting motion behind her.

The sun was up overhead. It was still fairly early out, and the forest below them trilled with the noises of a diverse colony of birds. Sparkling blue from overhead met with lush green underneath. Kagome's heart leapt secretly each time Inuyasha's soles met and then lifted again off a landing trunk or leafy branch.

Yet, they were heading into the area up ahead that sported grey clouds in the sky. The sun itself seemed to edge nervously away from the area; that region of land most likely had some aura that kept the soothing warmth of daylight away. Kagome peered into the distance, although the wind and acceleration kept her squinting and blinking.

"Inuya---"

Her words were rushed away by the wind as they sped along their course—or the course that Inuyasha had mapped out. Kagome didn't have much of an inkling about where they were heading to find Itashi… Kagome brought back the memory engrained into her head…Itashi gripped in a winged demon's claws, disappearing over the horizon towards the trees. Inuyasha was taking her the same direction that the demons had been going, and it was now, the land was getting visibly gloomier.

The memory surfaced…stronger. Kagome remembered the rosy, almost blood red, sunrise, casting a pus-yellow hue into the dawn sky. The thick gray veins of the demons… Actually…there were two of the gargoyle youkai. Kagome blinked into the wind again as her body slackened on Inuyasha's back. Two youkai…one had been holding Itashi…another had been carrying…

A mortal? A human girl about the same size as Itashi…yes, Kagome remembered it now. She'd been close enough to discern Itashi's face, and the long hair of the other human had probably belonged to a girl. Her head painted the picture of that night back, and the fading silhouette of two flying creatures in the sky, each with a human burden. Kagome wracked her brain. Inuyasha must have known already…he'd said 'they' at times, when referring to their search for the missing hostages of the demons. Would they come across the other child as well, if they found Itashi?

Then again, why did Naraku kidnap both of them? It was all in good reason for Naraku to take Itashi…perhaps. Her son did bear a striking resemblance to Inuyasha. Kagome winced, '_What connection does the girl have with everything, then? Is Itashi still with her? More importantly, where are the both of them?_' It made her mother's heart feel a little better that there was another hostage besides her son…perhaps it would lesson the two hostages' separate loads and troubles. Maybe, if good fortune allowed, Naraku would split the torture he intended.

Kagome shook her head again, clearing thoughts. No…she mustn't think like that. She had to hope Itashi had escaped….at least, then, she could take him back home, to the modern era, with her. The present day…_the_ present day, **not** this world, Kagome had to remind herself, was their true home. They two of them belonged there, mother and son.

A voice slipped into her reverie.

"You've gotten heavier."

A hot flush spread across Kagome's cheeks in contrast to the sharp, biting wind. Whaaat? Heavier… Kagome squirmed a little on a certain hanyou's back, ticked at what he'd just so vexingly said.

"**_Nani?_**" Kagome retorted, threatening him mildly into an answer.

Kagome thought she heard a light chuckle escape Inuyasha. He turned his head back to glance at her again, and Kagome glared into the gleaming amber eyes and trademark smirk. Inuyasha merely repeated himself nonchalantly.

"I said…you've—gotten—_heavier,_" he said a little more loudly than before, with dramatic emphasis.

Kagome flinched again at that horrible phrase. Feeling miffed, she retorted without thinking.

"_Yeah_, genius. This is what I get for having _your_ child!" The words spilled out before she had the chance to bite her lip and stop herself.

No response.

The wind whistled around the pair as Inuyasha kept a steady rhythm of leaps. Kagome sat there stiffly, shocked at her outburst and a little worried, until she leaned forward slowly and peered down with as much stealth as she could muster.

Kagome fancied that she saw a thoughtful look on Inuyasha's face, and a flicker in his golden orbs, before a brief rough impact with a branch that Inuyasha landed on sent her sliding back in place again.

Silence….

…until Kagome spoke up again.

"Where…where are we going?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched a little in the line of Kagome's vision. "So you've noticed too, huh?" he commented vaguely.

Kagome shook her head as black strands wove and twisted before sticking to her face or whipping into her eyes in the wind. "No…I mean…there are black clouds up ahead…" she bit her lip, contemplating.

"And I can sense some sort of aura coming strongest from the direction in front of me."

Inuyasha gave an ungainly snort. Kagome withered on his back, and shot him a defiant expression he couldn't see. Did he doubt her spiritual powers? …Well, it had been a while…but _still_.

"You've probably sensed this aura as soon as you came back. It's almost everywhere now. He's attacked Kaede's village…about ten years or so ago."

Kagome remained silent. Yes…she had felt it, and she'd seen the village. The gloom there had been etched permanently on the reddish soil, and Kagome shivered internally as she thought back.

'_I know…I know that aura…'_

Kagome focused her cumulating thoughts.

'_I've always known it…'_

'_Inuyasha…he, he knows it, too._'

She asked another question, leaning forward again. "So do you think Itashi will be there?"

Inuyasha didn't answer.

'_He stole Itashi…it was…it was all his fault. That aura…_

The breeze blew sharply around them both.

…_it belongs to_—'

* * *

…………………………………………………………………..

* * *

"Master Naraku."

Two pale hands propped the mirror's surface up on her lap again, for him to see.

"_Hm, Kanna?_"

"They've escaped."

"_I can see that_."

"What …what now?" Kanna mentally cringed at her slip-up. She'd repeated a word; she had almost gulped. Unheard of.

Strangely enough, the atmosphere didn't drop in temperature, or rise in temperature. The miasma continued swirling in a normal spiral, at the normal level, in the air. It would have been enough to kill a human, but none of the room's occupants were human…none alive, anyway. The fleshy material in the pots bubbled at intervals, as if protesting to their current state of being.

The only difference was the unusual spark that came to her master's eyes.

"_I suppose I'll catch them both." _He paused._ "You remember the young exterminator, don't you, Kanna?"_

"Yes. She was just a babe then."

"_The taijiya's daughter has grown up. Looks quite like her mother_."

Kanna put down the mirror, since her master wasn't looking anymore. In fact, his amused expression heightened as he rested his chin on a hand.

"_She has her mother's spirit. Although…her mother doesn't really possess that same attitude anymore, does she? Kukuku…_"

Kanna stiffened as she guessed her master's next course of action. "Master, should I call for--?"

Naraku waved his hand impatiently. "_No, no…not yet, Kanna. Not yet…maybe, though…send out... the kitsune._"

"Master, I will send for him."

His raven locks shook and his red eyes closed as he laughed again.

* * *

……………………………………………………..

* * *

Hisa smirked as she watched Itashi's lashes flutter before finally parting to reveal golden eyes. The clearing they were in allowed bright morning sunshine to clip through the thinner foliage and shine into the melted gold orbs that the daylight itself seemed to envy. They closed again, unable to take the infuriated, stinging rays. True, those eyes were sleepy looking, but that feverish haze no longer burned there.

Shizu breathed a quite sigh of relief, on Itashi's right side. She grimaced as she averted her eyes from Hisa, who was leaning over Itashi, exposing quite a lot of bosom in that position.

"Wake up sleepyhead." Hisa cooed jovially as she leaned even closer, if at all possible, to Itashi's head. His eyes were only a slit open, revealing molten gold irises that attracted Hisa's attention in a flutter.

"_Uuuhh_…" Itashi groaned in response, rolling over so that his face turned away from Hisa and onto Shizu's side, clearly still pretty much in slumber.

Shizu shuffled backwards a little ways away from Itashi, careful not to disturb his peace. She shot a glance at Hisa, who was now worming her way into sticking her golden head (and chest) into Itashi's face again.

"Sheesh…give him some room to breathe!" Shizu hissed at Hisa.

The demon girl ignored her, but seemed to brighten to a point of brilliant luminescence as she looked adoringly at Itashi, much to Shizu's annoyance.

"He's so sweet and innocent when he's sleeping! I don't know a lot of demons who can sleep as peacefully as that!" Insert delighted giggle. "I just hope he isn't all that adorably gentle when he wakes up. I kind of like my guys untamed and wild, you know?"

"No, I _don't_ know," Shizu commented dryly. If she were ever to pick a guy, he'd probably be more of the loyal and dependent sort…and practical, too. Of course…he'd have to **human**.

Shizu looked back at Itashi's face, relaxed into a restful position that she'd rarely ever seen in her time, with demons running amok. He really did seem different, and not just because he was supposedly a mixed breed demon, either. There was something strange…ever since he'd wandered in from the barren land near the forest, where her father and she had built a small lodging.

Shizu felt longing pangs thinking about her father. Where was he, anyway? Probably at the village by the mountainside, fretting about her… Would he come looking for her?

Itashi stirred again, and one clawed arm stretched out, nearly swiping at Shizu's knees. She let out a silent yelp, and drew back another foot or so, knocked from her reverie. Hisa snorted in laughter.

"We should wake him up," Hisa declared at last. "It's not good for him to be lazy, if he's got some demon blood."

Promptly, the she-demon stood up straight and tucked her two side bangs behind slightly pointed ears. Adjusting her position, Hisa leaned down to hover right before Itashi's exposed ear…

…and blew.

Several things happened at once now:

Itashi's eyes snapped open with finality, and his torso shot straight up in a sitting position.

Hisa dove down and wrapped her arms around the top of Itashi's head, nearly suffocating him in her large expanse of chest.

Shizu developed a huge tic mark at her temple.

"Hey!" Shizu shouted indignantly. "WHAT do you think you're doing?" She'd always been raised with modest values. Chastity had always been a virtue, although her enlightened father was said to have some flighty ways in his youth, he was still a monk, for heaven's sake.

Itashi, too, was clearly not bred for this kind of a morning greeting. It took a moment to register, but he immediately started making coughing sounds with his throat, and flung out his arms to push Hisa away.

Hisa, looking rather hurt by his unaffectionate return of endearment, merely sniffed sadly before sitting down again on the grass and smiling cutely at Itashi, who sat near the stream, resembling a blinking tomato.

"You're awake!" she crowed happily, oblivious to the immodesty of what she'd just done.

"Uh…I—no—you…wait…" Itashi spluttered. Shizu actually felt really sorry for him at this point, and set her mouth primly before glaring accursedly at Hisa.

"I told you to give him room to breathe," she reprimanded.

"_Whaat..."_ Hisa whined. "He's _breathing_ just fine. It's just that I'm not quite sure I can say the same for his speech." Turning to Shizu, she added in an over-pronounced whisper, "He _is_ civilized, _right_?"

Shizu actually grinned smugly at this.

"Hardly," she confirmed sarcastically.

* * *

……………………………………………………………..

* * *

At another place…another delayed awakening occurs…

_Drip _

_Drip_

_Drip _

A hazy image swam into view, and a dull pain thudded…somehow attached to his own being, somehow there, real, and…unreal.

Deep blue eyes stared, as if burrowing into his sorrow, into his shame. He was a sinner, a sinner…he should have just given up a long time ago, so what was he still doing here?

"Give him water" a voice directed. It seemed to be coming from the image above him, since the figure with blue eyes and jet black hair pulled up into an unusual hairstyle was moving its lips…talking, speaking…yet it didn't seem to pulse just right against his eardrums.

Rock met his gaze when he stared up, at the ceiling…of a cave. Damp and coated with slick moisture, a constant dripping could be heard and felt in the quiet vibrations of the cave floor.

_Ah…so I'm in a cave. _

_Lying…in a cave._

_Not dead yet_.

The blue eyes fixed on him again. The seemed to be mildly etched with worry and also relief. The mouth opened again, revealing pointed eyeteeth that couldn't have belonged to a human.

_I remember…I'm a human. _

The hazy walls were receding, he could feel it. Blessed peace and darkness were leaving him. Cold reality filled the edges frayed, and the figure above him, wrapped in an interesting concoction of furs, spoke.

"Yo, human monk…you awake yet?"

_Yes, I think I'm awake…_

…_and yet, I'm not…_

…_not yet._

"I remember your name…" The figure's face grew a little solemn, a little serious. "From a long time ago… Miroku… You remember mine yet?"

_My name…_

…_Miroku._

…_Your name?_

His brain hurt. It seemed to let out a heaving sigh before finally spitting out the answer to the figure's question.

His voice came out in a horrible rasp. Miroku felt surprised it was there at all. Forming the sounds with his chapped lips and dry tongue, he coughed out:

"My name…it is Miroku…"

Miroku's eyes narrowed in pain for a brief second, the throbbing from his hand, and up his arm, intensifying. He pressed his lips together, opened them, and continued, louder than before.

"Your name…"

He struggled to lean forward from his resting position as the felt the hazy, misty stuff of dreams leave him.

_Incredulous. _

"**K—Kouga?"**

* * *

……………………………………………………………

* * *

**Suzu- I was very, very sick, guys. Plus, I haven't had remedial froot loops yet. So take it easy... I know, I'm a bad person. I should be beaten or something because I haven't updated in a millennia. (More like, a month, and then some.) And when I finally do update, it is the shortest chapter you've ever seen in your lives. **

**Yes, yes, I'm sorry. **

**I was pretty busy, and I hope I'll get the next chapter out soon… the plot is again getting ready to rev up. Plus, aren't you happy you got hints about characters you haven't heard much about? **

…**like…Sango and Kouga? What about the 'kitsune'? **

**This chapter was originally going to be longer, but I decided to cut it short to aid the exposition of the next chapter. A bit into the future, some new characters shall be revealed. **

**Very, very soon. **

Also, a new drawing. Uploaded ages ago, really.

It's Inuyasha and Kagome, and it should be on my deviantart account deviation page (gallery). You'll see Kags and Inu in a new sense of style. They both look a little older. The background is red and blue, and it looks a little patriotic. lol

I used cheap Crayola pencils for them, so don't blame me if it didn't scan well… The link to the deviant page should be on some of my other chapters. My username is the same as

I hope you enjoy!

**Lots and lots of thanks to all my readers so far…you guys are the best **

**Don't forget to leave a comment. **

**Read and REVIEW, guys. You know the drill.**

**

* * *

**

**Ja ne, **

**Suzu**


	21. A Long Road to Walk

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha…not even a tiny share of the product. **

**Suzu- Hey, everyone…This is already the 21****st**** update of 'A Path Worth Retracing', so I'm pretty shocked. I know, to you guys, it seemed like ages…but I'm surprised we're on the twentieth chapter already. **

**Thanks so much for all the support and I hope to hint at more good things to come. **

**Luv you guys! And I'm seriously sorry about the looooong hiatus. **

**Btw…I had some character sketches up on deviant for a while. Some of you read the blurbs, and there were extremely minor spoilers, I believe. One of them was that Hisa lowers her skirt. Yes, this is in this chapter. **

**New characters in this chapter, too. **

…………………………………

**A Path Worth Retracing-**

**Chapter 20-**

…………………………………

_Sigh…_

Itashi looked up ahead at the sun, high in the sky already. The earth below was dotted with meadow flowers, fresh, crisp grass, and trees bordered wherever his line of vision came to. Somehow, the more time he spent in this surreal world, the better he liked it. Wispy white clouds floated by on a sparkling, if not almost too bright, blue sky. Itashi had no clue as to why, but life seemed pretty good to him now…especially after that bout with toxin in his bloodstream.

He'd tried to ask Shizu what had happened, but things kept getting in the way, and she wasn't talking to him. Whenever he opened his mouth, she made sure to close hers tight and turn to face the opposite direction.

Besides, the new addition to their company, Hisa—a girl 'demon-ess'—seemed to have an unnerving, unwavering want of his attention.

If she was playing for keeps…well, the thought made his hair (now an unusual shade of white-ish grayish silver-ish…he really didn't know _how_ to describe) stand on end. Whenever he tried to talk, to look about, or even move a finger, she pounced, ready to dissect his every move and action in her favor. She'd flip her golden locks, bare her chest, and come latching on to his anatomy like a leech. None of the girls in the normal state of reality even came close to her vivacious acts.

Did he already mention that it was unnerve-_ing_?

Well, as for that…it made Itashi's actions limited to only staring straight ahead and walking—that's _it_. The three were now traveling on the road, it seemed: a beaten path of old shrubbery and occasional signs of wear on the ground before them indicating it had been traversed before.

Itashi had no clue why Hisa had just come with them… he was pretty sure Shizu didn't like the idea of traveling with two demons…one including himself, in this strange, illusion-al world that reminded him vaguely of an action/adventure game. She made a point of it, too, never talking to him or Hisa first, only responding with a grunt or an uncharacteristic scowl. As for the triad's destination…well…he and Shizu had been trying to find a way back to the mountainous village and Miroku, he was sure…but it seemed the plan was almost forgotten, in the nether regions of the two-people-who-knew-it's mind. Itashi was a little nervous on trying to ask Shizu about it, too, since she seemed awfully moody and snappy of late.

He was actually grateful when Hisa would sometimes laugh perkily and break up the moody tension with an outrageous comment. It would provoke Shizu to scold and seethe angrily, if nothing else. Her silent tantrums were the worst.

It seemed the road they were walking on was getting wider and wider. Itashi was just about to remark on it, as well as the good weather they'd been having of late, when a head burst into his line of vision, straight in front of him.

"_Itashiiiiiii!" _

Here we go again…

His acquiescent look must have given it away. She pouted in front of him prettily, walking backwards as the group continued their relentless march, neither of them slowing their pace.

"Itashi…what's the matter?" Hisa asked sweetly, teal eyes sparkling out of what Itashi suspected was a mixture of goodness/absolute "like" and mischief. Bending over a little, Itashi couldn't help but notice her outrageous choice of dress.

"Um…nothing."

He looked away, blushing.

"Ooooh… Is it your little cut?" Hisa leaned over and glanced at the torn fabric of his T-shirt, which was in a perilous state, considering he hadn't really changed out of it in a while…actually, since—

"Hey, leave him alone, already!" Shizu narrowed her eyes in their direction, and Hisa winked cheekily in response. Apparently, Shizu was growing irritable at Hisa's non-stop fawning. If only the three of them could get along normally, now, Itashi was sure they'd reach some sort of pact of peace. He would be free from glares from one girl and free from winks from the other girl.

Shizu opened her mouth again, to the surprise of Itashi, who had counted sixteen sentences from her in the last two days of walking.

"You're just trying to make me feel guilty, aren't you," the demon exterminator muttered, facing the other way as she trudged up the dirt path, kicking up loose stones and dirt along the way. Shizu had shouldered her weapon and demon exterminator outfit and was carrying it loosely in one hand. Itashi wondered how heavy the garb actually was.

Hisa snorted. "No way. I'm not that wicked. It's you that's dwelling on things." The golden haired youkai flipped her locks and waved her hand dismissively. "Besides, Itashi should have fully healed by now."

Itashi tried to smile reassuringly at Shizu, to send a telepathic look that said 'forget it, it's okay', though it was hard when Hisa grabbed on to him again right after admonishing the other girl.

The sun was angling up rather high in the sky now. As it hit Itashi's eyes, he blinked several times. A throbbing sensation was curling into his injured shoulder, which now sported a rather unimpressive scab. The feeling seemed to numb his hand for a second, and when Itashi tried to twitch his fingers on impulse, he found that he was unable to do so.

'_What the…_'

Hisa took this moment to detach herself. As quickly as it had come, the feeling in his arm was gone.

Itashi decided to not talk about this momentary lapse of feeling in his limb—after all, they had bigger things to worry about…like…

"Where are we going?" Itashi asked aloud, to no one in particular, because no one in particular seemed to know.

Hisa put a finger to her full lips and creased her brow as she thought. "Mmm… I don't really know. We've been walking for about a week now, and the part of the forest that I usually go about is really far behind us. After taking that detour at the stream, I've no real clue as to where this is." She whipped her head around, and stuck out her tongue in a very childlike pose. "Well, sorry, Itashi! But we'll be okay, right?" she laughed.

Shizu seemed horrorstruck, her mood more petulant than ever. "What are you _talking about_? You're the one that promised us a way out of here! I need to get back to that village and see my father! Didn't you promise?"

The forest around them seemed to stir mockingly at the current condition of the trio. Itashi looked at Shizu nervously, and then at Hisa, who was looking nonchalant as can be.

"I _am_ taking you to a village, little taijiya. You're the one who could not specify which village it was. To me, all human villages are the same. People living on the meager prospects of this cursed land, scrabbling in the dirt for food, yet making babies and multiplying their numbers more than some decent youkai…"

Hisa looked Shizu straight in the eye. The demon exterminator flinched unwillingly at the scathing look.

"I did tell you," Shizu protested. "It's the village run by the mayor Token-dono. Surely you know the two brothers, lords of two villages—"

Hisa interrupted, shaking her head. "Why should it matter to me? I never heard of this Token fool or any other weakling mayor who had his village destroyed by demons from the evil one over north."

Shizu balked. It was true. Hisa had no need to associate herself on name basis with a minor mayor of a little human village. This was also another indication of how far the two gargoyle-like demons had dropped Shizu and Itashi from their original location.

Itashi scuffed at his shoe, which was also getting a little beat up. "Umm… I guess we could just go to the nearest village to here. I mean, then we could ask the humans for directions, right?"

Itashi felt a strange sense of isolation at saying the word 'humans'—a group of which he was no longer wholly a part. Never was…he corrected himself. It wasn't that perhaps he wasn't part human…Miroku himself had said he was only one-fourth demon. He felt a new revelation at this. Did that mean his mother got it on with a half-demon, or that his mother was part demon herself?

Or that this really was an obscure dream that seemed never-ending as the seconds ticked by? A sign of madness, perhaps? What if he was actually still in Tokyo, and just imagining this?

Hisa seemed to shine at his attempt at reconciliation. "Oh Itashi. You're too wonderful. But you know, I was doing just that from the beginning." Shizu scowled here in disbelief. "There's a very well run set of villages that's only a few more hours away. Or…" Hisa looked into the sky in thought. "It should be, anyways. I've only ever heard of it, and so this forest and path aren't exactly familiar."

The 'plomp' of a dropped pack brought Itashi's attention to Shizu, who was now sitting on the dirt, sullying her common kosode.

"That's it…" Shizu said, and Itashi thought this was the closest her voice would get to sounding whiny.

"I give up. Just take us where you may, demon. I just hope this so-called-famous village you're taking us to has some good food and lodgings."

Itashi decided that was the most reasonable thing he'd heard yet since the onset of their journey as a trio. Maybe this was the peace pact he'd been hoping for, sent by the just kami-sama for his poor nerves. Not to mention, his stomach growled whole-heartedly in agreement. The strange bluish-green grass roots and wild mushrooms on the side of the road were starting to look oddly edible once boiled.

Hisa nodded. "Actually, this is one of the wealthiest areas still untainted since that awful demon raid a decade ago. I've been wanting to go there myself for awhile, since it was getting a little boring in that forest. I thought I'd do you two the favor and take you there. It's supposedly very busy, and great fun for both demons and humans!"

Shizu looked struck again. "Demons and humans? A village untainted by the raid? What on earth are you talking about?"

Hisa decided to be compliant and explain.

"Well, this area is ruled by an inu-youkai. It's around the borderline for the Western domain, although this place isn't very west at all. He's been expanding it, and they say this tai-youkai's got his late father's talent."

Itashi's fuzzy ears quirked at this. "So there are royalty among demons after all? And he's a dog demon?"

Hisa laughed good-naturedly. "Best of his line, and filthy rich. Of course, this inu's not as cute as you, Itashi."

Itashi was a little lost, but seemed to figure it out in his head. "You mean I'm an inu-youkai too, right?" he said urgently.

Hisa blinked. "Why, of course. You didn't know? It's all in the ears, Itashi."

Somehow, the information didn't seem to surprise Itashi. Anything in this weird place, he thought, mollifying his dread at being part dog. His mother seemed to have a penchant for them.

They were rounding a bend now. The path swerved around clusters of foliage and the bluish-green grass grew in more abundance as the trees seemed to thin. Itashi's feet seemed to pick up as he sniffed at the strange pleasant aroma coming from the grass. He'd really have to pluck some later and try his hand at a culinary five-star boiled Sengoku grass stew.

Itashi refocused his thoughts on more pressing matters. Whatever was wrong with this world…it seemed that he couldn't get out of it—for the moment. It wasn't an entirely bad place to be. Tokyo was drab in comparison with the lush greenery, the vivid settings, and (Itashi peeked around at his sullen traveling companions nervously) _interesting_ people. Maybe, when he woke up, he could make a video simulation game off of this and get rich. After all, it was his imagination supplying all the aspects of this dream. He'd just never known he was so creative. Nor had he known it was, perhaps, his heart's secret desire to be a dog demon.

Other than this being a fake world stimulated by his neurons, Itashi could tell there was a clichéd enemy here in this land. The sky got darker and gloomier as they progressed north. While the weather was currently stunning, and looked to be blue and sunny for miles ahead, he thought his acute sense of eyesight could detect a black ominous sky in the northern direction.

How cliché.

He had to watch it with those movies and novels back home.

Meanwhile, Hisa was fiddling with her distressingly (in Itashi's opinion) skirt, if it could be even called so. It barely came to her upper thighs; snowy and slender as they were, Itashi wasn't ready for anything more at the moment. And he felt this guilty pang for Shizu whenever Hisa's well endowed upper body smooshed against his own.

While they ambled along, Itashi came upon a revelation. He could just ask.

"Uh…erm. H-Hey, Hisa?"

The she-demon perked up at her name on his lips. "Nani? What is it, Itashiiii?" She batted her eyelashes and her skirt seemed to rise an inch higher.

"U-uum. About your clothes. C-could you…you know—l-like Shizu's, they're….uhhh. You know, you could lower your…ummm."

Itashi was trying hard to ignore the way she leaned forward and nearly left nothing to the imagination. Back home, the girls, though some sported short school fuku skirts, merely cried and ran when he rejected them. Itashi thought Hisa might be the type to force herself on whoever she wanted. Besides, he was aware of Shizu's keen attention on their conversation, even if the exterminator was trudging ahead full-speed and trying to seem as if she couldn't care less about their petty interactions.

"Oh, this? You want it lower?" The top of Hisa's dark blue one piece was a halter, almost. It plunged generously into her cleavage. Somehow, Hisa managed to tug it down more in the next few moments.

Itashi blinked furiously, as if blinking 200 times per second could give him the same benefits as closing his eyes without letting on that he was trying to shut out the scene before him.

"No! N-no, I meant that…uhh. You're skirt. Tug it down, p-please," Itashi stammered out. "You might catch cold," he finished lamely.

Hisa looked mildly incredulous, mildly disappointed, but happy to follow Itashi's wishes.

"Haaaaiii, Itashi-sama!" she smiled.

Hisa lowered her skirt. But she had to remove her sarong, first, which caused Itashi to nearly have a nose bleed as the skirt flared out at a passing breeze. After securing it firmly, and tugging down her skirt about 2 inches down, Hisa winked comically and strutted towards Itashi again.

"I still look good, right?" He fake pouted and thrust out her lower lip.

No raging, hormonal teenage boy could deny that fact.

While all this was going on, the other member of the group was fuming about 12 paces ahead, having heard every word. Shizu was having a ball walking, abusing the dirt path, and reinstating her hate for demons all at the same time.

Ah…spring.

* * *

The view was beautiful.

The sun above was peeking through an exceptionally white and delicious looking cloud. It was too high up for forest birds to fly here. The black obstruction in the sky was not for another three days travel at the least. Below was a sea of emerald, bewitching from up here, a rippling mass of something like and unlike a field of golden wheat back in modern times when there was large-scale domestic cultivation. Better yet, there was life in that forest. Bountiful food, ferns, undergrowth, overgrowth, birds and mammals and insects…

Kagome was getting used to the sensation of the wind against her face, whipping her raven locks back. No modern, roofless car could compare. The air up here was fresh and clean, and stung at her nostrils when she greedily tried to inhale as much as she could.

"Keh, stop wriggling."

Kagome answered with an ungainly snort, which was lost in the streaking air around them.

Inuyasha grumbled, but pressed on, and tightened his hold on her. Kagome involuntarily blushed when his claws raked gently along the lower part of her thighs, and she let out a gasp. A throbbing came at her head again. But this time…it was a pleasant, heady sensation.

He stiffened below her, too. It was as if he'd felt that electric shock run through them, something that had not been there since over a decade. But this was a feeling that transcended time and somehow, though he'd tried, could not be quashed into oblivion.

To make up for that knowledge of failure, the half-demon simply made a particularly sharp dive for a low branch in a tree a good 65 feet below.

And he laughed as the woman riding on his back turned an interesting shade of green.

* * *

They'd been traveling for most of today too. The days were marked by an endless cycle of walking, marking trails, and drinking from nearby streams of bubbles of natural springs. Sometimes, the three would venture for some unbelievably sour berries that, luckily, made them not hungry for the next hour or so.

Once or twice, Itashi caught sight of a hare or other game animal skirting along the edges of the path. He also heard them, now. Crunching and snapping of twigs that indicated there was food nearby—food he could catch in a heartbeat and maybe then coax a flint stone out of Shizu.

But Hisa's warning rang clear in his head. Earlier, she'd said this to the two.

"Careful about hunting here. Now that we're actually in his domain, the wildlife will get better. But at the same time, we're not allowed to hunt, because the tai-youkai doesn't like people killing or stealing what he claims as his without a license or exclusive permission from a magistrate."

That was why, for the last few hours, the primary thought in Itashi's head was not in his head at all. Rather, it was in his stomach, and he fervently prayed that they'd arrive at that town soon and be treated to some good food.

He was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed that most of the trees had thinned by now. Instead, the three were walking in large odd patches of the grass Itashi had noticed earlier. The stuff grew up to Itashi's waist, sometimes. Other ferns and common plants sprouted amongst them, and the sun, now lower in the sky, winked cheerfully onto the greenery.

The incredible smell that wafted around the area was just making Itashi's hunger pangs worse. So he didn't notice when the following took place until Shizu let out an indignant _'ow!'._

A figure was revealed in the grass as Shizu sidestepped clumsily after hitting the person in the grass.

Itashi sensed the presence before he saw her. But once he saw her, he knew she was a demon. No human could look this lovely. Even Hisa, who was demon, would lose the battle of beauty, hands down. So Itashi glared warily. Or…he tried to. Amidst the hunger and some other feelings that crept up his chest and turned his will to jelly, he managed to register in his brain that she was just sooo pretty.

"Uh..um… h-hey."

Itashi was not the most eloquent today.

Shizu and Hisa seemed stunned, at first, too. Shizu, practical as always, was the first to recover herself. The taijiya quickly put on her best combat face.

"_Who are you?"_ she said in such a smooth manner Itashi wanted to pat her on the back, though he seemed in short control of his arm, though this was not even the same numbness he'd experienced earlier.

The strikingly pretty female smiled radiantly. Itashi decided to loosen the tension in the back of his throat.

"I'm Chitose. I gather medicine for the village not far from here. You could say I'm an apprentice, though even I can boast a little by saying that I'm quite adept. Since the population in our town seems to get larger everyday, I find myself having to pluck more and more of this herbal grass for remedies to common illness," she said. Her voice was not delicate, like her face, but young, assertive, and still altogether charming.

Shizu stared at the girl Chitose, who she had tripped on while walking in the tall grass. Chitose was indeed kneeling down with a hand on a bundle of bluish-green grass. Chitose's response, also, was so well-prepared and confident that even Itashi felt taken aback.

Hisa smiled back cheekily. "Hi then, Chitose-chan. I'm Hisa, and we hope you don't mind if we go back to your village with you. We're looking for lodging, since it's getting late."

Chitose rose onto her feet from her crouching position, a small bundle of grass roots in her pale hand. Itashi was glued on her mesmerizing features. This medicine girl was wearing a faded, patched children's yukata, which suited her slender and petite frame. Her skin looked positively ageless and was glowing under the fading day's light. Her face itself was, Itashi guessed, probably in its early 20's, but the female looked around 15-16 at first glance.

What really caught his attention were the smooth, fine strands of inky black that trailed down her arms, over her back, reaching down below her waist. Her hair was thick but not coarse. Each strand seemed to settle effortlessly into her commoner's hairstyle, which was topped off with a jaunty, small side pigtail.

Itashi couldn't believe she was human, much less a common medicine girl at a human village, making her living grubbing for herbs in the dirt. He glanced at her delicate looking hands again.

Shizu seemed to be looking at her hands, too. Her eyes were narrowed and she seemed to be thinking about something in her head. Next thing he knew, Shizu had grabbed him and Hisa to the side in a rude and sudden fashion.

"She's not _human_!" Shizu whispered fiercely.

"I sort of doubt it, too. But I don't sense youki," Hisa commented.

Itashi glanced nervously back at Chitose, who was looking slightly shocked at the bad manners but mildly complacent. Chitose had gone back to plucking roots and humming lightly to herself with a painfully sweet singing voice.

"Did you see her hands, her hair, her skin?!" Shizu continued in a demanding tone. "That's not something that belongs to a commoner. Sure, she may be dressed up for fun like a poor little medicine girl, but her skin is smooth and pale. There's no way for her to have worked like a medicine girl, collecting herbs in the sun all day!"

"Uhhh, maybe she has naturally good skin?" Itashi offered.

Shizu gave him a reproachful look. "I've been to a mission to exorcise a noble lord's court once," she said. "A saw a glimpse of the princess there. _She _did not have skin or hair _one tenth_ as good as that… that _female_ over there!"

The said female just kept on humming and picking complacently. Itashi winced as Chitose let out a squeal of delight at finding a pretty yellow flower amongst the grass.

Demon, huh?

Shizu seemed to have come up with her own conclusion. Drawing herself away from their little meeting, she towered over the crouched and humming medicine girl and glowered.

"We see through your façade, demon."

Chitose glanced up, sighed, and seemed utterly calm about the accusation. Itashi was reminded of how Shizu had accused him, once, too—and been right about it.

Hisa had snuggled up to Itashi to watch the show. Chitose was now standing up, level with Shizu, and staring at the exterminator with soulful, big doe-like dark eyes.

"I'm not youkai. You have it all wrong," Chitose said, and looked straight at Shizu, unflinching.

"I _am_ a medicine girl—nothing more."

Itashi thought he saw a second of something troubling cross Chitose's face at this statement, but it was gone in an instant.

Hisa was leaning onto Itashi's healing arm now. The sun was setting at a rapid pace, and the air was growing cooler.

Suddenly, Itashi felt a stab of pain in his arm. He cried out softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Hisa jumped back in alarm. Shizu turned around. The medicine girl Chitose also looked worried.

She hurried over.

"What's wrong?" Chitose demanded firmly, but softly. "Tell me. I can help you."

I can help you… 

Those words, this atmosphere—Itashi felt bad about it. The almost tangible feel of uneasiness swept in waves off Shizu. Hisa seemed just mildly anticipatory about Itashi's response to the lovely human who just might be a demon. Itashi knew he hated this feel at being the cause of their worries…he couldn't make more problems, not when they already had so many.

A thought struck his head.

His mother… Kagome Higurashi.

He cursed in his head. How could he have caused more problems for her and threatened that Hojo loser? She obviously cared for him as a friend, even when Itashi knew that, from the bottom of his heart, that his mother cared nothing for him as a lover.

He shouldn't have tried to cross Hojo.

He shouldn't have caused his mom to worry like that.

The pale face of Kagome's in the hospital seemed to merge with Shizu's gloomy disposition, and Itashi swallowed the truth he was about to spill.

"Uhh… Nothing—don't worry about it," he lied, laughing to lighten the atmosphere.

Itashi looked nervously over at Shizu, whose eyes had traveled knowingly over to the shoulder that she had injured the second he'd cried out. A shadow had fallen over Shizu's face at the old guilt.

Hisa looked sharply at Shizu, who seemed to troubled to return the favor. The she-demon forced Itashi to look at her with the intensity of her stare, and Itashi somehow knew he was going to have to talk and tell the tale, or Hisa would do it for him.

But he could still try to pass it off lightly.

"Well, you see…" he began awkwardly. "I was in this sort of fight….and," he followed up hesitantly.

Chitose shook her head. "Tell me that later. If you have no visible wound on you, and yet are suffering a pain that even a youkai would cry out from, then it's clearly not a minor injury."

Itashi gulped as Chitose's eyes searched his face for answers, and tried not to think about how long her eyelashes were.

"Just tell me what made this tiny, deceptive scar on your shoulder, and how long ago," the medicine girl said firmly.

Itashi obliged.

"A chain sickle," he blurted quickly, to spare Shizu any unneeded condemnation baggage.

Chitose raised an eyebrow. The sign was: _keep going_.

Itashi relented. He let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and was about to spill the whole story when Shizu cut him off.

"I did it. I'm a demon exterminator. After finishing off a bunch of demons, I cut Itashi in the shoulder with a chain sickle covered in demon sludge," she said bitterly, quickly, as if the words emitted an acid taste in her mouth.

"But it was an accident—" Itashi amended hastily.

"It happened little more than a week ago," Shizu said monotonously, silencing Itashi with her dull glare.

"A week? That's far too long for a straight cut down. Itashi-kun, you should know that the scab should be long gone by now. Are you feeling side effects?"

"Er…maybe?" Itashi said. The swift flashes of pain and numbness lurked in the back of his head.

"Maybe _how_?" She urged, as a strand of ethereally silky black hair trailed onto her faded, worn child's yukata.

He told her.

Itashi figured he wasn't liable to hold his part in anymore, now that Shizu had spilled her story.

So much for not causing problems…

The more he spoke, the more he seemed to notice that Chitose's attentiveness and knowledge about medicine were very real. She nodded at parts, and cringed delicately at others. However, she seemed to be a little more relieved when he finally told her about the hulking demon who had spilled his dark blood into Itashi's wound at the battle.

Hisa and Shizu seemed to noticeably relax also. Although Shizu still hadn't let down her guard, the crease in her forehead was gone. Hisa seemed a lot more cheerful now that Chitose seemed to know of the problem…and hopefully the cure as well.

Without a word, the medicine girl carefully wrapped up the pouch she had of the blue-green grass and walked a few steps ahead in the road. She turned her head back at the three and smiled beautifully.

The youthful looking female beckoned for them to follow.

"Let's get going then. When you mentioned that certain demon, Itashi-kun, I finally figured it out. Gomen, but the only store of the herb you need is in a hidden box in my room. Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't mind if I took care of a fellow inu-youkai, though."

Hisa, by Itashi's side, let out a quick puff of air at something the female said.

The beautiful medicine girl smiled benignly at Hisa's astonishment.

"Oh, and I'm sorry for lying to you earlier. But let's start over, everyone. My name is Rin."

_Rin_…Itashi thought it suited her better than Chitose. His other thoughts were interrupted as Rin took off at a brisk pace, with Hisa following behind wordlessly, and Shizu behind them, scowling again, with a confused look on her face.

* * *

..

* * *

**Suzu- Sorry about the boring-ness. The next chapter should be more eventful, really. However, I tried to stop the hiatus as fast as I could. I'm sorry for not updating for a year! Really. **

**Until next time, dear readers. I'll try to update with gusto. **

**As always, reviews are appreciated. I'll try to reply to every comment you leave this time with the handy reply feature new on ff. net. I'm not dead, so I hope you guys are still kicking also.**

**Next time features: **

**Inuyasha and Kagome talking about the whereabouts of the 'others'**

**Itashi, Shizu, and Hisa finally return to civilization and meet Sesshomaru. Will the tai-youkai recognize Itashi for who he is?**

**Also, a sneak at Naraku and what he's up to. **


End file.
